Némésis
by L. Williams
Summary: Après avoir appris qu'une humaine de Dale s'était soudain retrouvée avec le don du feu, Gandalf est de retour en Terre du Milieu. Il décide de mener à bien son apprentissage dans le palais sous-terrain de Mirkwood, plus sûr. C'est pourtant impuissant qu'il observera sa protégée aller seule au devant d'une imminente et puissance menace. Seule, car trahie par le roi Thranduil.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** mis à part le personnage principal, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien.

Bonne lecture à vous tous, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis.

* * *

 **0**

 **Prologue**

 _Quelques cinquante ans après la chute de Sauron, dans le flanc de l'un des monts d'Orocarni des terres reculées d'Arda, loin après la mer de Rhûn._

Dans une explosion assourdissante, pierre et glace volèrent en éclats, arrachant sur leur passage un pan entier de la montagne. Éventrée, elle sembla tout à coup mugir sous d'imprévisibles assauts du vent. Son impétuosité soudaine ne pouvait être liée qu'au phénomène. Et l'origine de l'explosion continuait de vibrer au creux du mont déchiqueté, ne laissant aucun répit aux éléments alentours, leur soutirant toujours plus de cris de géhenne.

Un globe de glace se présenta alors dans le trou béant, à travers la fumée de particules rocheuses. Nimbé d'un halo pâle de lumière azurée, il s'approchait du vide en roulant. Petit à petit. Inlassablement. Lorsqu'enfin la coque s'élança vers le sol dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, un hurlement morbide déchira le silence. De grave, il devint si cristallin, si aigu, qu'un être humain en aurait perdu l'ouïe instantanément.

Un nouvel éclat au sol souleva terre et roc, fit frémir la montagne Orocarni. Le vagissement animal parut se suspendre dans l'air, comme par manque d'oxygène, puis s'évanouit peu à peu. Dans le cratère créé par la chute de l'œuf glacé gisait maintenant le corps frêle d'une humanoïde aux cheveux de sang. Un doux sourire chatouillait son visage impassible ; ses yeux clos ne tremblaient pas, ne tremblaient plus.

Elle avait vaincu.

 _~ Naur ~_

Le magicien se stoppa net à la vue du désastre. Nombre de cailloux continuaient encore de se déverser en cascade grisâtre hors de la montagne. L'odeur âcre qui lui était parvenu au survol de la zone prit plus d'ampleur encore ; il dut masquer son nez dans l'une de ses longues manches pour ne pas étouffer.

Après avoir gravis les blocs de roche autour des éclats de glace, son cœur fut saisi d'un violent soubresaut devant la scène figée sous ses yeux. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue dans cet état, aurait même sans doute préféré la savoir morte.

Doucement il siffla, et sa monture ailée s'éleva au-dessus de lui. Prenant de l'élan, elle s'élança plus loin sans un regard en arrière, déterminée. Le mage s'approcha à pas lents et méticuleux, l'air grave. Enfin, les premiers éclats de glace craquèrent sous ses bottes de cuir. Le son sembla lui percer les tympans. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était une véritable torture pour les sens.

Le corps féminin, nu, bariolé de rais vermeil, se soulevait à peine au rythme d'une respiration bien trop sporadique. Comment pouvait-elle-même être encore en vie ? Ses quatre membres formaient des angles inhumains et deux de ses côtes droites perforaient sa peau si nettement qu'il en eût un haut-le-cœur. Avec une extraordinaire minutie, il glissa le bout de son sceptre sur le corps ensanglanté. L'objet vibra un instant, et l'homme ne put retenir une grimace.

Dans le creux de sa manche, il se saisit d'une bourse, l'ouvrit. Ses doigts noueux, tremblants, saisirent quelques feuilles qu'il positionna dans la paume de sa main. Paupières close, il souffla sur les végétaux, qui crépitèrent un instant. Puis sans attendre, le magicien répandit les cendres obtenues sur l'enveloppe mortelle ensanglantée.

Le cri d'un aigle détourna soudainement son attention : sa monture était revenue, emprisonnant dans ses serres un amas de chaudes couvertures. Le mage ne put faire autrement que de traîner le corps de la jeune femme jusque sur les draps, aggravant ses principales blessures sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il se mit ensuite en selle, savourant l'odeur enivrante, la douceur des plumes de l'oiseau, et prit finalement son envol, ramenant l'être meurtri avec lui.

 _~ Naur ~_

Des semaines qu'elle était alitée sans aucune évolution. La plupart de ses blessures s'étaient cicatrisées et à force d'onguents, de rituels, d'herbes, de prières et d'un soupçon de magie, ils avaient évité toute infection. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se réveille. L'escouade d'elfes en poste aux frontières de la Terre du Milieu veillait sur elle depuis le début, connaissait son histoire, savait qui elle était. Chacun rêvait de la voir enfin ouvrir un œil. Retrouver la jeune femme était si insensé que même le mage avait refusé de repartir avant son éveil, se contentant de la faire transférer au sein des Monts Brumeux pour lui faire bénéficier des meilleurs soins possibles. Il soulevait peu d'espoir, mais au moins se donnait-il encore quelques mois avant de baisser totalement les bras.

 _~ Naur ~_

« Gandalf ! Gandalf ! C'est un miracle, elle a... »

Le magicien ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il quitta la pièce en un éclair, abandonnant sa communication magique en cours.

« Excusez-moi, Dame Galadriel, mais elle s'est réveillée.

— J'ai entendu », sourit-elle avant de disparaître dans une brume étincellante.

Une lumière crue pénétrait par les fenêtres de la chambre, inondant la pièce d'un halo doré. L'éclatante blancheur des draps semblaient boire l'or, comme pour s'en imprégner à jamais, laissant la pièce au plus pur silence.

Qui fut réduit à néant lorsque la porte d'entrée fut ouverte sans ménagement et alla s'écraser contre la pierre dans un craquement sourd. L'ombre du mage fit s'effiler les rideaux d'or, et sa stupeur engloutit la quiétude de la pièce.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... »

Son murmure s'évanouit tandis qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme. Son regard n'avait pas changé, et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit le dévisageait avec un air mutin, comme autrefois.

« Je l'ai eu Gandalf, je l'ai eu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a pris, mais je l'ai eu. »

Le mage la couvrit d'un sourire intense, soulagé qu'il était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une once de fougue, de détermination. Comme si le temps passé sous la montagne ne l'avait pas transformée, ne l'avait pas altérée ; comme si ce maudit dragon n'était jamais venu déranger la quiétude de la Rhovanion, menaçant du même coup Mirkwood. Elle aurait pu se contenter de le coincer dans les Montagnes Rouges, de l'y laisser croupir à jamais, mais...

« Je l'ai eu, soupira-t-elle une dernière fois avant de se rendormir.

— Allez lui préparer un plateau de vos meilleurs fruits, s'il vous plaît. »

L'elfe dans l'encadrement de la porte acquiesça et disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivée. Gandalf se leva difficilement, une main sur le dos, et s'approcha des fenêtres. Une fine cascade jaillissait de la roche sur le versant opposé, reflétant chacune des nuances du soleil, toujours bien haut dans le ciel. Sous ses pieds, la vallée sylvestre de Fondcombe miroitait de richesse et de prospérité. Pure beauté. Puisse la jeune femme le pardonner de l'avoir ramenée ici en premier lieu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**1**

 **Chapitre**

« Croyez-vous que cette seule menace eût forcé Arien à déposer ses pouvoirs ainsi ?

— Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse forcer les esprits, Dame Galadriel.

— Et concernant cette menace ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que les deux événements aient un réel rapport, pour le moment. Avez-vous vu quelque chose de nouveau ?

— Non, cher Gandalf. »

La froideur du ton avait baissé encore, et le mage se raffermit instinctivement. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Avez-vous vu quelque chose de nouveau que vous souhaitez me cacher ?

— Bien sûr, répliqua un ricanement froid. Il me sera difficile de tout vous révéler tant mon esprit est confus, mais les elfes sont menacés, cela est certain. Et la première ligne d'attaque semble être Mirkwood.

— L'approche d'Heleg n'était donc pas une coïncidence...

— Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de ce serpent ?

— Certain.

— Vous ne reviendrez pas de sitôt en Valinor n'est-ce pas ? souffla la voix cristalline.

— Je crains que non.

— Si les choses tournent mal...

— Je n'hésiterai pas à vous appeler, Dame Galadriel.

— J'en tiens informé le Seigneur Elrond. »

Le visage parfait de l'elfe s'évapora soudain, tout comme l'eau de la large soucoupe que tenait le magicien. Ils s'étaient tous trois jurés de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds en Terre du Milieu, pourtant.

 _~ Naur ~_

« Gandalf ?

— Oui, Leilith ?

— Nous devons parler.

— Je le crains. Mais dites-moi d'abord, que s'est-il passé là-haut ?

— Je refuse d'en parler... Sachez juste que c'est terminé. Je l'ai eu. Alors s'il vous plaît n'en parlons pas. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis mon départ ?

— Un an et demi, j'en suis désolée.

— Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous de retour ?

— Je suis revenu à peine un mois après votre départ, lorsque l'on m'a prévenu.

— Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas resté en Terre du Milieu pendant tout ce temps ?

— Si, bien sûr.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une décision très sage, pour quelqu'un comme vous.

— Je crois que je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir été là, de n'avoir pas pu vous conseiller, vous accompagner, que je me devais, au moins, d'être présent quand vous remontriez à la surface.

— Vous étiez si sûr que je revienne ?

— Non, mais je ne voulais pas perdre espoir.

— Vous êtes une énigme pour moi, Gandalf, soupira la jeune femme, j'espère un jour pouvoir vous comprendre.

— Je l'espère aussi. Si cela peut vous réconforter, j'ai néanmoins pu contacter Galadriel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ?

— Êtes-vous si sûre qu'elle ait vu quelque chose, Leilith ?

— Je ne doute pas d'elle. Et j'imagine que les Valar ne sont pas très bavards...

— En effet. Malheureusement elle n'a pas voulu tout me révéler de sa vision. Ça ne va pas vous plaire, murmura-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Les elfes sont menacés, et il semblerait que la menace se dirige tout d'abord vers Mirkwood. »

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds, serra les poings, le regard soudain bouillonnant. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à faire les cents pas, jetant un regard mauvais, meurtrier, à Gandalf chaque fois qu'il tentait de prendre de nouveau la parole. Malgré son statut, le Blanc ne put réprimer un frisson devant l'aura de pouvoir émanant d'elle. Tout son être, il le savait, était prêt à s'embraser pour tout réduire à néant sur son passage. Même si l'homme se leva tout à coup pour essayer de la contenir, la rescapée et ses deux têtes de moins que lui avait la puissance nécessaire pour le contrer elle l'avait prouvé en vainquant Heleg le serpent.

« Donc il y a une autre menace expliquant..., s'étrangla-t-elle en agitant les bras avec véhémence.

— Ces pouvoirs. Oui.

— Je n'en veux plus, Gandalf, ce n'est pas moi !

— J'ai essayé de contacter Arien, tout comme Galadriel. Les dessins des Valar ne peuvent pas toujours être entendus, je suis désolé.

— Oh, vous n'en avez rien à faire. Je les imagine bien tirer mon nom au sort et attendre de voir comment je vais bien pouvoir me débrouiller...

— Les Valar ne choisissent pas au hasard.

— Non, d'habitude, ils créent. »

Le magicien soupira. Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais s'en voulait profondément de n'être qu'un humain dotés de quelques pouvoirs sans aucun savoir supérieur, tandis que lui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Istar, serviteur des Valar.

« Il y a forcément une raison, assura le mage.

— Et lorsque vous le saurez... vous m'appellerez ! »

Le grondement dans sa voix parut faire trembler toute la pièce. L'atmosphère n'était pas prête de se détendre, c'était certain, et lorsque le sujet Mirkwood allait refaire surface, il ne ferait pas bon se trouver dans la chambre. La jeune femme pivota brusquement, faisant tourbillonner ses cheveux sombres contre ses frêles épaules ; les reflets marrons que souleva les rayons du soleil étincelèrent si violemment que Gandalf se leva tout à coup, comme agressé par la manœuvre.

« Vous devez vous calmer, Leilith.

— Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée ici ? coupa la survivante. Pourquoi pas Dale ?

— Je pensais que vous auriez compris.

— Je me fiche bien de votre explication. Ne pensez-vous pas que je me serai mieux sentie dans une ville que je connais comme ma poche ?

— Mais vous auriez été trop proche de...

— Mirkwood, tenta-t-elle de clore la phrase du magicien.

— De Thranduil. »

Gandalf ne se laisserait jamais dominer, et surtout pas en cet instant. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'ascendant pour pouvoir calmer la jeune femme, trop proche de l'implosion. Le grenat étalé sur ses délicates pommettes ne présageait rien de bon pas plus que la veine palpitant sur sa tempe droite. Tel un animal fougueux, l'humaine piaffa un instant avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Thranduil. Le traître. Le sujet allait finalement être abordé.

« Avez-vous peur que je l'étrangle ? persifla Leilith.

— J'ai peur que vous lui infligiez bien pire. Et la Forêt Noire ne peut se permettre de perdre son souverain, même momentanément. En particulier maintenant.

— Je me doute... »

La tension baissa instantanément et Gandalf se rassit, serein. Si un ouragan intérieur secouait la jeune femme, il savait que dans ce cas, elle le garderait jalousement. Une retombée aussi forte pouvait toutefois s'avérer à double tranchant, et le mage fut comme paralysé par l'appréhension.

« Vous n'allez pas refuser de les aider à nouveau, j'espère ? »

Un sourire contrit, mais aux frontière du malin, peignit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Si elle refusait, Mirkwood était fini. Il devrait tout faire pour la convaincre du contraire.

« S'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas juste à son propos, vous le savez, cela concerne des centaines d'elfes. Et plus encore lorsque la menace se sera étendue en Terre du Milieu.

— Et alors ? Après tout, je ne dois rien aux elfes...

— Ne faites pas l'enfant ! » gronda soudain le magicien.

Leilith se recroquevilla un instant sur elle avant de le fusiller du regard. Son égo meurtri réveillait ses pires défauts, les pires défauts de l'espèce humaine. Les canaliser serait son premier fer de lance le second serait de la convaincre de retourner à Mirkwood sans animosité aucune contre son roi. Ou du moins, un minimum, qu'elle préfère l'insulter plutôt que l'égorger. C'était nécessaire.

« Lui avez-vous parlé ? susurra-t-elle en prenant un air impassible.

— Bien sûr. Asseyez-vous Leilith. Et calmez vos nerfs, je vous en prie.

— Je sais contrôler mes pouvoirs maintenant, Gandalf, et je ne vous prendrai jamais pour cible. De toute façon, vous savez très bien que vous m'arrêteriez aisément.

— Je pouvais.

— Vous pouvez, enfin ! Vous m'avez appris à les contrôler, vous savez les contenir.

— Vous le comprendrez un jour, mais je crois que ce temps est révolu.

— À cause du dragon ? Oh allez, ce n'était pas non plus Smaug. Vous auriez pu l'arrêter tout pareil, si vous n'étiez pas reparti en Valinor à la fin de mon entraînement.

— Ce n'est pas juste ça... », sourit Gandalf d'un air affable, amusé.

La rescapée détestait que l'on s'amuse d'elle, mais sa véhémence provoquait une immense affection chez le vieux magicien, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Vaincre le dragon ne l'avait pas altérée, et c'était un tel soulagement pour lui. Sa joie de vivre manquait à la Forêt Noire, même s'il se devait de ne pas le lui souffler.

« Vous ne me le direz pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'aimerais que vous le compreniez pas vous-même, en effet. Êtes-vous calmée maintenant ?

— Plus que tout à l'heure, oui.

— Très bien. J'ai donc également contacté Thranduil pendant votre disparition, pour m'assurer qu'aucune autre menace ne pesait sur la forêt. Et pour savoir comment il se portait. »

Une odeur de chaud chatouilla les narines du Blanc, et la température grimpa soudain de plusieurs degrés. Oppression. Gandalf grimaça, ne releva pas, et attendit que la pression redescende. Un regard furtif sur Leilith lui fit toutefois comprendre que cela serait impossible en l'état : son front haut se couvrait petit à petit d'une pellicule de sueur caractéristique.

« Énervez-vous, mais refrénez votre pouvoir, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez que je n'y suis pour rien. »

La plainte du magicien eut le don de faire réagir la jeune femme derechef, et la température chuta si brusquement qu'il frissonna de froid. Le feu était de nouveau enfermé à l'intérieur il n'en sortirait plus, aujourd'hui, il le savait. La veine continuait néanmoins de battre à la tempe de son amie.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'y a pas eu d'autres dangers à la Forêt Noire. Quant à Thranduil...

— Oh, j'imagine qu'il va très bien, gronda la rescapée.

— N'en soyez pas si sûre. Il garde la face, vous l'imaginez bien. Pour lui, et pour son peuple je ne suis pas certain que quelqu'un se doute de son profond désarroi.

— Lui et son amour pour lui-même, en désarroi ? Laissez-moi en douter !

— Ne soyez pas si méprisante, Leilith. Il s'en veut.

— Bien sûr. Tellement qu'il n'a pas levé le petit doigt. Ou alors je n'ai pas eu vent de son arrivée tardive dans les Montagnes Rouges.

— C'est parce qu'il n'y est pas allé. Mais ! Par pitié ne me coupez pas ! S'il regrette de ne pas vous avoir aidée, il est cependant certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, pour son peuple.

— De ne pas m'avoir aidée ? Il m'a abandonnée ! Il m'a trahie.

— Il a choisi son peuple. Beaucoup d'elfes ont péri ces dernières années, vous le savez, et ceux de Mirkwood en ont fait partie.

— La faute à Legolas.

— Lorsque les gens de Dale ont eu besoin d'aide, il a envoyé son armée, je vous le rappelle.

— C'était il y a plus de cent ans ! Et, je vous le rappelle également, mon cher Gandalf, il voulait ses gemmes, rien de plus. »

Le vieux mage ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Exaspéré par la jeune femme exaspéré aussi parce qu'elle avait douloureusement raison. Et que tous ses arguments tombaient donc dans le vide. De toute façon, sa colère était en partie irrationnelle, et il ne pourrait pas la convaincre. Du moins pas pour le moment.

« Lorsque la colère aura fini de vous aveugler, vous comprendrez mon amie.

— Et si j'avais failli, Gandalf ? Heleg serait venu les trouver, et son foutu peuple aurait dû se battre tout seul.

— Nous ne savions pas, à ce moment-là, qui était visé. N'oubliez pas que c'était votre seule décision d'aller éloigner ce dragon. Déjà à l'époque, votre peur, aussi légitime qu'elle fut, n'était pas fondée. Heleg louvoyait dans le coin, il n'avait attaqué personne.

— Mais la menace était réelle.

— Indirectement.

— Donc j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau sans que cela...

— Leilith ! Ne me faites pas croire qu'il n'a pas essayé de vous en dissuader. »

Une moue boudeuse accueillit ses propos. Le Blanc ne tenta même pas de reprendre cette discussion : il savait que sa réaction sonnait le glas de toute argumentation. Pourtant il savait, lui, que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Alors il décida quand même de rajouter un petit mot.

« Thranduil a plus de 6600 ans d'existence. Il connaît les hauts et les bas, les joies et les douleurs de la vie. Il a perdu des proches, des hommes et des femmes, son père, l'amour de son fils.

— Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

— Cela fait des milliers d'années qu'il a appris à gérer le deuil, à s'en débarrasser au plus vite, à garder son cœur au loin pour ne plus en souffrir. Il n'a mis que quelques heures à accepter d'envoyer certains de ses hommes aider Legolas pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Bien entendu, il savait qu'ils n'en reviendraient pas, pour la plupart. Au moment où il a accepté, après des heures de réflexion, qu'il ne les reverrait pas, il en a également fait le deuil.

— Quel grand homme ! ironisa Leilith. Gandalf, allez droit au but, n'enjolivez pas vos paroles.

— Vous n'êtes pas une elfe, vous ne le serez jamais. Il a longtemps dû supporter votre insolence avant de vous appréciez. Vous n'avez pas passé plus d'un an et demi à Mirkwood et avez disparu pendant à peu près le même temps... Et il n'a toujours pas fait son deuil ! »

La survivante sursauta devant l'exclamation, une grimace brisant son air faussement désintéressé. Le magicien ne haussait jamais le ton, d'habitude, mais il fallait que ça rentre. Qu'elle l'accepte ou non un jour était une chose, mais elle devait le savoir. Sans doute cela apaiserait-il les tensions qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir entre eux, lorsqu'il arriverait à la convaincre de retourner en Forêt Noire. S'il y arrivait.

« Quand serez-vous prête à partir ? finit-il par s'inquiéter.

— Pour rentrer à Dale ?

— Pour rentrer à Mirkwood.

— Je préfère encore rester ici.

— Leilith...

— La discussion est close ! »

Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir de son manège : elle lui envoya une vague de chaleur pour le rendre fiévreux, lui faisant perdre sa notion de réalité, et sauta par la fenêtre avant de descendre le long d'une colonne et d'atteindre l'un des balcons communs de la cité. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques bonds plus loin, et sa silhouette s'évanouit parmi la végétation de la vallée.

Il lui fallait décidément le temps de la réflexion.


	3. Chapitre 2

**2**

 **Chapitre**

« Dame Leilith, calmez-vous ! »

L'elfe s'égosillait sans succès. Devant lui, la jeune femme faisait les cents pas, envoyant valser tous les objets qui se dressaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus, elle pivota pour faire face à son interlocuteur, les prunelles bouillonnantes de colère.

« Ne vous en prenez pas à moi..., se défendit la créature avec dépit. Personne ne vous oblige, personne. Gandalf a été clair. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de tout casser ! »

La jeune femme sentir l'agacement poindre dans son regard, fit volte-face, et passa à sa hauteur avant de quitter la pièce. Un sentiment étrange lui étreignait la gorge, la rendait folle. Pas une seule personne autour d'elle ne pouvait la conseiller, et elle n'écouterait pas le magicien. Elle n'avait jamais été proche du nouveau seigneur de ces lieux, ne s'était rapprochée d'aucun elfe. Deux semaines qu'elle trainait dans la cité, qu'elle arpentait les longs couloirs de Fondcombe. L'émerveillement premier devant la majesté du palais, son architecture, s'était envolé depuis longtemps. Ne pas pouvoir retourner auprès de ses amis de Dale, de sa famille, lui fendait le cœur. Pas que le mage ne lui interdise quoi que ce soit, mais il refusait obstinément de lui fournir l'aide de ses bêtes ailées pour survoler Mirkwood.

Elle aurait pu traverser la forêt par la Vieille Route, mais les araignées géantes serpentaient toujours au travers, et bien qu'elle refusât d'en toucher mot à Gandalf, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange quant à sa maîtrise du feu. Si l'un des guetteurs de Thranduil captait ne serait-ce qu'une once de fumée, elle était certaine que la garde la cernerait dans les minutes à venir. Contourner la sylve par le nord restait une option... mais elle perdrait un temps précieux et ce serait la promesse de mois de marche. Seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une telle épreuve maintenant, à risquer de devenir folle.

Mais si la survivante n'avait vraiment pas le choix... Au mieux, elle pourrait négocier le prêt d'un cheval avec le seigneur Elrohir. À force d'insistance, et en l'absence de Gandalf, elle réussirait peut-être à en tirer quelque chose. Sans doute même l'avance de quelques vivres. Grâce à ça, elle gagnerait un bon mois de voyage. Avant tout, elle devrait faire bonne figure les jours suivants pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du maître des lieux, tout en évitant d'entrer en conflit avec le Blanc.

 _~ Naur ~_

« Dame Leilith, ne faites pas ça !

— J'y arriverai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Oh, je ne remets pas ça en question, mais d'après les dires de Gandalf, vous devriez plutôt...

— Je me fiche de ce que je devrais faire ou non ! Je sais surtout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, Seigneur Elrohir, c'est tout.

— Si vous rentrez d'abord chez vous, vous ne retournerez jamais en Forêt de Mirkwood.

— Je vois que vous avez bien bu les paroles du magicien. Au revoir Seigneur Elrohir. »

L'elfe grommela quelque chose, soupira, et ordonna à un garde de l'accompagner jusqu'aux limites de la cité. Enfin, il lui souhaita bon courage, mais sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Le duo suivit ainsi l'un des affluents de la Bruinen en silence la magnifique créature aux longs cheveux bruns, engoncé dans son armure, marchait en retrait, plusieurs mètres derrière elle. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot lorsqu'elle quitta enfin le territoire des elfes pour s'engager sur un chemin inconnu. Aucun cheval ne l'accompagnait, mais au moins avait-elle pu bénéficier d'un attirail de marche. C'était le minimum.

Leilith fut donc plus que surprise lorsque l'ombre de Gandalf surgit de nulle part pour se planter devant elle. Embêté, le mage l'observa le contourner d'un air désintéressé avant de lui emboîter le pas. Très vite, son odeur boisée aux notes vieillies, comme un parchemin poussiéreux oublié au fond d'une immense bibliothèque, sembla s'envelopper autour d'elle et ne pas la lâcher, la tirer à contre-sens, tel un boulet de prisonnier. Il pouvait bien essayer de la faire culpabiliser, il n'y arriverait pas, jamais. Son emprise ne faisait pas le poids face à sa colère sourde.

« Vous pouvez me suivre jusqu'à Dale, vous et votre ombre maudite, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

— Leilith, je voudrais seulement vous aider.

— Plutôt aider les elfes.

— Aussi. Mais vous savez que cela concerne également toute la Terre du Milieu.

— C'est un traître, Gandalf.

— Vous n'arrivez seulement pas à voir les choses selon son point de vue.

— Les a-t-il seulement vues selon le mien ?

— Je crois, oui. Il a eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre, Dame Leilith.

— Et ? Honnêtement, ça ne change rien.

— Si vous aviez acquis sa sagesse...

— Je vous encourage à cesser cette discussion sur-le-champ !

— Très bien. Je vous ramène.

— À Fondcombe ? Bon courage.

— Non, à Dale.

— Je croyais que c'était hors de question ! persifla-t-elle, agacée.

— Personne n'a de temps à perdre, je ne vous laisserai pas en chemin des mois. J'espère qu'une fois sur place, vous prendrez le parti de retourner à Mirkwood pour aider les elfes lorsque la menace approchera. »

La jeune femme leva le menton. Ses espoirs n'étaient rien qu'un ramassis de fantasmes. Elle n'y retournerait plus. Une fois à Dale, elle reprendrait simplement une vie normale, sans user de ses pouvoirs, et peut-être qu'un jour ils s'en iraient d'eux-mêmes.

« Puis-je vous poser une dernière question Leilith ?

— Essayez donc..., soupira-t-elle.

— Si la menace arrivait, que vous restiez à Dale sans lever le petit doigt, que la Forêt de Mirkwood se faisait réduire en cendre, entraînant dans sa chute le roi, comment réagiriez-vous ?

— Je hausserais les épaules. »

L'envergure sombre d'un aigle géant les couvrit tous deux, et la rescapée jeta un œil en l'air. Le mage ne mentait pas, il allait vraiment les conduire à Dale, sans broncher. Des brins d'herbe virent lui chatouiller le nez lorsque l'animal atterrit brutalement, soulevant des relents de terre quand il martela le sol de ses serres puissantes. En silence, Gandalf prit place à l'avant de l'oiseau, laissa Leilith batailler pour grimper sur les ailes sans en froisser les plumes. Le mage jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule, puis enjoignit sa monture à s'élancer.

Tandis qu'ils frôlaient enfin les nuages, grelottant sous leurs vêtements légers, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se reposer la question. Si Thranduil mourrait en effet sous la brutalité d'un ennemi inconnu sans qu'elle ne levât le petit doigt, comment réagirait-elle ?

~ _Naur_ ~

« Le sait-il ? »

Après plus d'une dizaine d'heures de vol, Leilith finit par briser le silence drapant leur course.

« Quoi donc, Dame Leilith ?

— Sait-il que je suis revenue ?

— Non. »

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas rendu compte de cet événement ? Le magicien était donc si sadique ?

« Ce n'est pas à moi de lui révéler ça.

— À qui alors ? »

Ses paroles se heurtèrent à la réalisation qu'elle fit l'instant d'après. D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Avait-il peur de sa réaction s'il lui apprenait ça sans que la jeune femme ne soit dans les parages ? Refuserait-il de le croire tant qu'elle ne se tiendrait pas face à lui ?

« Un peu de tout ça..., murmura l'homme sur un ton mystérieux.

— Oh, vous lisez dans les pensées maintenant Gandalf ?

— Absolument pas, je ne suis juste pas né de la dernière pluie.

— Quel euphémisme ! ironisa-t-elle avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Combien de jour avant que nous n'arrivions ?

— Deux. Jetez un œil, la Forêt Noire s'étendra bientôt sous nos pieds. »

En effet, une masse sombre à l'air impénétrable s'érigeait sur l'horizon telle une forteresse imprenable. Plus loin derrière l'horizon, la pointe des Montagnes de Mirkwood brillait dans le soleil déclinant. Quelque part sous la roche, le roi Thranduil s'affairait à quelques obligations monarchiques, elle le savait. Et cette simple idée lui retournait le cœur.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Gandalf, si je retourne maintenant à Dale, je n'aurais plus jamais à cœur de mettre un pied à Mirkwood, vous en êtes bien conscient ?

— Je le suis, Leilith.

— Mais vous espérez pourtant le contraire.

— Je sais que cela est vain, mais oui, je continue d'espérer.

— N'êtes-vous pas censé être sage, après toutes ces années ? »

Le mage ne put contenir un petit rire de circonstance. Il savait pourquoi, outre ses pouvoirs, elle comptait tant pour lui. Sûrement lui rappelait-elle d'autres adorables personnes qu'il avait un jour fréquentées, et qui avaient alors encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre les premières sphères de la sagesse.

« Sommes-nous loin de la montagne ?

— Aradhrynd est encore à une heure de vol. Mais les montagnes sont déjà proches, nous commencerons à les survoler dans très peu de temps. »

Les monts de roches et d'herbes de Mirkwood chatoyaient de nouveau depuis quelques heures, s'approchant bien trop vite. De l'autre côté, le sommet sombre d'Erebor apparaissait déjà dans le lointain. Une journée et ils atterriraient à Dale. Une journée. Sauf si...

« Pourquoi cette question, Dame Leilith ?

— Pourquoi pas ? grommela-t-elle dans l'espoir de détourner son attention.

— Je ne suis pas dupe, vous le savez. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Rien, oubliez Gandalf.

— Si vous voulez changer d'avis, c'est maintenant.

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! »

La silhouette devant elle parut prendre de l'ampleur, s'assombrir, la menacer de toute la hauteur de son chapeau. La jeune femme roula des yeux, grogna, soupira, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, s'accordant une minute pour savourer la douceur mordante du vent sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas fait ça une seule fois depuis leur envol. Tout doucement, Leilith prit quelques distances avec le magicien, sur le dos de l'aigle, observant d'un œil noir le Blanc désenfler devant elle. Puis elle se saisit de la sacoche de vivres, en sortit une boule de pain aux céréales, la déchira en deux, et enfourna une large bouchée entre ses petites lèvres pleines craquelés par le froid ambiant.

« C'bon, d'scendez s'Mirkw'd », grommela-t-elle avant d'avoir fini sa bouchée.

Sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire, le mage flatta sa monture, qui entama ainsi doucement sa descente vers Aradhrynd.


	4. Chapitre 3

**3**

 **Chapitre**

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne plus loin ?

— Vous n'étiez pas décidé à venir ?

— Oh non. Vous savez, j'ai d'autres endroits à visiter pour en savoir plus sur cette menace. Il m'était simplement important de vous mettre en lieu sûr avant toute chose.

— Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous contacter ?

— N'ayez crainte, je vous contacterai moi-même lorsque j'aurais récolté assez d'informations. Ou que vous soyez, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

— Merci Gandalf, sincèrement. »

Le vieux magicien sourit et son visage sembla se craqueler au gré des rides qui se tendirent ici et là. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu comme c'était le cas actuellement, rien n'aurait pu lui laisser entrevoir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ni même son appartenance aux Ainur. Avant de s'envoler une nouvelle fois, il se pencha vers la jeune femme, du haut de son aigle, et posa lourdement sa main sur son épaule. Leilith eut l'impression que son corps imprimait la puissance de la caresse, que celle-ci la suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et la protégerait de tous les maux, de la colère des plus grandes divinités de ce monde.

La rescapée prit quelques distances pour laisser l'animal et son cavalier décoller. Aucun garde n'avait approché leur cache, et pourtant il était impossible que les elfes fussent passés à côté de leur arrivée. Ils devaient avoir reconnu la monture de Gandalf et penser que lui seul se dirigeait vers le palais. La surprise ne serait peut-être pas à son avantage, mais peu importe, Mirkwood et ses habitants méritaient la meilleure des protections.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle s'extirpa du couvert des arbres et s'engagea sur le large chemin qui longeait la Rivière de la Forêt. Rapidement, le pont menant à l'entrée du palais se déroula sous ses pas, et les gardes près des grandes portes firent quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se figer. La jeune femme se mit alors à trotter vers eux avant qu'ils ne se décidassent à informer le maître des lieux de son arrivée. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle reconnut à Cilaël droite, le second chef de la garde, et ne se fit pas prier pour l'apostropher.

« Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

— Tout le palais vous croyait morte, Dame Leilith ! » la morigéna l'elfe.

L'enthousiasme dont elle avait fait preuve n'avait clairement pas apaisé Cilaël, qui la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui à l'intérieur du palais. La température, sous la roche, baissa de quelques degrés, et la survivante ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Sur leur passage, beaucoup d'elfes ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger des murmures, les yeux grands ouverts, mais le commandant de la garde les fit taire d'un simple regard. Aucun d'eux n'irait prévenir leur roi, c'était certain. Sans lui demander son avis, Cilaël emmena la jeune femme dans les tréfonds du palais, au sein des quartiers de la garde.

« S'il vous plaît... je peux marcher toute seule !

— Je sais, je sais, Dame Leilith, mais, enfin.

— Précisez, persifla-t-elle.

— Quitte à me répéter, le palais vous croyait morte. Le roi Thranduil comprit.

— Si j'en crois Gandalf, Thranduil a acquis la sagesse nécessaire pour faire le deuil de ses semblables très rapidement. Alors en ce qui me concerne...

— Le magicien vous a-t-il précisé que si, en effet, cela était dans ses habitudes, il ne se faisait pas à votre disparition ?

— Je croyais qu'il ne le disait pas à ses hommes, grommela-t-elle en détournant le regard.

— Disons que ses semblables les plus proches l'ont bien compris.

— Et le répètent à leur commandant, apparemment.

— Le capitaine Saeril n'est pas le seul elfe proche du roi ! rétorqua l'elfe, touché dans son orgueil.

— C'est pas joli joli cette jalousie commandant Cilaël.

— Dame Leilith, je vous en supplie, ne poursuivez pas sur cette voie. »

La créature en armure fronça les sourcils, toisa la jeune femme, et s'assit sur le tabouret le plus près. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis soupira, l'air perdu. L'humaine s'approcha d'un pas traînant avant de poser un coude sur l'épaule affaissée de l'elfe. D'une voix nonchalante, elle finit par essayer de le rassurer :

« Écoutez, ne prenez pas sur vous l'annonce de ma venue. J'irai moi-même et... advienne que pourra.

— Et me prendre un blâme pour avoir laissé entrer quelqu'un sans le prévenir.

— Je pourrais dire que je me suis introduite par une entrée secrète.

— Vous ne connaissez pas les entrées secrètes.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Oui, les entrées que nous avons pu vous montrer. Que nous connaissons donc aussi, et que nous gardons. Je refuse que vous nous fassiez passer pour des incompétents !

— D'accord, d'accord. Alors juste, je réglerai ça seule. Vous m'avez gentiment laissé entrer sans faire de manière, et à ma demande vous ne l'avez pas mis au courant tout de suite. Il sait que je peux être persuasive.

— Et agaçante.

— Aussi. Allez Cilaël, à plus tard. Tenez, je vais prendre l'escalier secret menant à la salle du trône, ça me raccourcira le chemin.

— Vous n'êtes pas censée connaître l'existence de ce passage-là..., grogna l'elfe, en dégageant son épaule d'un geste vif.

— Je sais, mais vous savez aussi que je suis une vraie fouine. »

Le nouveau soupir du commandant était assez éloquent pour l'enjoindre de déguerpir au plus vite. Se glissant dans une faille quasi invisible de la pièce avant de gravir un escalier aussi étroit qu'escarpé, elle déboucha sous le pied d'une des colonnes encerclant le trône du roi. La pièce semblait vide, et seul un garde bâillait au loin, à l'entrée. Sans se faire prier, elle galopa en silence dans les couloirs adjacents et suivit le chemin menant aux appartements du roi. La jeune femme félicita sa mémoire devant le dédalle de passages qui courraient de tous les côtés. Quelques elfes se dressèrent sur son passage, la reconnurent, mais n'eurent pas le temps de l'interpeler qu'elle était déjà loin.

Finalement, elle déboucha dans le large hall menant aux appartements privés de Thranduil. Les quatre gardes en faction sursautèrent lorsqu'elle se présenta à eux, et elle dut utiliser toute sa force de persuasion pour les empêcher de frapper derechef aux portes de bois. Cependant, ils s'avérèrent ensuite peu prompt à la laisser entrer seule.

« Il rédige des courriers pour le seigneur de Dale, essaya de se justifier l'un des gardes, il ne veut pas être dérangé.

— J'en suis sûre, ça ne sera pas long. S'il vous plaît... »

Les elfes se jetèrent des regards paniqués. Eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été prévenus de son arrivée. L'un des gardes la détailla alors, lorgnant sa taille, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et enfin l'extérieur de ses chevilles, cachées par ses grandes bottes de cuir sombre.

« Je n'ai aucune arme, enfin ! Je ne suis pas là pour le menacer. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis partie pour défendre la Rhovanion, Mirkwood inclus ! »

Le chef du peloton grimaça nettement avant de baisser la tête, comme vaincu par tant de véhémence. Il ordonna aux autres de s'écarter, indiqua les portes d'un large geste de la main. Leilith sentit un violent frisson ébranler son corps, et ses paumes se voilèrent d'une soudaine couche de sueur. Pur effroi ou simple appréhension, elle ne savait pas exactement quel sentiment la secouait, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

La jeune femme ne frappa pas elle se contenta d'entrouvrir le battant et de s'engouffrer dans les appartements du roi sans demander son reste. De là, elle le trouverait, lui ferait un petit coucou pour lui signaler sa présence, le frapperait si besoin était, puis retournerait en courant chercher Cilaël pour se saouler avec lui dans les caves de Mirkwood une fois son tour de garde terminé. Bien, le programme était défini. Ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre, et ce en avançant avec un peu plus d'assurance dans l'antichambre de Thranduil. S'il rédigeait vraiment des courriers, Leilith devait emprunter un couloir à sa droite, en direction de la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Elle déboucha ainsi d'un pas mal assuré sur la pièce... totalement vide. Pour en être certaine, elle s'avança un peu plus, scruta les coins obscurs qu'elle avait déjà pu observer auparavant, avisa la pile de paperasse déposée à la va-vite sur une longue table de pierre. Il semblait être parti en urgence elle ne savait où.

« J'vais pas non plus te courir après hein, grommela-t-elle dans sa frustration.

— Le contraire serait en effet embêtant, puisque votre arrivée n'a même pas été annoncée. »

Le pouvoir du feu parut la quitter instantanément tant l'air se glaça autour d'elle, contracta jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa peau, cristallisa chacune de ses cellules pulmonaires. Sueurs froides. La rescapée pivota fièrement sur ses pieds pour lui faire face.

Thranduil.

Droit comme un 'i', tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, engoncé dans sa majesté, son élégance, et son air ennuyé, froid. Un mélange d'agacement et d'émerveillement la saisit, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à lui. Son aura lumineuse la couvrit de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son pas séraphin s'il n'avait pas été un elfe, elle aurait juré qu'il volait au-dessus du sol, laissant juste son ample et luxueuse robe traîner sur le sol pour conserver l'illusion de son appartenance terrestre. Ses iris azur la scrutaient de leur pureté presque dérangeante, semblaient la transpercer de leur sagacité divine. Et puis, elle discerna autre chose, derrière le masque.

L'effarement. Comme elle n'en avait jamais perçu dans son regard. Un certain bouleversement aussi, comme si l'apparition céleste aujourd'hui, c'était elle. Mais tout disparut soudainement, et le roi reprit contenance jusque dans le fond de ses prunelles sombres. Inclinant la tête d'un doux geste sur le côté, il toisa la jeune femme d'un air dédaigneux.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je passais faire un petit coucou. Gandalf m'a déposée ici, puisque une menace directe pèse sur le royaume. Je suis censée rester dans le coin jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus, voire jusqu'à ce qu'un quelque chose attaque la forêt. Je resterai dans l'ombre, promis.

— Je croyais que vous étiez morte », lança-t-il de but-en-blanc.

— Oui, eh bien, vous n'étiez pas le seul. Mais en fait non, même si je ne suis pas passée loin. Enfin bref, à plus tard. »

Sans autre forme de procès, Leilith contourna le souverain d'aussi loin qu'elle put d'une manière tout à fait ridicule, et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand la voix dure mais cristalline de Thranduil résonna de nouveau :

« Et c'est tout ?

— Eh bien, oui, je suppose.

— Vous supposez mal. »

Pourquoi avait-elle écouté Gandalf ? Les retrouvailles allaient tourner au pugilat si elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui sur-le-champ. Aussi admirative qu'elle ne le fut devant le roi, la colère sourde qui grondait à l'intérieur ne se calmait pas, et c'est une sensation de dégoût profond qui montait en elle seconde après seconde. L'envie violente d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage si parfait du souverain envahissait peu à peu son esprit elle aurait tellement voulu voir sa stupide et si magnifique couronne sylvestre voler à travers la pièce, le ramenant au statut de n'importe lequel de ses hommes. À l'instant, le grand Thranduil qu'elle avait un temps chéri n'était plus rien qu'un traître. Le plus immonde des félons.

« Je sens une animosité émaner de votre personne, Dame Leilith. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ce n'était pas une simple animosité, elle vibrait de haine. Il l'avait abandonnée !

« Vous n'êtes qu'un être insipide. Que cela soit clair entre nous : je suis revenue ici pour défendre les elfes et la Terre du Milieu, pas juste votre petite personne ! Essayons d'avoir le moins de contact possible à l'avenir.

— Leilith... »

Le ton tentait de cacher quelque chose de trop sombre. Une colère sourde devant l'insolence de la jeune femme, et une détresse insolite qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude ni de ressentir, ni de gérer. Bien qu'il ne la cachât derrière son exaspération, la survivante la reçut en plein cœur. Son temps d'arrêt ne leur échappa pas, et elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit prendre quelques mètres de recul. Dans le creux de ses paumes, des flammèches grésillaient déjà. Ce n'était pas à lui de se draper dans le désespoir que suscitaient de telles retrouvailles. Oh non, certainement pas.

« T'es juste un sale traître, Thranduil. N'essaie même pas de venir me trouver ! »

~ _Naur_ ~

« Alleeeeez ! F'pas l'enfant Cil ! Cul-sec, alleeeez !

— Vous d'vriez arrêter d'tutoyer l'gens quand v'z'êtes bourrée, Dame Leilith.

— Ou énervée. C'pas faux. M'enfin Cil, on s'connait m'tenant. Z'êtiez là av'c Saeril quand Gandalf m'a 'traînée. Z'êtiez mes chaperons aussi, quand i' d'vait s'absenter, quand l'est r'partit.

— Euuuh, le capt'ain m'laissait s'vent faire l'boulot v'savez, Dame Leilith.

— J'sais ouais, l'avait peur d'moi j'crois.

— Moi aussi v'savez, Dame Leilith.

— Mais t'restais dans l'coin.

— J'vais pas l'choix v'savez, Dame Leilith.

— J'magine. Mais arrêtez d'm'appeler Dame Leilith.

— Pas d'problème, Dame Leil... Aïeuh !

— J'v'z'avez dit d'arrêter !

— V'z'êtes vraiment m'chante quand v'z'avez bu Dame... euh, juste quand v'z'avez bu. »

Cilaël partit d'un grand éclat de rire tellement fort que l'émotion le fit tomber à la renverse, entraînant avec lui la jeune femme. Elle se mit à ricaner, tenta de boire à l'envers, s'arrosa de vin et roula plus loin en se moquant de tout et n'importe quoi. Deux autres elfes non loin finirent pas se prendre au jeu, à l'hilarité communicative, et ne purent s'empêcher de rires à leur tour. Pourtant, ils se turent soudainement deux minutes plus tard tandis qu'une ombre pénétrait la cave en haut de l'escalier, à l'entrée.

« Commandant Cilaël, je ne vous donne pas vos quartiers pour boire, mais bien pour vous reposer ! »

Le second chef se releva tout à coup, sans prévenir, laissant la rescapée derrière elle, la tête dans l'alcool. Il s'était toutefois mis debout trop rapidement, et la tête lui tourna plus encore. Tanguant d'un côté puis de l'autre, il préféra se rasseoir, jetant un regard profondément désolé à son supérieur. D'une main, il tenta tant bien que mal d'hisser leur hôte à ses côtés.

« Alleeeez, capt'ain Saeril, v'nez boire un coup av'c nous ! s'exclama-t-elle en retombant au sol.

— Il en est hors de question. Commandant, dans vos appartements. Je n'accepterai aucun argument, vous n'êtes pas en repos. Dame Leilith...

— Juste Leilith, pitiééé !

— Très bien, juste Leilith, deux de mes hommes vont vous escortez jusqu'à votre chambre. Essayez de... ne pas vous endormir avant d'arriver sur place. Ou pire.

— Moooh, v'z'inquiétez pas, c'va l'faire.

— Bien sûr. Et bon retour parmi nous.

— D'même capt'ain. »

Le chef de l'armée de Mirkwood fit signe à deux gardes restés en haut des marches. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, fondirent sur la jeune femme. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les elfes l'entraînèrent plus haut, dans l'aile est du palais, à l'opposé des appartements du roi, situé au nord de l'aile ouest. Au moins avait-elle réussi à se faire entendre du traître. Pour autant, elle s'inquiétait plutôt, à l'instant, de ses pieds qui traînaient par terre, usant le bout de ses jolies bottes de cuir. Commençant à grogner sur les deux soldats, l'humaine entreprit sans grand succès de relever sa tête vers l'un d'eux. Mais sa vile caboche refusait obstinément de répondre à ses tentatives, pendait inlassablement contre le haut de son torse. Sous son regard altéré par la boisson, le sol s'étirait dans tous les sens, se déroulait sous ses yeux fatigués, encore et encore. Et encore. Et encore... Et...

~ _Naur_ ~

« Je suis désolé, Roi Tranduil, le comportement du commandant Cilaël est intolérable.

— Certes, Capitaine, mais je pense que notre... invitée, a su l'attirer avec une aisance toute naturelle.

— C'est, euh, oui, tout à fait possible. Malgré tout, quelle serait la punition la plus adéquate ? Une semaine de surveillance des araignées peut-être ?

— Donnez-lui un ou deux jours de repos. »

Saeril en resta bouche bée. Il lutta pour réussir à reprendre la parole, sourcils orageux. Le monarque s'avérait pourtant intransigeant, d'habitude. Voire un peu cruel lorsque son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Et puis il comprit.

« Vous voulez qu'il tienne compagnie à Dame Leilith n'est-ce pas ?

— Sortez Capitaine !

— Bien, Roi Thranduil. »

Le chef de la garde s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. L'aura de son souverain irradiait l'exaspération, un courroux certain à l'égard de la jeune femme. Les regrets aussi. Et ça, il le savait, pouvait être encore bien plus néfaste pour les pauvres âmes qui croiseraient sa route les jours à venir.


	5. Chapitre 4

**4**

 **Chapitre**

Les rayons du soleil brillaient bien trop fort. Ils s'écrasaient sur un mur, en face, et semblaient doucement se mouvoir au rythme d'une respiration humaine. Et puis ils s'éloignèrent soudain.

« Quoi... ? » murmura Leilith d'une voix quasi inaudible.

Tout se peignait de manière floue autour d'elle, mais une chose était sûre : la lumière du soleil n'avait aucunement la capacité d'évoluer ainsi dans une pièce fermée. Sourcils froncés, la jeune femme plissa les yeux pour voir avec plus de netteté, sans penser que cela amplifierait plus encore son insoutenable mal de tête. Alors elle laissa ses paupières tomber et renversa la tête en arrière sur son édredon. Un mouvement, à sa gauche, lui fit toutefois instinctivement ouvrir l'œil. Des cheveux blonds qui venaient de disparaître derrière le chambranle de la porte. Elle grommela par réflexe, créant un violent bourdonnement dans son crâne. Mâchoire serrée, la rescapée jeta un avant-bras en travers de son visage avant de soupirer. Fut un temps où cela ne se serait pas du tout déroulé de cette façon...

~ _Naur_ ~

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Thranduil, une pointe d'amusement à peine dissimulé dans la voix.

— À votre avis ! »

Le roi aurait pu s'offenser de la réplique cinglante, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de laisser un sourire caresser ses fines lèvres. Avec une élégance toujours inexplicable aux yeux de Leilith, il prit place à ses côtés, sur les draps blancs dont l'infinie douceur ne cessait d'interpeler tous les visiteurs fortuits du palais. Les elfes et leurs secrets.

« À mon avis, vous essuyez une terrible souffrance encore aujourd'hui.

— J'aimerais bien vous y voir, Thranduil. C'est toujours plus marrant vu de l'extérieur.

— Je l'admets volontiers. »

Un grognement accueillit son approbation, et la jeune femme se retourna dans le lit, tirant les couvertures avec elle. Dans deux minutes, elle allait se mettre à bouder. Du moins essaierait-elle quelques temps.

« Que voudriez-vous que l'on vous apporte pour vous remonter le moral, humaine ?

— C'est toujours Leilith ! »

Elle aurait voulu l'ignorer, mais la survivante détestait profondément lorsqu'il faisait ça, l'appelait comme ça, avec son air supérieur, comme il l'avait fait le premier mois de son arrivée à Mirkwood, complètement outré qu'une simple humaine puisse posséder de tels pouvoirs alors que lui devait se contenter de peu. Dire que six mois plus tard, il venait aux nouvelles à son chevet, prenant sur lui, encore et toujours, à chacune de ses insolentes répliques. Ou juste taquines, il ne savait toujours pas.

« Bien sûr, Dame Leilith. Alors, dites-moi ?

— Mais je n'sais pas, se plaignit-elle en faisant durer le « a ». Et puis ça va, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort hein, juste malade.

— Mais vous menez la vie dure à votre compagnie.

— Pas vrai... !

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, s'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. Je suis sérieux. »

La jeune femme se retourna alors, tout doucement. Très doucement. Histoire d'en rajouter au côté dramatique. Elle posa ensuite ses grands yeux noirs sur lui, enroba son expression d'un air mutin qu'il lui connaissait bien, maintenant. Un soupir fit une seconde vibrer le visage impassible de Thranduil, l'oreille en alerte, prêt à accueillir la demande la plus démentielle.

« Devinez !

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Devinez, ô grand roi des elfes de Mirkwood, ce qui me ferait bien plaisir en ces temps de terrible maladie.

— Vous êtes la seule malade ici...

— N'essayez pas de changer de sujet. Allez, devinez. »

Le roi fronça ses lourds sourcils, ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, ses iris cristallins scrutant le visage de son invitée. Une minute s'écoula dans le plus pur silence les yeux dans les yeux, les deux êtres se jaugeaient d'un air impatient. Enfin, l'ombre d'un sourire vint chatouiller le coin droit des lèvres du roi. Surprise, la jeune femme plissa soudain les yeux, tenta de détailler plus avant son expression, en vain.

« J'ai une idée, avoua-t-il après un instant.

— J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

— Ne vous moquez pas, Leilith ! Je suis bien assez gentil avec vous.

— Promis, j'arrête.

— Alors retirez cet air espiègle de votre visage.

— D'accord, d'accord, soupira la jeune femme.

— Alors, jusqu'à votre rémission, je vous autoriserai à me tutoyer. Ça fait des mois que je vous entends vous plaindre à ce sujet alors...

— Sérieusement ?! ne put-elle s'empêcher de le couper en se redressant.

— Je suis très sérieux. Mais, de nouveau, seulement jusqu'à votre rémission.

— Je note, je note. Ça va être drôle, tiens.

— Il paraît que votre dame de compagnie vous interdit de vous lever avant ce soir, pour le souper, ce qui me laisse encore une demi-journée de répit. Alors je vais retourner à mes occupations. »

Le monarque se leva, laissant couler son long manteau hors du lit la jeune femme fut d'abord fascinée par la fluidité surnaturelle du mouvement, puis se reprit vite :

« C'est injuste Thranduil ! Vous... tu... oh, mince. C'est comme si tu disais que tu me donnais un jouet, mais que tu te contentais de l'agiter sous mes yeux. Espèce de sadique... ! »

Leilith se tut soudain, consciente qu'elle était peut-être allée un poil trop loin. Avec difficulté, elle se força à jeter un œil en direction du roi, pour capter un peu de sa réaction. Sa stupéfaction fut donc totale quand elle le vit soudain s'approcher, l'air taquin, et avancer son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ça sentait le roussi pour elle, c'était certain.

« Toujours. »

Sa voix se suspendit dans l'air, telle une puissante promesse. Alors même qu'il n'était pas du tout sadique, en réalité – juste un peu vicieux sur les bords. Il se releva avec une lenteur inhumaine, toisa une dernière fois la malade, puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Reprenant ses esprits, Leilith eut à peine le temps de répliquer :

« Sadique puissance mi... ! »

Que la porte se referma sur ses mots, amputant sa tentative éhontée d'injure. Dans un nouveau ronchonnement, elle retrouva le chemin de son oreiller sans pouvoir effacer le léger sourire qui tirait gracieusement ses traits.

~ _Naur_ ~

Mais ce temps-là semblait bien révolu. Et sa colère à l'égard du roi n'aiderait en rien à faire changer les choses. De ça, Leilith en était consciente. Mais son égo souffrait trop, à l'instant, pour qu'elle ne se décidât à faire le moindre pas vers lui. D'un geste las, elle saisit le second édredon avant de le plaquer contre sa tête. Pourquoi diable avait-elle écouté ce maudit magicien ?

~ _Naur_ ~

« Dame Leilith ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Allaë ? Non, pas toi, j'avais réussi à te convaincre de me tutoyer. »

C'était un vrai sujet de discussion pour l'humaine, qui avait bataillé pendant un an et demi pour avoir l'impression d'être entourée d'une famille. Sans lien du sang, certes, mais qui lui permettait de remplacer en un sens celle qu'elle avait laissée dans une petite bicoque de Dale.

« Je ne savais pas si je pouvais de nouveau, Leilith.

— J'oublie que tant de temps est passé, pardon Allaë.

— Oh ne t'excuse pas. Tiens, je t'ai amené un petit quelque chose pour la tête, et de quoi te sustenter.

— Merci. Cilaël n'a pas eu trop de soucis ?

— Non, il a eu quelques jours de repos.

— Pardon ? C'est... inhabituel. Le capitaine Saeril s'est adouci depuis la dernière fois ?

— La décision vient du roi, il me semble.

— Oh. Oh ! D'accord. N'en parlons pas.

— Je ne dirai rien. En revanche, il paraît que tu continues à tutoyer toute la garde quand tu as bu.

— Toute la garde ?

— Le capitaine et ses hommes.

— Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Cilaël refuse toujours d'ailleurs, il est vraiment insupportable.

— Il ne t'estime pas moins, tu le sais bien. »

Un rictus dépité mais compréhensif accueillit la déclaration de l'elfe. Aucune de ces créatures divines ne pouvaient réellement comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Leur culture était bien trop éloignée de celles des humains pour qu'elle essaie juste de les convaincre. Seule Allaë avait jamais été réceptive à ses suppliques. Et Thranduil, fut un temps. Thranduil.

« Des événements sont prévus dans les jours à venir ?

— Tu souhaites déjà faire la fête ?

— Non, j'essaie de définir quand et où je pourrais sortir d'ici sans avoir à le croiser.

— Leilith...

— On n'en parle pas, on a dit ! Réponds juste à la question, s'il te plaît.

— En réalité, il y a une réception en suspens.

— Jusqu'à quand ?

— Eh bien... étant donné qu'elle doit être donnée en l'honneur de ton retour, jusqu'à ce que tu décides d'y assister.

— Allaë ! gronda la jeune femme.

— Promis, je n'y suis pour rien.

— Désolée, désolée, je m'en doute bien. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? Je pensais que j'avais été claire.

— Donc tu as eu le temps d'aller le voir ? Je n'étais pas sûre...

— J'ai eu le temps. Cette histoire de soirée me surprend d'autant plus. »

La jeune elfe baissa les yeux, piqua soudain un fard. Elle n'osa pas reprendre la parole et se contenta d'essayer de reprendre contenance en regardant plus loin.

« Crache le morceau, Allaë. Allez !

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, tu sais, mais je pense qu'il espère que tu accepteras sa décision et que les choses redeviendront comme avant.

— J'ai failli crever, bordel ! Les choses ne redeviendront jamais comme avant.

— Je sais, il nous a mis au courant de ce détail. Il attendait le contact de Gandalf pour en savoir plus, mais je crois qu'il ne saura rien qui ne viendra pas de toi.

— Alors personne ne saura jamais rien.

— Tu pourrais me raconter, à moi ? Promis je ne répéterai rien.

— Oh je te fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas en parler. À personne. Enfin... sois honnête, tu la comprends, sa décision ?

— Je... je préfère garder mon avis, à ce sujet. Excuse-moi. »

Leilith grommela, puis courut jusqu'au lit pour s'y laisser lourdement tomber. Tous ces elfes commençaient à franchement lui taper sur les nerfs. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à poser la question au commandant la veille au soir. Il aurait été d'accord avec son roi, lui aussi, c'était certain.

« Mais je comprends ta position, Leilith, je t'assure. Je... j'aurais sans doute réagi comme toi, au début.

— Mais tu aurais bien plus vite tourné la page, parce que tu es une elfe et que tu as déjà acquis la sagesse nécessaire pour comprendre ce genre de chose. C'est bon, je sais ! On m'a déjà fait le topo à ce sujet.

— Mets-toi à sa place.

— Je sais, j'ai essayé. C'est sûr qu'il est bien beau ce palais, que les elfes ont une valeur inestimable et tout. Mais je croyais...

— Non, pas dans ce sens-là. Mets-toi à sa place... en fonction de ce que tu connais, selon ton affect.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de bien te suivre.

— Ne t'imagine pas souveraine de Mirkwood, mais de Dale. Ton peuple de sang, ce n'est pas les elfes, même si je sais que tu nous apprécies comme une seconde famille. L'enjeu, ce n'est plus juste une armée d'elfes que tu connais à peine, mais bien les humains de Dale, des gens que tu connais et que tu chéris. Tes amis, tes voisins, tes frères, tes parents. Tes paires. Aussi proche que tu puisses l'être de notre peuple, et nous en sommes tous ravis, tu n'es pas une elfe, tu n'as pas été élevée selon nos traditions, parmi nous. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, Leilith, implora soudain l'elfe rousse, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, je voudrais juste que tu mesures l'importance d'une telle décision, et pourquoi il la prise. Leilith ? Leilith ! »

Allaë aurait pu crier son nom encore longtemps, le répéter tout en la poursuivant, la jeune femme ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : s'éloigner. Courir. Fuir. Qu'on ne la retrouvât pas avant un bon moment. Que personne ne se doutât même de là où elle pouvait se trouver. Qu'elle fût la seule à décider du moment où le peuple d'Aradhrynd pourrait de nouveau recroiser sa personne.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le froid et l'obscurité mêlés lui faisaient un bien fou. Elle aurait dû venir se réfugier ici le premier soir, au lieu d'aller se saouler avec Cilaël. La dernière et seule fois où elle avait fait sienne l'une des cellules les plus reculée du palais, personne ne l'avait trouvée. Pas même Thranduil, dont la colère l'avait alors poussée à venir se blottir ici.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Vous n'êtes rien, humaine, alors ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

— Je vous parle sur le ton que je veux, vous êtes peut-être le roi de ce palais, mais vous n'êtes pas le mien. Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis humaine, pas elfe.

— Vous logez ici parce que je le tolère, et uniquement parce que je le tolère.

— Plutôt parce que Gandalf vous l'a ordonné.

— Refreinez votre colère, Dame Leilith, intervint tout à coup l'intéressé. Je n'ai rien ordonné du tout, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au roi et ai dû le convaincre que son palais était le meilleur endroit pour vous entraîner.

— Soit. Mais ça n'excuse rien. C'était inutile d'accepter pour ensuite nous imposer autant de contraintes et se moquer avec condescendance à chaque petite demande. Le confort, vous connaissez, Thranduil ? Ou tout votre être est-il aussi froid et rigide que la pierre qui compose votre foutu château sous-terrain ?! »

La jeune femme avait accompagné ses paroles d'un geste nonchalant mais accusateur en direction du roi. Ayant déjà quitté son trône pour venir confronter son impétueuse invitée en face, il n'avait pas supporté être pointé du doigt de la sorte. D'une poigne de fer, le souverain avait enroulé ses longs doigts autour de son poignet tendu pour l'éloigner de son précieux visage. La réaction sauvage de Leilith ne s'était pas fait attendre : sa colère bouillonnante avait pris le dessus sur ses pouvoirs encore indomptés, et une violente brûlure avait grignoté la peau des deux êtres en rage. Thranduil s'était reculé sans attendre, laissant Gandalf réparer sa peau cloquée d'un ample mouvement de son bâton. Le mage avait ensuite exercé la même magie sur le poignet de la jeune femme, mais la brûlure sous-cutanée ne s'était pas calmée, et s'était répandue plus loin, remontant jusqu'à son épaule.

Elle s'était alors enfuie jusqu'à sa tanière sous-terraine, où le froid glacial des pierres avait pu soulager sa peine. Après une longue nuit de réflexion, la rescapée avait finalement refait surface en évitant de croiser le souverain pendant des jours. Jusqu'au moment où elle n'avait plus eu le choix. L'attitude de l'elfe n'avait cependant plus été la même : il ne l'avait plus qualifiée d'humaine qu'une ou deux fois, acceptant soudain à vitesse grand V qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs que lui n'aurait jamais.

~ _Naur_ ~

Ç'avait été une période charnière dans l'évolution de leur relation, et, au fond de son cachot, elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau au point de départ. Entre ça et les paroles d'Allaë, qui l'avaient secouée plus que de raison. Comme si la jeune elfe lui avait soudain ouvert les yeux. Si Leilith ne cautionnait pas la décision du roi – et sans doute ne la cautionnerait-elle jamais –, au moins commençait-elle à le comprendre. Sincèrement. Jamais elle n'aurait risqué la vie des hommes de Dale pour un doute irrationnel au sujet d'une hypothétique menace, même si Thranduil lui-même s'y était impliqué personnellement.

Jamais.

Du moins en était-elle persuadée.

~ _Naur_ ~

La froideur de la geôle et l'inconfort de la pierre avaient eu raison de Leilith elle s'était finalement affalée au sol pour s'endormir un peu plus tard, le corps et l'esprit engourdis. Quand elle se réveilla, malgré le manque de lumière, son horloge interne lui permit de savoir qu'une journée entière s'était déroulée. La soirée était pleinement avancée, et un léger brouhaha perçait le calme des bas-fonds du palais. Ils avaient finalement organisé leur petite fête, avec ou sans elle. Au moins, dans ces circonstances, personne ne s'occuperait de sa disparition.

À genoux, elle glissa jusqu'à un coin du cachot et renversa sa tête en arrière pour la caler entre les deux murs glacés. Même si l'odeur d'humidité persistait, se retrouver là lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne savait toutefois pas si le froid l'apaisait en particulier parce qu'elle maîtrisait le feu, ou juste parce qu'elle s'était toujours mieux sentie à l'approche de l'hiver.

~ _Naur_ ~

Ses sens réagirent bien avant son éveil total. Une odeur délicieusement boisée envahit la cellule, et la pierre lui parut soudain moins dure sous sa paume glacée. Un sursaut la sortit totalement de sa somnolence et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que les contours de la pièce lui apparaissent avec une netteté parfaite. Sa gorge sèche commençait à la lancer, mais elle se retint de tousser, parfaitement consciente qu'une présence évoluait autour des cellules. Quelqu'un descendait, à pas feutrés, tel une brise, et semblait prendre le temps de vérifier chaque cachot sur son passage. Le brouhaha de la soirée couvrait la cadence de son allure, et elle ne put déterminer tout de suite s'il s'agissait du pas lourd d'un soldat de la garde, ou des foulées légères d'une dame de compagnie peut-être à sa recherche.

Ainsi elle se terra un peu plus dans la pénombre de la petite pièce, certaine que même un elfe ne la discernerait pas, et attendit. La présence poursuivait son chemin, s'approchait toujours plus près de sa cachette. Et puis, la personne sembla tout à coup s'évanouir dans un recoin sombre des méandres souterrains du palais. Un soupir de soulagement accueillit ce constat. Leilith se décontracta en un instant, jouant des muscles de ses épaules pour tenter de les relaxer. Avant de se crisper de nouveau quand ce parfum doux-amer si particulier l'atteignit de nouveau, et de plein fouet. Cette fois, elle en distingua pleinement les nuances : la senteur florale poudreuse, l'odeur délicate d'une riche écorce, l'effluve capiteux émanant directement de la peau de l'intrus. Une fragrance qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.


	6. Chapitre 5

**5**

 **Chapitre**

Leilith se leva d'un bond, pantelante, ne sachant que faire, fatiguée d'être restée assise aussi longtemps dans un environnement pareil. Avec un peu de concentration, elle réussit à cerner au sol l'ombre du fouineur qui s'avança lentement vers l'entrée et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte laissée entrouverte. Alors la jeune femme se glissa sans bruit contre le mur opposé, près de la sortie, là où il ne pourrait la voir de l'extérieur, espérant vainement qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà remarquée ou entendue. En tout cas, il ne semblait absolument pas disposer à partir.

Elle lui en voulait tellement... Ce sentiment d'impuissance face à ce qu'elle considérait toujours comme une injustice profonde l'ébranlait encore et encore. C'était insupportable.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? soupira-t-elle finalement.

— J'ai essayé de voir les choses sous un autre angle, le vôtre.

— Quelle grandeur d'esprit ! Enfin, maintenant que vous savez où je me cache, merci de me laisser tranquille.

— Je peux aussi vous laisser tranquille dans votre chambre.

— Certes, mais j'aime bien cet endroit, je n'ai pas envie d'en être délogée.

— Personne ne vous y oblige. Je serais juste plus rassuré de vous savoir dans un lieu moins sombre, moins humide. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que vous tombiez malade une nouvelle fois.

— Oh ça suffit, j'irai très bien. Retournez donc vous pavaner là-haut.

— Leilith... » murmura-t-il avant de faire deux pas et d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Surpris de ne pas la voir tout de suite, il comprit rapidement le pauvre stratagème, dernière ligne de défense, et s'autorisa un rapide sourire. La jeune femme observa son ombre entrer plus avant dans le cachot, puis s'évanouir dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la pièce. Son profil parfait se découpa dans la pénombre, tandis qu'un lent mouvement du menton tira son regard vers elle. Il semblait que même les ténèbres n'avaient pas de prise sur la pureté profonde de ses iris. La rescapée lui lança un regard blasé, les lèvres tordues par un rictus dédaigneux.

Après un temps, Thranduil pivota franchement dans sa direction, son long manteau suivant le mouvement avec une fluidité hypnotique. Il observa d'un œil circonspect le mètre qui séparait la pointe de ses chaussures du bout de celles de son invitée avant de soupirer. La jeune femme risquait de mal réagir à une telle proximité, il en était conscient. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas perdre de temps en paroles inutiles, puisqu'il savait ne pas être capable de la convaincre rapidement.

« J'aimerais réellement que vous remontiez vous mettre au chaud. Mais si vraiment cet endroit vous convient, je peux envoyer Allaë vous descendre quelques victuailles.

— Pas faim, maugréa-t-elle, le regard fixé sur ses ongles.

— Remontez quand vous le souhaiterez alors. Je sais que vous avez refusé d'en parler à Gandalf, mais si vous voulez un jour partager le déroulement votre chasse au dra...

— Partager ? Sérieusement ? Si vous vouliez vraiment le savoir, il aurait fallu commencer par, je ne sais pas, m'accompagner dans ma quête, au lieu de me laisser affronter Heleg toute seule. »

Elle ne savait si c'était parce que son reproche était moins véhément que lors de leur première confrontation, mais elle sentit nettement la peine dans le regard du roi. Pendant quelques secondes, son corps sembla s'affaisser, et il ne posséda plus la fière allure qui lui conférait tant de charisme. Puis les paroles d'Allaë revinrent à son esprit, faisant naître en elle une certaine culpabilité à le juger ainsi. Certes, elle aurait agi comme lui, elle n'aurait pas laissé son peuple courir aveuglément vers le danger mais elle aurait sûrement délégué pour pouvoir l'accompagner personnellement. Du moins voulait-elle s'en convaincre dans alors qu'elle tentait de se mettre à sa place, à situation égale.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce tu n'es pas venu, toi ? Juste toi ? »

Le tutoiement le fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas une insulte comme la veille, non. Ni comme la fois où il l'avait autorisée à faire ça quand elle était tombée malade. C'était plutôt comme le jour où elle s'était soudain naturellement permis de le tutoyer, lorsque les choses avaient commencé à changer entre eux.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Thranduiiiiil ?

— Qui y'a-t-il, Dame Leilith ?

— Je m'ennuie ! »

Le souverain se retourna pour lui jeter un œil, appréciant sa moue boudeuse, son air taquin. Il remarquait l'étincelle dans ses yeux, signe d'une bêtise en préparation. Comme d'habitude, il espérait que le piège prévu se retournerait contre un homme de sa garde armée et non contre lui. Sans attendre, l'elfe entra donc dans son jeu :

« Et alors ? Qui voulez-vous ennuyer aujourd'hui ?

— Personne. »

Devant sa réponse, si brève, si inattendue, il leva un sourcil surpris, entraînant tout de suite la moquerie de son hôte. Il tenta de la morigéner d'un regard noir, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

« Désolée, mais personne n'est habitué à voir de telle expression altérer les traits de votre visage royalement parfait.

— Je n'apprécie pas quand vous vous moquez de moi, Leilith.

— Ça va, ce n'est pas méchant... » soupira-t-elle.

Son air espiègle s'était alors totalement transformé, avait laissé place à un sourire tendre et confiant. L'estime qu'elle lui portait transparaissait à travers ses iris, à travers sa posture changeante, posée, presque nonchalante. Plus question de pouvoirs ou de supériorité entre eux, elle s'accordait pour la première fois à dévoiler une certaine vulnérabilité face au roi, son espèce de rival depuis le début.

Thranduil avait réagi sans aucun calcul, et avait alors posé sur elle un regard bienveillant, peut-être même un peu protecteur. Et il lui avait souri d'un sourire sincère et éclatant, non drapé dans la pudeur digne dont il se paraît à chaque seconde. À ce moment-là, il avait cessé de contrôler cent pour cent de ses actes et paroles.

« Je sais bien, je ne vous imagine plus agir cruellement avec moi.

— Plus ? Si vous faites allusion à notre premier mois de cohabitation, alors je prétendrai qu'il n'a jamais eu lieu.

— Alors je prétendrai la même chose. »

La survivante avait alors fait rouler une plume à écrire sur le bureau d'où le monarque s'était levé avec grâce quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, puis avait doucement penché la tête sur le côté, un sourire amusé chatouillant ses lèvres. Et enfin :

« Des fois... t'es vraiment étrange, Thranduil.

— J'imagine que je dois le prendre comme un compliment.

— Oui. »

Leilith avait ensuite instinctivement levé la main pour la glisser dans la sienne une dizaine de secondes. Elle s'était sans doute rendu compte de son geste trop rapidement, et après voir piqué un fard, la jeune femme l'avait salué pour s'éclipser l'instant suivant.

Encore aujourd'hui, le souverain se félicitait presque de son départ impromptu – ainsi n'avait-elle pas remarqué quand la perfection pâle de sa peau s'était soudain colorée de rose. Pour autant, il n'avait fini par la tutoyer que bien plus tard, dans un tout autre contexte.

~ _Naur_ ~

La gorge soudain sèche, le roi des elfes de Mirkwood prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. En acceptant de reprendre le trône lorsque mon père est mort, j'ai accepté toutes les responsabilités que cela impliquait. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes sujets comme ça, je ne peux pas déléguer quand cela m'arrange.

— Objectivement, si.

— Mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire.

— Parce que c'était plus simple de m'abandonner, j'ai bien compris, gronda-t-elle.

— Ce n'était pas plus simple ! s'offusqua Thranduil. Loin de là. J'ai mis des jours à me convaincre que c'était la bonne décision. J'ai hésité plus longtemps encore à confier le royaume au capitaine Saeril pour vous rejoindre.

— Mais ?

— Mais la menace n'était pas du tout avérée, et j'ai privilégié mon royaume et mes intérêts. Seulement, ce n'était pas plus simple ! ajouta-t-il encore, en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. Si je n'étais pas... ce que je suis, vous savez que les choses auraient été différentes, Dame Leilith.

— Contente que vous ayez conscience de ce que cela signifie, rétorqua-t-elle avec une amertume non dissimulée.

— Je ne vous ai jamais menti à ce sujet, et vous connaissez mes... antécédents.

— Erebor et vos satanées gemmes ?

— Par exemple. Mais encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé que les choses aient été ce qu'elles ont été. J'aurais tellement aimé que cela se passe autrement. »

Un grognement lui répondit, il poursuivit donc après un profond soupir :

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander pardon, Leilith, vous le savez bien. Ni de passer mon temps à me justifier, vous ne pourrez plus attendre ça de moi encore très longtemps. J'espère que vous avez conscience de mon honnêteté lorsque je vous demande de me pardonner, lorsque je vous affirme que j'ai... pâti de cette situation. Mais il ne servira à rien que je me répète, vous ne l'accepterez pas plus que maintenant.

— Allez, sortez... »

C'était une imploration plus qu'un ordre mais un ordre murmuré, pour cacher les tressautements dans sa voix. Oui, elle sentait la sincérité de Thranduil au plus profond de son âme, elle avait l'impression de la recevoir de plein fouet. Tout comme elle subissait sa peine dont il parlait à demi-mot avec une émotion violente qui lui retournait les tripes. Un tel flot d'émois lui donnait le vertige, la nausée, la submergeait comme un déchirement interne entre son égo à peine rationnel et... tout le reste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle juste pas enterrer sa vaniteuse fierté et accepter une bonne fois pour toute sa décision ? Elle pourrait décider plus tard de la cautionner ou non.

Malgré sa supplique et son soudain mutisme, le souverain lui asséna le coup de grâce sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Vous m'avez manqué Leilith, vous m'avez tellement manqué. »

Elle se pinça au point d'avoir mal pour retenir ses larmes, pour donner l'impression qu'elle le snobait totalement et ne répondrait pas. Il prit le parti de ne pas insister, se détourna d'un air résigné avant de quitter la cellule. L'odeur délicieuse de sous-bois plana une courte minute dans l'exiguïté de la pièce, puis s'évapora en un claquement de doigt. La jeune femme resta en apnée encore et encore, ne reprenant sa respiration que lorsqu'une vague de clameur retentît en haut, preuve du retour du roi.

À ce moment-là seulement la jeune femme laissa-t-elle le chaos de ses émotions exploser et prendre le dessus sur tout comportement sensé. Dos contre le mur, elle glissa lentement au sol, ne retenant aucun des sanglots qui ébranlèrent son corps. Meurtrie comme jamais, la jeune femme eut l'impression de revivre ces quelques moments où, enfant, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, submergée par les chagrins plus ou moins brutaux qui avaient rythmé sa vie.

Cette fois, elle devait juste faire consciemment la part des choses, et il ne suffirait pas de l'arrivée d'un joli papillon ou d'une surprise de sa mère pour la détourner du problème. Non, cette fois, il lui faudrait faire preuve de volonté et d'esprit.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Leilith ? Mais où étais-tu enfin ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

— J'avais besoin d'être seule, désolée.

— Je comprends, mais si au moins tu m'avais prévenue. J'ai un instant cru que tu avais quitté le palais. Excuse-moi, pour ce que j'ai dit.

— Tu avais raison de me dire ça. Je ne pouvais juste pas l'entendre à ce moment-là, pas de cette manière aussi... simplement. »

La jeune elfe lui sourit avant de s'enquérir de l'état de ses yeux bouffis. Elle posa une main sur son front, puis sur ses deux joues.

« Tu as pleuré, constata-t-elle avec tristesse. Je vais aller te chercher des huiles relaxantes pour ton bain.

— Je n'ai pas prévu de prendre de bain...

— Maintenant si ! »

Allaë lui lança un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique, obligeant la rescapée à faire semblant de se coudre les lèvres. Comme au bon vieux temps. Avant de se retirer à la recherche de ces huiles magiques dont seuls les elfes avaient le secret, la dame de compagnie posa une main rassurante sur le haut du bras de Leilith. Une pression bienveillante plus tard, et elle quitta la pièce. Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain, revigorée à l'idée même de se glisser dans une baignoire d'eau brûlante.

~ _Naur_ ~

« J'aimerais que vous restiez avec elle aussi souvent que possible, commandant.

— Pour la... surveiller ? s'enquit Cilaël.

— Oui et non.

— Très bien, Roi Thranduil, mais ne passe-t-elle pas déjà un peu de temps avec Allaë ?

— Pas tout le temps.

— Dois-je prévenir le capitaine de mon absence ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous êtes toujours en repos. »

L'elfe de la garde ne sut comment le prendre. Étais-ce une punition déguisée ? Ou seulement l'occasion de le mettre à la surveillance amicale de la jeune femme ? Cherchait-il un moyen de l'espionner de manière détournée ? Voulait-il seulement avoir de ses nouvelles sans avoir à lui adresser la parole ? Désirait-il juste l'éviter à jamais ? Les dessins du souverain se révélaient bien trop opaques pour lui. Il ne savait même pas si les deux avaient eu l'occasion de se parler de nouveau depuis leur première altercation, au retour de Leilith.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas ?

— Non.

— Le saurez-vous un jour ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûr. Et entendez bien que je ne vous envoie pas auprès d'elle pour lui soutirer une quelconque information à ce propos. »

Cela répondait au moins à une question. Mais Cilaël espéraient sincèrement qu'ils ne resteraient pas tous deux dans cette sordide situation. Que l'un ou l'autre refusât de l'avouer, ils s'appréciaient bien plus que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Et ce, malgré la traîtrise du monarque, que le commandant cautionnait néanmoins – non sans un pincement au cœur.

« Très bien, je vais aller la trouver de ce pas. Voulez-vous que je lui communique un message de votre part ?

— Non, Commandant Cilaël, vous pouvez y aller.

— Bien, à plus tard mon roi », conclut l'elfe en saluant poliment Thranduil.

Ce dernier le congédia une dernière fois d'un infime et hautain mouvement du menton avant de se retourner pour terminer les lettres qu'il avait commencées. L'une d'elle était adressée à Gandalf le Blanc. Où qu'il se trouve, le souverain espérait que l'une de ses bêtes ailées le rattrape.

~ _Naur_ ~

Leilith se promenait d'un pas nerveux dans le hall d'entrée du palais d'Aradhrynd. Elle cherchait encore les arguments qui pourraient inciter les gardes à la laisser sortir sans en informer le reste des elfes, roi inclus. Sa stratégie enfin en place, elle surgit de derrière une large colonne, puis se dirigea d'une démarche confiante en direction des deux sentinelles. À dix mètres à peine de ses cibles, une voix enjouée appela son prénom elle fit volteface, sourcil levé.

« Cilaël ?

— Dame Leilith, je vous cherchai.

— Ah, pourquoi donc ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème, au fait ?

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'imagine que vous aviez prévu de sortir ? questionna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la grande porte du palais.

— En effet. Je voulais juste pouvoir officiellement sortir, mais sans que... quiconque ne soit expressément tenu au courant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Pourquoi ne pas emprunter un passage secret alors ?

— Dites donc, c'est quoi ce ricanement. Je voulais juste que les gardes sachent où j'allais, au cas où.

— Au cas où ?

— Je ne sais pas, les araignées sont toujours dans le coin.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez combattu et vaincu Heleg le serpent ! Dois-je vous le rappelez ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, grommela-t-elle. C'est juste... »

Elle s'interrompit, glissant un regard furtif sur les gardes, sur un elfe qui passait d'un air serein au fond du hall, puis sur le commandant. Mutine, elle plissa les yeux, le toisa brièvement. Dans une moue contrite, elle finit par l'interroger :

« J'imagine que si le roi vous a donné du repos plutôt qu'un vieux châtiment de son cru, c'est qu'il voulait que vous restiez à mes côtés pendant quelques temps...

— On ne peut rien vous cacher, sourit la créature.

— Bien. Mais j'imagine aussi que vous devez lui rapporter toutes informations à mon propos.

— Cela ne m'a pas été demandé. Pourquoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il.

— Avez-vous une parole, commandant Cilaël ?

— Votre information est-elle si importante que je ne puisse décemment pas me permettre de ne pas prévenir le roi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Gandalf.

— Par peur ?

— Parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. »

La jeune femme se tut, contrariée. L'elfe ne pourrait certainement pas garder cette information pour lui, malgré toute l'affection et le respect qu'il lui portait. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade.

« Je pense que vous vous sentirez obligé de le lui dire. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous ne le fassiez pas... parce que je préférerais lui dire moi, du moins lui faire parvenir l'information, mais un peu plus tard, quand je le jugerai nécessaire.

— Quand cela sera-t-il ?

— Lorsque nous en saurons un peu plus sur la menace à venir.

— Il y a donc bien une menace ?

— Pourrions-nous en parler dehors ? Je me sens de plus en plus claustrophobe ici. »


	7. Chapitre 6

**6**

 **Chapitre**

Cilaël inclina doucement la tête, bomba le torse, et s'approcha des gardes. Il leur communiqua rapidement quelques ordres, malgré ses jours de repos, puis indiqua la sortie d'un geste de la main à la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et trottina jusque de l'autre côté du pont, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de sous-bois, de musc, de fleurs et d'herbes fraîches. Divin.

Le commandant la rejoignit rapidement, et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la plus proche clairière d'un commun accord silencieux. La rescapée apprécia avec délice de retrouver un sol meuble sous ses pieds, de sentir la terre épouser doucement la forme de ses chaussures, d'entendre quelques feuilles mortes craquer sous ses pas, de savourer les rares mais puissants rayons solaires qui réussissaient à se faufiler à travers le dense feuillage. Elle s'en délecta même totalement quand le duo déboucha sur un rectangle de pousses sauvages, où le soleil reprenait tous ses droits et se mit à taper contre sa nuque avec allégresse. Les températures encore hivernales, pourtant, empêchaient l'astre de venir mordre leur peau de ses rais les plus ardents.

Arrivés au milieu de la clairière, où une petite butte se formait, les marcheurs s'assirent face à face, jambes croisées, l'expression sereine. Après avoir remis en place une mèche folle derrière son oreille pointue, le commandant prit la parole :

« De quelle menace s'agit-il exactement ?

— Que vous a dit le roi ?

— Pas grand-chose. Il paraît que Gandalf a été avare en informations.

— Il l'est avec tout le monde, Galadriel comprise. Mais je sais juste que la menace est avérée, que les elfes sont visés, et que le dragon des glaces n'était rien face à ce qui se prépare.

— C'était seulement une mise garde ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'imagine que non. Je pense que, qui que soit la personne derrière tout ceci, elle a envoyé le dragon dans le but de vous exterminer, ni plus ni moins. Mon intervention n'était juste pas prévue.

— Par tous les Valar... Alors ce n'était pas une inquiétude de trop ?

— Il vous a dit que c'était seulement une inquiétude de ma part ? s'insurgea la jeune femme.

— Non, pas exactement. Mais comme la menace n'était pas vérifiée... S'il vous plaît, n'ayons pas cette discussion.

— Pourquoi pas ? Vous aussi comprenez sa décision, me semble-t-il.

— Je la cautionne, même. Parce qu'à l'époque, je crois que personne ne pensait qu'il y avait réellement une chance pour que ce dragon nous attaque.

— Certes, mais il était clair que j'allais droit sur lui pour le confronter. Que j'aurais pu mourir.

— Et nous avons tous cru que vous étiez morte. Allaë et moi vous avons pleurée des jours entiers, Dame Leilith, soyez-en certain.

— Je ne m'en réjouis pas, vous savez. Et puis je crois que j'ai compris le principe : ma vie ou celle de centaines d'elfes, dont le roi, le calcul était vite fait.

— Ne soyez pas si négative.

— Je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

— J'imagine que les paroles d'Allaë vous ont fait repenser la situation.

— C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous exactement pour que vous soyez au courant de ça. Par tous les Valar ! Vous rougissez, Cilaël.

— Ne changez pas de sujet ! morigéna l'elfe en reprenant contenance. J'ai longtemps ressassé cette histoire, en me disant que vous auriez dû attendre d'analyser les mouvements de Heleg avant de passer à l'offensive. Alors oui, il serait venu vers nous, mais au moins aurions-nous pu envoyer la garnison pour vous seconder.

— J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec le roi, mais il était hors de question de mettre Mirkwood en danger.

— J'entends, et je sais pourquoi. »

Devant le regard entendu du commandant, ce fut à Leilith de rougir furieusement. Elle fronça durement les sourcils, planta son regard sombre dans le sien, et envoya une vague de colère en sa direction. L'elfe baissa rapidement les yeux, soupira, et poursuivit :

« Je sais que vous cherchez quelqu'un qui soit de votre côté, mais c'était la décision de la sagesse. Je sais que vous l'entendez, au fond de vous. Qu'en pense Gandalf ?

— Il... à y repenser, il n'avait pas l'air de cautionner tout ça autant que vous. Il le comprend, mais c'est tout. Pour les mêmes raisons que moi, j'imagine.

— Cela me semble tout à fait logique, sourit l'elfe. Maintenant... parlez-moi de votre souci.

— Le changement de sujet n'est pas tout à fait subtil, si vous voulez mon avis.

— J'en conviens, sourit l'elfe. Et donc ?

— En fait, c'est assez étrange, car, justement, le magicien me disait qu'il n'était plus sûr d'être en mesure de contrer mes pouvoirs, comme s'il pensait soudain que j'étais plus puissante que lui.

— Parce que vous avez battu Heleg ? N'aurait-il pas pu le vaincre lui-même.

— Il aurait pu, selon moi, et sans se retrouver enfermé dans une coquille pendant tout ce temps.

— Une coquille ? Que...

— Oubliez ça tout de suite. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler...

— Bien, bien. Alors, quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, il a exprimé ça d'une manière mystérieuse. À la Gandalf, en somme. Il a dit que je devrai le découvrir par moi-même. C'est pour ça... que je n'ai pas osé lui dire.

— Quoi donc ? insista l'angélique créature.

— Promettez-moi que vous me laisserez le lui dire, Cilaël.

— Je vous le promets.

— Bien. Je crois... que mes pouvoirs se sont amenuisés. Je sens que je n'ai pas la même puissance qu'autrefois, qu'avant la bataille. Comme si tout ce temps à lutter dans la glace m'avait vidée d'une partie de mon énergie magique. Je suis absolument persuadée qu'à l'heure actuelle je ne pourrais pas vaincre un second dragon.

— Personne ne vous demandera d'aller vaincre un second serpent ailé, Dame Leilith.

— Non, mais si mes forces ne me reviennent pas avant la prochaine menace, je risque de ne pas être d'une grande aide.

— D'où la peur de tomber sur une trop large garnison d'araignées...

— Exact.

— Parce que vous n'auriez pu vous défendre contre un grand nombre d'entre elles, ou que vous n'auriez pu contrôler le feu ?

— Un peu des deux. Je pourrais en terrasser un troupeau entier, mais je n'arriverai pas en même temps à préserver les arbres.

— Le fameux pouvoir de scission.

— Je vois que le vocable de Gandalf a laissé des traces.

— En effet, rit l'homme. Donc vous ne pouvez plus isoler une partie de vos flammes et les rendre inoffensives pendant que l'autre partie continue de réellement brûler ce qu'elle touche ?

— C'est ça. Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est compliqué, mais on s'habitue à l'idée.

— Cela fait pourtant trois ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner correctement ce concept.

— Oui, ricana-t-elle sans gêne, c'est au moins la dixième fois que l'on en parle !

— Vous êtes si cruelle, Dame Leilith !

— Je sais. Cela étant, poursuivit-elle après un soupir, je m'inquiète. Si cela n'est pas réglé la prochaine fois que Gandalf rentrera en contact avec moi, je lui dirai.

— Et ensuite vous en informerez le roi ?

— Si cela est nécessaire selon le magicien, oui. Et puis, si mes forces reviennent d'ici là, il n'en sera même plus question.

— Je vous l'accorde. »

Cilaël força son sourire, cette fois, attristé de voir à quel point la jeune femme voulait éviter d'avoir à croiser, ou ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à leur souverain. Dire qu'avant son départ, l'un et l'autre trouvaient toujours une raison pour se rencontrer par-ci par-là, que cette raison soit justifiable ou non. Dire que tous deux niaient en bloc leur attirance respective, sans savoir que le palais entier avait totalement conscience de ce qui se jouait entre eux. Dire que Thranduil était resté mutique des semaines entières quand il avait appris la disparition de la survivante, rapportée par les sentinelles postées près de la mer de Rhûn, ne communiquant plus qu'à l'aide d'ordres silencieux ou de lettres rédigées à la va-vite. Dire qu'il n'avait recommencé à parler en prétendant que tout allait bien uniquement lorsque Gandalf était parti à la recherche de Leilith, six mois après son départ effectif.

Si le peuple de Mirkwood avait cru, après cette période, que leur monarque avait tourné la page, Cilaël et Saeril savaient bien que non. C'était sans doute les seuls. Avec Gandalf peut-être. Il n'avait jamais fait son deuil, en réalité. Jusqu'à son retour. Sans ça, son impalpable chagrin aurait encore duré des années. Peut-être même des siècles.

« Le roi me punira peut-être pour ce que je vais vous dire, mais je sens qu'il le faut. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'a jamais vraiment accepté que vous ayez disparu.

— C'est ce que le magicien m'a dit aussi, pesta la jeune femme.

— Au moins vous pourrez dire que ça vient de lui ! s'exclama l'elfe, clairement soulagé.

— J'aurais gardé ça pour moi, même si Gandalf ne m'en avait rien dit.

— Cela ne vous touche-t-il pas ?

— Oui et non. Je crois que je suis encore trop en colère pour que ça n'ait un réel impact, j'imagine. Pourtant...

— Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il avec fermeté.

— Disons qu'il me l'a dit. Non. Disons qu'il m'a dit que je lui avais manqué. »

Cilaël ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, l'air effaré. Thranduil, son impassible grand roi aux émotions légendaires, qui – selon le mythe –, n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis la mort de son père et n'avait plus jamais ressenti la moindre peine depuis le rejet de son propre fils, avait avoué, à une mortelle qui plus est, qu'elle lui avait manqué. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. C'était même un jour de fête à se saouler à n'en plus pouvoir.

Et puis soudain il nota autre chose, avec moins de surprise, mais tout autant d'affolement :

« Vous lui avez donc reparlé ?

— Disons plutôt qu'il m'a trouvée.

— Disons qu'il sait bien mieux que nous ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête, se moqua l'elfe.

— Disons, oui, répéta l'humaine avec amusement.

— Pas d'effusion de sang, apparemment.

— Aucune.

— Disons donc que cela est de bon augure.

— Cilaël, ça suffit. Laissez mon « disons » tranquille.

— Promis, sourit l'elfe d'un air faussement angélique.

— Vous m'exaspérez. Oui, je sais ! Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens-là. »

Le commandant ne put se contenir plus longtemps et partit d'un grand rire, à en rejeter la tête en arrière. Un fou rire, en somme. Très vite rejoint par son amie, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, flanc contre le sol. En face, la jeune femme l'imita et accueillit avec surprise les bras du second de la garde autour d'elle.

« Je croyais que les elfes n'étaient pas démonstratifs.

— Mais il paraît que vous l'êtes, humains, alors je m'adapte à la situation.

— Très bien, elfe, alors j'accepte. Et puis après vous me parlerez d'Allaë, pour la peine.

— Leilith ! Nous devrions plutôt rentrer au palais, vous avez toujours besoin de repos !

— Allez, dites m'en plus, et après j'irai me reposer, promis. »

Cilaël récupéra ses bras, se cacha le visage avec l'un d'eux. Il piqua un nouveau fard puis, à demi-mot, commença à révéler quelques petits détails de sa relation avec la dame de compagnie. Très vite, et devant leur caractère timide à tous les deux, Leilith se rendit compte que quelqu'un devrait leur conseiller de passer à la vitesse supérieure, sous peine de patiner au même point pendant des années encore. Quand bien même ils étaient immortels.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Allaë ?

— Oui Leilith ?

— Faut qu'on parle ! »

La malice, dans la voix de la jeune femme, parvint à l'elfe malgré la porte qui les séparait encore. Elle entendit les éclats d'eau marquant sa sortie de la baignoire, puis le son feutré de la serviette qu'elle enroulait autour de son corps. Lorsqu'enfin elle poussa le battant, les effluves épicés de l'huile de bain l'enveloppèrent avec délice. La créature s'autorisa un sourire rassurant, suivit son hôte des yeux. Une fois que celle-ci eût atteint son armoire, elle se retourna, gênée, et se contenta de l'entendre farfouiller parmi les robes et autres vêtements soigneusement rangés là. Un grognement résonna peu de temps après :

« Rassure-toi, je n'allais me déshabiller comme ça, j'ai bien compris que la pudeur te collait à la peau.

— C'est vrai que depuis le temps...

— En fait, je pensais à autre chose. »

L'elfe fit volte-face et observa l'air mutin de son amie avec inquiétude. Que sous-entendait-elle ? C'était mauvais signe, vraiment. Pour plus de mystère, Leilith retourna dans la salle d'eau sans lâcher son hôte des yeux, lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, une longue robe vert pâle en main. Stressée, Allaë ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, geste qu'elle n'opérait que très rarement. Trop rarement. Qu'est-ce que préparait donc la jeune humaine ?

« Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois sortie de la pièce. Dis-moi donc, il va falloir penser à voir un peu plus loin avec ce cher Cilaël ! »

La créature rousse rougit tellement fort que son amie eut peur d'avoir déclenché son pouvoir sans le faire exprès. Son visage reprit cependant une teinte un peu plus elfique après quelques secondes de silence contrit.

« Leilith... je ne vois pas...

— Oh, n'essaie même pas. Je l'aurais deviné même sans ma discussion avec lui.

— Il t'a dit quelque chose... ? rougit l'elfe de nouveau.

— À demi-mot, mais de toute façon, il faudrait être aveugle. Ou sourd, plutôt, parce qu'on ne vous voit pas souvent ensemble en public. Mais le nombre de fois où je t'ai entendue me parler de lui... et inversement. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant, en fait.

— J'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en rendes jamais compte.

— Donc c'est vrai ! » exulta la jeune femme.

Un nouveau pique carmin couvrit le visage presque immaculé de son interlocutrice, qui baissa soudain les yeux avant de murmurer :

« Le souper va être servi très bientôt, tu y es bien entendu conviée.

— Oh, Allaë, change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît.

— C'est juste... que je n'ai rien à en dire, en réalité.

— Écoute, je sais bien que vous êtes immortels, mais vous n'allez pas vous tournez autour comme ça pendant des années ?

— Non, mais...

— Oui, oui, j'ai saisi, commandant, dame de compagnie, vous êtes trop proches du roi, tout ça tout ça. Mais me faites pas le coup de l'amour impossible non plus.

— C'est sûr que si toi tu as pu... t'approcher du roi.

— Allaë ! »

L'air outré de la jeune femme n'entraîna son amie qu'à lui tirer copieusement la langue d'une manière peu élégante. Somme toute, une attitude très peu elfique. Après un instant de flottement, la rescapée reprit contenance et l'éclat du complot naquit de nouveau dans ses prunelles. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais son hôte la coupa, pas vraiment d'humeur pour ce genre de discussion :

« Pas ce soir s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée.

— D'accord, concéda Leilith devant le sérieux de son amie. Mais demain sans faute alors.

— Entendu. Tu m'accompagnes ?

— Hahem, je ne veux vraiment croiser... personne. À la limite je peux aller en cuisine, tu sais, si j'ai faim.

— Ou venir avec nous. Tu es attendue à la table du roi, mais nous te gardons aussi une place à la nôtre.

— C'est adorable Allaë, mais il sera dans la même pièce.

— Tu sais bien qu'il ne reste jamais très longtemps.

— Oui, oui, lui et sa solitude, je connais.

— Alors viens, tu ne vas pas te terrer ici tous les jours. Je sais que tu aimes faire l'enfant, des fois, pour contrer certains problèmes, continua-t-elle devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme, mais peut-être qu'il est temps, concernant ce conflit en particulier.

— Même pas une semaine que j'suis là.

— S'il te plaît. »

L'humaine leva soudain les mains en signe de reddition. Elle prit une grande inspiration, savoura une dernière fois l'odeur traînante de l'huile de bain, de celle de sa chambre, douce et réconfortante, puis attrapa un manteau de robe aux tons sombres avant d'emboîter le pas à Allaë, déjà hors de la pièce.

« Si je glisse inconsciemment les yeux vers lui, par pitié, frappe-moi.

— Promis », rit l'elfe de bon cœur.

~ _Naur_ ~

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle déjà bondée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et le volume sonore du brouhaha ambiant baissa de moitié. À l'aide de sa résilience légendaire face à l'afflux de panique que pouvait provoquer ce genre de situation sordide, Leilith décida de tous les snober. Pas sûr qu'ils appréciassent, mais au moins détournèrent-il le regard plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient fait en d'autres occasions. Une fois les discussions reprises gaiement, et malgré le regard insistant du roi qu'elle sentait braqué sur elle, parce que sûrement intrigué de la voir se présenter à la vue de tous en adoptant un tel comportement, la jeune femme chercha le plus discrètement possible la silhouette de Cilaël à travers la grande salle. Étant en repos, il ne se trouvait normalement pas à la table du roi, mais avec les autres hommes de la garnison armée de Mirkwood. Croisant son regard avec soulagement, elle le salua d'un bref geste du menton, jeta un rapide regard à Allaë, puis le gratifia d'un clin d'œil entendu. De là où elle était, elle aperçut clairement sa gêne, se contenta de s'en amuser.

Avec une satisfaction qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier, la survivante retrouva les autres dames de compagnie et servantes avec lesquelles elle avait pris le temps de nouer des liens avant son départ. Certaines furent moins compatissantes que d'autres devant son mépris vis-à-vis du roi, la laissant bien moins à l'aise qu'elle n'avait pu l'être auparavant. La plupart grognait pourtant sur leur souverain pour d'autres raisons bien plus surfaites. Une telle hypocrisie l'ennuya derechef et sa concentration se délia tout à fait de leurs personnes. Dans un discret soupir, elle préféra se focaliser sur son souper, jusqu'au moment où le bourdonnement des voix devint soudain de nouveau un succinct gazouillement. Simple respect accordé à la sortie de leur monarque.

Malgré une violente gifle mentale qu'elle s'infligea en toute connaissance de cause, elle ne put s'empêcher, quelques secondes plus tard, de couler un regard faussement absent vers Thranduil. La tête haute, il semblait encore une fois glisser sur le sol en direction de la salle du trône, prêt pour le quart d'heure journaliers des quelques doléances plus ou moins sérieuses de ses sujets. Et si elle allait se présenter pour bougonner contre sa légendaire connerie ? L'idée la fit pouffer involontairement, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Allaë.

« Dois-je te gronder pour avoir failli à tes propres desseins ?

— Clairement. Et pour avoir eu une idée totalement stupide.

— Mais drôle semble-t-il.

— Tout à fait !

— Bonsoir vous deux », les interrompit soudain le commandant.

La créature elfique faillit s'étouffer tandis que la rescapée ne put retenir un sourire en coin. D'une traite, cette dernière finit sa bouchée avant d'enjoindre son amie à faire de même.

« Coucou Cilaël ? Que nous vaut cette visite impromptue ?

— Je pensais aller faire un petit tour avec vous, lorsque vous aurez fini.

— Vous ? Comme dans nous deux ?

— Oui, sourit l'homme d'un air amusé, comme dans vous deux.

— Disons qu'il était préférable d'en être sûre, se justifia-t-elle.

— Disons. »

Leilith lui fit les gros yeux, puis bondit sur ses pieds. Allaë buvait sa dernière gorgée tout en prenant son temps pour garder intact ses gracieuses manières. La jeune femme ne lui en voulut pas une seule seconde, constatant ses efforts pour ne pas laisser paraître aux autres son empressement. Enfin, elle se leva doucement, mit en ordre vaisselle et couverts, avant de suivre le second chef de la garde, venu de son côté pour formuler sa requête.

Au sortir de la salle, quelques mètres à peine plus loin, la survivante plaqua tout à coup une main sur son cœur, le visage défait. Elle s'arrêta net, et les deux elfes s'en inquiétèrent aussitôt. Les jambes flageolantes, elle répondit évasivement à leurs questions, prétexta que quelque chose dans la nourriture ne passait pas. Elle dut ensuite grogner sur Allaë, qui voulait la conduire à l'infirmerie la dame de compagnie n'en démordait pas, et elle dut hausser le ton.

« Je ne suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort, enfin ! Et tout à fait capable de retourner dans ma chambre et de m'affaler dans mon lit, lumières éteintes, pour me reposer et attendre que ça passe !

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Commandant, voudriez-vous essayer de la raisonner un peu !

— Leilith, s'outra son amie. Personne n'a besoin de me raisonner.

— Allaë, peut-être devriez-vous lui faire confiance, pour cette fois. »

Les grands yeux bleus de Cilaël durent alors éprouver le cœur de l'elfe, qui se résolut à laisser tranquille la jeune femme pour continuer sa promenade. Elle lui promit néanmoins de venir vérifier son état avant de se coucher. Une main toujours sur sa poitrine, la malade lui assura que cela n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, que tout irait sans doute mieux demain. Puis, d'un œil alerte, elle guetta le duo qui s'éloignait pour finalement discerner le discret pouce en l'air du commandant, plaqué dans son dos. Une expression satisfaite prit la place de ses traits défaits à tort, et elle retrouva le chemin de sa chambre. Leilith ne pensait sincèrement pas que le commandant mettrait leur plan à exécution aussi tôt. Bien que ce se fût la combine la plus nullissime en ces terres elfiques, elle espérait quand même apprendre sa réussite dans les jours à suivre.

Régler ce petit souci-là lui faisait oublier tous les orages menaçant de s'abattre sur sa propre personne. Ou l'ouragan que serait la prochaine attaque de leur mystérieux ennemi.

~ _Naur_ ~

 _Cher Roi Thranduil,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre missive et dois vous avouer que je m'attendais à une telle réaction de la part de notre chère protégée._

 _En revanche, concernant Heleg, je n'ai pas plus d'informations sur la manière dont il a été vaincu, et je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus. Je suis néanmoins surpris que Leilith vous aie expressément parlé de ce péril – comprenez par-là, positivement surpris. Mais c'est en effet une réalité. Dame Galadriel a vu l'ombre d'une menace pesant sur les elfes, et si le premier bastion visé semble être le palais d'Aradhrynd, il n'est pas certain que vous soyez la cible principale. Ma présente enquête me pousse à croire, avec soulagement, que cela n'a rien à voir avec les quelques sbires restant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'en sais néanmoins pas plus, mais promets de vous contacter dès que je ferai de nouvelles découvertes. Ou que Dame Galadriel me communiquera une seconde vision à ce propos. J'espère que vous arriverez à dompter de nouveau notre amie, et vous demanderai de lui transmettre la seconde lettre, sans la décacheter._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt,_

 _Gandalf le Blanc_

~ _Naur_ ~

Un coup léger résonna dans la chambre de pierre, coupant net les deux femmes dans leur conversation animée. Les joues rougissantes d'Allaë se colorèrent d'une teinte incarnate plus foncée encore lorsqu'elle découvrit son roi derrière la porte. Priant pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu, de l'autre côté du battant, son enthousiasme quant à la balade nocturne passée avec le second chef de la garde, elle le salua poliment avant d'esquisser un doux geste de la main à son amie.

Leilith, elle, sauta sur ses pieds, soudain furibonde, peu enjouée de devoir remplacer cette si succulente discussion par l'oppressante présence du souverain. Elle l'accueillit avec une grimace, s'éloigna le plus possible de l'endroit qu'il choisit pour prendre la parole. Là, Thranduil pencha la tête avec une élégance folle, accentuant sans le faire vraiment exprès la beauté angélique qui émanait de ses traits, et s'autorisa une moue boudeuse.

« Dame Leilith, bonjour. Bien, reprit-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour de salutation, je ne viens pas pour vous déranger. J'ai simplement reçu une lettre de Gandalf, et avec elle en était une autre, à votre attention.

— Très bien. »

Le jeune humaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce et, dans son coin d'ombre, continua de toiser le monarque d'un air mauvais. Le soupir de l'elfe emplit la pièce, sembla venir la caresser avec délicatesse, l'envelopper d'une douceur inattendue. Frisson.

« Merci d'avoir pris part au souper, hier, souffla-t-il tout à trac. Je regrette la réaction de certains de mes sujets, néanmoins.

— Aucun souci, je les comprends.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr. »

Sourcils froncés, elle l'interrogea du regard : pourquoi donc ne pourrait-elle pas concevoir ce genre de réactions ?

« Je saisis tout à fait leur surprise, leur incompréhension, leur émerveillement, leur mépris, leur naïveté de petits elfes bien-pensants à la botte de leur roi.

— S'ils étaient tous si bien-pensants, ils n'auraient pas besoin de souverain, assena durement Thranduil. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr... de quel mépris parlez-vous ?

— Celui qu'ils ressentent vis-à-vis de ma petite personne.

— J'avais compris cela, mais pourquoi vous mépriseraient-ils ?

— Car ils possèdent une certaine logique, j'imagine. Je vous méprise, ils vous adorent, du moins pour la plupart, persifla-t-elle en baissant la voix, et donc ils me méprisent par... ricochet. »

Le souverain leva un sourcil profondément surpris avant de se couvrir de son masque inexpressif au possible, le visage fermé. Pour autant, la rescapée ne pouvait s'y tromper, la surprise, au fond de ses prunelles d'acier, laissait place à l'ombre de l'égo blessé. Le miroir de l'âme, disait-on par chez elle, en territoire humain. Elle refreina un instant la moue coupable qui menaçait de pointer.

« Vous me méprisez, vraiment ?

— Il faut croire.

— J'aimerais ne jamais avoir entendu ça. »

Sa voix était bien trop glaciale, et cependant la jeune femme ne put s'empêche de hausser les épaules. Provocation éhontée. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait, mais sa fierté, sa foutue fierté, ne voulait rien savoir.

« Je vous ai un temps détestée, Leilith, vous devez l'avoir compris, aux premiers jours de notre rencontre. Mais jamais je n'avais regretté à ce point vous avoir rencontrée. »

Ponctuant avec dureté les mots de sa dernière phrase, le roi sortit une enveloppe de l'une des larges poches de son long manteau aux broderies raffinées, la posa d'un geste lourd et peu habituel sur le petit bureau de la chambre. Il la vrilla ensuite une dernière fois de son regard perçant, dénué de toute chaleur, puis fit volteface avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

La survivante en resta coi, défaite. Il n'essaierait plus jamais de revenir vers elle, maintenant, c'était terminé. Définitivement. La logique aurait voulu qu'enfin le soulagement ne la saisît. C'était pourtant un tout autre sentiment qui venait lui empoigner la gorge et serrer, serrer, serrer. Tremblante, elle laissa ses jambes la conduire vers le bureau, attrapa la lettre du bout des doigts et se laissa tomber tête la première sur son matelas. Quand elle ne répondit pas à l'appel d'Allaë, derrière la porte, celle-ci n'insista pas, et la jeune femme entendit le bruissement de sa longue robe caresser le sol avant de s'évanouir dans le silence froid du palais.


	8. Chapitre 7

**7**

 **Chapitre**

 _Très chère amie,_

 _Je profite de l'inquisition de Thranduil pour vous communiquer le résultat de mes recherches. Comme nous le pensions, Mirkwood n'est pas la cible principale, seulement un paysage elfique de plus à nettoyer. J'aimerais que vous n'en parliez à personne pour l'instant, mais Dame Galadriel a eu une autre vision. Ou plutôt, elle a entendu la montée d'une plainte après les Ñoldor. Les derniers descendants de la Maison de Finwë se trouvant à Fondcombe, j'enquête avec le Seigneur Elhorir sur l'identité de ces personnes. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse du Seigneur lui-même. Ou de son frère jumeaux, Elladan, que vous n'avez pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Mais peut-être aussi de l'un de leurs enfants, et certains sont actuellement hors de la vallée. Je continue également mon enquête auprès des enfants d'Arwen et Aragorn, car ils seraient malgré tout des descendants, eux aussi. Ce qui impliquerait alors des menaces divergentes, plusieurs terres à surveiller. Mais peut-être nous trompons-nous entièrement, et c'est aussi pour cela que je vous demande de taire ces informations pour le moment._

 _J'ai autre chose à vous dire, quelque chose que j'ai ressenti durant mes nuits les plus emplies de rêves. Et je pense que ses rêves m'étaient chantés par les Valar mêmes. Une forme spectrale ne cesse de me visiter depuis quelques jours, et me chuchote avec mélodie « la Rouge aux cheveux de feu, la Rouge aux cheveux sanglants ». Je ne sais si votre statut sera temporaire, mais j'ai la sensation que l'on vous offre d'être un autre des magiciens d'Arda. Si vous n'avez jamais eu les cheveux rouges, je vous assure que lorsque je vous ai retrouvée au bas de ce Mont d'Orocarni, ils étaient teints du sang de votre ennemi. Leilith la Rouge, j'y ai instinctivement pensé, dès lors. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas que les Ainur vous demandent jamais de faire partie de l'Ordre des Magiciens je ne vous le demanderai pas non plus._

 _J'ai encore bon espoir que vos pouvoirs soient provisoires._

 _J'espère vous revoir bientôt mon amie je vous en prie, essayez d'être plus tendre avec le souverain de Mirkwood._

 _Gandalf le Blanc_

~ _Naur_ ~

Leilith la Rouge. Leilith la Rouge.

Leilith.

La Rouge.

Des larmes de désespoir et de surprise mêlées zébrèrent les joues de la rescapée. Pourquoi ? Qui, là-bas, avait décidé de lui infliger une telle chose sans même lui demander son avis ? Quel abruti avait décidé de lui remettre son satané pouvoir ?

Arien.

Oui, elle le savait bien. Mais pourquoi cet Ainu en particulier ? Simple Maia qu'elle était. Que savait-elle de plus que les Valar ? Gandalf devait s'être trompé, ce n'était pas eux qui étaient venus lui chanter une telle horreur. Ou alors étaient-ils au courant des desseins d'Arien, l'avaient-ils peut-être même encouragée ? Les Ainur organisaient-ils des tables rondes pour décider de l'humain à torturer via le dépôt de leur satanée magie ?

Elle n'en savait rien, se disait soudain qu'elle n'en avait que faire. Que rien, en réalité, ne l'obligeait à poursuivre sur ce chemin que lui dessinaient les dieux. Si elle décidait demain de retourner se dissimuler parmi la population de Dale, où même d'aller s'enfermer dans les tréfonds sombres d'Erebor, personne ne viendrait la chercher. Ou sans doute Gandalf, mais il ne la forcerait jamais à avancer sur une voix qu'elle ne choisirait pas de suivre elle-même.

Le Blanc reposait bien trop d'espoirs en elle. Dire que la jeune femme avait refusé de lui parler de sa baisse de régime, de l'amenuisement de sa maîtrise du feu. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais douté, puisqu'elle avait usé de ses vagues de température pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais si demain un nouvel assaillant leur faisait front de manière inattendue, que pourrait-elle faire sans enflammer la forêt sur son passage et détruire le havre prospère d'Aradhrynd ? Rien, elle n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre. Elle était inutile ainsi.

Il lui fallait faire revenir le mage au plus vite, lui dire que c'était trop important, qu'il devait faire un détour par le palais de nouveau. C'était plus essentiel que jamais.

Leilith la Rouge.

Qu'allait-elle faire d'un pareil titre ?

~ _Naur_ ~

La volière des grives musiciennes de Thranduil ne pouvait être atteinte que par un unique passage perpétuellement verrouillé. Seules deux personnes en possédaient la clef : le souverain lui-même et l'elfe soigneur des oiseaux. Le second venait de refuser catégoriquement de lui ouvrir les portes, arguant que seul le roi autorisait la distribution des volatiles lorsque ses sujets avaient besoin d'envoyer leurs messages. L'humaine avait donc deux solutions : faire comme tous les elfes et formuler sa requête lors de la séance de doléances du soir – puisque celle du matin était passée depuis longtemps –, ou aller trouver le roi. Le soigneur lui assurait que les elfes n'hésitaient pas à rencontrer leur monarque si la missive comportait un caractère d'urgence. Est-ce urgent ? lui avait-il demandé alors. Et Leilith avait hésité à l'assommer, là, et à lui subtiliser les clefs pour voler l'une des grives. Elle s'était toutefois ressaisie, avait grogné sur l'homme avant de retourner dans ses appartements, se précipitant dans les couloirs tel un ouragan déchaîné.

L'évidence s'installa peu à peu en elle : l'urgence nécessitait qu'elle rencontrât Thranduil de nouveau. Après une douche brûlante, la tête bien sur les épaules, la détermination en bandoulière sur son cœur, elle prit le chemin de la salle du trône... et fut tout à coup doublée par un escadron de soldats en armure courant à une allure folle vers la salle du trône. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans l'immense pièce au dôme criblé de végétaux, l'elfe divin semblait agité et quittait son siège pour rejoindre le capitaine Saeril. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il ouvrit le passage vers une antichambre derrière la salle, le chef de la garde sur ses talons. Après avoir glissé quelques mots à l'attention de ce dernier, il tourna doucement la tête vers elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, releva le menton, et lui jeta une de ses moues suffisantes dont il avait le secret. Il ne dut clairement pas discerner l'inquiétude dans ses yeux pour agir de la sorte, mais la survivante n'avait pas le cœur à s'outrer.

Elle n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps, puisque Cilaël faillit lui rentrer dedans en entrant dans la pièce, la déséquilibrant un moment. Essoufflé, il s'excusa rapidement, poursuivit sa course en direction de la garnison qui s'agglutinait près de la porte de l'antichambre. Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme patienta, les yeux rivés sur le commandant. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais elle sentait que quelque chose de grave se tramait, quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'aurait aucune prise. La température paraissait avoir plongé de plusieurs degrés tant l'angoisse la prit soudain à la gorge, et l'odeur habituellement rassurante de l'humidité de la pierre et des opulents végétaux ne surent l'apaiser. Les rais de lumières aux tons verdoyants lui semblèrent sombres, ternes, porteurs de mauvaise nouvelle.

Enfin, après une éternité, le second chef de la garde revint vers elle. Toujours en repos, il se savait autorisé à ne pas coller aux basques de ses hommes, à pouvoir prendre quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation à la personne qu'il jugerait digne de recevoir une telle information. C'est du moins l'excuse qu'il lui murmura avant de l'attirer hors de la pièce jusqu'à un chemin de traverse perdu dans les nombreuses veines rocheuses du palais.

« Dame Leilith, êtes-vous toujours sûre de ne pouvoir maîtriser votre pouvoir de scission ?

— Oui, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu...

— Vous devez en parler à Thranduil.

— Je devrais surtout en parler à Gandalf. Je venais voir le roi pour avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser l'une des grives.

— Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? s'étonna-t-il, circonspect.

— Lui et moi avons reçu une lettre du mage, et cela m'a fait changer d'avis.

— Très bien. Mais le roi a aussi le droit de savoir.

— Pourquoi ?!

— Ne me criez pas dessus, Leilith, nous risquons d'avoir un problème. Les araignées se sont rapprochées. Du moins, les archers en patrouille sont tombés sur un énorme nid, et après une rapide enquête, ont découvert qu'il résultait d'un regroupement de trois autres nids situés normalement à des kilomètres de là.

— À quel point se sont-elles rapprochées ?

— Elles sont à moins d'une heure de marche d'ici.

— Ça fait combien en heure de marche d'araignée ?

— Peu Dame Leilith, trop peu.

— Avaient-elles l'air agressif ?

— Il paraît que non, aucune ne s'est attaquée à l'un des hommes, mais leur comportement ne peut nous laisser indifférent, vous le savez.

— Bien sûr Cilaël, soupira l'humaine avec agacement.

— Donc vous devez lui révéler...

— Je n'ai rien à lui révéler ! Mais nous devons contacter Gandalf au plus vite. Ne me provoquez pas, elfe, où vous le regretteriez.

— Pourquoi une telle colère, Leilith ?

— Ne prenez pas de décision à ma place, on l'a déjà assez fait dernièrement ! » tonna-t-elle.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique, et le commandant lui fit une promesse silencieuse. Il ne la trahirait pas, attendrait qu'elle décide du moment opportun pour lui révéler le problème. Elle avait toutefois raison, ils devaient prendre contact avec le magicien sans attendre. L'entretien avec Saeril pourrait se poursuivre plus tard.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Roi Thranduil, désolé de vous interrompre, mais Dame Leilith ici présente à une demande urgente à vous formuler. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'y ait aucun... lien avec la présente situation.

— Je sais parler Cilaël, grommela l'intéressée en s'extirpant de derrière lui pour faire face aux deux elfes peu satisfaits d'être coupés en pleine conversation.

— Commandant, malgré toute votre bonne volonté, j'ose penser que notre situation est bien plus importante que les soucis de votre amie.

— Votre altesse... reprit-t-il quand même malgré le ton de son souverain.

— Oh ça suffit, c'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant. Excusez-moi capitaine, par ailleurs, mais c'est vraiment urgent. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Gandalf vous a révélé dans sa lettre, Thranduil, mais nous devons le contacter au plus vite. Vous, au sujet de l'attitude des araignées, moi concernant... autre chose.

— Parlez, susurra le monarque.

— C'est tout, maintenant il nous faut juste une grive.

— Non, je vous demandais de développer au sujet de cette autre chose.

— Je ne peux pas développer, soupira-t-elle. Sachez juste que cela pourrait également être lié à la bonne gestion de la situation. »

Le regard pesant de Cilaël avait finalement fait son œuvre, et elle voulut soudain lui arracher la gorge.

« En quoi ?

— En quelque chose. Enfin, Thranduil, ça n'est vraiment pas le moment...

— Cessez de croire que j'agis ainsi à cause de votre petite personne ! Rien ne me prouve vos bonnes intentions dans cette requête tout à fait égoïste. Vous coupez cet entretien, de la plus haute importance, pour venir m'ordonner de satisfaire votre demande. Qui m'assure que vous dites vrai, que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec un nouveau caprice impromptu ? Que votre souci a réellement quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, ou que Gandalf en saurait plus que nous, qui sommes présents ici.

— Ne me faites pas croire que Gandalf ne vous a pas affirmé que Mirkwood était une des cibles par défaut de... je ne sais pas quel ennemi. Y'a rien qui vous frappe, vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les araignées géantes seraient utilisées par nos rivaux comme une arme, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne le nie pas, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais vous refusez de m'en dire plus sur ce qui vous tracasse si impétueusement.

— Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. »

Sa voix frôlait dangereusement les graves, et elle vrilla de ses iris sombres le regard du roi. Elle sentit avec délice sa perte de repère, son imperceptible malaise, son violent questionnement intérieur.

« Dame Leilith..., continua-t-il pourtant.

— Faites-moi confiance ! » s'égosilla-t-elle alors.

À côté d'eux, Cilaël et Saeril se jetèrent soudain un regard alarmé, prirent une décision de concert, et longèrent les murs pour fuir la pièce à l'atmosphère devenue étouffante. Aucun des deux protagonistes restants ne parut remarquer leur départ. Ils se contentèrent de se toiser avec animosité une longue minute.

« Vous faire confiance ? répéta le roi.

— Oui. C'est quoi le problème ? Un souci de vocabulaire ?

— Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous faire confiance, après tout ce que vous m'avez dit ? »

C'était le ton du souverain qui avait baissé, cette fois, chatouillant des notes qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'atteindre, mais qui empestait le danger. Une profonde et obscure menace.

« En vous rappelant de la dernière fois que Mirkwood a été menacée. En vous rappelant que cette fois-là, je suis allée tous vous défendre au péril de ma vie, que cette fois-là, je suis restée prisonnière dans la glace pendant plus d'un an à lutter, toujours, avec le faible espoir que peut-être je pourrais m'en sortir, que peut-être je pourrais revoir un jour... les... les habitants d'Aradhrynd. »

Les derniers mots se brisèrent tout comme sa voix, et la jeune femme baissa vivement les yeux. Trop vivement, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant lui. Puis elle s'autorisa un long soupir avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'apprêter à quitter la pièce, refusant de poursuivre la conversation, abandonnant pour la première fois le combat.

« Leilith... »

Sans toutefois faire volteface, elle s'arrêta. Le visage défait, elle préférait ne pas jeter un nouveau regard en arrière pour lui faire profiter plus encore de sa faiblesse avouée.

« Retrouvez-moi dans dix minutes dans mes appartements, je prépare papiers et plumes. »

La jeune femme n'acquiesça même pas, sortit. La voix de Thranduil résonna derrière elle quand il appela de nouveau son capitaine. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était senti aussi mal, la survivante ne l'était pas encore. Mais en cet instant, elle avait l'impression de revivre cette terrible douleur qui lui avait étreint l'âme.

~ _Naur_ ~

Un puissant froid venait de s'abattre sur eux. Sa décision était prise, il le savait il n'avait qu'à plonger dans ses prunelles, presque aussi noires que ses iris, pour lire sa détermination comme dans un livre. Il n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis, à la faire renoncer à sa folie. Elle venait juste lui dire au revoir, rien de plus, et jeter au feu tout ce qui avait pu un jour les lier. Comme si elle-même avouait qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Pouvait-il vraiment la laisser aller au front sans rien dire ? sans lever le petit doigt ? sans envoyer quelques hommes avec elle ? sans lui ordonner de rester ici ? sans l'enfermer dans une cellule jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la raison ou que la menace soit seulement avérée ?

« À la revoyure alors, Thranduil, finit-elle par lancer, la gorge sèche.

— Dame Leilith, réfléchissez-y encore, s'il vous plaît.

— C'est tout réfléchi, vous le savez. »

Elle pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté d'un air aimable mais entendu, laissant sa crinière de cheveux bruns quitter le creux de son épaule droite. La ligne de son deltoïde apparut finement sous le tissu de sa tenue de voyage : Cilaël n'avait pas respecté ses engagements en entraînant physiquement la jeune femme contre son avis, il devrait sévir sous peu.

« Alors je ne pourrais rien dire pour vous convaincre de rester ?

— Non. Ayez juste l'amabilité de me dire au revoir. »

Le sourire qui vint relever la raillerie de la future rescapée parut soudain éblouir la pièce, lui redonner de ses couleurs. Mais le cœur du souverain semblait prit dans une glace nouvelle. Un profond soupir secoua son interlocutrice, et il se contenta de l'observer s'approcher de lui, la mâchoire soudain serrée, les bras ballants.

Écartant doucement les pans de son lourd manteau de robe, elle se faufila entre les deux, lui entourant le cou de ses bras dans un mouvement mal assuré, comme si elle effectuait ce geste pour la première fois. Leilith colla alors son front contre le torse du roi, savourant la douceur divine du tissu de sa robe. Et enfin elle sentit les bras puissants du monarque l'entourer à leur tour, enserrant d'abord sa taille avec force avant de remonter vers ses épaules. Il l'écarta de lui avec douceur, cala une main contre sa joue et se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien. Les sourcils tremblant sous l'émotion, la jeune femme laissa l'arête de son nez caresser le haut de sa joue pâle.

Le silence alentour était pesant, trop oppressant. Comme le son inaudible de la mélancolie brûlante qui s'emparait doucement d'eux, martelant avec une violence certaine chacune de leur âme. Symbolique de cette chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucune prise, qu'ils redoutaient presque, parfois.

Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, Thranduil avança plus encore son visage vers celui de Leilith, et crut mourir de douleur lorsqu'elle se recula soudain, l'air défait. Sans un mot, elle secoua la tête, désolée, puis esquissa ensuite un petit sourire qu'elle voulut emplir de bonhommie. L'effet se brisa devant l'expression du roi : l'expression de la peine maladroitement dissimulée derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

« Au revoir Thranduil, j'espère à bientôt.

— Au revoir Leilith, reviens-nous vite. »

Un rictus secoua les lèvres pleines de la jeune humaine, et elle inclina finalement la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent dans son dos avec un bruit sourd.

Et elle sursauta soudain lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ses mots : le roi des elfes de Mirkwood venait enfin de la tutoyer. Elle ne put alors empêcher un sourire sincère de caresser son visage.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le roi lui intima d'entrer une seconde à peine après son premier coup. La jeune femme, maintenant ressaisie, entra d'un pas déterminé, prête à faire entendre sa voix s'il lui refusait l'écriture d'une lettre personnelle. Elle dut donc oublier tous ses arguments lorsque Thranduil lui présenta parchemin et plume sans autre forme de procès, lui indiquant un second vieux bureau dans un coin de la pièce. D'une démarche crispée, elle s'y rendit, prit place et rédigea. Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. Outre les formules de politesse, elle se contenta d'indiquer la perte de son pouvoir de scission et l'abaissement général de la force du feu. Même si elle sentait une amélioration depuis le jour où elle en avait parlé à Cilaël une semaine plus tôt. Seule une ligne en plus faisait un état rapide du sujet araignées, qu'elle laissait avec plaisir à la plume elfique du souverain.

Assis plus loin, elle l'observa avec discrétion, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse sa rédaction. Semblant hésiter sur ses mots vers la fin, il darda un œil vers elle, accueillit son regard sur lui d'une moue suffisante, et reprit sa lettre avec soudain bien plus d'assurance. Leilith se retint de soupirer, croisa les bras sur le bureau et y posa la tête, submergée par une lassitude dont elle n'avait pas soupçonné l'apparition.

Thranduil dut se racler la gorge pour sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Somnolant toujours, elle réussit néanmoins à s'extirper de son siège pour faire face au roi. Paupières plissées, celui-ci détailla le visage de son invitée, comme intrigué. L'ombre d'un rictus amusé plana un instant avant d'être remplacée par son expression habituelle.

« Auriez-vous passé une mauvaise nuit ?

— Non. »

Il leva un sourcil dubitatif, tendit sa main pour qu'elle lui apporte sa missive. Jamais elle n'avouerait que le contrecoup du stress suscité par l'événement était en train de peser sur ses forces. Hors de question qu'il ne se rendît compte une deuxième fois dans la journée d'une faiblesse latente.

« Bien, j'imagine que vous ne m'autorisez pas à la lire.

— Exact.

— Mais si je le faisais ? menaça le roi.

— Vous ne le ferez pas, je le sais.

— Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça ? »

La survivante scruta son regard d'argent, puis haussa les épaules, tout à la fois lasse et sentant sa colère sourde contre lui reprendre du terrain.

« Bien. Je préfère de toute façon que vous me le disiez vous-même.

— Ah.

— Ah n'est pas une réponse acceptable, Dame Leilith !

— Je décide de ne rien vous dire, parce que je n'ai pas la possibilité de jauger à quel point... à quel point ce qui m'arrive pourrait nuire à la défense d'Aradhrynd. »

Un instant alarmé, Thranduil se leva vivement, faisant chatoyer chaque reflet de sa tenue avec lui, et se planta devant la jeune femme. Au fond d'elle, une autre chose luttait pour reprendre du terrain contre sa volonté. Elle déglutit silencieusement, refusa de baisser les yeux.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vous ordonne de me le révéler.

— Je ne peux toujours pas, désolée. »

L'aura du monarque pesait trop fort sur ses épaules, et elle prit quelques mètres de recul avant de soupirer. Voyant que l'elfe allait reprendre, prêt à mêler de nouveau ses mots avec une pression certaine, elle le devança :

« Je préfère ne pas inquiéter le peuple de Mirkwood. J'ai conscience que malgré leur mépris, tous savent que je suis une bonne arme de défense.

— Inquiéter mes sujets, vous êtes sûre ? »

Leilith haussa de nouveau les épaules Thranduil se planta une nouvelle fois devant elle, l'air déterminé.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

— Non, vraiment, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Je préfère encore m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai dit avant, si vous voulez vraiment que je dise quelque chose. »

Malgré la légèreté emprunt à sa voix, le souverain ne se fit pas berner par la diversion, ni ne passa à côté de la trace d'humour sous-jacente. Pour autant, il se saisit autrement de l'occasion :

« Ne vous excusez pas, non. Pardonnez-moi plutôt. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la jeune femme partit soudain d'un grand rire nerveux qui lui extirpa même quelques larmes. Le roi croisa violemment les bras, la toisa avec colère, sourcils orageux. Elle s'était rarement moqué de lui, et là plus qu'auparavant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le faisait.

« Cessez immédiatement !

— Ha, hum, désolée... je croyais, c'est marrant, je croyais que vous arrêteriez avec ça. J'étais persuadée, mais vraiment. Du coup...

— Vos paroles n'ont aucun sens, Dame Leilith. Cela n'a rien d'amusant !

— Oh, pas vraiment, c'est vrai. Mais je suis tellement éreintée, c'est nerveux... »

Et elle eut envie de se gifler pour lui avoir avoué ça. Foutue fatigue ! Elle ne contrôlait même plus son cerveau et ses fantaisies. Quelle prochaine bêtise risquait-elle de formuler, si elle ne s'enfuyait pas maintenant ?

« Je vais aller me reposer, à plus tard.

— Nous n'avons pas fini. Je vous somme toujours de me dire ce qu'il se passe !

— Ça suffit, vous savez que je ne dirai rien. Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, il faut juste attendre de voir ce que Gandalf en dira.

— Et ce que j'en dis, moi ?

— Vous n'allez rien en dire, vous allez vous inquiéter, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. »

Le regard de Thranduil s'adoucit si rapidement que la jeune femme dut cligner deux fois des yeux pour s'en assurer. Toute sa posture sembla se détendre dans le même temps, et il s'approcha encore, l'enveloppant de son parfum entêtant. Il charriait avec lui bien trop de souvenirs pour qu'elle ne restât une seconde de plus dans la pièce avec un tel degré d'harassement sur les épaules.

« Faut vraiment que j'aille me reposer, Thranduil... »

Presque un soupir. Il ne répondit rien, se recula d'un pas. Requête acceptée. Après avoir incliné la tête, Leilith se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Elle attendit d'avoir atteint l'aile est pour se stopper soudain et poser son front contre la pierre froide du palais sous-terrain. La température de la roche lui procura un bien-être singulier, terriblement réconfortant. Ses mains suivirent le mouvement, et la rescapée put pleinement se délecter de la sensation. Une fois pleinement apaisée, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et prit une douche rapide avant de se laisser tomber tête la première dans son lit.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Quelles sont vos recommandations concernant les araignées ?

— Quelles sont les vôtres, Capitaine ?

— Des patrouilles soutenues autour du nid. Soldats en première ligne et archers dissimulés à portée de tir un peu plus loin.

— Très bien.

— Et... hum...

— Parlez sans crainte, Capitaine.

— Le commandant est toujours en repos, mais au vu de la situation...

— Il est temps pour lui de reprendre l'exercice de ses fonctions, en effet.

— Entendu, je lui transmettrai le message. Nous vous tenons informé de la situation. J'espère que Gandalf sera de retour très vite.

— Moi aussi Capitaine, moi aussi.

— Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

— À la réflexion, envoyez donc l'un des cavistes me chercher une bouteille.

— Noté. Roi Thranduil, salua sobrement Saeril.

— Capitaine. »


	9. Chapitre 8

**8**

 **Chapitre**

« Bonjour Allaë ! Alors, ce rendez-vous avec le commandant, tu reviens un peu tôt non ?

— Très tôt. Il n'est plus en repos, donc il a dû annuler.

— C'est à cause des araignées, hein ?

— Oui. Tu en sais plus ?

— Pas beaucoup. Paraît qu'ils vont enchaîner l'envoi des troupes pour surveiller leur comportement.

— C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a rapporté. »

La jeune elfe soupira avant de s'asseoir gracieusement aux côtés de son amie, sur le lit tout juste fait. Elle semblait pensive, prise par un tumulte d'interrogations. Dont elle finit par lui faire part après un instant de silence :

« Le roi le punit-il parce qu'il me fréquente, Leilith ?

— Par tous les Valar, bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée.

— Tu sais, je ne suis qu'une femme de chambre et lui...

— Stop. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Suffit les clichés. Cilaël est assez grand, et justement assez haut placé pour prendre ses décisions.

— Je sais mais...

— Mais rien du tout ! gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

— Et que s'y passe-t-il ?

— Tu te cherches des excuses pour décaler le moment fatidique. »

Un clin d'œil de l'humaine plus tard, Allaë rougissait comme jamais. Et puis elle changea de sujet en s'inquiétant d'autre chose.

« Continueras-tu à défendre Mirkwood ?

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement enfin ?

— J'ai toujours un peu peur que tu en aies assez et que tu nous quittes sans prévenir, avoua la créature, tête baissée.

— Je te promets que non. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, j'essaie de rattraper mes conneries avec Thranduil.

— Tu l'as juste évité jusqu'ici, non ?

— Disons que j'ai également et surtout laissé entendre... que je le méprisais.

— Leilith !

— Je sais, je sais. C'est bon. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, nous serons de toute façon amener à nous croiser dans ce foutu palais alors... soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

— J'aime quand tu prends de sage décision.

— C'est ce que je fais tout le temps ! »

L'elfe ne se fit pas avoir par son piètre jeu d'acteur et balaya son semblant d'offense d'un doux geste du menton. Sur le point de reprendre la parole, elle tourna soudain vivement la tête en direction de la porte.

Silence.

Puis la rescapée entendit ce que son amie avait capté bien avant elle. Un bruit de course. Des cris. On appelait son nom, de l'extérieur on toqua ensuite avec force contre le battant. Un poil irritée d'être dérangée ainsi, la jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte en adoptant un air passablement ennuyé. Le garde en face d'elle se répandit en excuses, s'expliqua :

« Mithrandir... »

Eut-il seulement le temps de prononcer avant que Leilith ne se mette à galoper parmi le dédale de couloirs, abandonnant là Allaë et le pauvre soldat.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Oh mon dieu Gandalf ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer à la vue du magicien.

— Dame Leilith, je suis ravie de vous... »

Il ne réussit cependant pas à poursuivre quand sa protégée se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea promptement, puis le regarda avec des yeux ronds, soudain consciente de son geste. Derrière, Thranduil s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Tout d'abord agréablement surpris, le Blanc se pétrifia lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait en réalité, lorsqu'il lut la détresse dans le regard de la jeune femme. Sa panique nouvelle ricocha sur le roi, qui s'approcha doucement, interdit.

« Y'a-t-il problème ?

— Je suis désolé Roi Thranduil, je crois que je vais devoir commencer par m'entretenir avec Leilith. Seul.

— Cela est donc si grave ? demanda-t-il à son invitée. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être la personne de confiance vers qui vous auriez pu vous tourner avant l'arrivée de Mithrandir. »

Son interlocutrice haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant. Elle n'était pas désolée. Et, même s'il ne le saurait jamais, une personne de confiance se trouvait en réalité au sein d'Aradhrynd quand elle en avait besoin.

« Veuillez nous excuser, conclut le Blanc. Suivez-moi Leilith, allons en parler à l'extérieur. »

Elle acquiesça et tous deux prirent le chemin de la sortie. L'air pur saturé des effluves envoûtants de la nature lui redonna un coup de fouet inattendu. Une douce brise caressa sa peau, chatouilla ses yeux, enveloppa son corps avec une délicatesse bienvenue. Lorsque seule l'herbe chanta sous leurs pas tranquilles, ils s'arrêtèrent, prirent quelques distances et, s'observant avec un respect qui n'existait qu'entre eux, ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Ils s'assirent, et Leilith lui expliqua enfin ce qu'il se tramait, lui fit part de son mal être, de son déchirement entre l'espoir de redevenir normale et sa violente peur de ne plus pouvoir défendre Mirkwood contre l'envahisseur mystérieux. Elle lui conta son retour en Forêt Noire, ses retrouvailles bienheureuses, ses entrevues douloureuses avec le roi sa propre fierté, qui lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable au vu de la situation.

La Rouge lui raconta tout ce qu'elle jugeait pertinent. Absolument tout.

 _~ Naur ~_

La magie apaisante dont Gandalf avait le secret l'avait envahie bien avant qu'elle ne pût seulement le remarquer. Un enveloppe lumineuse s'étirait autour d'elle, et lorsque sa tirade prit fin, plus rien ne parvint à percer la tranquillité nouvelle de son âme. La survivante se sentait comme vidée, harassée, au bord de l'évanouissement. Istar ou non, il y a bien une chose que le Blanc ne pourrait jamais changer : elle était humaine, et ça, à jamais. La création de ce nuage de réconfort était pourtant la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde en cet instant, et elle ne regretta pas un moment qu'il soit, lui, un Magicien de l'Ordre. Un Vala.

Tout se dissipa après une longue heure qu'elle ne vit pas passer, et les prunelles de Gandalf accueillir de nouveau les siennes avec douceur. Elle huma l'air à plein poumon, et son odeur de vieux bibelot se mêla aux parfums de la nature sylvestre. Bonheur pour les sens.

Et puis, le mage imprima ses traits de l'ombre de l'inquiétude. Néanmoins désolé de briser sa quiétude, il se para quelques secondes d'un sourire bienveillant avant de reprendre un air grave. Lèvres pincées, il sortit sa pipe de nulle part, la bourra consciencieusement, tira une fois dessus, puis prit la parole :

« Je suis profondément embêté par ce qu'il vous arrive. Plus encore parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont nous pourrions inverser la tendance. D'autant plus que cela est clair : tout cela résulte de votre combat avec Heleg. Lui mort, rien ne pourra plus nous éclairer sur la façon de procéder.

— Alors quoi ?

— Alors nous allons reprendre l'entraînement, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative.

— Je... et si cela ne marche pas ?

— Nous devrons trouver un moyen pour vous d'utiliser votre don sans que cela ne mette en danger la forêt.

— Cela est-il seulement possible ?

— Je l'espère Leilith, sincèrement.

— Très bien. J'ai bien fait de vous prévenir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous le fassiez avant. »

Honteuse d'avoir autant manqué de confiance en lui, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, rougit. Le mage lui saisit délicatement la main, la serra gentiment.

« Il est hors de question de vous culpabiliser mon amie. Je comprends votre hésitation à ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant.

— Mais... vos recherches ? Si vous restez ici pour m'entraîner...

— Ce n'est pas le plus important actuellement. Je devais par ailleurs m'entretenir avec Dame Galadriel. Alors ici ou ailleurs, vous savez, sourit-il en s'enveloppant d'un filandreux nuage de fumée.

— Vous pensez qu'elle a vu quelque chose ?

— Non, je souhaite seulement avoir son avis sur tout ce dont je vous ai parlé dans ma lettre. J'ai pris la route une journée après vous avoir écrit, et mes aigles ne sont pas aussi véloces que vos grives. Malgré mes deux jours de voyage, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de la contacter. Mais maintenant, j'ai deux fois plus de raison de le faire.

—Je... bon, très bien.

— Vous ne voulez pas que je lui en parle ?

— Si, si, désolée.

— Je n'en dirai rien à Thranduil, lui promit-il alors.

— Vous êtes sûre de ne pas lire dans les pensées, Gandalf ?

— Certain, mais si ce genre de tour arrive à vous faire sourire, j'en userai plus souvent.

— Mais je souris !

— Bien moins qu'avant me semble-t-il.

— Gandalf...

— Écoutez Leilith, bien sûr, je ne peux cautionner certaines de vos paroles, mais dans l'ensemble je trouve que vous avez su gérer les choses. Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais en tout cas.

— Pas de moquerie ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

— J'essaie de vous féliciter de manière détournée, rien de plus. En revanche, essayez de régler ce différend une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter sa décision, juste de passer outre pour vivre dans une entente cordiale. C'est bien ce que vous désirez, de toute façon ?

— J'imagine oui.

— Au vu de l'étendue de votre désarroi, je pense que vous ne faites pas qu'imaginer. Faites fi un instant comme il l'a fait avec vous.

— Il n'a rien...

— Oh, croyez-vous que le grand Roi Thranduil soit descendu vous traquer jusque dans les geôles de son palais drapé dans sa royale dignité ?

— Gandalf, s'il vous plaît.

— Vous savez que j'ai raison mon amie, vous le savez sans doute même bien mieux que moi.

— Attention, vous glissez dangereusement vers le cryptique. J'aime pas trop quand vous faites ça.

— Parce que je redeviens une énigme pour vous ?

— Précisément. »

Le mage murmura par trois fois son prénom avant de retirer son chapeau, puis de doucement pencher sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper une nouvelle volute de fumée. Même sans le cocon de lumière, là, appuyée contre le large et délicieusement rugueux tronc d'un arbre millénaire, dans la quiétude de la Forêt Noire, la jeune femme se sentait bien. Profondément bien. Apaisée.

« Ne rentrons pas tout de suite Gandalf, s'il vous plaît.

— Nous retournerons au palais lorsque vous le souhaiterez Leilith, seulement lorsque vous le souhaiterez. »

~ _Naur_ ~

« Et vous avez jugé pertinent de ne me cacher ces informations ?! tonna le roi, outré.

— Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

— M'inquiéter ? Ou plutôt continuer de monter vos plans dans mon dos !

— Je vais vous demander de retrouver votre sang-froid sur-le-champ, Thranduil, où cette discussion risque de cesser plus tôt que prévu, ordonna Gandalf sur ce ton doucereux qui avait le don de calmer le plus furieux de ses interlocuteurs.

— Oh, ne me donnez aucun ordre, Mithrandir, je saurais de toute façon me défendre ! Si vous voulez partir, partez. »

Un silence oppressant s'abattit dans l'antichambre. Dans l'ombre, Leilith et le capitaine Saeril ne dirent rien de plus, témoins peu privilégiés de la crise égocentrique du roi. Ils observèrent tous deux l'ombre du magicien gonfler sur la pierre, une brise mystique venir chatouiller leurs narines. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, les mains dans le dos, l'elfe revint se positionner face au Blanc, les iris bouillonnant de colère.

« Très bien, continuons, prononça-t-il toutefois sur un ton calme.

— L'idée, comme Dame Leilith le pense également, est que les araignées répondent encore une fois à la nouvelle noirceur de ce monde. Il est donc plus que nécessaire de commencer à renforcer les rangs.

— Si nous en avons le temps.

— Si nous en avons le temps, effectivement. Si Fondcombe est également visé, il n'y a aucune chance pour que le seigneur Elrohir ne nous vienne pas en aide. Il est déjà au courant de tout ceci, du moins en partie. Il ignore encore comme moi quels sont les descendants visés. Une fois le problème réglé ici, je retournerai à mon enquête.

— Je saurai prendre contact avec le seigneur de Fondcombe, Mithrandir, ne perdez pas de temps ici.

— Il s'agit d'autre chose. »

Le regard étincelant du vieil homme vint se poser sur la rescapée, qui ne put se retenir de frissonner violemment avant de baisser les yeux. À côté d'elle, le capitaine jeta un œil défait sur son souverain.

« Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourriez m'en toucher deux mots, s'enquit alors Thranduil, puisqu'elle refuse de m'en parler. »

La jeune femme ancra alors ses prunelles dans celles du mage. Il n'avait pas intérêt à la trahir maintenant, certainement pas. Mais peut-être que le temps était largement venu, semblait-il lui dire. Mais peut-être avait-elle décidé de ne jamais lui dire, répondirent deux sourcils froncés. Sans doute sa fierté prenait-elle le pas sur sa raison, lui rétorqua un air las. Sans doute, répliqua un haussement d'épaules. Gandalf soupira sans retenue, se tourna de nouveau vers le roi.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais je vous enjoins à reposer la question à votre invitée quand j'aurais quitté la pièce. Auriez-vous une large soucoupe de cuivre dans le coin ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Capitaine, conduiriez-vous notre nouvel invité dans mon bureau ? Vous y trouverez ce que vous cherchez, poursuivit-il à l'adresse du magicien.

— Merci, à tout à l'heure. Dame Leilith, prenez cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît. »

L'humaine ne put s'empêcher de renâcler avant de croiser durement les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres. Le Blanc ne put s'empêcher de sourire : quelle enfant parfois. Saeril salua d'un signe de tête et disparut avec leur convive dans la salle du trône.

La survivante, paralysée dans son coin, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne put pourtant réprimer un frisson lorsque l'odeur douce-amère florale bien connue l'enveloppa doucement au fur et à mesure que les pas de son porteur s'approchaient. Un instant, elle ferma les yeux. Fort. Comme pour se sortir de là l'espace de dix petites secondes. Et puis le parfum s'intensifia encore : il était là, tout prêt. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer le regard dur et déterminé de l'elfe royal. Aucune chance pour qu'il la laisse se défiler, cette fois.

« J'exige que vous me racontiez, susurra-t-il.

— Vous n'avez aucun droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi. Et ça en sera toujours ainsi.

— S'il vous plaît, Dame Leilith.

— Donc les civilités sont de nouveau de rigueur ?

— Pas de sarcasme devant moi !

— Je suis libre de mes mots, si vous avez un problème avec ça... à la rigueur, virez-moi d'ici.

— Vous refuseriez de sortir.

— Oh, parce que j'aurais le choix ?

— Je suis conscient que vous trouverez toujours le moyen d'avoir le choix.

— Un bonne chose que vous l'acceptiez, dit-elle en reculant d'un bon mètre.

— Je peux quand même vous faire expulser.

— Mais ?

— Mais je... ne peux nier votre valeur guerrière. Nous devons consolider nos défenses, pas les affaiblir. Vous êtes certainement une de nos meilleures armes.

— Ouais alors ça, ça reste à voir », grommela-t-elle soudain.

Le monarque tiqua, scruta le visage de son invitée dans les moindres détails, chercha une expression propre à trahir ce qu'il se passait. La moindre chose capable de lui donner une indication sur la réelle ampleur du problème. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer ne plus être l'une de leur meilleure arme ? En existait-elle une autre ? Les araignées possédaient-elles une puissance bien supérieure à la leur ? Plus forte que celle d'un dragon ? Une puissance dont elle seule avait connaissance ? Ou alors...

« Gandalf a parlé d'entraînement. Pourquoi en auriez-vous encore besoin ? »

La survivante haussa les épaules, glissa son regard plus loin, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Après tout, il l'avait acceptée seulement une fois que ses pouvoirs et leur pleine puissance lui avaient été démontrés. Si jamais il comprenait, si jamais il se rendait compte de son actuelle faiblesse, personne ne pouvait lui assurer qu'il ne recommencerait pas à la traiter comme avant. Pensée irrationnelle. Elle se trouvait des excuses, c'était tout. Pour autant...

« Leilith, parlez ! ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant.

— Franchement, ça ne sert à rien. C'pas important.

— Vous vous moquez de moi. Et je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. »

Elle haussa les épaules une seconde fois, mortifiée lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer encore. Mâchoire serrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui projeter une onde de chaleur aussi bouillonnante que le sang dans ses veines. Soufflé par la déflagration, Thranduil se força à prendre plusieurs mètres de recul. Il empreignit ensuite ses iris d'une fureur rare, d'une froideur capable de pétrifier le moindre de ses sujets, et vrilla son regard à celui de Leilith. Comment donc osait-elle le menacer ainsi ? Jamais auparavant avait-elle utilisé son pouvoir contre lui. Même si, il le savait, ça n'était rien comparé à ce dont elle était réellement capable.

« Ne refaites jamais ça », gronda-t-il de sa voix plus noire, dangereuse.

Presque magique, le son sembla se dérouler, glisser, emplir la pièce, s'étendre jusqu'à elle pour venir écarteler ses pensées, pour faire voler en éclat sa détermination, sa confiance. Sa voix la heurta tout comme l'avait fait son odeur précédemment, mais de manière négative. Cela n'eut en revanche pas l'effet escompté par le souverain. Il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps, que ne pas la brosser dans le sens du poil attisait plus encore sa colère.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Vous ne me donnerez jamais d'ordres. Jamais. Et jamais je ne serai tenue de les suivre. Gandalf a eu tort de me demander de rester là. »

Sur ces mots, l'humaine renvoya une vague de chaleur avant de faire volteface et de se diriger vers la sortie, le visage défait. Elle ne se hâta pas lorsque les pas du souverain se pressèrent à sa suite, se contenta de préparer une nouvelle onde, au cas où. Sa magie fana cependant tout à coup, à l'instant où son corps entier se paralysa subitement.

Sans prévenir, Thranduil l'avait saisie par l'épaule pour la faire pivoter et ainsi pouvoir l'attirer à lui dans une imprévisible étreinte. De ses deux mains, il lui couvrit la tête, la pressa contre lui, avant de murmurer d'une voix inégale :

« Arrêtez ça, je vous en prie. Arrêtez ça. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande. »

~ _Naur_ ~

Devant son absence de réaction, car trop pétrifiée pour répondre, le roi avait soupiré avant de quitter la pièce dans un souffle, laissant le tourbillonnement de sa robe la gratifier de ses éclats moirés. Et maintenant, la jeune femme reposait là, dans un bain saturé d'huiles essentielles. Elle voulait oublier jusqu'à son odeur, ses gestes, sa voix, son visage, la douceur des tissus recouvrant la beauté de son corps. Il le fallait, sinon elle n'arriverait plus à réfléchir correctement. Et elle ne pouvait rester prise dans une telle torpeur indéfiniment.

De toute façon, il l'avait dit, c'était la dernière fois. Elle pensait qu'il ne recommencerait plus, après leur entrevu au fin fond des cellules d'Aradhrynd, et pourtant... Dans ses mots, elle avait de nouveau nettement perçu la peine, la lassitude, une once de colère, et l'ombre d'une prière insensée. Savait-il à quel point il était dur pour elle de résister ? De continuer à se draper dans sa fierté pour repousser toujours le moment où elle devrait passer à autre chose ? De savoir qu'il lui faudrait accepter, pour que leur relation s'améliore malgré la blessure infligée par sa trahison, malgré le sentiment d'amertume qui continuerait de l'étreindre jour après jour ?

Leilith se remémora les paroles d'Allaë, son dilemme. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas sacrifié les hommes de Dale, mais sans doute y serait-elle allée personnellement, comme elle le lui avait sous-entendu. Elle aurait fait ce choix-là, un choix légitime, et aurait marché à sa suite avec une petite escorte de cinq ou six soldats. Elle aurait fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Aurait-elle abandonné le village dont elle était souveraine pour une tête brûlée qui prétendait aller au-devant d'une menace potentiellement imaginaire ? En était-elle si sûre ?

Après avoir plaqué un bras contre ses yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Fort. Jusqu'au sang.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Leilith ? Tu es là-dedans depuis un moment, tu vas être toute fripée. Ne voudrais-tu pas sortir maintenant ? demanda son amie d'une voix frêle.

— J'arrive. »

Simple soupir qui passa à peine la barrière de la porte de la salle de bain. Mais qui parvint heureusement aux oreilles de l'elfe de compagnie.

« Y a-t-il une urgence ? s'enquit soudain la jeune femme.

— Mithrandir a contacté Galadriel, il voudrait vous faire un retour sur ce qu'il a appris.

— Vous ?

— Oui, toi, le capitaine Saeril et le roi. »

Un grognement résonna dans la pièce, et Allaë fit la moue. Puis entendit avec soulagement que Leilith s'affairait plus rapidement, de l'autre côté. En sortant, elle lui demanda seulement de lui tresser sa chevelure. L'elfe tiqua, sachant pertinemment que lorsque la rescapée s'attachait les cheveux, c'était mauvais signe. Et sa tenue beaucoup trop ample, sans ceinture, confirmait son impression. Ainsi, elle voulait disparaître, perdre de l'importance. Allaë tenta de la réconforter d'une caresse sur l'épaule, car elle savait que son amie refuserait toute discussion à l'heure actuelle. Seul un sourire releva un moment ses traits, quand elle la remercia pour son geste avant de quitter la pièce.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Asseyez-vous à ma table », proposa le roi d'une voix neutre lorsque Leilith eut rejoint le petit groupe.

— Merci, Roi Thranduil. Je tenais à tous vous réunir, capitaine Saeril compris, car il s'agit en partie de notre ennemi dont Galadriel m'a parlé. Elle a tout d'abord perçu un enthousiasme, une excitation chez lui, comme si ses plans s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure des jours.

— Mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui il est ? interrogea le chef de la garde.

— Malheureusement non. J'ai néanmoins une théorie... que j'espère fausse, car alors nous aurions de graves ennuis. Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, car notre fer de lance aujourd'hui concerne les agissements de vos voisines les araignées. Comment leurs habitudes ont-elles évolué ces trois derniers jours, Capitaine ?

— Nos éclaireurs ont rapporté un important arrivage de bêtes, la veille, comme si celles sur place avaient préparé les nids pour attendre l'arrivée de leurs congénères. Elles se rassemblent...

— Cela confirme mes pires craintes, avoua le magicien en retirant soudain son chapeau pour le placer devant lui sur la pierre froide de la table. Ainsi que celles de Dame Galadriel.

— Nous enverrons une missive au Seigneur Elrohir, affirma Thranduil sans décroiser les mains devant lui. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous envoyer une escouade pour nous soutenir au cas où l'attaque était lancée.

— Il est en effet sage d'appeler un peu de soutien. Dans ma dernière lettre, je lui demandais de contacter le seigneur Elladan afin que celui-ci le rejoigne pour prépare leur défense. J'enverrai également une missive au Gondor, pour informer Arwen de cette histoire.

— Arwen a abandonné son immortalité, je ne vois pas...

— Gardez votre mépris pour vous, Roi Thranduil. Cela ne lui enlève en rien son ascendance, ni celle de ses trois enfants, descendants des Ñoldor eux aussi. Ils doivent être mis au courant, et peut-être devront-ils venir se réfugier à Fondcombe le temps que nous trouvions l'identité de notre ennemi et que nous comprenions plus clairement ses motivations, ses griefs.

— Alors nous devons juste attendre et resserrer les rangs ? s'outra Saeril.

— Que préfèreriez-vous faire capitaine ?

— Les devancer, Mithrandir. J'ai peur qu'attendre ne nous mette en porte-à-faux, ne nous affaiblisse.

— Mais lancer l'offensive alors que nous ne sommes pas sûrs à cent pour cent de la raison de leur comportement pourrait s'avérer tout à fait dramatique.

— C'est ce que nous avons dit à Leilith, la dernière fois, et nous connaissons la vérité : le dragon était réellement après nous !

— Mithrandir, mon capitaine a douloureusement raison, reprit l'elfe en jetant un regard en biais à la jeune femme. Voyez-vous une autre raison qui ait mené les araignées à agir ainsi ? Parce que moi, je n'en vois aucune.

— Très bien, mais attendez quelques renforts, je vous en prie, évitez les pertes inutiles. Entraînez-vous, continuez de monter la garde, mais ne lancez pas de suite les hostilités. Je dois moi-même encore régler certaines choses avec Dame Leilith. Une grande majorité du nid est encore vide, elles arrivent, mais doucement.

— Rien ne nous dit que les troupes de Fondcombe arriveront à temps, que les araignées ne lanceront pas une attaque demain. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'il soit sage d'attendre leur regroupement, lorsqu'elles seront en surnombre, Mithrandir. Avez-vous perdu vos sens stratégiques ?

— Non, je pense juste qu'il sera plus simple de toutes les neutraliser d'un coup, dans leur nid, plutôt qu'éparpillées en forêt et dans la panique. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard empli d'effroi. N'avait-il pas entendu son problème ? Croyait-il pouvoir le régler en quelques jours, en quelques heures ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute, cette neutralisation dont il parlait concernait son don du feu. Qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus. Du tout. Elle ne réduirait pas la Forêt Noire en cendres, c'était hors de question.

« Je suis de l'avis de l'offense, grogna-t-elle alors en toisant le mage, l'air irrité.

— Non vous ne l'êtes pas, Dame Leilith. Ne commencez pas. Sachez en outre que Galadriel a entendu la même mélodie que moi tout comme moi elle pense avoir perçu la voix des Valar en personne, et bien plus nettement que moi. Et ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! conclut-il sur un ton sec.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Les elfes intrigués furent tout ouïe, burent les paroles du Blanc avec une attention particulière Saeril ouvrit des yeux émerveillés Thranduil ne put empêcher le coin de sa bouche de tressauter. L'agacement qu'il portait au statut de son invitée ne cessait pas, et se ravivait maintenant que les divinités elles-mêmes avouaient à demi-mots leur rôle dans la naissance de ces dons.

« Par Eru... murmura le capitaine. C'est une bonne chose pour nous. Je veux dire, si vous avez réussi à vaincre Heleg, vous pourrez sans aucun problème terrasser les araignées, n'est-ce pas ? »

La rescapée lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Bien qu'elle appréciât l'elfe roux, il serait l'un des derniers à avoir connaissance de sa faiblesse, si jamais il devait un jour en avoir connaissance. Le monarque glissa un œil assassin sur son homme de main, puis sur l'humaine. Ne pas savoir faisait vibrer chacun de ses nerfs il commençait à trouver cela de plus en plus insupportable. Intolérable.

« Très bien, je vais rassembler le capitaine, le commandant et leurs lieutenants respectifs, et j'en discuterai avec eux. Je vous communiquerai leur avis et nous en discuterons de nouveau, en privé. Cela vous convient-il Mithrandir ?

— Aradhrynd est votre palais, rien ne doit me convenir, je veux simplement vous prévenir et vous protéger.

— J'entends, mon ami. Capitaine, veuillez me suivre, maintenant. Dame Leilith. »

Les elfes se levèrent de concert, saluèrent une nouvelle fois les deux êtres doués de magie, puis quittèrent la salle. Le silence reprit ses droits après leur départ, et la survivante se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Comment avait-il pu proposer ça ?

« Je suis persuadé que nous pourrons régler ça rapidement, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

— Et si ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir, Gandalf ? C'est depuis Heleg enfin ! Pensez-vous que ce soit une coïncidence, sérieusement ?

— Non, bien sûr.

— Alors que ferez-vous, si ça ne fonctionne pas.

— Nous ferons avec les forces en place. Avec l'escouade de Fondcombe. Avec moi. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je sais me battre, même si je n'en ai pas l'air.

— Oh je sais, j'ai entendu maintes fois l'histoire du Balrog dans les tréfonds de la Moria. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire face à un tel monstre ? Et ne me parlez plus de moi, par pitié !

— Je n'en parlerai pas, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

— Après ce que je vous ai appris ? Enfin Gandalf, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?!

— Rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas. Vous avez failli en mourir, vous, l'Istar, et vous croyez que je pourrais, moi, en vaincre un.

— Vous avez vaincu un dragon, vous avez failli en mourir aussi...

— Sauf que vous en êtes ressorti plus fort, à l'inverse de moi. »

Le magicien ne répliqua pas, il aurait tort de prétendre le contraire simplement pour reprendre la main. Alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux un instant avant de soupirer. Puis de s'autoriser un sourire, de laisser une lueur d'excitation chatouiller ses iris perpétuellement pétillant de vie. La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogatif devant son expression.

« Il est grand temps de reprendre l'entraînement, Leilith ! Allez-vous changer et retrouvez-moi au sous-sol.

— Comme d'habitude ?

— Comme d'habitude. »

Leurs visages se couvrirent d'un large sourire mutin. Oh oui, il était grand temps de recommencer à lutter !


	10. Chapitre 9

**9**

 **Chapitre**

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec une violence extrême ils craquèrent sous son poids, et un grondement animal secoua sa poitrine. La frustration excitait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses avec un plaisir malsain. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement si fort dans ses veines qu'il lui arrachait des piques de douleur insoutenables. Un cri puissant résonna dans les entrailles d'Aradhrynd, se répercutant sur chacun des murs de la large salle d'entraînement de l'armée elfique de Mirkwood.

Leilith déglutit, se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal en flageolant. La silhouette grisâtre du Blanc semblait tacheté de cercles lumineux qui dansaient, dansaient devant ses yeux. Son cœur s'emballa et, serrant ses mains à demi consumées par le feu, elle dut se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration, paupières closes, pour refreiner la crise de tachycardie qui menaçait de la saisir au vol. Enfin, elle put reprendre une position offensive. Inspirant goulûment l'odeur de la pierre chaude mêlée au parfum piquant de poussière et de sueur s'élevant du corps en nage du magicien, elle occulta encore et encore la douleur qui mordait chacun de ses doigts.

Ce dernier releva le menton, serra la mâchoire, et leva doucement son bâton, avant de lancer un regard entendu à la jeune femme. Elle était prête, de nouveau. Alors il lança son attaque : le rai de lumière traversa la pièce à une vitesse folle en direction du cœur de la survivante. Celle-ci dressa ses paumes devant elle, matérialisa un large bouclier de flammes. Le rayon fut englouti par le feu, et la jeune humaine se remit à serrer les dents, à se mordre la lèvre, pour essayer de vaincre la douleur concentrée dans ses mains par cette autre souffrance physique. Encore une fois, cela ne fonctionna pas : le brasier dévora sa peau avec une intensité folle.

Un filet de sang couvrit le coin de sa bouche, et son propre supplice réussit un moment à balancer la sensation de brûlure si éprouvée depuis quelques jours qu'il lui paraissait l'apprivoiser peu à peu. Ou était-ce une illusion provoquée par l'adrénaline qui emplissait toujours son corps un peu plu fort. Peu importait, elle pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur les flammes, et creuser, dans un coin de son âme, pour trouver l'antre de ses pouvoirs. Cette caverne mystérieuse dont elle ne parvenait plus à ouvrir complètement la porte, réussissant seulement à coincer son pied dans l'embrasure. Pourtant elle tirait, tirait, mais le battant résistait, et la fournaise, de l'autre côté, lui semblait plus menaçante qu'amicale. Du moins, le pouvoir paraissait être sur la défensive, comme empli d'une crainte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner, mais qui l'empêchait de répondre correctement à ses ordres, de faire équipe avec sa volonté.

Comme toujours depuis le premier jour d'entraînement, une semaine et demi plus tôt. Quelque chose clochait, et les deux magiciens tentaient d'en saisir l'origine en poussant la jeune femme dans ses retranchements, pour que, peut-être, le Feu lui révélât l'origine de sa claustration forcée. Et puis soudain, la porte se referma violemment sur elle, la laissant pantelante, les jambes coupées par l'effort, et elle chuta de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Ses doigts carbonisés se mirent à suinter le sang frais, s'écoulant de ses quelques veines encore intactes. Un hurlement de rage et de douleur mêlées emplit la salle, déchira les tympans du Blanc. L'ombre du désespoir passa sur son visage. Jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin même lors de leur premier cycle d'entraînement, la jeune femme n'avait eu à aucun moment besoin de supporter un tel degré de brûlure.

Ainsi le mage se précipita vers sa protégée, tellement désolé qu'il en eut un instant les larmes aux yeux. D'un mouvement de son bâton, il reconstruisit la chair superficielle de Leilith. Mais les lésions, en-dessous, restaient bien présentes, et se superposaient, jour après jour, guérissant à peine d'un entrainement à l'autre, malgré les puissantes crèmes réparatrices des elfes.

« Ça suffit, murmura-t-il en accueillant la tête de la jeune femme contre son épaule. Cela ne sert à rien, je refuse de vous voir souffrir comme ça plus longtemps. Nous trouverons une autre solution pour les araignées, les troupes de Fondcombe sont en marche, et vous avez déjà appris à vous battre autrement. Leilith, susurra-t-il dans un sourire forcé, ça ira, je vous le promets. Nous comprendrons autrement ce qui bloque de la sorte l'utilisation de vos pouvoirs. J'irai interroger moi-même les Valar s'il le faut.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne sauront rien de plus, ces imbéciles. Ils se contenteront seulement de se mordre les doigts d'avoir choisi une humaine si incapable. »

Gandalf ne put refouler un soupir de soulagement : le sarcasme était toujours un signe positif chez elle, et il put presque entendre le demi-sourire qui avait couvert ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase. Passant un bras dans son dos, le Blanc l'aida à se relever, et la soutint jusqu'à sa chambre tant bien que mal. Là, et comme chaque jour depuis que les entraînements étaient devenus de fallacieuses séances de torture, il usa de sa magie pour l'entourer de cette bulle de quiétude dont lui seul avait le secret.

~ _Naur_ ~

 _Cher Roi Thranduil,_

 _Mithrandir,_

 _Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir tenue informée de cette menace qui pèse peut-être sur moi-même, mais surtout sur mes enfants. J'ai contacté mon fils Eldarion pour lui demander de rentrer, et ai débattu de la situation avec Elessar. Nous avons trouvé un accord : lui restera gouverner le Gondor tandis que mes enfants et moi trouveront refuge chez le Seigneur Elrohir pour être en sécurité. Vous nous excuserez de ne pas passer par la Forêt Noire, compte tenu de la menace des arachnides. Nous nous rendrons en revanche en Lórien pour demander l'appui d'escouades sylvestres, et mon roi entend envoyer une garnison à votre rescousse si les choses empiraient encore._

 _J'espère néanmoins que nous révèlerons l'identité de notre ennemi le plus tôt possible et le devancerons afin de réduire au mieux le nombre de vies engagées pour stopper ses sombres desseins. S'il le faut, je défendrai les elfes et les autres descendants Ñoldor de ma vie. Vous devez vous en doutez._

 _Si d'aventure des changements devaient s'opérer, envoyez vos missives en Lórien, je les lirai dès que nous y serons._

 _Je vous souhaite bon courage, qu'Ilúvatar soit avec vous._

 _Arwen Undómiel_

 _~ Naur ~_

La porte s'ouvrit dans une lenteur presque angoissante, sans un bruit. Si elle était endormie, il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Un léger grognement lui indiqua toutefois le contraire, et son entrée se fit un peu plus déterminée.

Thranduil n'avait pas revu Leilith depuis leur table-ronde, mais chaque jour depuis lors, il entendait ses cris de géhenne. Cela le rendait malade, et il devait alors s'isoler pour ne pas faire subir sa soudaine furie aux elfes présents avec lui.

Allaë avait de son côté un jour osé rapporter à la jeune femme constamment alitée que le visage de leur souverain se révélait toujours plus fermé à mesure que les dîners passaient, que l'épiderme de la rescapée se consumait encore et encore. La survivante s'était alors murée dans un silence profond, ne lui adressant la parole que deux jours plus tard, submergée par une souffrance telle que sa rancœur envers la jeune efle n'existait plus.

Pour cette même raison, l'humaine se retint de lui ordonner de prendre la porte ce jour-là. Et sûrement aussi parce qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez du conflit permanent qui gangrénait leur relation. Pour autant, ses yeux restèrent clos quand elle le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés, tendre les draps et lisser ensuite le fabuleux tissu argenté de sa robe. Le temps d'une inspiration, elle fut assaillie par son odeur douce-amère, se remémora quelques souvenirs, et les chassa en ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup. Son hôte s'autorisa deux secondes pour soupirer avant de prendre la parole :

« Ne serait-ce pas plus sage d'arrêter ?

— Ça n'est pas revenu...

— Ça ? Vous savez, Mithrandir n'a pas failli à sa promesse, il ne m'a toujours rien dit, Dame Leilith. »

Elle se racla la gorge. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas plus hydratée avant de s'allonger ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, d'ailleurs ? Son sommeil avait été si lourd, peut-être avait-il duré des heures. Vu son état de quiétude, elle savait seulement que Gandalf était passé l'entourer de son halo de lumière mystique.

« J'ai soif... » se plaignit-elle alors d'une voix cassée.

Le souverain n'attendit pas une seconde pour se lever, relâchant la pression sur les couvertures, et se dépêcha d'attraper le plateau où trônaient pichet d'eau et verre sur le bureau de la chambre. Il le déposa sur la table de chevet avant de servir le liquide avec des gestes bien trop gracieux pour une action si commune, et de le lui tendre. D'une main tremblante, la peau toujours presque à vif, elle se saisit du récipient, se souleva de l'oreiller, et but d'une traite. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur l'édredon sans élégance aucune, bras le long du corps, verre abandonné contre la jambe du visiteur. Il fit la moue, le reposa sur son support.

« Merci... souffla-t-elle finalement.

— Je vous en prie, Dame Leilith.

— J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. »

Silence.

« Que... qu'est-ce que vous dites ? C'est un mensonge ! Je n'ai pas rêvé, vous m'avez envoyé des vagues de chaleur, l'autre fois.

— Oui, j'arrive encore à faire ça, parce que ça ne nécessite pas grand-chose.

— Mais ?

— Mais je ne maîtrise plus le pouvoir de scission, et il est indispensable, si je veux pouvoir défendre Mirkwood.

— Vous ne pouvez donc plus rendre le feu indolore ?

— Si, ça, je peux, mais je ne peux pas avoir un brasier opérationnel et une source vide de chaleur à côté.

— Alors pourquoi tous ces cris ?

— Parce que ce n'est qu'en usant le feu originel que je peux avoir accès à sa... caverne.

— De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

— Nous ne savons pas trop, c'est un point, quelque part dans les tréfonds de mon âme, où est logée l'origine du pouvoir.

— C'est... fascinant. Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler de ça quand vous étiez encore ici.

— Non, je l'ai trouvée lors de mon combat contre Heleg. Je crois que c'est là-bas que je me suis réfugiée, lorsque j'étais prisonnière de la glace. Là-bas que j'ai pu continuer à lutter contre l'âme du serpent.

— Qu'en pense Mithrandir ?

— Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

— Mais ne possède-t-il pas non plus cet endroit, puisqu'il a également des pouvoirs ?

— C'est un Istar, sa magie est en lui, fait partie de lui. La mienne est venue prendre ses quartiers du jour au lendemain. J'imagine qu'il lui fallait une place spécifique pour s'ancrer en moi.

— Je vois.

— Désolée.

— Pourquoi ?

— D'être inutile au peuple de Mirkwood.

— Vous ne serez jamais inutile à mon peuple, s'insurgea-t-il en fronçant ses lourds sourcils. Jamais. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons une solution. Les troupes de Fondcombe devaient être là dans la semaine.

— Et les araignées ?

— Elles se rassemblent toujours.

— Combien ?

— Ce n'est pas important, Dame Leilith.

— Combien ?!

— Le commandant en a recensé deux cent soixante-sept, il y a deux jours. »

La survivante ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, posa enfin son regard sur Thranduil. La pureté de ses iris sembla lui transpercer le cœur, une fois de plus, et elle carra la mâchoire. Les rayons du soleil s'emmêlaient dans sa chevelure, dans les branches de sa couronne, illuminaient le côté droit de son visage, laissant le reste dans l'ombre. Elle ne savait pas comment ses yeux pouvaient continuer de luire ainsi malgré tout, et se força à détourner le regard, bien trop secouée par son inhumaine beauté. Par ce qu'elle décelait dans ses prunelles, aussi. Un mélange de désolation, de fascination, de colère sourde et de tendresse qu'il essayait à grand peine de refouler. Il n'avait pas un seul instant jeté une œil à l'état de ses mains, avait tourné la tête lorsqu'il avait dû lui présenter le verre. La vision de son malheur lui aurait été insupportable.

« Merci de m'avoir confié votre problème, merci de me parler.

— Je suis fatiguée de lutter Thranduil.

— Contre moi ?

— Contre tout, contre votre décision, contre le souvenir de ses conséquences.

— Mais vous ne me pardonnez pas.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'accepterai jamais vraiment ce que avez fait, ou n'avez pas fait, plutôt. Mais... dans un sens, je comprends.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais cela me ravit quand même. »

Du coin de l'œil, Leilith vit la silhouette du roi s'affaisser, ses épaules retomber doucement. Tout son être était soulagement. Elle ajouterait cela aux rares fois où elle avait pu l'admirer sans aucun de ses masques royaux, lorsqu'il était complet. Vulnérable. Presqu'humain.

Blessée au cœur, elle ne put cependant pas retenir un nouvel éclat d'hostilité :

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, cela n'efface en rien la haine profonde que je ressens lorsque vous êtes dans le coin. »

Tous ses masques heurtèrent son visage princier d'un coup, et il reprit sa contenance elfique, cachant sa peine derrière un puissant courroux.

« Comment osez-vous, Leilith ? Je vous ai accueillie une seconde fois, vous ai offert tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. J'ai... j'ai mis de côté mon statut pour vous demander de me pardonnez. Plusieurs fois. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que vous vous sentiez de nouveau comme chez vous. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il était en mon pouvoir, humaine ! s'emporta-t-il alors sans pouvoir cacher la peine qui fit trembler ses derniers mots. Comment osez-vous... » souffla-t-il une dernière fois avant de se lever prestement.

Elle eut tout à coup envie de se gifler, de se griffer au sang, de se draper dans l'un de ses brasiers magiques pour se calciner toute entière. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant, mais quelle colère si intense la poussait chaque fois à prononcer de telles horreurs ?

L'elfe fit un pas en arrière, et son parfum effleura les narines de la souffrante. Puis il se retourna, commença à s'éloigner. Dans un lointain, très lointain réflexe, elle jeta sa main hors du lit, agrippa fermement un pan de son manteau. Et, dans un sursaut de lucidité, relâcha sa prise sur-le-champ avant de poser le bras en travers de son visage, contre ses yeux qu'elle ferma malgré tout, la gorge nouée. Pas un instant ne s'occupa-t-elle de la douleur lancinante qui fourmillait dans chacun de ses doigts. Son désir d'oubli était tel qu'elle ne sentit pas les draps se tendre de nouveau contre sa hanche.

Leilith ne put toutefois pas occulter les deux mains qui s'insinuèrent sous ses côtes pour la soulever, faisant fi de son avant-bras. L'écho de l'étreinte qu'il lui avait offerte dix jours plus tôt résonna douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il la serra contre lui. Elle ne lui avait pas menti, était fatiguée de lutter, et mit soudain le doigt sur ce qu'il la poussait à faire preuve de tant d'insolence, voire de méchanceté envers lui.

La frustration. À tellement de niveaux qu'elle ne pouvait plus la supporter.

Alors elle combattit les élancements, et avec une terrible langueur, étira ses bras autour du torse de Thranduil pour poser ses paumes à plat sur ses omoplates. La douceur veloutée du tissu parut presque apaiser ses lésions. Ou peut-être ne fut-ce qu'une illusion. Peu lui importait, car tout à coup, tandis que l'elfe resserrait sa prise, il lui semblait qu'un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence s'était soudain envolé. Il s'évanouit même entièrement lorsque le roi enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de soupirer d'aise.

Une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti même un ersatz de plénitude comme celle qui le submergeait à l'instant. Il murmura son nom de façon presque inaudible, ferma les yeux lorsqu'un de ses doigts meurtris joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux.

Le nez presque contre sa peau, la jeune femme s'autorisa quelques secondes à s'enivrer du parfum grisant de la peau satinée du roi, doux mélange entre les effluves épicées de sa dernière huile de bain et de son odeur naturelle, fraîche et aérienne. Elle prit ensuite un peu de recul, sans s'apercevoir de sa grimace quand il cessa de sentir son souffle chaud cajoler sa nuque. Après un moment d'hésitation, Leilith se refusa à poser son front contre le sien, se contenta de l'effleurer une seconde avant de ramener ses bras à elle. Une moue désolée caressa ses lèvres encore abîmées par les morsures qu'elle s'était infligées.

« Reposez-vous Leilith, je repasserai bientôt.

— Thranduil...

— Je ne vous en veux pas, soupira-t-il. Par pitié, reposez-vous maintenant. »

Sa supplique lui déchira le cœur, et elle acquiesça tout en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Le roi ne mettrait pas de mots sur le sentiment qui étreignait son âme, mais il ne supporterait pas ça très longtemps. Endurer en silence l'absence de la jeune femme était une chose, ouïr chaque jour la torture qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même pour vaincre sa faiblesse magique en était une autre.

Fixant avec force son masque d'inexpressivité, il balaya la pièce de son sempiternel air hautain avant de poser un œil sur elle, de caresser son front d'un doigt dans un dernier geste affectueux, et de quitter la douceur du matelas pour la dureté des murs froids de son palais. Il était allé aux frontières de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer ; sa détermination avait payé.

Enfin.

~ _Naur_ ~

La porte heurta si fort la pierre que Leilith se réveilla en sursaut la seconde suivante, ses oreilles se trouvèrent agressées par un brouhaha ponctué de cris d'effroi, d'ordres balancés à la va-vite et de pas résonnant toujours plus fort de tous côtés. Une fois que son cerveau eut traité l'information auditive, il s'attela à comprendre pourquoi le visage d'ordinaire si doux et souriant d'Allaë était maintenant étiré par l'horreur. Sans faire vraiment attention à ses gestes, elle saisit les poignets de Leilith et la tira hors du lit avec force, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air plus paniqué que jamais. La jeune femme tenta d'oublier la douleur qui pesait encore au bout de ses bras, scruta l'elfe.

« Qu'est-ce que...

— Elles attaquent Leilith, elles attaquent. »

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline grignota ses veines, et son sang vint violemment battre contre ses tempes. Une onde de chaleur secoua son corps, lui décrochant un rictus de souffrance. L'escouade de Fondcombe était toujours à deux ou trois jours de marche d'ici.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s'excusa la dame de compagnie avant de soudain lâcher ses poignets.

— Ne t'inquiète p...

— Il est là-bas, Leilith, il est là-bas. »

L'elfe fondit en larmes, se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber à genoux, tenta de cacher son chagrin derrière une main tremblante. Elle s'empêcha à grande peine de saisir son amie par les épaules pour pleurer dans ses bras. À la place, elle tenta d'expliciter les raisons de son émoi.

« Cilaël. Première ligne. Attaque. »

Sa voix se brisa tellement que la rescapée sentit tous ses poils se dresser. Frisson. Elle serra les dents, courut enfiler une tenue de marche, et cala un léger manteau de soie dans le creux de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu... tu dois venir avec moi te réfugier en sous-sol. Leilith ?

— Vas-y, toi, je ne resterai pas là à rien faire. Où est Gandalf ?

— La forêt », réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

La jeune femme abandonna Allaë sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne serait pas inutile. Elle ne laisserait pas le Blanc se battre seul, ni le commandant risquer sa vie à cause de sa faiblesse. Elle se battrait, dût-elle y laisser la vie.


	11. Chapitre 10

**10**

 **Chapitre**

Alors elle se mit à courir à en perdre haleine pour rejoindre le hall, croisant maints elfes paniqués qui se précipitaient dans l'autre direction. Seuls quelques soldats cerclaient encore l'entrée du palais. Ils indiquaient le chemin des caves, tentaient de calmer leurs proches, d'apaiser la panique grandissante. Deux d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à sceller la porte d'entrée avec de lourds panneaux de bois quand elle fonça dans l'un d'eux en hurlant. L'homme eut à peine le temps d'essayer de la dissuader de sortir, son « par ordre du roi » ne suffisant qu'à attiser sa colère, son besoin viscérale de rallier le champ de bataille. Devant son regard meurtrier, le garde consentit finalement à entrebâiller l'un des battants pour lui permettre d'aller au dehors.

Là, elle se figea, consternée : à cinquante mètres à peine après le pont traversant la Rivière de la Forêt, le combat faisait rage. Une dizaine de lignes d'archers se tenaient à l'arrière, tandis qu'une soixantaine d'hommes luttaient au front. Ici et là, des rais de lumière zébraient la végétation, signe que le Blanc n'était pas en reste et combattait vaillamment aux côtés des elfes. Une voix froide, puissante, attira soudain son attention. À gauche du large peloton armé, Thranduil, paré d'une rutilante armure noire moirée aux arabesques argentées, lançait ses instructions avec détermination. Le front ceint d'un magnifique diadème, il rayonnait d'une intense aura de pouvoir, comme s'il ne doutait pas un instant de l'issu du combat.

Les mains moites, et malgré un violent vertige, Leilith s'élança à droite, carrant ses épaules tandis qu'elle contournait les quelques trois-cents archers alignés. Aucun ne la remarqua vraiment, trop concentrés dans leur tâche, l'oreille aux aguets, prêt à bander de nouveau leur arc lorsque le souverain l'ordonnerait. Elle déboula alors dans l'enfer du champ de bataille, repérant d'un œil alerte le commandant, son capitaine et quelques-uns des plus éminents lieutenants. Au cœur du combat, Gandalf usait de sa magie à la volée, essayant avec difficulté de contenir l'armée sombre des araignées géantes à l'orée de la sylve. Mais elles s'élançaient toujours plus vite, commencèrent soudain par arriver sur les côtés, forçant les lignes à former un arc de cercle sous les injonctions de Thranduil.

La rescapée n'attendit pas qu'ils aient fini de se positionner pour s'élancer dans la mêlée. Auréolant ses poings de flammes indolores, elle visa un monstre à huit pattes et envoya une double boule de feu à sa rencontre, activant ses propriétés destructrices. L'araignée sembla lâcher un cri strident lorsqu'elle reçut l'attaque en plein thorax. La jeune femme fit gonfler le brasier, et les langues de feu consumèrent rapidement la bête. Mais si elle devait attendre si longtemps entre deux attaques, jongler entre les feux, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité aux elfes. D'un autre côté, les flammes risquaient à tout moment de grignoter herbes, arbustes et troncs sans contrôle, la forêt s'embraserait, et elle ne pourrait arrêter cela qu'une fois les araignées vaincues. Si elle ne prenait pas le risque, en revanche, le peuple de Mirkwood compterait ses morts par dizaines. Ici et là, elle discernait déjà les corps distincts des premiers soldats tombés au combat. Ainsi, elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Que la forêt brûlât.

Chargeant de nouveau ses poings, elle refoula ses larmes de douleur, tenta d'occulter les grignotements du feu sur sa peau, et envoya des rais enflammés sur chacune des immenses silhouettes sombres qui lui barraient la route ou s'élançaient sur elle ainsi que sur tout autre elfe dans les parages. L'odeur poisseuse du sang fut peu à peu couverte par les miasmes de la chair brûlée des arachnides. Puis par l'exhalation du bois calciné des arbres, qui commençait à ployer sous le poids des flammes. Quelque part, au loin, quelqu'un criait son nom. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, à l'instant, il lui fallait seulement se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Gandalf.

Gandalf.

Sa robe blanche parsemée de tâches noirâtres virevoltait au gré de l'enchaînement de ses attaques, tout comme ses cheveux découverts tournoyaient autour de son visage crispé. D'un œil effaré, il prit conscience de sa présence, envoya valser un des monstres et se précipita sur elle, se penchant avec vivacité lorsqu'elle dut projeter une boule dans sa direction pour neutraliser la menace qui courrait derrière lui.

« Leilith, par Eru, que faites-vous ici ?!

— Je... j'aide, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler.

— Si vous perdez vos mains, je ne pourrais pas les remettre en place ! la morigéna le mage.

— Oh, merci, vraiment, c'est très réconfortant ça, Gandalf ! »

Ce dernier lui lança un triste sourire avant de retourner à son poste, tranchant de nouveau l'air de son bâton merveilleux. Un orbe de lumière éclata contre l'abdomen d'une araignée, qui fondit sous la puissance du sort le ballet des rais lactescents reprit. La jeune femme secoua la tête, réactiva son propre pouvoir, et se jeta une nouvelle fois corps et âme dans la mêlée. De nouveau, il lui sembla entendre son nom, mais la douleur lancinante qui remontait le long de ses bras paraissait avoir annihilé certains de ses sens, et les sons n'étaient plus rien que de lointaines résonances. Jusqu'au hurlement déchirant du capitaine Saeril, à quelques mètres. La rescapée dressa un bouclier de feu au sol, derrière elle, pour se concentrer sur la source du cri. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'armure chatoyante du commandant Cilaël se jeter en direction de l'appel.

D'un geste, le mur de feu se tut, et elle s'élança à sa suite, ayant tout juste le temps de voir le second chef extirper son supérieur des griffes d'une araignée, le balancer plus loin, et se retrouver à sa place. Sans que personne alentour n'ait le temps de réagir, le monstre fondit sur lui, tous crocs dehors. Si le commandant eut le réflexe de glisser sur le côté, il ne put se soustraire au crochet droit de la bête qui se ficha violemment dans son épaule. L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de crier, il se contenta d'enrouler ses longs bras autour de son assaillante lorsque celle-ci releva la tête, prête à l'embrocher de nouveau. Il décolla du sol, sans pouvoir se libérer, et reçut de plein fouet l'une des lourdes pattes poilues contre son crâne. Ses orbites se révulsèrent une seconde, puis il sombra, incapable de soutenir le choc.

Leilith eut le temps de cramer une nouvelle attaquante avant de le voir doucement glisser le long du crochet pour rejoindre brutalement le sol. L'araignée, pourtant, n'en avait pas fini avec lui et s'apprêtait à lui empaler le cœur. La survivante vit rouge, et toute notion de lucidité quitta son esprit elle s'élança, sauta contre le céphalothorax de l'animal pour le couper en plein assaut. L'un des crocs entailla profondément la peau tendre de ses côtes, mais elle refusa de lâcher prise, entoura la taille de l'araignée de ses jambes, saisit la base d'une des larges pattes à deux mains, et déchaîna les flammes, les nimbant tous d'eux d'un infernal brasier. La bête lâcha un étrange feulement, strident, se recroquevilla, ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Pire, elle profita de la souffrance de la jeune femme pour la coincer au sol, enfonçant ses crocs dans la terre meuble de chaque côté de son torse, sans oublier d'égratigner l'intérieur de ses bras dans la manœuvre.

Si elle stoppait le pouvoir du feu maintenant, le monstre aurait le temps de se carapater, et les autres araignées encore en flammes survivraient. Mais si le brasier continuait de la dévorer ainsi, elle ne tiendrait pas. Chaque parcelle de sa peau pleurait déjà sous l'assaut de sa propre magie, hurlant de désespoir, la suppliant de bien vouloir toutes les épargner. Non, il lui fallait tenir encore. L'arachnide se replia plus encore sur elle-même, appuya sa tête immonde aux multiples yeux contre la poitrine de Leilith, là où la température était la plus basse, comme si elle aussi entamait une lutte pour survivre aussi longtemps possible du moins, plus longtemps que l'humaine qui agonisait, écrasée sous son poids.

La rescapée ne survivrait pas, cette fois. Son cerveau semblait lui communiquer l'information avec un peu plus de force au fur et à mesure des secondes. Coincée dans cet enfer, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour sauver Aradhrynd, quitte à faire tomber la Forêt Noire avec elle. Paupières closes, elle fouilla au fond de son âme, se rendit aux portes de la caverne. Il lui fallait les ouvrir en grand, et accepter de ne pas se servir de son pouvoir de scission, auquel cas les battants se refermeraient sur elle. Leilith l'avait accepté à l'instant où elle s'était jetée au cou de l'animal. Alors, elle laissa le Feu se répandre dans chacun de ses membres, lui octroyer sa totale puissance. Sans même rouvrir les yeux, la survivante modela un mur de flammes, le fit se dresser toujours plus haut, jusqu'à venir lécher le ciel azuré. Elle l'étira ensuite sur un bon kilomètre, et le plaça vingt mètres plus loin pour n'y inclure ni aucun elfe, ni aucun magicien perdu. Puis elle le relâcha, à pleine température, tel le bras d'un être de feu géant plein de rage. La vague rasa tout sur son passage, elle le sut instinctivement, et s'autorisa à sourire avant de cesser de lutter contre ce qui lui molestait le cœur et l'âme elle laissa l'horreur l'entraîner dans d'obscurs abysses.

Pour autant, juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle sentit un poids glacé s'écraser sur elle, geler chacune de ses lésions sanguinolentes. Quelque part, le temps sembla s'arrêter, et se briser en mille morceaux autour d'elle. Un cri de géhenne lointain, étonnamment familier, lui déchira les tympans, et son résonnement la poursuivit sans discontinuer à mesure qu'elle sombrait.

~ _Naur_ ~

« J'exige des explications, Mithrandir ! Allaë, comment avez-vous pu la laisser sortir ? Et vous, comment avez-vous osé lui ouvrir la porte du palais ? Je l'avais interdit. Interdit !

— Roi Thranduil je... elle... disons que...

— Sortez, garde, je n'ai que faire de vos pitoyables excuses ! Allaë, j'exige les vôtres. »

Le soldat, la tête férocement enfoncée dans son armure, les yeux baissés et le teint rouge, rejoignit la sortie de la salle sans attendre. Son pas mal assuré trahissait tout son malaise, sa déception. Derrière lui, la porte se referma sans bruit. Debout, autour de la table de pierre de la grande salle de réception d'Aradhrynd, Allaë tremblait, le regard vide. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lorgna le bout de sa chaussure d'un air distant. Il fallut que le Blanc pose une main rassurante sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne consentît enfin à s'exprimer, une boule au ventre.

« Je suis désolée, je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas su l'arrêter à temps. Elle a compris ce qu'il se passait si vite que... murmura-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle-même l'avait informée de la situation. Elle a quitté la chambre en courant, je n'ai pas pu la rattraper.

— Vous auriez pu prévenir quelqu'un ! Des gardes, peut-être, ou une dame de compagnie un peu plus responsable que vous !

— Je vous demande pardon, Roi Thranduil, répéta-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

— Mon ami, si je peux me permettre...

— Non, Mithrandir, vous ne prendrez la défense de personne aujourd'hui ! Deux fois, deux fois... »

Il grommela presque ses dernières paroles avant de se lever brusquement et de se poster derrière son haut fauteuil, les mains crispées sur le dos de celui-ci. Son trône, si surélevé que personne n'osait jamais ne serait-ce que lui couper la parole, lui manqua soudain. De-là, et même dans les pires situations, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout maîtriser, tout régler, aussi simplement qu'en un claquement de doigts. Sur le même plan physique que Gandalf, Allaë, Saeril et l'un de ses lieutenants, le souverain se sentait comme menacé. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement le fait que ce problème là le touchait lui, tout particulièrement.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vous réserve Allaë, mais ma punition sera à la hauteur de votre imprudence.

— Je comprends. »

Les trémolos de sa voix atteignaient un stade critique, et Thranduil, peu ému par la détresse de la jeune elfe, la congédia d'un vif geste de la main. Un geste dans lequel transparaissait tout son mépris.

Une soudaine brise se leva, fouettant leurs visages à chacun la dame de compagnie ne comprit pas d'où cela provenait, mais ne perdit pas de temps à comprendre et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le monarque, lui, n'était pas dupe, et posa un regard empoisonné sur le mage. N'importe lequel de ses sujets se serait étranglé devant l'expression de pure rage de leur roi. Gandalf n'en faisait pas parti ainsi, il se redressa, tira ses épaules en arrière et fit se lever une dernière rafale de vent avant de couper court à tout artifice magique.

D'un pas mesuré, il s'approcha de Thranduil, prit place dans le siège à sa droite. Puis, d'un coup d'œil, il enjoignit les deux autres protagonistes à faire de même. D'abord de marbre, ils soupirèrent tous deux, jetèrent un regard angoissé à leur roi. Les mains toujours sur la pierre froide de son fauteuil, l'elfe grimaça. Il acquiesça finalement sans pour autant les imiter. Là, il essaya de reprendre contenance et continua d'une voix dangereusement douce :

« J'attends vos explications, Mithrandir.

— Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai que des hypothèses.

— Je vous écoute.

— Laissez-moi déjà vous expliquer ce qui, selon moi, bloque l'accès au pouvoir de scission de notre amie. Il y a quelques temps, après une ou deux sessions d'entraînement, Leilith m'a fait part de l'existence de ce qu'elle appelle une caverne...

— La fameuse !

— Un seul nouveau sarcasme, Roi Thranduil, et j'arrêterai là mon explication. Bien, continua-t-il après un silence contrit de son interlocuteur. Il nous semblait, jusqu'ici, que le Feu lui-même refusait d'en ouvrir correctement les portes lorsqu'il s'agissait de tirer ce haut pouvoir. Et, comme certains d'entre vous le savent donc peut-être, ce souci est apparu après la confrontation avec le dragon des glaces. Pour autant, malgré tous nos entraînements, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui permettre de régler le problème. Maintenant, quand je vois l'état de son corps au sortir de la bataille...

— Il n'était pas mort... souffla soudain Saeril, choqué.

— C'est ce que je crains aussi. D'un autre côté, cela me rassure, puisque sans cela, Leilith ne ferait plus partie de ce monde. Je pense qu'un reste de l'âme du Heleg s'était logé dans l'antre psychique de sa magie et qu'il a réagi, à ce moment-là.

— Pourquoi l'aurait-il protégée, si elle a précédemment essayé de le tuer ? demanda le lieutenant d'une voix tremblante en coulant un regard discret sur son souverain.

— Sans doute parce que si elle était morte, il serait mort avec elle. Du moins, ce qu'il restait de lui. Je crois qu'elle va devoir de nouveau lutter contre la glace, pour revenir jusqu'à nous, pour renfermer le démon dans la caverne de son âme.

— Alors elle ne pourra toujours pas réutiliser son pouvoir...

— Non, capitaine, malheureusement pas. Mais il vaut sûrement mieux ça qu'autre chose, je me trompe ? »

Saeril secoua négativement la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Elle avait sauvé son peuple par deux fois, presque au détriment de sa vie, bien sûr qu'il valait mieux cela que n'importe quelle autre fin au monde. Jamais il ne pourrait, lui ou un autre elfe de la Forêt Noire, lui être assez reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour le peuple elfique. Thranduil lui-même ne pourrait passer assez d'heures à ses genoux pour lui rendre toute sa bravoure – toute sa témérité, aussi. Et le roi, à l'instant, devait sans aucun doute être en train de se faire la même réflexion.

« Comment s'en sort Cilaël, capitaine ?

— Les soigneurs se sont bien occupés de lui, le venin n'a pas atteint son cœur, il n'aura sans doute aucune séquelle autre que sa cicatrice.

— Et le fait d'être passé à côté de la mort, soupira Gandalf.

— Effectivement. Très bien, je veux que vous me rédigiez tous les deux votre rapport. Lieutenant, vous vous chargerez de transcrire celui du commandant lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin d'un signe de tête pour comprendre qu'ils devaient maintenant sortir de la salle. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se regardèrent tous les deux, inspirèrent une grande bouffée d'air frais, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient presque en apnée depuis le début de la mise au point, et se saluèrent d'une franche accolade. Un rire nerveux franchit même les lèvres du capitaine Saeril. Aradhrynd s'en était sortie, et enfin ils pouvaient s'en féliciter.

Dans la salle de réception, cependant, la tension était encore palpable, et l'air saturé par l'odeur de terre et de sang mêlés qui tachaient encore les vêtements du magicien. Thranduil, dans sa rage, ne l'avait pas senti précédemment, mais maintenant seul avec Gandalf, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Alors il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur le dos courbé de son siège, se concentra sur le froid de la pierre, sur sa surface irrégulière. Il ferma les yeux une poignée de seconde avant d'inspirer de nouveau. L'odeur lui parut bien moins agressive.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

— Je vais contacter Galadriel. Tout cela va beaucoup trop loin.

— Vous craignez pour la Terre du Milieu ?

— Non. Pas encore. Notre ennemi ne semble avoir contacté aucun autre peuple, il n'a monté aucune autre armée.

— C'est ce sur quoi vous enquêtiez n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'était ma plus grande crainte. Il est des contrées que je n'ai pas encore interrogées, mais j'irai, une fois Leilith réveillée.

— Vous êtes donc persuadé qu'elle se réveillera.

— J'en suis certain, en effet. Elle a déjà vaincu ce serpent une fois, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Ce qui me préoccupe vraiment c'est le temps qu'elle mettra, cette fois.

— Et ensuite ?

— Il lui faudra quitter Mirkwood pour Fondcombe dès qu'elle sera de nouveau parmi nous.

— Et si elle ne revient pas à elle avant un mois, ou deux ?

— Nous la ferons transporter.

— Devrais-je en avertir Arwen ?

— Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'attendre les résultats de ma conversation avec Galadriel. Toute information sera bonne à lui être communiquée.

— J'en conviens. »

Le souverain se détacha soudain de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie sans autre forme de procès. Gandalf leva un sourcil intrigué sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement. Finir une conversation de manière aussi sordide n'était pas dans les habitudes du monarque. Après un léger toussotement, le mage lança quand même, juste pour être sûr :

« Où allez-vous donc avec tant de hâte, Roi Thranduil ?

— Veiller notre invitée ! » répondit-il au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la porte.

Le Blanc laissa ses épaules s'affaisser, détendit chacun de ses muscles, puis sortit sa pipe de nulle part. Un léger sourire dessina ses traits.

Évidemment, pensa-t-il finalement.

~ _Naur_ ~

 _Cher Roi Thranduil,_

 _Nous venions à peine d'arriver en Lórien lorsque votre grive nous a trouvés. Je suis dévastée par les nouvelles de Mirkwood, par ce qu'il est arrivé à votre merveilleuse Forêt Noire, et surtout, à Dame Leilith. Je me joins à vos prières pour qu'elle se réveille sans attendre et puisse prendre la route jusqu'à Fondcombe._

 _Mes enfants et moi sommes effrayés par les nouveaux desseins de cette menace, qui confirme en définitive ce que Mithrandir pensait dès le début. Le retour de Galadriel en Terre du Milieu me rassure autant qu'il m'attriste. N'avait-elle pas droit au repos, après tout ce temps ? Mais je comprends son inquiétude et sa volonté de protéger ses pairs. J'espère également, malgré tout, que sa sensation quant à la puissance de la menace est fausse, car si elle dit vrai, nous pouvons réellement craindre le pire._

 _Que vos morts partent en paix,_

 _Que Leilith se réveille au plus vite,_

 _Q'Ilúvatar soit avec vous,_

 _Arwen Undómiel_


	12. Chapitre 11

**11**

 **Chapitre**

Une ombre puissante se dressa dans son dos. Elle empestait le malin, irradiait une chaleur mortelle. Son aura était si forte que les épaules de la rescapée s'affaissèrent sans lui laisser la moindre chance de combattre. Ses genoux tremblèrent avec violence, entrainant tout son corps avec eux et, tout à coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Sans bruit, Leilith chut devant le monstre. Un poids forçait sa tête à rester basse, les yeux ancrés sur le sol de roches noires et terreuses. Ses doigts glissèrent contre la surface chaude l'espace d'une seconde, à la rencontre de la matière rugueuse, puis furent cloués sur place par la puissance inconnue.

La jeune femme sentait le regard du monstre sur elle. L'ombre avait laissé place à un être physique, là, quelque part, tapi dans les recoins de son subconscient. Un grondement sourd emplit l'espace si violemment qu'il lui sembla gonfler et dégonfler autour d'elle suivant un rythme sporadique. Et puis, sans prévenir, une voix dure et caverneuse s'éleva :

« J'arrive, mortelle, prépare-toi ! »

L'exclamation résonna si fort qu'elle en fit trembler chacune des parois mentales de son cerveau. Sa bouche, close malgré elle, tentait de laisser passer un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur mêlées. Des picotements envahirent tout son être, jusqu'à lui donner l'impression que des aiguilles chauffées à blanc attaquaient son épiderme, ses muscles, ses os. Un cri lui parvint, comme de loin, de très loin, et les alentours psychiques s'évanouirent.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Mithrandir ! » appela Allaë en s'engouffrant hors de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

Le hurlement, dans son dos, ne cessait pas, paraissait monter dans les aigus encore et encore. Il la glaçait d'effroi et de peine, comme si à l'entente du son, elle ressentait toutes les afflictions de son amie, qu'elle était venue visiter. Les yeux clos, elle se rendit compte que des larmes perlaient ses joues au moment où le Blanc surgissait au bout du couloir. Jamais la jeune elfe ne l'avait vu aussi inquiet. Sur ses talons, Thranduil, l'air paniqué, courrait presque pour suivre l'allure de son invité.

Allaë se plaqua contre le mur, les laissa passer sans un mot. Doucement, elle glissa contre la roche jusqu'au sol, pour s'accorder un instant de répit. À l'arrière de son crâne, la pierre froide mordait sa peau si délicate ; mais elle n'en avait que faire, il lui fallait à tout prix se débarrasser de cette sensation d'horreur qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne.

« Leilith ? » murmura le mage, agenouillé aux pieds du lit.

Devant lui, les yeux révulsés, sa protégée s'essoufflait, et son cri se muait en un étranglement silencieux. Dans son dos, le souverain s'appuyait contre le mur, les traits plus tirés que jamais. Deux semaines que la survivante n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, que sa respiration restait inlassablement profonde, parfaitement rythmée, que ses paupières restaient closes, ne bougeant à peine, même sous le menace d'une poussière ou deux.

Après ces dix-septs jours de prières et de désespoir, toutefois, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil sous leurs yeux ébahis. Un instant, ils se jetèrent même un regard sceptique, pensant presque être contrôlé par le seul assaut de l'espoir et de ses illusions. Pourtant, lorsque le drap se mut, sous l'effet de la prise mal assurée des doigts féminins, ils ne purent faire autrement que d'y croire tout à fait. Leilith se réveillait.

« ... alf ? »

Un soupir plus qu'un murmure. Une prière plus qu'une plainte. Le vieux magicien ne put empêcher son sourire de craqueler chaque parcelle de peau de son visage lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle. Dans un geste d'affection, de protection, il posa une main sur le haut de sa tête, contre ses cheveux bruns humides de sueur.

Le contact poussa la rescapée à ouvrir l'autre œil. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes, puis le plafond de roche polie se dessina nettement au-dessus d'elle. Ainsi que la fine silhouette d'un elfe, à gauche ; et celle, plus massive mais tout aussi rayonnante, de Gandalf. Il avait oublié son couvre-chef, mais son odeur de vieux parchemins et de fumée d'herbes froide ne pouvait tromper aucun de ses sens. Pas plus que la douceur de sa main reposant avec une certaine fermeté en haut de son front.

Mais elle était si fatiguée... Le besoin de sommeil se faisait trop fort, semblait lui écraser le corps sans une once de pitié. Elle se devait cependant de le tenir au courant :

« Un... c'est... un... Balrog... » réussit-elle à articuler avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Thranduil retint une exclamation silencieuse tandis que le Blanc ployait sous le poids de ces derniers mots, laissant sa tête reposer contre le drap frais du lit.

Pas encore, non.

~ _Naur_ ~

Ils en avaient discuté, débattu, le ton était monté ; les vagues de magie oppressives également. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre refusaient d'y croire. Tous les hommes de main du roi s'étaient tenu cois, immobiles, les pupilles pourtant dilatées de frayeur. Un frémissement d'appréhension avait survolé la salle du trône ; les épaules baissées, personne n'avait pipé mot durant l'altercation entre le mage et leur souverain. Les réunir ici et non dans la salle de réception était un symbole : la menace potentielle ne pouvait plus être tenue secrète, et si une oreille décidait d'écouter aux grandes portes de la salle, qu'elle écoutât.

Depuis une demi-heure, pourtant, Thranduil tentait de calmer les ondes de désespoir émanant de la haute stature du Blanc, au bas de son siège royal, peu impressionné par la mise en scène. Ses insinuations sur la possibilité qu'il ne pût pas, cette fois, contenir la force d'un nouveau Balrog, lui déplaisaient fortement ; il aimait peu imaginer son peuple entendre et croire pareille sottise. Gandalf ne pouvait faillir devant un deuxième démon du feu.

Ânonner ses raisons sans vraiment aller au fond des choses attisait plus encore la colère du monarque. Il tentait vainement de contenir sa rage devant le magicien, le toisait de toute la supériorité dans laquelle il était capable de se draper, et posait de temps à autre un regard bienveillant sur ses soldats. Du moins se voulait-il bienveillant. Le débat s'éternisait, cependant ; il voulait en finir au plus vite, en ayant le dernier mot. Mais le mage refusait de le lui laisser. Aradhrynd et tous les descendants des Ñoldor ne devaient pas le surestimer, le croire invincible, ou cela les conduiraient tous à leur perte, arguait-il encore et encore.

Des heures que la discussion se poursuivait, inlassablement. Jusqu'à l'arrivée tremblante d'une elfe au teint pâle.

« Dame Leilith a de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Elle semble en état de parler et elle a demandé à vous voir. »

La créature déglutit difficilement, baissa les yeux. Puis se mordit la lèvre lorsque son roi commença sa descente vers le sol. D'une petite voix, elle ajouta :

« Juste vous, Mithrandir. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les hommes. Quelques mâchoires se serrèrent. Thranduil, paralysé dans son geste, contempla longtemps la nouvelle arrivante, interdit. Avant de se redresser, de prendre son air digne et suffisant, et de conclure :

« Je vous retrouve dans une heure, Mithrandir, ne faites pas attendre Dame Leilith. Quant à vous autres, disparaissez de ma vue. »

Pas un soldat de la garde ne protesta. Saeril s'en fut avec le reste de sa troupe, les bras ballants. Qu'importe leur ennemi, après l'affront fait à la Forêt Noire, le roi enverrait ses hommes soutenir le bastion de Fondcombe ; et cela annonçait inéluctablement des jours sombres pour le peuple des elfes.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Leilith... ma chère amie, comment allez-vous ?

— Je... Disons que cela aurait pu être pire. Non ?

— Si, sûrement. La fatigue commence-t-elle à vous quitter ?

— Plus ou moins. J'avais besoin de vous parler, alors je lutte, un peu.

— Vous rappelez-vous vous être réveillée, il y a quelques heures ?

— Oh, alors ce n'était pas un rêve.

— Non. Et vous nous avez annoncé une chose singulièrement inquiétante.

— Le... Balrog ? murmura sa voix peu assurée.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ?

— J'ai rêvé. Je pense. Mais c'était réel. Enfin... c'était annonciateur. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

— Vous pensez à une vision, comme Dame Galadriel ?

— Oh, non, je pense... je pense que le Balrog a plutôt réussi à visiter mes rêves. »

Le Blanc ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués. Excepté Irmo, quel Ainu avait jamais possédé cette capacité ? Après un silence tendu, il sourit avec sincérité, enjoignant la jeune femme à poursuivre.

« Il me prévenait. Ou me menaçait, plutôt. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi en particulier, puisqu'il vise les elfes.

— En êtes-vous bien sûre ?

— Il a dit « j'arrive, mortelle, prépare-toi ». Je ne vois pas d'autres mortels dans le coin.

— En effet. J'imagine que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est courant du don que vous a fait Arien. C'est... étrange.

— Quoi ?

— Le Feu contre le Feu. Je ne sais quelle efficacité cela aura.

— Oh, on sait très bien, si. On sait que ça va mal finir, c'est tout.

— Leilith...

— Pitié, pas de sermon, pas tant que je serai dans cet état. »

Le murmure se transforma en grommellement, et le magicien s'interdit d'avoir l'air amusé. Il se racla la gorge, continua d'une voix douce :

« Et pour... ce qu'il s'est passé sur le champ de bataille ?

— Vous n'allez pas me crier dessus pour avoir pris part au combat ?

— Oh, non, Leilith, je n'en aurais pas la force, après ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

— Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle dans un demi-sourire. En réalité, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'allais laisser le Feu me dévorer pour protéger Mirkwood, et j'ai senti, avant de sombrer, qu'un puissant poids m'étreignait le cœur et le corps. Quelque chose de tellement froid...

— Heleg. »

Le chuchotement se mêlait presque d'un ravissement surpris. Les théories du mage allaient se confirmer, il en était certain. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi les choses avaient pris une telle tournure, cependant.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

— Je ne pensais pas revoir ça un jour... Quand le mur de feu s'est éteint, au loin, après avoir tout rasé sur son passage, il y avait cet œuf de glace, au milieu du champ de bataille.

— Qu... quoi ? C'est...

— Impossible. Oui, en théorie. Mais force est de constater qu'il est toujours là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'œuf a éclaté quelques heures après la fin du combat, mais de lui-même, comme s'il était conscient que plus aucune menace ne se trouvait alentour.

— Alors quoi, il a réagi pour me protéger ?

— Pour se protéger lui-même, j'imagine. Les flammes allaient vous consumer, votre pouvoir était trop fort, il devait être aussi clair pour lui que pour vous que c'en serait fini. S'il vit à travers vous, il ne pouvait certainement pas vous permettre de mourir.

— Mais comment il a pu s'en rendre compte ?

— La chaleur, le brasier, le pouvoir immense que vous avez libéré. D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

— La porte s'est rouverte durant le combat, oui. Je me demande si ce n'était pas ça, finalement.

— Le Heleg ?

— Oui, il devait m'empêcher d'atteindre l'antre. Son pouvoir était plus fort encore en moi que lorsque j'ai combattu son enveloppe charnelle.

— Il va donc nous falloir trouver un moyen de le contourner, si jamais... Enfin, nous verrons ça plus tard.

— En fait... »

Leilith ferma les yeux, plongea au fin fond de son âme, fit quelques pas à l'aveuglette avant de sentir la chaleur l'envelopper toute entière. Puis elle discerna les alentours, et la porte psychique, là, dressée devant elle. Écartant doucement les bras, elle observa d'un œil incrédule les battants s'ouvrir en grand, sans émettre la moindre résistance. Elle l'avait sentie, même perdu dans son profond sommeil. Le vérifier une fois consciente était autre chose.

« J'ai de nouveau l'accès à mes pleins pouvoirs. L'âme de ce serpent doit être trop affaiblie pour pouvoir me contrer de nouveau. Il doit s'être trouvé un coin où reposer.

— Nous devrons l'en chasser.

— Quand nous aurons le temps. La force. Pas maintenant.

— Bien sûr, Leilith, pas maintenant.

— Oh, me regardez pas comme ça Gandalf, je suis là, c'est bon. »

Le Blanc refusa d'arrêter de sourire, de la regarder de son air infiniment soulagé.

« Voulez-vous encore vous reposer ?

— Oui.

— Quelqu'un à voir, avant ça ?

— Non. »

Un grommellement à peine audible. Le magicien soupira.

« Je vais le chercher », annonça-t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

La rescapée n'essaya même pas de le contredire. À la place, elle jeta un œil sur ses bras, ses mains, son encolure ; elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle avait perdu connaissance, mais les onguents elfiques et la magie de Gandalf avait largement rattrapé les dégâts. La puissance du Heleg aussi, sûrement. Seuls ses doigts semblaient dans le refus total de guérir – mais au moins ne la lançaient-ils plus aussi violemment qu'auparavant. Elle observait chacune des cicatrices des profondes cloques qui, elles, la marqueraient sans doute à jamais, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en lui arrachant un sursaut.

Thranduil pénétra dans la chambre avec bien moins de violence qu'il avait mis dans l'ouverture du battant. Le visage tendu par l'empreinte de sa royale suffisance, il fit quelques pas, puis se dirigea vers la large fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un pan de forêt en parfait état. À cette heure de la journée, la lumière filtrait mal, et sa nouvelle dame de compagnie avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'allumer les bougies d'un des larges chandeliers posé sur le bureau. Il sembla alors à Leilith que la chevelure de l'elfe resplendissait plus encore à la chiche lueur des flammes. Ou peut-être pas. Ces mêmes lumières n'avaient pas paru changer quoi que ce soit aux traits défaits de Gandalf, ni à sa crinière neigeuse.

La jeune femme déglutit et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller ; ainsi, elle voyait à peine le roi faire ses courts aller et retour devant la fenêtre. Quelque chose le tracassait, et il n'allait pas tarder à le lui faire savoir. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit, laissa son ouïe capter les mouvements de l'elfe. Jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se rapprochent clairement de son lit.

« Vous ne vouliez pas me voir il y a encore quelques minutes, et finalement Mithrandir vient m'annoncer le contraire. Je ne sais pas si vous jouer avec mes nerfs ou...

— Non, ma nouvelle dame de compagnie avait raison. Elle a seulement répété ce que je lui ai dit. Quant à Gandalf... il a... deviné l'inverse. En gros.

— En gros ?

— Rien. »

Elle ouvrit un œil et lui jeta un regard intrigué. Son visage exprimait un soupçon d'amusement tandis qu'il comprenait l'enjeu de ce presque quiproquo. Alors, tout en évaluant ses propres gestes, elle tira son bras gauche à elle, comme pour laisser la place à quiconque de s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Après une moue à peine dissimulée, Thranduil retira son long manteau aux fabuleux reflets orangés, le posa sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche et s'assit.

« J'ai... des cloques », grommela-t-elle soudain de but-en-blanc.

Le monarque leva une main, la lui présenta, attendit patiemment qu'elle veuille bien y glisser la sienne. D'un doigt, il parcourut le contour des cloques zébrant son avant-bras. Une grimace de peine secoua un instant son visage ; Leilith se mordit la lèvre avant de précipitamment ramener son bras à elle. Le but n'était définitivement pas de lui faire pitié.

« Désolée », souffla la survivante avant de se redresser pour lui faire face, le dos contre la pierre froide.

Thranduil pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Elle savait que c'était là un des gestes les plus tendres dont il était capable, lorsque cela n'incluait pas de contact avec la personne en face de lui.

« Mes soigneurs travaillent sur des onguents un peu plus forts, un peu plus efficaces. Mithrandir leur donne régulièrement un coup de main.

— Régulièrement ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que...

— Un peu plus de deux semaines. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

— Je ne lui ai pas demandé. »

L'humaine porta une main à son visage, se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était certainement moins long que la dernière fois, mais il aurait pu se passer tellement de choses, tellement de batailles, durant ces deux semaines. Sa faiblesse aurait pu coûter la vie de nombreux autres elfes, si d'autres araignées étaient venues jusqu'à eux.

« Cilaël ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en essayant de tirer les draps au-dessus d'elle. Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

— Du calme ! gronda Thranduil en mettant tout son poids sur les couvertures. Il va bien. Il a été alité quelques jours, mais le venin de l'araignée a été neutralisé, et il peut parcourir le palais de nouveau sans souci. L'exercice lui est juste interdit, pour le moment.

— Vous l'avez relevé de ses fonctions ?

— Suspendu serait plus juste. »

Leilith laissa aller sa tête contre le mur ; le froid mordant lui fit le plus grand bien, et finit de totalement réveiller son cerveau encore un poil engourdi. Jusqu'au moment où la paume chaude du roi ne se posât contre sa joue. Serrant les dents, elle lui jeta un regard de travers. Il resta de marbre, puis se permit un sourire. Un simple sourire. Doux. Un sourire comme il ne lui en avait plus adressé depuis bien longtemps.

Si un soupir agacé lui répondit, une tension palpable s'installa instantanément entre les deux êtres. Le retour de la frustration secoua la jeune femme de part en part. Si elle ne congédiait pas l'elfe dans la minute, quelque chose allait mal tourner.

Le souverain s'approcha, glissa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Faisant fi des bras ballants de la rescapée qui refusait de lui rendre son étreinte, il plongea doucement dans son cou. Sous ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir de légères cicatrices, en reliefs sur sa peau tendre. Les flammes ou l'araignée, il ne savait pas, mais cela lui souleva le cœur. Il eut ensuite de nouveau la terrible envie de punir plus fermement encore Allaë pour son manque de discernement. La voix de la survivante l'empêcha de sombrer dans les affres de la colère.

« Thranduil ?

— Oui ? s'enquit-il sans pour autant se défaire de son cou.

— Est-ce que ça serait vraiment une bonne chose ?

— Quoi donc ?

— De recommencer... tout ça ?

— Je vous ai imaginé morte pendant des mois, j'ai lutté pour recevoir votre pardon une fois de retour. Et puis je vous ai vu mourir. Encore.

— Non, puisque la première fois vous...

— Leilith, soupira-t-il. Les sarcasmes ne sont pas de mises. S'il vous plaît.

— D'accord. Mais, pour le reste, je sais pas.

— Vous ne savez pas. Très bien. Moi, je sais. Je sais ce que j'ai décidé. Si votre décision va à l'encontre de la mienne, je vous laisserai. »

À l'entente des trois derniers mots, la jeune femme rendit son étreinte au roi. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que renouer avec lui s'avérerait être une bonne chose, mais elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Doucement, le monarque délaissa son cou à contrecœur pour venir poser son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et il eut l'impression de revivre, soudain, lorsqu'elle accepta la discussion silencieuse sans ciller. Ils s'observèrent, se jaugèrent, se parlèrent, s'écoutèrent, s'aimèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Seuls les quelques papillonnements de leurs paupières rompirent ici et là leur échange. Leurs visages semblaient scellés l'un à l'autre, comme rarement auparavant.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Leilith s'en voulait de se laisser aller ainsi. Comme si l'affront qu'elle avait subi en allant seule au-devant du danger méritait un tel pardon. Elle s'en voulait que les choses fussent aussi facile pour Thranduil, comme si cela pouvait lui donner l'autorisation de recommencer, un autre jour, sachant qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner si aisément. La mâchoire serrée, elle brisa le silence d'un murmure :

« Et si la situation se répétait ? Que je repartais, seule... Je ne suis pas sûre que vous pardonner si facilement soit une bonne idée.

— Leilith, je sais que vous ne me pardonnez pas, pas encore. J'ai accepté que vous ne me pardonneriez peut-être jamais. J'ai conscience que vous pouvez me revenir sans pour autant me pardonner.

— Mais ce serait suffisant ? C'est tout ce que vous attendez ?

— Non. J'aurais toujours un pincement au cœur, tant que vous ne m'aurez pas pardonné. Ce malaise m'accompagnera donc sans doute jusqu'à ma fin.

— Oh, les grands mots ! grommela-t-elle tout en le dégageant d'un doigt.

— Dame Leilith, s'il vous plaît...

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, maintenant ?

— Me laisser revenir vers vous comme je le faisais auparavant...

— C'est mal d'essayer d'influer sur les décisions des autres ! »

Le roi sourit, rapprocha de nouveau son visage, persuadé qu'elle ne le délogerait pas une seconde fois. Il observa sa moue hésitante, ses prunelles agitées qui trahissaient ses réflexions. Elle devait arrêter de penser, là, maintenant. L'un comme l'autre auraient le temps de réfléchir. Plus tard. Quand ils auraient résolu un de leurs problèmes principaux. La frustration. De s'être à moitié retrouvés, de ne communiquer qu'à demi, de lutter contre eux-mêmes. De s'empêcher, même, parfois, de se caresser du regard.

« Vous pourrez me haïr, mais après ça. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Il refusait de poursuivre la lutte ; et il ne s'embêta pas d'un chaste baiser pour le lui démontrer. Ses deux mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête, s'emmêlèrent à ses cheveux, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune femme sans douceur aucune. Le temps n'était pas à la douceur. Il emplit fiévreusement sa bouche de sa langue avide, lui laissant à peine le loisir de respirer. Et dans un sourire, il la sentit élever une main vers sa tête pour décrocher rageusement sa couronne. D'une oreille distraite, il l'entendit glisser sur le sol, s'accrocher à une pierre et rouler jusqu'au mur. Fut un temps où il aurait eu envie de la faire enfermer pour un tel geste ; mais il savait aujourd'hui ce que cela signifiait, ce que cela avait toujours signifié lorsqu'elle lui retirait tout objet symbole de pouvoir. Elle ne lui refusait pas son rang, elle lui refusait sa prétendue supériorité ; elle l'invitait dans le monde du partage et de l'égalité. Elle lui donnait son accord. Et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il fut à peine plus heureux encore quand elle joua aussi de sa langue contre la sienne. Avec la sienne. Puis le laissa couvrir son cou de baisers brûlants, impatients. Avant de sursauter lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur l'affleurement de l'une de ses plus larges et sensibles cicatrices. La honte la fit tressaillir, se reculer, le toiser d'un air entendu. Devant les sourcils orageux du souverain, elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, sans grand succès.

D'un doigt, Thranduil suivit les zébrures dessinant son cou, lèvres pincées. Elle ne se recula pas cette fois, et il comprit que ça n'avait été qu'un simple réflexe, sous la surprise. Rassuré, il l'embrassa de nouveau – un peu moins fougueusement, toutefois.

La rescapée passa un bras cloqué dans son dos, se crispa sous la douleur, avant de le serrer contre lui et de poser une main contre ses cheveux soyeux. La couronne boisée absente, elle pouvait caresser la chevelure comme il lui plaisait, comme elle avait toujours aimé le faire. La chaleur émanant de sa tête, de ses lèvres, des mains, la plongèrent dans un gouffre de bien-être. Que même la magie si puissante de Gandalf ne pouvait reproduire.

Souriant devant le constat, elle réagit à peine lorsqu'un inconnu frappa trois coups à la porte. Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de grogner tout en se détachant d'elle. L'importun avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison. Il se leva prestement et s'approcha du battant. D'une voix forte, il ordonna :

« Qui y'a-t-il ?

— Dame Galadriel vient d'entrer à la lisière de la forêt.

— Très bien, envoyez-lui des hommes à sa rencontre. »

Leilith se redressa plus encore, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait reconnu la voix de sa nouvelle dame de compagnie.

« Je voudrais qu'Allaë revienne.

— Leilith...

— Pas que je n'aime pas la nouvelle... mais avec Allaë, c'était différent.

— Et à cause d'elle...

— Oh ça va, vous savez que j'y serai allée dans tous les cas.

— Mais vous n'auriez rien su si elle n'était pas venue vous trouver ! gronda-t-il.

— Et je vous en aurais tenu rigueur. Beaucoup. Énormément, même. Sans compter que ça ne se serait sans doute pas terminé de la même manière. »

Le monarque soupira profondément, s'avança dans la pièce, nota sa couronne abandonnée et la saisit d'un geste fluide. En passant devant la fenêtre, les broderies de sa robe miroitèrent.

« Thranduil, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez bien que dans le fond, vous m'en voulez plus à moi qu'à elle.

— Bêtises !

— Non. Vous le savez. Je ne vais même pas argumenter là-dessus. Rendez-lui juste sa place auprès de moi. Pas comme si cela allait durer encore longtemps.

— Comment ça ?

— On ne va pas tarder à partir, non ?

— Effectivement. Je, commença-t-il dans un rictus, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci. »

Le roi raccrocha sa couronne avec une habileté dont lui seul avait le secret, puis revint à ses côtés, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit. Il lui saisit la main avant de continuer :

« Elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Continuez de vous reposer, de vous soigner. Je repasserai.

— J'espère bien ! »

Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux, découvrit l'air mutin de la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit soudain la mesure de ses mots et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, consciente que leur complicité revenait malgré elle. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vraiment disparu. Peu importait ; mécontente, elle reprit sa main, croisa les bras, refusant d'accueillir sur elle le regard profondément amusé du souverain.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il s'autorisa un sourire, lui jeta un regard furtif, découvrant celui, fourbe, qu'elle lui jetait aussi malgré tout.


	13. Chapitre 12

**12**

 **Chapitre**

Les éclats de voix lui parvenaient, de l'autre côté de la porte. Leilith hésitait à rester là, à les espionner comme une enfant, ou à entrer et participer au conflit qui les secouait. Lorsque la voix de Gandalf emplit soudain la pièce si fort qu'elle sembla s'insinuer jusqu'à elle en passant par les interstices des grandes portes, elle cessa soudain de peser le pour et le contre. Enfilant la paire de gants légers qu'elle avait dénichée dans la grande armoire de sa chambre, la jeune femme poussa l'un des battants d'une épaule, se faufila dans l'entrebâillement.

Un silence peu commun saisit les cinq personnes présentes. Le regard dur du roi accrocha le sien sans ménagement, tandis que les prunelles vibrantes de Cilaël l'accueillaient avec une chaleur non-feinte. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'attaque, son souverain lui ayant formellement interdit d'aller la visiter. Alors il se retenait, avec une volonté dont il soupçonnait à peine l'existence, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la remercier sans discontinuer pour lui avoir sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. L'émotion ne cessait d'emplir son regard au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la grande table de pierre.

Le Blanc se leva finalement pour lui saisir délicatement la main, en signe de bonjour. Puis il se tourna vers Dame Galadriel, dont l'aura fabuleuse étreignait la pièce sans aucune merci. De dos, elle n'offrait au regard de la rescapée que le haut de sa chevelure blonde platine, ceinte d'un délicat diadème d'argent surmonté des plus belles pierreries elfiques qu'elle eût jamais vues. Leilith ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue ; elle en avait déjà bien assez avec Thranduil et son exposition constante de richesse et de pouvoir. Le magicien saisit son agacement, le cacha dans un lointain sourire, puis prit la parole au moment où la Dame de Lórien se levait.

« Dame Galadriel, je vous présente Dame Leilith dont, je crois, nous avons assez parlé au début de notre entretien. »

L'elfe planta un regard si perçant dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle se sentit instantanément oppressée. Le roi de Mirkwood ne possédait certainement pas une telle capacité, et il lui apparut immédiatement que Dame Galadriel n'était pas seulement une ancienne reine des elfes. L'étendue de ses pouvoirs la percuta si violemment qu'elle en eut la nausée et dut soudain se concentrer sur la lourde odeur de pierre fraîche les enveloppant tous.

« Dame Leilith. Leilith la Rouge. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

— De même. Mais je pense que vous vous trompez au sujet de cette... appellation.

— Vous croyez ?

— Oui. Et puis, quand ça sera fini, j'espère bien être débarrassée de tout ça.

— C'est réellement ce que vous souhaitez ?

— Honnêtement ? Oui.

— Alors votre volonté sera sûrement faite, Dame Leilith.

— Je... bien, entendu.

— Merci de vous joindre à notre conseil, malgré votre état de santé.

— Oh, il n'y a pas de souci. Je vais mieux qu'il n'y paraît. »

Saeril profita du moment pour se lever et tirer une chaise à sa gauche, invitant du même coup la jeune humaine à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bien, continua Thranduil lorsqu'elle fut à sa place, nous nous entretenions donc au sujet de le menace. Dame Galadriel a du mal à croire qu'il puisse s'agir d'un Balrog. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la survivante. Qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de prendre la parole :

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. Ce que j'ai entendu. Et ressenti. Je sais bien que c'était un rêve mais je peux vous assurer que je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je suis sérieuse.

— Les Balrogs ne pénètrent pas les rêves, asséna Galadriel d'une voix profonde.

— Gandalf a dit la même chose, oui. Mais je ne mens pas.

— Aurait-il pu se projeter ?

— Mithrandir, posez-vous vraiment la question ? Ou essayez-vous de donner du crédit à votre protégée.

— Je pose la question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dame Leilith m'aurait menti.

— Elle n'a peut-être pas menti, mais ses pensées étaient sans doute troublées par son récent coma. Peut-être même par l'âme du serpent de glace.

— Mais elle est la seule mortelle, ici, c'est un fait.

— Sans doute voulait-elle seulement attirer l'attention sur elle.

— Alors, déjà, "elle" est là, merci. Et, en fait, au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué, le destin lui-même attire l'attention sur moi. Je crois que tout le monde sait ici, à par vous, sans doute, que j'aimerais m'en défaire. »

La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de gronder, oubliant de fait à qui elle s'adressait. Puis elle s'en souvint, se mordit la lèvre avant de nouer ses doigts les uns aux autres en refrénant les élancements provoqués par son geste. L'elfe allait prendre la parole quand Thranduil décida de la couper :

« Veuillez excuser... l'impertinence de notre jeune invitée. Je vous enjoins à vous concentrer sur le fond plutôt que sur la forme. »

Une moue boudeuse répondit à la tentative d'excuse du roi. Celui-ci haussa un lourd sourcil à l'attention de Leilith ; c'était le moment pour elle de se taire.

« Si c'est vraiment cela, reprit Galadriel, alors nous avons tous de graves ennuis.

— Puis-je intervenir ? les interrompit Saeril.

— Bien sûr.

— Dame Arwen nous a assuré qu'Elessar pourrait nous envoyer des troupes. Nous allons rejoindre celles de Fondcombe en entraînant une bonne partie des nôtres. Je sais que notre ennemi est fait de magie, mais notre nombre...

— Votre nombre ne suffira pas. Tous vos soldats réunis pourront repousser le Balrog quelques secondes, quelques minutes, même, mais il relâchera ensuite son pouvoir sur vos hommes.

— Et vos pouvoirs réunis ? osa Leilith.

— Nos ?

— À vous et à Gandalf. »

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard entendu, puis la Dame de Lórien pinça les lèvres. L'ombre de la contrariété passa sur son visage.

« Je pense que nous pourrons le repousser un peu plus longtemps, mais cela ne suffira pas...

— Mais Gandalf...

— Je vous l'ai dit, Dame Leilith, je ne pourrais sans doute rien contre ce Balrog-là, la situation est différente. Alors, oui, à deux nous pourrions peut-être imaginer faire quelque chose contre lui mais, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien.

— Pourquoi la situation est différente ?

— Parce que Leilith, parce que. Cessez de grommeler, je vous prie.

— Oui, oui, d'accord. Et si je vous aidais aussi ? »

Un moment de flottement drapa toute l'assemblée. Le Blanc se caressa un instant la barbe d'un geste nerveux. Ce qui était rare chez lui. Galadriel ramena ses mains l'une sur l'autre, prit un air grave.

« Je pense que vous seule pouvez y faire quelque chose, en réalité, si la menace est avérée.

— Ah, vous voyez bien que c'est le destin ! »

L'exclamation résonna un instant dans la pièce. La rescapée eut envie de se frapper ; elle observa donc avec étonnement le petit sourire qui couvrit doucement les lèvres de l'elfe blonde. Gandalf laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« D'accord. Disons que vous avez raison, et nous en saurons certainement plus très bientôt, alors nous devons nous préparez. Vous préparez. Préparez la réunion de notre armée, si nous pouvons l'appeler comme ça, à Fondcombe.

— Vous pensez pouvoir récupérer quelques-uns des derniers elfes présents en Lórien, Dame Galadriel ? s'enquit le monarque.

— Non. Et je demanderai à Arwen de ne pas solliciter ses troupes. À vous, je demanderai de ne pas mobiliser trop d'hommes.

— Mais...

— Vous les enverriez au bûcher, Roi Thranduil. Aucun elfe ne pourrait vaincre un Balrog. Il faudrait surtout le... coincer, là où il sera le plus faible, ou le moins menaçant, pour que nous puissions faire quelque chose. Je propose que nous partions dans une semaine, le temps pour Leilith de se reposer encore, de commencer à monter une stratégie, de laisser le Seigneur Elrohir préparer notre venue. Arwen sera sur le point d'arriver, ou sera sans doute déjà là lorsque nous arriverons. Nous accompagnerez-vous, Roi Thranduil ?

— Puis-je laisser mes sujets seuls ici ? »

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait recommencer, encore. Les abandonner. L'abandonner. Elle lui lança un regard si assassin qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il se leva soudainement, fit chatoyer les arabesques de sa robe d'un mouvement ample du bras, puis leur offrit sa plus belle moue hautaine.

« Cette réunion est finie pour moi, je vous laisse à votre discussion.

— Roi Thranduil ? tenta Gandalf sans grande conviction.

— Nous converserons plus tard. »

Cilaël croisa les bras dès qu'il eut le dos tourné et jusqu'à ce qu'il quittât la pièce. Il posa ensuite un regard désolé sur la jeune femme. Son capitaine toussota avant de lancer une idée de but-en-blanc :

« S'il décidait de nous suivre, vous pourriez tenir l'intérim, commandant.

— S'il le décidait, oui.

— Vous ne pourriez pas venir, Cil ?

— Le poison a quitté mon système depuis longtemps mais certaines de mes blessures ne sont pas toutes guéries.

— Oh, je vois.

— N'ayez pas cet air si désolé, Dame Leilith, conseilla Galadriel d'une voix douce, si vos exploits m'ont correctement été contés, vous avez permis au commandant d'échapper à un sort bien plus funeste.

— Certes. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'imiter son ami, et coinça ses bras contre ses côtes. Le mage retint un sourire, notifia la fin de la réunion non sans une pointe de déception. Il aurait aimé que cela se finît autrement.

Au sortir de la salle, il réussit à se mettre un instant à la hauteur de Leilith :

« Allez lui parler.

— Évidemment », grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Blanc acquiesça silencieusement avant de retourner aux côtés de Dame Galadriel. Saeril et Cilaël prirent congés du trio, et Leilith finit par faire de même. Elle irait confronter le roi, effectivement. Mais après un bon bain et un bon repas. Et en compagnie d'Allaë, le repas, puisque le souverain avait fini par se raisonner à son propos.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le garde haussa un sourcil interloqué lorsqu'il vit Leilith s'approcher des appartements du roi à une heure si tardive. Soudain mal à l'aise, il se retint de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, se fustigea, puis tenta de retrouver un air impassible. L'air moqueur et peu convaincu de la survivante, face à lui, lui arracha une grimace. Après tout, il avait toujours été mauvais acteur.

« Dame Leilith, la devança-t-il, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Soit me laisser entrer comme d'habitude, soit aller prévenir le roi de mon arrivée.

— Comme d'habitude ?

— Comme avant, oui. Peu importe. Prévenez-le, c'est tout.

— Je dois attendre mon second. Il a dû s'absenter, mais il va revenir dans une petite minute.

— Je suis pressée.

— Les règles sont les règles.

— Je vais appeler le roi en criant très fort, alors. »

Le garde pâlit tout à coup. Il sentait la menace, malgré l'immaturité de celle-ci. Et il avait déjà eu à faire à la rescapée : l'elfe le savait, quitte à réveiller tout le palais, elle n'hésiterait pas. Alors il carra la mâchoire, lui fit signe d'attendre et s'engouffra en toute hâte dans les appartements royaux.

Il reparut deux minutes plus tard, l'air dépité. Après une moue entendue, l'homme indiqua les lourds battants d'un signe de tête. Le remerciement enjoué de son interlocutrice ne lui retira en rien la sensation du travail mal accompli – ce sur quoi le souverain lui avait froidement fait une remarque.

« Thranduil ?

— J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir me déranger aussi tard. »

Il n'avait pas grondé, mais le ton indiquait clairement la fatigue. Les doléances de ses sujets, ce soir, avaient dû être particulièrement ennuyantes. Ou véhémentes, puisque les derniers événements avaient créé une légère montée de paranoïa au sein des elfes.

« Oui. Mais, du coup, j'essaierai de ne pas faire l'enfant.

— Oh, parce que c'est ce que vous aviez prévu ? »

La voix froide sembla s'étioler alors qu'il parlait, puis revenir. Leilith ne s'était pas encore avancé dans la pièce, ne distinguait que le bureau du roi, mal éclairé par une bougie agonisante. Le monarque, quelque part entre sa chambre et sa salle d'eau, s'affairait, et les sons doux de tissus soyeux froissés indiquaient à la survivante qu'il était sûrement en train de s'habiller. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Autrefois, à cette heure-ci et en sa présence, il ne s'embêtait pas de vêtements.

« Donc ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'il apparaissait enfin. Mais entrez donc, Dame Leilith. »

L'humaine sursauta quelque chose l'avait retenue à l'orée des appartements. L'heure tardive ? Peut-être. Le ton utilisé lorsqu'elle était entrée ? Sans doute. Le souci de ne pas le déranger alors qu'il sortait très certainement de sa salle de bain ? Qu'en savait-elle.

« Donc on m'a chargée à demi-mot de venir vous convaincre de nous accompagner.

— Qui ça, « on » ?

— Gandalf, Dame Galadriel, tout ça.

— Et pas vous ?

— Vous voulez que je fasse l'enfant ou non ? »

Ses yeux lui parurent d'argent, à la lueur d'un chandelier posé plus loin, lorsqu'il la regarda férocement. La réponse était claire. Leilith soupira et s'approcha, notant que la longue robe de chambre ivoire mordoré soulignant sa stature avait rapidement quitté la chaleur de son corps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait portée en sa présence. Frustration.

Dans un soupir agacé, elle se dirigea à pas déterminé vers son bureau, emprunta sa chaise. Thranduil lui lança à peine un regard, trop occupé à ranger sa couronne avec des gestes un peu trop calculés. Et puis, sans prévenir, il marcha vers elle, s'arrêta à un mètre, jeta un air désabusé sur la chaise qu'elle lui avait injustement volée, et se posa contre le bureau en croisant les bras. De là, les détails de la robe de chambre étaient si nets, le tissu si parfait, qu'elle pouvait presque en sentir la douceur sous ses doigts. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, elle pesta :

« Je m'étais éloignée exprès, en fait.

— Pardon ?

— Ouais.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ah. Eh bien... juste... Oh, c'est pas grave. Donc, la requête est la suivante : accompagnez-nous.

— N'ai-je pas le temps de la décision ?

— Oh, Thranduil, vous ne devriez même pas hésiter.

— Je le sais.

— À la bonne heure !

— J'imagine que Saeril a émis l'idée que le commandant Cilaël fasse l'intérim en mon absence.

— Exact. Mais comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

— Je commence à bien connaître mes hommes.

— C'est sûr, depuis le temps... Donc vous venez ? Super, j'vais aller leur annoncer de suite ! »

Elle se leva, amorça un pas vers la sortie, quand la voix du roi la rappela à l'ordre.

« Leilith, cessez ça tout de suite. Je n'ai pas accepté, et vous le savez.

— Certes. J'aurais essayé. Mais enfin, tout sera mis en place pour que le royaume soit correctement géré en votre absence.

— Ce sont mes sujets.

— Ce sont tous les elfes qui sont concernés par cette menace ! Alors oui, ma petite personne a un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire, mais moi je suis seule. Les elfes sont des milliers.

— Seul les Ñoldor sont concernés, en théorie.

— Au départ, oui. Maintenant, je crois que le Balrog aimerait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'il pouvait rayer tous les elfes de la surface d'Arda, je crois que ça lui plairait beaucoup. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il attaqué si brutalement Aradhrynd ? Il ne visait pas que moi.

— J'ai bien compris.

— Alors quoi ? Vos richesses seront en lieu sûr. Personne ne viendra les voler, si c'est là le vrai problème.

— Je ne suis plus sûr que les trésors soient encore le problème.

— Évidement, il vous reste tellement peu de rivaux...

— Disons cela, oui.

— Donc c'est bon ?

— Donc je vais réfléchir.

— Thranduil, je vous en prie, ne me refaites pas ça. Pas encore. »

La prière, si terriblement emplie de tristesse, lui arracha le cœur. Chaque fois qu'elle lui rappelait son méfait, il lui semblait perdre un peu plus son âme. Bien sûr cela était impossible, il le savait, mais la sensation de vide, pensait-il, était trop forte. Et la douleur l'accompagnant ne pouvait pas être si vive s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose, au fond, qui ne venait pas réellement lui déchirer le cœur.

Alors il lui tendit la main, et lorsque Leilith la saisit enfin, le roi la conduisit sur son large divan pour l'asseoir à ses côtés. À la chiche lueur des bougies, le relief des cloques sur la peau de la jeune femme lui paraissait plus effroyable encore. Comme si là, en cet instant, sa souffrance était plus vivace. Elle ne cilla pourtant pas lorsqu'il passa son pouce sur toute la largeur de sa main.

« Très bien, murmura-t-il enfin.

— Très bien comme dans « très bien je viens » ?

— Oui. »

Il l'observa ouvrir de grands yeux, l'air à la fois ravi et surpris. Puis il but du regard le soudain sourire qui vint éclore sur ses lèvres toujours un peu craquelées. L'impression de vide s'estompa presque tout à coup. Le souverain ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

« Promis ? s'assura-t-elle quand même dans un souffle.

— Promis. »

~ _Naur_ ~

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour le convaincre Dame Leilith, mais merci. J'avais oublié de vous le dire.

— Pas de souci. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en fait. À part le déranger, pour changer.

— Continuez de le déranger, mon enfant.

— C'pas très gentil pour lui ça, Gandalf.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être gentil avec lui.

— C'est pas beau de mentir. »

Le duo échangea des coups d'œil amusés, n'ayant pas le loisir de rire pleinement. La dernière table-ronde d'avant départ, à laquelle ils assistaient, ne permettait décemment pas leurs enfantillages.

« Bien, alors tout est réglé, annonça Dame Galadriel en leur jetant un regard courroucé. Commandant Cilaël, veillez à ce royaume en l'absence de votre roi. Qu'il soit fier de vous. Une dernière chose : Arwen m'a répondu. Elle renonce, selon mes conseils, à mobiliser les troupes d'Elessar. Avec ses enfants, ils arriveront à Fondcombe quelques jours après nous, si le temps est clément. Dame Leilith, je pense que cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais j'aimerais que vous économisiez vos forces durant le trajet. Une carriole a été affectée pour vous seule, et je souhaiterais que vous vous y reposiez pour continuer à récupérer.

— Je vais bien.

— Cela ne signifie pas que vous n'avez plus besoin de repos. Un stock d'onguents est d'ailleurs prêt au départ. Gandalf, je ne doute pas que vous veillerez de toute façon sur l'état de notre protégée.

— Notre ? grommela la survivante à l'adresse du Blanc.

— « Ma », si vous le préférez.

— Je préfère. »

La Dame de Lórien finit son discours dans le calme et à grands coups de rhétorique, puis ils furent tous conviés à rejoindre la salle de réception. Une table avait été réservée spécifiquement pour eux, ainsi que la petite escouade d'elfes qui les accompagnerait pour assurer leur protection. Grâce à une série d'yeux doux, Leilith avait également réussi à ajouter deux places pour Cilaël et Allaë, avec qui elle partageait un bout de table, loin du roi et des deux détenteurs de pouvoirs.

« Bon, Cil, je compte sur toi pour bien gérer Aradhrynd. Sinon il va nous faire une crise, l'autre-là.

— C'est étonnant, je préfère quand c'est toi qui me le dis.

— Tu m'étonnes. Vous avez prévu quoi, pour la forêt ?

— Rien de plus. Il faut tout retirer, et voir l'état de la terre.

— Le mur de feu a touché le sol à ce point-là ?

— Il semblerait même qu'il se s'étendait jusque _dans_ le sol. Tout est sec et on a retrouvé des petits tas de cendres et d'ossements ici et là.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

— Leilith, tu lui as sauvé la vie ! s'emporta presque Allaë. Tant pis pour la terre. On trouvera un moyen de faire renaître tout ça le temps venu.

— Oui. Parce que moi, on m'aurait difficilement ressuscité. Tu le sais.

— J'sais.

— Alors arrête donc de t'excuser.

— Sinon quoi ? T'es pas en état mon p'tit.

— C'est un défi ?

— Ah non, vous arrêtez tous les deux. Aucun de vous n'est en état pour ça.

— Très bien, mais quand je rentrerai, je te louperai pas.

— Vendu, quand tu reviendras. »

Le trio se tut. Le silence envahit leur coin de table comme la peste, attirant presque l'attention des elfes de l'escouade, près d'eux. La locution exacte aurait dû être « si je reviens ». Et la réalité de l'incertitude sur le retour de Leilith les laissa pantois, les yeux dans le vide, la bouche sèche, l'appétit perdu. De l'autre côté de la table, Thranduil leur jeta un regard soudain suspicieux, leva un lourd sourcil interrogatif à l'adresse de la rescapée. Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, à peine surprise elle-même d'avoir ainsi cherché son regard à lui.

Allaë se mordit la lèvre, posa doucement les yeux sur Cilaël, observa son profil, ses yeux tristes derrière ses longs cils. Du coin de l'œil, elle saisit ensuite la communication silencieuse entre son amie et le souverain.

« Je t'aiderai ! lança-t-elle alors.

— Quoi ?

— À lui mettre le nez dans la poussière.

— Ah bravo ! Et ça se dit adorable après ça !.

— C'est toi qui dis que je suis adorable, en réalité, Cilaël, chantonna Allaë.

— Évidemment, ricana Leilith.

— Évidemment, soupira-t-il.

— Ça, c'est à force de boire ensemble.

— Pardon ?

— Parfaitement, vous êtes connectés, mais uniquement pour les choses débiles, comme ça.

— Mais pardon ?! »

La jeune femme sursauta presque, faussement outrée, et le débat persista longtemps ce soir-là. Ils ne reparlèrent pas du départ, de la séparation – momentanée, ils l'espéraient toujours. Non, ils préférèrent se chamailler comme des enfants, parce que comme ça seulement ils gravaient dans leur mémoire les instants qu'ils ne voudraient plus tard jamais oublier.

~ _Naur_ ~

Les carrioles se tenaient prêtes, et les chevaux, harnachés, renâclaient doucement. La garde du petit convoi patientait auprès des animaux que mages et hauts elfes ne daignassent enfin apparaître. Thranduil en tête, le cortège attendu s'extirpa enfin du palais Leilith fermait la marche en traînant des pieds. Pas que l'aventure ne l'intriguât pas, ou que le sort des elfes ne l'intéressât pas. Seulement, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle quittait un lieu qui l'avait vue grandir bien plus que sa cité d'origine, et où elle s'était sentie à l'aise des années durant. Elle ne doutait pourtant pas de l'accueil chaleureux que leur réserverait le Seigneur Elrohir, et se sentait relativement excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Arwen. C'était juste Mirkwood. Abandonner le lieu lui arrachait le cœur, comme lors de son premier départ à la poursuite du Heleg.

En silence, elle prit place à l'intérieur de la roulote ouverte réservée pour sa petite personne, l'air morose. Gandalf se posta près de la sortie et l'observa un instant sans mot dire.

« Quoi ?

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— Justement.

— Je crois que vous devriez ressortir une petite minute, et regarder là-haut. »

De sa pipe fumante, il indique une direction invisible pour Leilith, lui sourit, puis disparut plus loin. Grommelant, la jeune femme finit par se bouger, quitta sa couche de fortune et sauta au dehors.

Au grand balcon de la salle de réception, qui se détachait de la pierre avec un naturel étrange que seules les architectures elfiques pouvaient créer, Allaë et Cilaël considéraient le convoi. Quand ils la virent enfin regarder dans leur direction, chacun d'eux lui lança des grands signes de la main. Il ne suffit à la jeune femme qu'un court temps d'observation pour comprendre que le bras enroulé autour de la taille de l'elfe était plus qu'un geste d'affection de la part du commandant. C'était un geste de soutien. Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, la rescapée savait qu'Allaë n'en menait pas large.

Alors elle leur rendit leur au revoir, épiant du coin de l'œil la mine défaite du roi, toujours un peu mal à l'aise de voir la proximité existante entre Leilith et les gens de sa cour. Ou peut-être était-il juste un peu jaloux. D'une voix forte, Galadriel annonça soudain le départ du convoi, et après un dernier signe, la survivante grimpa de nouveau dans sa carriole. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couche, sans pouvoir empêcher un souvenir de refaire surface alors que le cortège s'ébranlait doucement.

~ _Naur_ ~

Leilith n'en pouvait plus de tout ce monde, de toute cette mouvance de robes et de lumières elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre le grand balcon de pierre donnant sur l'entrée principale d'Aradhrynd. L'air frais lui donna un coup de fouet bienvenu, et l'odeur humide et légèrement acre du sous-bois finit d'adoucir son humeur. Pour ne pas être dérangé, elle se décala tout à droite, là où le balcon jouxtait une autre salle privée, fermée à cette heure-ci. Au bout, la balustrade épousait la roche sur un ou deux mètres, et ne se faisait dominer par elle que sur vingt ou trente centimètres. La jeune femme put donc tranquillement s'y asseoir pour y caler le bas du dos, appréciant le froid dégagé par la pierre. La sensation de bien-être instantané vint effacer le souvenir de son entrainement matinal, plus sévère que d'habitude. Le Blanc ne lésinait pas sur sa force magique, quitte à l'envoyer au tapis si elle prenait les choses trop à la légère. Rustre qu'il était.

« Dame Leilith, vous allez bien ? »

Ça n'était définitivement pas la voix d'Allaë.

« Oui oui, je ne suis juste pas forcément pas fan de la foule.

— Je comprends bien.

— Ah ? Si vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, ça doit vous poser bien des soucis.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Dois-je vous rappelez combien de gens traînent dans vos pattes chaque jour ?

— Non, effectivement.

— D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez peut-être pas rester là, ils vont sûrement tous finir par s'inquiéter.

— Et ?

— J'imagine que c'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

— Je peux encore faire ce que je veux au sein de mon propre palais.

— Je me doute.

— Vous avez bientôt fini vos entrainements, me semble-t-il.

— C'est Gandalf qui vous a dit ça ? Parce qu'il reste assez mystérieux à ce sujet.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi on m'a légué ce pouvoir. Et que l'après entrainement reste flou.

— Vous ne resterez pas ici ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense que Gandalf commence à entrevoir la possibilité d'aller mener une enquête dans tout Arda. Mais il ne m'en parle pas. Donc j'imagine qu'il ne compte pas m'emmener. Je ne sais pas trop où j'irai, en attendant qu'il trouve... une explication.

— Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas ici ?

— Vous seriez d'accord ?

— Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

— Disons qu'au début... c'est parce que Gandalf a insisté que vous...

— N'en discutons pas.

— Pourquoi ? Vous assumez pas, Thranduil, c'est mal !

— Je dis juste que cela ne sert à rien d'en reparler.

— C'est ce que je dis aussi.

— Dame Leilith...

— Je préfère toujours juste Leilith hein. Heureusement que Gandalf a au moins compris ça.

— Pourtant je l'entends toujours vous appeler Dame Leilith.

— Pas quand on discute en privé. »

Le sous-entendu était direct, et le souverain perdit soudain de sa superbe. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, et un de ses masques de fausseté tomba tout à coup.

« Je m'en étais à peine rendu compte.

— Que ?

— Nous discutions en privé.

— En même temps, vous êtes pas tout jeune, alors bon.

— Mais je suis un elfe, devrais-je vous le rappeler ?

— Sans blague », grommela-t-elle en fuyant son air moqueur.

Quelque chose, entre eux, changea petit à petit. Comme certaines autres fois, auparavant, quand ils se lançaient des piques à tout va. Mais sans le soupçon d'animosité qui les étouffaient, cette fois-là. Juste une complicité sourde et autre chose...

« Et comment vous allez réussir à me gérer et à me supporter sans Gandalf dans les parages pour veiller au grain ?

— Je suis roi, je crois que cela est tout à fait dans mes cordes.

— Et vous ne doutez de rien.

— Également.

— Et si, moi, j'avais envie de partir ?

— Pour aller où ?

— Peu importe. »

Thranduil se tut. Soupira ensuite. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle n'étant pas l'un de ses sujets, elle pouvait partir quand bon lui semblait, sans même l'en informer. L'idée, sans qu'il ne pût s'expliquer pourquoi, lui déplut fortement.

« Vous pourrez partir, évidemment.

— Mais ?

— Devrait-il y avoir un « mais » ?

— À vous de me le dire. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle se détourna de lui et observa la forêt engoncée dans les ténèbres. Les lumières, au-delà du balcon, atteignaient à peine les premiers troncs, créant comme un mur fantomatique, de l'autre côté de la petite rivière. L'effet l'intrigua plus qu'il ne l'effraya. Une moue secoua finalement son visage lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

« J'imagine que non. »

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle sauta de la balustrade pour retourner à l'intérieur en silence.

« Leilith ? gronda le monarque. J'apprécie peu votre attitude.

— Ah. Désolée. »

Elle s'arrêta, pivota vers lui. Haussa de nouveau les épaules. Le roi oscilla entre froideur et tendresse il ne savait comment interpréter ce brusque retournement de situation. L'instinct, peut-être, le poussa ainsi à choisir l'émotion. Avec prudence il s'approcha, puis posa une main malaisée sur la joue de la jeune femme. Interdite, cette dernière bafouilla deux ou trois onomatopées avant de se taire à nouveau.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que vous quittiez Mirkwood. »

Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent, et une discussion silencieuse s'entremêla à l'oralité.

« Parce que ?

— Mirkwood manquerait d'animation.

— Et ?

— Et donc vous manqueriez à ma cour.

— À votre cour ?

— Oui.

— Admettons.

— Oui, admettons.

— Je manquerai à Allaë, au moins.

— Aussi. »

La réplique suivante resta en suspend les deux discussions s'effondrèrent au même instant. Il ne resta plus qu'un silence cotonneux qui drapait peu à peu. Les doigts de Thranduil se glissèrent plus loin dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, galopèrent vers sa nuque. Leilith posa une main crispée sur son bras, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

« Si Gandalf venait à partir mener une enquête, j'aimerais...

— Je resterai.

— Sûr ?

— Certaine. »

Quelques digues rompirent encore.

« Bien. »

La jeune femme ne put se résigner à laisser l'air les séparer plus longtemps. Le roi ressentit le même fougueux besoin de proximité.

Et ce soir-là, à l'abri de la foule d'elfes curieux, loin des yeux un brin paternaliste du magicien, leurs derniers restes d'inimitié avaient fondu sous la réalité sourde de leur attirance mutuelle.


	14. Chapitre 13

**13**

 **Chapitre**

Finalement, Leilith appréciait fort l'attention de Dame Galadriel à son égard avec sa roulote privatisée qu'elle pouvait fermer à loisir, la jeune femme profitait d'un calme quotidien. Personne ne venait plus l'embêter depuis le début du voyage. Seul Gandalf tentait de communiquer avec elle lorsqu'il décidait que son silence avait trop duré. Lors des soirées autour des feux de camp, pendant lesquels elfes royaux et soldats se retrouvaient, chacun de leur côté, la jeune femme montrait à peine son nez. Une fois sa nourriture récupérée, elle jetait un œil circonspect sur la garde et sautait de nouveau dans sa carriole.

La plupart du temps, elle dormait même brinqueballée dans tous les sens sur les routes rocailleuses, le sommeil la gardait pour lui. Comme si son corps demandait toujours plus de repos pour penser des plaies internes qui ne guérissaient pas.

Une semaine avant leur arrivée à Fondcombe, cependant, un simple petit détail vint troubler sa tranquillité psychique enfin retrouvée.

Comme une fois par semaine, un des quatre hommes assignés aux tâches de cour vint lui apporter des draps frais. Après lui avoir rendu les anciens, elle posa son tas dans un coin en attendant le moment où elle irait se coucher. Pourtant, carnet à gribouiller en main – le Blanc soutenait que s'exprimer par le dessin ou l'écriture lui ferait le plus grand bien -, quelque chose commença à la mettre mal à l'aise. Sa narine tressautait, gênée par l'odeur un brin familière. Un air torve vint se plaquer son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de linge propre. L'odeur.

~ _Naur_ ~

L'odeur.

Épicée. Musquée. Boisée.

Plus forte encore que celle de la peau du roi.

« Pourquoi mes draps ne sentent pas aussi bon, lorsqu'ils reviennent de la lingerie ?

— Parce que ce mélange d'huiles essentielles m'est réservé.

— C'est tout à fait injuste !

— Ça vous donnera l'occasion de revenir plus souvent encore. »

Leilith rougit sans rien pouvoir y faire. Si Thranduil et elle s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne déménager les affaires de Leilith dans la chambre royale, histoire de ne pas confirmer les rumeurs tout à fait éclairées des sujets elfiques, jamais il n'avait sous-entendu à ce point son désir de la voir passer plus de temps auprès de lui.

Plus d'un mois que la jeune femme empruntait escaliers dérobés et passages dans l'ombre la nuit tombée pour rejoindre le souverain, le laissant parfois lui-même prendre le risque de la rejoindre dans l'aile est de son palais. L'un comme l'autre n'en dormaient des fois plus.

« Eh bien si c'est comme ça, j'vais prendre un petit bain. J'imagine que je peux emprunter d'autres huiles, au moins ?

— Faites donc. J'ai encore une ou deux missives à rédiger, et quelques organisations à mettre en place pour régler certaines doléances...

— Passionnant. »

Leilith se carapata alors vers la salle d'eau sous le regard de glace du souverain de Mirkwood. Qu'il pouvait être susceptible.

Fouillant dans un lourd tiroir de pierre, la jeune humaine trouva les parfums qui seyaient le plus à son humeur. Lavande, citron, romarin, et une pointe de gingembre. La baignoire remplie, elle laissa enfin sa robe de chambre légère tomber pour se délecter de la chaleur de l'eau. Dieu que le palais d'Aradhrynd était glacé, même au printemps.

Dix minutes à peine suffirent pour que l'humaine se sente tout à fait détendu. Le lointain frottement de la plume du souverain sur le papier la berçait doucement. Tant que le bruit perdurait, cela signifiait que l'elfe était toujours là, dans la pièce à côté. Le savoir était reposant, rassurant. Tout à son bien-être sensoriel, Leilith commença à s'engourdir, et son cerveau à somnoler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur piquante ne la tirât de son cocon de douceur. Quelque chose de doux se posa sur son front. Elle ouvrit un œil endormi, remarqua la cascade blonde, presque blanche, qui tombait devant son visage, s'enfonçait dans l'eau et venait presque chatouiller le haut de sa poitrine. D'une main, elle saisit la nuque de Thranduil, posté dans son dos, avant de relever la tête pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Très vite, leur chaste baiser devint plus profond, plus fougueux, témoin d'un besoin bestial de plus de contact.

La jeune femme passa son autre main autour du cou de l'elfe tandis que celui-ci plongeait les siennes dans l'eau pour caresser sa poitrine déjà tendue. Lorsqu'un gémissement résonna enfin dans la pièce, le monarque cessa toute réflexion, arracha presque ses robes soyeuses, puis rejoignit son amante dans l'eau presque brûlante. Sans attendre, il enfouit sa bouche dans son cou pour la couvrir de baiser tandis qu'une de ses mains se frayaient un chemin vers son intimité. Un intense soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle répondit à ses caresses en s'accrochant à son dos dans une tentative coupable d'essayer de rapprocher plus encore leur corps.

Le plaisir la secouait de spasmes de plus en plus rapproché quand les doigts de Thranduil quittèrent soudain la douceur de son intimité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à lui hurler son désarroi, lorsqu'elle remarqua que son corps divin à l'ordinaire blancheur d'albâtre avait viré au rouge écrevisse.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

— Votre pouvoir. Si ça continue, l'eau va se mettre à bouillir, je le crains. Bien que l'idée de mourir dans un orgasme ne me semble pas si terrible, j'aimerais quand même encore profiter de l'éternité. Vous ne le sentez pas ?

— Non. J'imagine que... vu que... oh, pardon. »

Leilith se leva subitement, et, d'une main, tira le monarque à sa suite avant de le gratifier d'un baiser désolé. Peu gênée par leur nudité, elle fila chercher une serviette propre avant de passer celle-ci sous l'eau froide. Enfin, elle en couvrit le roi, à la fois amusé par son attention et soulagé par le contact du tissu frais contre sa peau. La jeune femme tamponna avec douceur le corps meurtri de son amant pour tenter tant bien que mal de réparer sa bêtise.

« Au moins le dos aura été épargné.

— Effectivement, il n'était pas dans l'eau.

— Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Ne le soyez pas, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Lorsque c'est juste votre peau, je le supporte plutôt très bien mais là... je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

— Pardon.

— Leilith... »

Il fit volteface et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ne sachant s'il était plus attendri qu'agacée par tant d'excuses alors que ça n'était pas sa faute, le souverain relâcha sa prise et la laissa continuer de le rafraîchir comme elle pouvait. Il fut à peine surpris lorsqu'après avoir enroulé la serviette pour la poser contre sa nuque, elle se colla contre son dos exempt de souffrance pour faire ensuite courir ses mains vers son bas ventre.

Un puissant frisson le parcourut quand elle se mit à couvrir son dos de baisers tout en saisissant son membre déjà bien trop tendu. Sa respiration se coupa brusquement, l'appréhension voilée de plaisir le couvrit tout entier. Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher un bout de Leilith sur lequel poser sa main lorsque ses doigts à elles commencèrent à accentuer le mouvement, tout en raffermissant leur prise ici et là. Après une petite contorsion du bras, il réussit à attraper le milieu de sa cuisse il avait tellement besoin de sentir sa peau contre ses doigts frissonnants. Alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, le monarque se dégagea d'un rapide mouvement, le souffle court. Sa volonté d'avoir le corps de son amante tremblant de plaisir contre le sien était plus forte que l'imminence de la délivrance.

Une moue boudeuse l'accueillit quand il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il ne put retenir son amusement, et l'embrassa tout en riant. Puis, malgré leur corps toujours mouillé après leur bain, il l'entraîna jusqu'au lit.

L'odeur des draps attisa plus encore le désir de Leilith, si cela était possible, et, entre deux baisers, elle le plaqua furieusement contre le matelas avant de cercler de ses jambes les hanches de l'elfe. Son torse commençait peu à peu à retrouver sa carnation habituelle, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement.

« Leilith, ce n'est pas...

— Je sais, je sais. »

Pas sa faute. Certes. Et peu importe. Elle se pencha pour le couvrir de son corps, l'embrassa, plongea ses mains dans sa crinière platine, frotta doucement sa poitrine frissonnante contre son torse glabre. Reculant un peu son bassin, elle titilla la verge puissante de son amant de son intimité humide. Le roi saisit alors son visage, l'écarta un peu du sien pour la couvrir de son regard il lui criait, la suppliait d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi. Il voulait la sentir autour de lui, il en avait besoin.

Dans un sourire, Leilith se releva et, doucement, accueillit l'elfe en elle. Après quelques aller et retours, les premières décharges de plaisir lui arrachèrent tant de force qu'elle retomba presque sur le corps du roi. Ce dernier en profita pour reprendre possession des lèvres tremblotantes de la jeune femme, tout en entamant une douce série de coups de rein.

Quand l'humaine, prise sous les assauts de chair, se détacha de sa bouche pour venir mordiller la clavicule royale, Thranduil ne put plus contenir son désir et, d'un geste maîtrisé, entraîna Leilith dans une roulade pour enfin se retrouver sur elle.

Cheveux, regard, lèvres, poitrine, bras, doigts, hanche, et jambes se mêlèrent toujours plus profondément, meurtrissant de plaisir leur peau, leur cœur et leur âme. Dans une délivrance presque commune, les deux amants s'offrirent l'un à l'autre jusqu'au bout de leur force, consumés par la passion.

À l'odeur des draps s'était mêlé le parfum de leur amour.

~ _Naur_ ~

Pantelante, la jeune femme resta plantée devant le tas de draps. Le souvenir venait de la frapper de plein fouet, et tout son corps semblait trembler devant les images qui toquaient à la porte de son esprit. Leilith se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la carriole. Elle n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de se ruer sur les liens de la toile servant de porte et de le fermer avec tellement de force qu'il faudrait au moins cinq hommes de la garde pour l'arracher en cas d'urgence.

Puis, elle saisit les draps, fit son lit, avant de sauter tête la première dans l'oreiller.

Frustration.

Qu'elle traînait depuis tellement longtemps. Qu'elle tentait de nier avec plus ou moins de succès depuis que le roi et elle s'était de nouveau rapproché. Il lui fallait absolument l'extérioriser. Ici et maintenant. Sous peine de devenir cinglée.

Alors, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il arriverait si quelqu'un décidait de lui rendre une petite visite dans les minutes à venir, elle dénoua sa ceinture et glissa la main vers son intimité déjà humide.

~ _Naur_ ~

Après cet épisode, prise d'une honte qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pas dû ressentir, la survivante n'osa plus croiser le regard de Thranduil de tout le voyage. Plutôt crever.

Et puis, enfin, après près deux longs mois de route, le cortège finit par arriver à Fondcombe. Le soulagement de trouver ou retrouver le domaine elfique épargné de toute attaque fortuite vint se nicher dans le cœur de tous. Le danger, bien que planant toujours au-dessus de leur tête, n'avait pas encore frappé. Ils pourraient donc préparer leur défense comme prévu.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le seigneur Elrohir les reçut comme il avait reçu Leilith et Gandalf au retour des Monts d'Orocarni : avec bienveillance et confortablement. La garnison disposait des dortoirs non-utilisés et de quelques chambres vides les trois magiciens avaient élu domicile dans des chambres individuelles non loin des appartements du Seigneur, et Thranduil, après une demande spécifique, avait pu rejoindre une chambre individuelle dans la même aile sous-terraine que ses hommes, bien qu'un peu à l'écart.

Très vite, une réunion fut organisée quelques heures après leur arrivée – même si un vrai rassemblement stratégique était prévu une fois qu'Arwen, ses fils, et le seigneur Elladan seraient là. Malgré la fatigue accumulée lors du voyage, chacun essaya de raisonner afin de trouver la meilleure parade possible en cas d'attaques imprévues, et certaines propositions d'offense furent mises sur la table. Leilith lança évidemment la plus insensée d'entre toutes :

« Sinon on va le cueillir sur place. Au moins, il s'y attendra pas, ça laissera un petite effet de surprise.

— Oui, se jeter dans la gueule du loup, quelque bonne idée Dame Leilith. »

Bien, donc il n'avait pas apprécié du tout qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole de tout le voyage.

« Et quoi ? Lorsqu'il viendra, nous n'aurons pas plus l'avantage, donc bon.

— Certes, mais le terrain sera plus manœuvrable.

— Le terrain, Mithrandir ? Que je sache, nous ne savon même pas où il se trouve, pour le moment.

— C'est exact. N'auriez-vous pas eu de nouvelles... communications spirituelles depuis la dernière fois ?

— Non. Pourtant j'ai beaucoup dormi. Mais non.

— C'est peut-être une bonne chose.

— Pourriez-vous vous expliquer, Dame Galadriel.

— La dernière fois, le Balrog a fait part de sa présence alors qu'il semblait, selon les dires de Dame Leilith, se renforcer. J'imagine donc que moins nous aurons de ses nouvelles, plus nous aurons de temps pour préparer notre défense. Cela vous semble-t-il juste, Dame Leilith.

— Effectivement.

— Mais... ? l'enjoignit Gandalf.

— Mais, pour l'emplacement... je crois, sans faire dans le cliché, qu'on peut chercher du côté des montagnes. Et, bon, c'est pas comme si on était en plein sur une chaîne. »

La révélation, malgré sa maladresse, fit s'abattre un froid sur l'assemblée.

« Je doute, enfin j'espère, que ce Balrog ait pris ses quartiers près d'ici.

— Non, pas dans un premier temps, mais s'il veut attaquer Fondcombe, j'imagine qu'il prendra le temps de s'installer quelque part dans le coin. »

Nouvelle chape de froideur.

« J'vais arrêter de commenter...

— Non, Dame Leilith, vous faites bien de souligner ça.

— Ça me paraissait évident.

— Oui, ça aurait dû l'être pour nous tous. Moi en particulier, murmura le seigneur Elrohir. Finalement, mes amis, je ne suis pas sûre que venir ici ait été une si bonne idée.

— Où serions-nous allés ? Peu importe l'endroit, le Balrog nous aurait suivi et trouvé, montagnes ou pas. C'est peut-être, une bonne chose, comme le disait Dame Leilith. Car s'il est sur son terrain, il ne s'attendra sans doute pas à ce que nous lancions l'offensive. Et comme de toute façon nous n'aurions aucun avantage de plus, de toute façon, si nous le combattons à l'extérieur...

— Vous soutenez donc son idée ? grommela alors Thranduil en la désignant du menton.

— Oui. Cela nous évitera d'ailleurs de voir Fondcombe réduite en cendre par une attaque de feu de ce monstre.

— Ce danger-là pourrait venir d'ailleurs... grinça le roi entre ses dents.

— Dites-donc mon cher Thranduil, on va avoir une petite discussion après cette réunion, mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir me parler meilleur. »

Le décrochement de ton fit sourire tous les protagonistes, l'elfe royal exclu. À la fois gêné et outré, celui-ci se contenta de gracieusement croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de doucement se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège de pierres. La température du matériau, relativement froide en ce tout début d'hiver, ne lui arracha pas un frisson. Bien, il était très en colère.

« Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles d'Arwen, récemment ? reprit Gandalf pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, ils ont pris un peu de retard et seront là dans quatre jours, finalement.

— Rien d'alarmant, nous aurons ainsi plus de temps pour nous reposer. »

Pendant un court instant, ils restèrent tous songeurs. Puis le seigneur Elrohir, après quelques mots d'usage leur souhaitant officiellement la bienvenue et leur exprimant son ravissement à les trouver ici, les laissa vaquer à leurs occupations. Gandalf et Galadriel se décalèrent plus loin, pris dans une intense conversation tandis que leur hôte s'en retourna s'occuper ailleurs, accompagné du capitaine de sa garde, qui n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était tenu en retrait tout le long de la réunion. Ce dernier bifurqua au dernier moment dans une autre direction, sûrement pour aller informer la garnison des arguments défendus lors de l'assemblée.

L'air toujours renfrogné, Thranduil faisait face à la jeune humaine, indécis quant à la discussion pourtant promise par cette dernière. Après un soupir, il lui jeta une œillade entendue, commença à prendre le chemin d'une promenade du palais, un peu plus loin. La rescapée saisit le message et le suivit en silence. Ils traversèrent divers couloirs, gravirent deux ou trois escaliers, puis se retrouvèrent enfin sur une coursive ouverte ponctuée d'arches aux élégantes arabesques cuivrées.

Au loin, le soleil commençait à finir sa course et caressait le flanc d'une des montagnes des Monts Brumeux. Une lumière douce et orangée fit miroiter les alentours, sembla les accueillir tout en leur fournissant une atmosphère plus propice à l'apaisement des esprits et aux confidences. Le duo continua pourtant sa marche en silence avant de s'arrêter à l'orée d'une des larges terrasses totalement découvertes, comme s'il préférait rester à l'ombre sommaire de la dernière des arches de la coursive. Là, la parole se libéra enfin.

« Bon. J'imagine que vous m'en voulez pour le voyage.

— Bonne déduction.

— Ouais. J'sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. Du moins pas sans que vous me preniez pour...

— Pour ? tenta-t-il de l'aider.

— Je sais pas. Quelqu'un d'un peu fou. Ou immoral. Ou... oh, je sais pas.

— Immoral ?

— C'est juste que je ne peux plus. Je supporte plus.

— Vraiment, j'aimerais que vous développiez. »

Elle soupira, agacée et mal à l'aise.

« Je ne supporte plus de ne pas pouvoir vous toucher.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de...

— Je parle d'un contexte où les vêtements ne seraient pas de mise. »

L'éclair de la surprise passa dans ses yeux aciers, puis l'amusement un peu mutin, un peu vicieux. L'ombre de la contrariété, ensuite, écarta tout le reste, et ses lourds sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche se pinça pour ne plus former qu'une ligne parfaite.

« Oui ?

— Disons... que j'aurais du mal à prétendre le contraire, également.

— Bien.

— Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez évité... à ce point, reprit-il en accentuant les derniers mots.

— C'est à cause des draps.

— Pardon ?

— Il y a dû y avoir des échanges, une erreur, quelque chose. Et on m'a apporté ceux qui avaient été lavé avec votre fameux mélange d'huiles. Les souvenirs sont remontés, j'ai eu des... flashs. Je pouvais plus, c'est tout, je pouvais plus. C'est pas juste que vous me manquez intellectuellement, vous me manquer physiquement aussi, et dernièrement, ce point-ci est particulièrement compliqué à gérer. »

Une gifle lui aurait fait le même effet. Si la frustration le secouait également, et que l'entendre dire ça n'arrangeait rien, le fait qu'elle avouât sans fard qu'il lui manquait venait de le déstabiliser comme rarement. Il posa donc sur elle des yeux vides de tout voile social, et scruta les prunelles foncées qui l'observaient durement. Pas une trace de mensonge, ou de flagornerie. Juste un intense débordement d'honnêteté.

« Donc, désolée, mais je vais devoir continuer de vous éviter un maximum.

— Mais pourquoi, enfin ?

— C'est mieux.

— C'est vous que vous punissez ainsi, personne d'autre.

— Je me doute. Mais je culpabilise.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que j'aimerais pouvoir vous faire confiance, à défaut de pouvoir vous pardonner. Et même ça, je n'y arrive pas.

— Donc vous ne pouvez pas envisager de retrouver ce que nous avons perdu.

— Je sais pas. C'est conflictuel. Je n'arrive pas à vous accorder ma confiance de nouveau, mais vous me manquez terriblement. »

Deuxième gifle.

« Je vous ai suivi ici, à Fondcombe, à deux mois de route de mon palais.

— Je sais. J'ai conscience que ça n'est pas rien. Ça n'arrange pas mon conflit, par ailleurs ! J'vous remercie pas.

— J'imagine par-là que vous êtes en fait en train de me signifier le contraire.

— C'est pas beau de lire dans les pensées. Mais ça m'avait manqué aussi. »

Et de trois.

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour régler ce conflit, je ne vous presserai pas.

— Eh bah.

— Oui ?

— Rien, rien, c'est sûrement dû à l'âge, l'immortalité, la sagesse, tout ça.

— Voyez, les millénaires à errer en Arda ont leur avantage.

— À errer à Mirkwood, surtout », grommela-t-elle en jetant un œil au soleil.

Le souverain suivit son regard. Il était temps de redescendre rejoindre les autres, le souper serait bientôt servi. Malgré une folle envie de s'étreindre le temps d'un baiser, les deux anciens amants reprirent le chemin des couloirs et autres escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle de réception. Un bon paquet d'elfes s'y pressaient déjà. Très vite, Thranduil fut sollicité par le seigneur Elrohir, et Leilith se résolut à se mêler à la foule.

~ _Naur_ ~

Quelque chose lui broyait les os. Presque littéralement. Du moins le croyait-elle. Et lorsque son corps s'affaissa soudain, comme vide de toute énergie, comme si ses muscles sclérosaient peu à peu, plus rien ne comptât alors.

Il importait maintenant de trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici.

D'ici...

« Leilith... »

Une déflagration secoua ses neurones un vague sursaut nerveux ébranla son corps. Tout n'était pas encore mort. La force, pourtant, ne cessait pas de l'écraser, tant physiquement que mentalement. Les murs de sa conscience s'écroulaient eux aussi peu à peu, brûlaient dans sa boîte crânienne. Ne persistait qu'une odeur de soufre, de pierres auparavant fraîches crépitant maintenant sous les assauts d'une fournaise invisible. La sourde oppression s'épaissit encore, comme si l'émanation s'approchait. La voix caverneuse, rocailleuse et bien trop profonde, comme si elle s'étendait sur plusieurs dimensions, reprit :

« Leilith... la Rouge ? Je crois qu'ils en attendant bien trop de toi, chère amie. Je suis bien trop puissant. Pour toi pour lui pour elle. Pour vous tous. Pour toute votre armée réunie. Craignez-moi seulement, j'arrive. Je nous vengerai, soyez-en sûrs. »

La pression s'envola soudain. Un soupir inaudible traversa les lèvres sanglantes de la jeune femme. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était retirée, le poids revint la réduire en miette d'un seul coup. Tout explosa. Son corps, son esprit, son âme. L'aura du Balrog s'évanouit, ainsi que l'environnement. Un cri résonna au loin.

~ _Naur_ ~

Son cri.

« Leilith ?! Revenez-nous, je vous en prie. »

Elle reconnut l'odeur de vieux parchemin et de poussière avant de reconnaître sa voix.

« Que s'est-il passé ? reprit-il lorsqu'elle eut enfin ouvert les yeux.

— Il est revenu. »

Un silence entendu s'abattit sur eux au moment où Galadriel entrait, le seigneur Elrohir sur les talons. La survivante arqua un sourcil quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Peu importe.

« Le Balrog, il est passé me faire un coucou, de nouveau. J'ai... l'impression que mon corps et une masse informe et molle. Comme si j'avais fondu.

— Je vous assure que ce n'est pas réellement le cas, mon amie.

— Tant mieux.

— Pouvez vous...

— Je sais.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais où se trouve le Balrog. »


	15. Chapitre 14

**14**

 **Chapitre**

« C'est à des mois et des mois de marche ! Quel avantage pourrons-nous tirer d'un voyage pareil.

— Laissez-la terminer, et garder votre calme, s'il vous plaît.

— Entendu, maugréa Thranduil à peine essoufflé après sa course dans les couloirs du palais.

— Il se trouve dans les Montagnes de Fer pour le moment, mais il a prévu un voyage sous peu afin de s'installer dans les Montagnes de Brume.

— Où exactement ?

— Il m'a semblé percevoir le mont Gundabad dans son esprit surexcité. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Galadriel faisait les cents pas depuis que Leilith lui avait délivré ses informations. Personne n'osait interrompre le fil de ses pensées, depuis un bon quart d'heure. Sous pression, pourtant, la rescapée finit par se mouiller :

« Un problème, Dame de Lórien ?

— Les Montagnes de Fer... C'est bien plus dangereux que ce que je pensais.

— Mais encore ?

— Avez-vous entendu parler d'Angmar, de Morgoth et de ses serviteurs ténébreux ?

— Oui, malheureusement, grommela-t-elle. Mais Morgoth est mort, la plupart de ses serviteurs aussi, et les quelques survivants font les autruches depuis la chute de Sauron.

— Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide de se venger, semblerait-il, murmura le mage.

— Ça n'a aucun sens ! Les Balrogs n'ont jamais été après les Ñoldor. Morgoth lui-même n'en avait qu'après son frère Manwë, s'emporta le seigneur Elrohir. Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à mon peuple pour une histoire de vengeance ?!

— Ils en avaient après la plupart des Valar, il paraît, poursuivit le Blanc. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Morgoth lui-même. Peut-être plus de... son entourage.

— Qu'importe, ne sont-ils pas tous censés être mort ?!

— Calmez-vous, mon ami, intervint de nouveau Galadriel. Oui, nous les pensions tous morts, plus encore depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Je pense que la « vengeance » entretenue par ce Balrog est bien plus vieille que ces derniers événements.

— Comprendre ses motivations sera d'autant plus compliqué ainsi.

— Avons-nous vraiment besoin de savoir ? J'veux dire, l'idée, au final, c'est de lui mettre une raclée, me semble-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien contre vous, Dame Leilith, mais par pitié, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Le jour où votre peuple et vos descendants, vous y compris, serez menacée comme je le suis aujourd'hui, comme mon frère l'est, ainsi que ma sœur et ses enfants, vous pourrez donner votre avis sur la question.

— J'entends bien. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis incluse dans cette histoire. Pas comme vous, c'est certain. M'enfin.

— Il suffit ! tenta de tempérer Gandalf, avant que le seigneur Elrohir ne reprenne sa diatribe. Notre protégée est fatiguée, mon ami, ne lui en voulez pas. Elle comprend, je vous assure qu'elle le peut, mais son esprit se projette en premier lieu vers la bataille et l'annihilation de cette chose. Ce que vous souhaitez aussi. Ne laissez pas la colère vous empreindre et vous menez à ce genre de querelle, voulez-vous ?

— Évidemment, maugréa l'elfe. »

Leilith se détourna, scruta le regard de Thranduil sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle y lut l'amusement, l'agacement, et une pointe de colère. Puis une grimace étrange fit frémir ses lèvres, lorsque son regard caressa son avant-bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

L'assemblée sursauta de concert.

« Leilith ?

— Vous m'avez pas dit, pour ça ! »

Elle leur agita les bras sous le nez, l'air passablement énervée maintenant. Les elfes se drapèrent dans la gêne seul Gandalf consentit à lui répondre :

« Nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter, je crois. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu en arrivant ici. Le valet personnel de Dame Galadriel est parti chercher des onguents.

— C'est à cause de quoi ça, encore ?

— La puissance de feu du Balrog, sûrement.

— Hum. Disons que ça aurait pu être pire.

— J'aime votre façon de voir les choses, mon amie. »

L'humaine haussa les épaules, continua de fixer les cicatrices boursouflées et rougies parsemant ses bras et, sans aucun doute, tout le reste de son corps, visage compris. Elles s'étaient presque toutes résorbées grâces aux produits des elfes et à la magie de Gandalf, mais il suffisait donc d'une incursion spirituelle du Balrog pour revenir à zéro. Au moins les marques ne provoquaient-elles aucune souffrance.

Le magicien allait reprendre la parole quand ledit valet fit son apparition, les bras chargés de fioles et autres bouteilles. Un elfe brun, tout de blanc vêtu, l'air calme et souriant, entra dans la pièce à sa suite l'un des guérisseurs. Elle ne l'avait que trop vu lors de son premier séjour ici. Il semblait bien plus réjoui qu'elle de le revoir.

« Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous soigner et de vous laisser vous reposer. Je vous laisse entre les mains de mon meilleur soigneur.

— Je me rappelle de lui. Aëlwen, c'est ça ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, ravi que la jeune femme se souvienne de lui. Il ordonna d'un signe de tête au valet d'aligner ses affaires sur un bureau, plus loin, et invita d'un signe de tête les autres à sortir, appuyant les paroles de son seigneur. Chacun souhaita à Leilith de se remettre au plus vite seul Thranduil resta silencieux et traîna pour sortir le dernier de la pièce. Il posa sur la rescapée un regard empli de tendresse et d'empathie, lui promettant dans un infime geste de la tête qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Peu importait leur frustration et leur désir commun. Leilith était de nouveau mal en point, et les dernières nouvelles tendaient à le faire passer outre tout le reste. Si elle ne lui ordonnait pas de ne pas venir, aucune raison pour qu'il s'inflige encore de ne plus la voir, surtout maintenant. Il en était hors de question, même.

Arwen, ses enfants et Elladan devaient arriver le lendemain, en fin de journée. Après ça, la stratégie à adopter serait vite votée. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Thranduil refusait de laisser l'échéance briser ce qu'il peinait depuis des mois à reconstruire.

~ _Naur_ ~

L'eau était toujours trop froide, ou trop chaude, elle ne savait guère. Mais il lui semblait que toute température ravivait les boursouflures. Au moins, les cicatrices avaient abandonné le rougeoyant pour un rosé bien plus clair. Leilith ne s'empêcha pourtant pas de grommeler sans discontinuer, même une fois sortie de la douche.

Sept heures qu'elle était restée immobile, recouverte d'onguents un peu trop odorants pour ses sensibles narines. Sept heures qu'elle ressassait son rêve, se rappelant de chaque sensation, de chaque mot, de chaque pensée du monstre. Le guérisseur lui avait demandé de rester ainsi sous les baumes jusqu'au lendemain. Son valet personnel s'était chargé de lui promettre que, comme ce midi, on lui apporterait le souper dans la chambre. Que nenni ! Elle voulait dîner avec les autres. Et même si le silence et le calme lui accordaient toujours plus de bien-être qu'un brouhaha elfique, il n'était plus temps de rester enfermée.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Un sursaut plus tard, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et héla l'importun, une serviette de bain maladroitement enroulée sous la robe de chambre soyeuse qu'elle enfila à la va-vite. Le juron d'Aëlwen lui parvint sans attendre. Puis les remontrances débutèrent :

« Dame Leilith, enfin, que vous ai-je dit ?

— Je sais mais, pour être en franche, je me m'en moque. Je ne resterai pas là une seconde de plus. Vous pourrez me badigeonnez de la tête aux pieds pour cette nuit si vous le voulez, mais là, j'ai l'intention de passer la soirée avec tout le monde.

— L'action des plantes ne s'active qu'avec le soleil...

— Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas à supporter cette odeur immonde toute la nuit. Merci de l'information.

— Le seigneur Elrohir sera vexé que vous ne suiviez pas le procédé de guérison mis en place par mes soins.

— Le seigneur Elrohir commence à bien me connaître. Il fera la tête cinq minutes, et puis ça lui passera. Je crains plus pour vous, mon petit Aëlwen. Mais dites-vous que je n'ai rien contre vous, juste contre le fait de rester allongée plusieurs heures durant. Vous êtes un elfe, vous savez à quel point l'ennui peut rendre fou. »

Le soigneur grommela. Il ne pouvait décemment rien répondre à ça, puisqu'elle avait raison. Même si comparer l'éternité à quelques heures de vie mortelle n'était sans doute pas très judicieux.

« J'imagine qu'il ne sert donc à rien de vous prévenir que le roi Thranduil tenait à passer dans l'heure.

— Non, effectivement, puisque je risque de le croiser bientôt.

— Très bien. Laissez-moi juste jeter un œil à vos cicatrices, quand même. »

La rescapée acquiesça et écarta les pans de sa robe de chambre pour le laisser ausculter le haut de son torse, son cou. Un coup d'œil sur l'état de ses jambes et de ses bras plus tard, et l'elfe soupira de soulagement.

« Les onguents ont quand même réussi à faire une bonne partie de leur œuvre.

— C'est ce qu'il me semblait.

— Rien d'autre à me signaler ?

— Les cicatrices réagissent aux températures. Que ça soit chaud ou froid, elles gonflent.

— Elles sont à vifs, toujours, c'est normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Entendu.

— Je vais vous laisser, alors. Et je vous laisserai le soin d'expliquer au seigneur la raison de votre présence là-haut.

— Pas de problème, vraiment. Merci à vous de vous être occupé de moi. Encore. »

Aëlwen haussa les épaules et la salua avant de quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Leilith put alors finir de se sécher, de dénicher une tenue de soirée le moins tape-à-l'œil possible et de couvrir bras, visage, poitrine et cou d'une crème réparatrice aux pigments blanchissants. Elle aurait sûrement l'air un peu cadavérique, mais au moins éviterait-elle les regards de pitié sur ses cicatrices.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Bien. Mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si cela empire.

— Elle ne se plaindra pas... soupira Gandalf, un brin déçu.

— Exactement. »

Le demi-elfe s'éloigna avec prestance, tandis que le mage posait un regard courroucé sur sa protégée.

« Quoi ? Vous saviez que je ne resterais pas une journée entière comme ça. Avouez-le.

— Quand bien même.

— Ah ah ! Si vous le saviez, vous ne pouvez même pas m'en tenir rigueur.

— Je sais surtout que quelqu'un vous manque.

— Pardon ?! C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? Ne me faites pas ça, Gandalf.

— Très bien. De toute façon, j'allais vous laisser.

— Mouais, tant mieux.

— Puisque quelqu'un arrive pour vous. Le fameux quelqu'un. »

La survivante n'eut pas le temps de gronder que le magicien disparaissait parmi la foule. Jetant un œil dans la direction que le Blanc avait indiqué, Leilith s'assura qu'il s'agissait bien de Thranduil. Une fois son identité vérifiée, et alors qu'il approchait, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la foule tout en l'enjoignant du regard à la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à l'extrémité de la grande salle de réception sur le balcon ouvert où d'autres groupes d'elfes conversaient gaiement. Une fois le plus à l'écart possible des autres, le roi de Mirkwood put enfin débuter son sermon :

« Enfin, Dame Leilith, ne devriez-vous pas être encore alitée ? J'ai indiqué au guérisseur que j'allais passer vous voir dans l'heure.

— Vous me connaissez, vous aussi. Vous saviez très bien que je ne me contenterais pas d'un lit et de baumes aux fumets nauséabonds.

— Certes.

— Mais ?

— Mais rien, je préférerais vous savoir en train de vous reposer. »

Disant cela, il porta une main jusqu'au visage de l'humaine, la caressa doucement du haut du front jusqu'au bas de la joue. Puis, d'un doigt, il traça la ligne d'une cicatrice de son cou mal dissimulée par la crème pigmentée. Une moue de colère secoua un instant ses traits parfaits.

« Faites pas ça.

— Parce que ? demanda-t-il en levant un innocent sourcil.

— Oh, c'est moi qui fais l'enfant d'habitude ! »

Le roi sourit doucement, plutôt fière de sa bêtise. Et tout à coup ses yeux se voilèrent singulièrement presque dangereusement. Prenant à peine garde aux regards des autres elfes qui pourraient les observer, le monarque saisit le visage de Leilith avant de l'embrasser sans autre forme de procès. Et il ne s'embêta pas d'un chaste baiser. Il se permit même de gronder lorsque Leilith le repoussa gentiment.

« En fait, tu veux ma mort... » murmura-t-elle enfin.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils.

« Moi ? Non. Au contraire. Mais j'ai conscience des risques et... du temps qui...

— Je sais. Pas la peine de continuer » finit-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre les tendres cicatrices de son visage. L'horreur de la situation lui donna soudain envie de pleurer. À lui picoter les yeux. La rescapée se mordit la lèvre pour se défaire de la sensation, puis déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du roi. Elle scruta ses iris azurés un seconde, pour voir s'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. La douleur piquant son regard lui confirma ses soupçons. Le temps n'était jamais un allié, c'était certain.

Quelqu'un, au loin, sembla appeler les elfes et leurs invités à dîner. La voix leur parut à tous d'eux si éloignée qu'ils pensèrent un moment faire comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais entendue. Ils durent pourtant suivre le mouvement, quand les autres personnes présentes sur le balcon rejoignirent la salle de réception.

Sur le court chemin menant à la tablée des invités, jouxtant celle du seigneur et de sa proche cour, la jeune femme eut quand même le temps de prévenir le souverain de Mirkwood :

« Par contre, je vais manger à l'autre bout de la table, encore aujourd'hui.

— Je pensais que vous arrêteriez ça.

— Moi aussi, mais j'ai faim.

— Donc ?

— Donc si vous êtes à côté, je m'intéresserais trop peu à mon assiette pour penser à manger ce qu'il y a dedans. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de manger.

— Votre sérieux m'inquièterait presque.

— Oh, c'est pas comme si ça allait durer...

— Par tous les Valar, qu'avez-vous donc encore prévu ?

— Rien de spécial. Mais vous vouvoyer commence de plus en plus à m'ennuyer. »

Le sous-entendu fit à l'elfe l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il posa sur elle un regard interrogatif et perdu, comme dans l'attente d'une confirmation. Seul un sourire mutin lui répondit, pourtant, et il dut se contenter de ça, alors qu'elle partait de son côté de la table, l'air satisfait.

~ _Naur_ ~

Leilith avait l'impression de revivre une de ses nombreuses nuits passées à Mirkwood. Et son cœur fit une embardé lorsqu'un garde à la traîne passa au coin de l'intersection devant elle. La rescapée se colla contre un mur, tremblant sous la peur soudaine. Puis, une fois le contrecoup de la frayeur passé, elle reprit son chemin, rasant les murs en silence. Ici ou là, il lui sembla entendre le pas léger d'un elfe insomniaque, et chaque fois, il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas sursauter ou retenir un ridicule cri d'effroi.

Enfin, elle atterrit du côté de la garnison ou du moins du côté des appartements des soldats de la Forêt Noire. Donc près de la chambre de leur roi. Un sourire vint chatouiller ses lèvres, et tout en prenant toujours garde de ses gestes, elle traversa les derniers couloirs telle une ombre avant de s'arrêter devant une lourde porte boisée. Une bonne chose qu'il ait refusé qu'on lui poste des gardiens dans le palais de Fondcombe. Histoire de n'alerter personne, pourtant, la jeune femme préféra gratter que toquer. En attendant, elle profita des effluves frais et sylvestres de cette partie à demi souterraine du domaine. Pourtant, très vite, comme si le souverain était à l'affut de ce signal, le battant s'ouvrit. Un bras recouvert d'une étoffe argentée moirée l'attrapa par le poignet pour la tirer à l'intérieur.

Après un baiser profond dans l'entrée des appartements du roi – un baiser nécessaire et empli d'un besoin commun de se retrouver corps et âme –, Thranduil conduisit Leilith vers un somptueux divan face à l'unique baie vitrée filante de la pièce. La douce lumière de la lune les accueillit tous d'eux lorsqu'ils prirent place sur le meuble.

Ils avaient des choses à se dire, à s'avouer, à se confier, avant d'imaginer ne serait-ce que de laisser courir leurs mains plus loin que le col de leurs robes de chambre soyeuses. Il leur manquait bien plus que le simple contact peau à peau. Pour autant, l'un comme l'autre ne savaient pas par où commencer, et alors, dans un premier temps, le roi se contenta d'attirer la jeune femme un peu plus près de lui afin de discerner plus encore tout ce qu'il se tramait dans son regard, pour y chercher un point de départ.

Ce fut toutefois elle qui engagea la conversation :

« Je me souviens... en me faisant tes adieux, lorsque j'ai quitté Mirkwood, tu m'as tutoyée. »

Le souverain ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par l'entrée en matière. Il retint maladroitement un sourire avant de répondre :

« Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

— Me pique pas mon rôle Thranduil, ça serait malvenu.

— J'arrête, promis.

— En revanche, pour l'autre chose, tu peux recommencer.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça a pu sembler l'être.

— Mais si, mais si, tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me dis « pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi avec Gandalf ? ».

— Que... tu te moques de moi avec Gandalf ?!

— Tu vois que c'était facile.

— Dame Leilith !

— Juste Leilith.

— Leilith !

— Oh, ça va hein. Il se moque de moi aussi. De nous, à vrai dire.

— Que... il est au courant ?

— Je crois que tout le monde est au courant, en fait. Enfin, disons que tout le monde s'en doute tellement que c'est tout comme.

— Allaë également ?

— Elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à m'arracher la vérité, mais elle fait comme si c'était le cas.

— Par tous les Valar.

— Boh, c'est pas dit qu'ils ne le savent pas non plus.

— Leilith !

— Quoi ? Si t'as honte de notre relation, c'est l'heure de cracher le morceau.

— Mais je n'en ai pas honte, enfin ! s'emporta-t-il en se levant.

— Alors du calme.

— Et puis, devrais-je... par Eru, ce tutoiement est réellement gênant... devrais-je te rappeler que cette relation n'existe pas, en l'état actuel des choses.

— Certes.

— Mais ?

— Cette réplique devrait être interdite d'utilisation.

— Dis-moi juste ce qu'il en est, Leilith, je t'en prie. »

La peine, encore, dans ses yeux de glace. La survivante ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, se leva ensuite. Sans autre forme de procès, elle se glissa vers l'elfe et enroula les bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer la tête contre son torse. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

« Il en est que je vais sûrement mourir dans quelques semaines, et que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le temps qu'il me reste.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser mourir, maugréa-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

— Comme si tu allais avoir le choix.

— Nous trouverons un moyen.

— On parle d'un Balrog, là. Que même Gandalf ne semble pas en mesure de pouvoir contrer, selon ses dires.

— Mithrandir a toujours eu tendance à se sous-estimer.

— C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait.

— Alors n'en parlons plus. Nous trouverons un moyen, point.

— D'accord, roi Grognon.

— Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Leilith.

— T'es pas drôle.

— Je sais.

— Roi Grognon.

— Leilith ! »

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir l'idée d'un quelconque retour de flammes. L'air malicieux de la jeune femme arracha un soupir de fatigue au monarque. Cela l'aurait sans doute amusé, à un autre moment. Mais pas ce soir. Il se contenta donc de doucement pencher sa tête sur le côté, entrainant ses cheveux dans une cascade d'or, sur son épaule, avant de lui tendre la main.

La rescapée fit la moue une seconde, comme pour marquer l'infime seconde où elle s'accordait le droit de le bouder, puis reprit son sérieux et lui saisit la main. Le roi la serra une nouvelle fois contre lui avant de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser. Il couvrit ses lèvres de baisers pour lui laisser entendre qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Car si Thranduil aimait son espièglerie, il voulait aimer bien plus que cela, ce soir.

« Je sais... murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers de plus en plus profonds. Je sais que plus ne sera jamais comme avant...

— Je croyais que nous pouvions laisser ça derrière nous.

— Je ne parle pas de cet avant-là, je parle de l'avant de... enfin de l'après Balrog. Dans le sens « si » y'a un après. Je...

— Tu es cryptique.

— C'est le rôle de Gandalf normalement, ça, pourtant.

— Je pourrais en effet difficilement te contredire. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas sûre qu'en parler nous serve réellement.

— Mais...

— Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Leilith. Jamais. Plus jamais. »

Un étrange sourire caressa les lèvres de l'humaine.

« J'imagine tellement ce qu'il t'en coûte de dire ça, souffla-t-elle dans un demi rire.

— Oh, presque rien en réalité, puisque je sais que tu penses la même chose. »

Silence.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Pour effacer la moue suffisante qui vint chatouiller les traits royaux de l'elfe, la rescapée prit sur elle et reprit leur baiser, laissant cette fois ses mains courir entre les pans de la robe de chambre du monarque. Elle traça petit à petit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts tout en intensifiant l'étreinte. Comme fiévreuse, Leilith ne retint pas sa langue de câliner de plus en plus durement celle de son amant, ses paumes de prendre la direction sud du dos soyeux, sa poitrine de peser plus fortement encore contre le torse frissonnant du roi.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps, et n'avaient pas envie de le prendre. La jeune femme tira donc le souverain jusqu'à son grand lit. L'odeur des draps faillit presque la faire défaillir. Quelque chose de sauvage les drapa tous d'eux, pris qu'ils étaient par le manque et une vieille frustration bientôt effacée. Chacun quitta sa robe de chambre en hâte et la survivante étreignit à califourchon le corps elfique la minute suivante.

Retrouver le corps de Thranduil après tout ce temps lui coupa presque le souffle, et elle remarqua que lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Ses yeux tentaient vainement d'accrocher les prunelles sombres pour tenter de ne pas perdre pied trop tôt, de profiter des délices de leurs chairs en fusion encore un peu plus longtemps.

L'elfe se souleva alors pour venir embrasser la jeune femme, plaquant du même coup encore plus de centimètres carrés de peau contre la sienne. Glisser une main dans ses cheveux et faire courir l'autre sur ses fesses tandis qu'il lui martelait les lèvres de baisers ne l'aidaient en rien à garder le contrôle, mais son besoin de sentir Leilith encore et encore contre lui était plus fort que tout. Il sentit soudain un papillonnement de paupières contre le visage, ouvrit les yeux et reçut comme un coup de fouet le regard voilé de désir de la survivante. D'un bras qu'il entoura fermement autour de sa taille, il l'aida à accentuer la rapidité et la profondeur de ses va-et-vient. Puis, à regret, il laissa s'échapper la bouche qui tentait de fuir la sienne.

« Thranduil... »

Un murmure inaudible perdu dans une suite de gémissements sporadiques.

« Je sais. »

Lui répondit une plainte plus gutturale, presque juste avant qu'ils n'atteignissent l'un après l'autre le paroxysme de leur amour charnel.

~ _Naur_ ~

Un des éclaireurs pénétra la salle de réception où quelques elfes se détendaient à discuter ou à lire le groupe de Mirkwood se relaxait de la même manière, excepté Leilith qui tentait par tous les moyens de vaincre une femme rousse à un jeu de plateau dont elle connaissait à peine les règles. Elle allait ponctuer sa phrase d'un « c'est injuste » quand la créature brune s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. L'elfe se tourna pourtant d'abord vers son souverain :

« Seigneur Elrohir, le groupe dirigé par Arwen a été aperçu au bas du Haut Col, à pieds. Leurs chevaux ont dû être abandonnés en chemin.

— Arwen n'aime pas entrainer ses bêtes dans les sentiers escarpés, en effet, approuva le mage.

— Bien. Envoyez-leur un groupe pour les escorter et les accueillir.

— Un groupe monté, monseigneur ?

— Mithrandir ?

— Bien que vos chevaux soient habitués aux pièges des montagnes, je pense qu'Arwen préférera finir le chemin à pieds. Apportez-leur plutôt de l'eau et quelques vivres sucrés.

— Évidemment. Soldat, veuillez informer mon capitaine de ces directives.

— Bien, monseigneur. »

Comme mus par la même intention, Elrohir, Galadriel et Thranduil se levèrent, se jetèrent des regards entendus et quittèrent ensemble la pièce. Après une nouvelle défaite et un énième bougonnement, Leilith quitta la table de jeu pour rejoindre Gandalf, maintenant au balcon, sa pipe au bout des lèvres. Un sibyllin sourire flottait sur son visage vieilli par la sagesse des âges.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

— Trois vieux elfes se rendant compte qu'ils vont retrouver l'une des leurs, qu'ils n'ont de surcroît pas vu depuis des années.

— Vu comme ça... Mais vous-même ne l'avez pas vue depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau.

— C'est vrai, mais je ne me sens le même besoin de me retrouver... entre elfes.

— Oui, je comprends. »

Un silence apaisant les enveloppa un temps, tout comme la douce fumée à l'odeur épicée flottant dans l'air.

« Avez-vous pu discuter, avec le roi Thranduil ?

— On va dire ça, oui... maugréa la jeune femme en évitant de rougir.

— Tant mieux.

— Ah ?

— Beaucoup trop de choses ne vont pas, en ce moment. Régler ce qu'il est possible de régler à l'heure actuelle vous permettra d'aller aussi bien que possible. Et j'avoue préférer savoir que vous allez bien.

— Mouais. Et vous alors, qu'avez-vous à régler ?

— À mon âge, plus grand-chose.

— Ça, ou le fait que vous n'aviez pas mis les pieds en Arda depuis des décennies.

— Aussi. Je suis plus en mesure d'aider les autres que moi-même...

— Puisque que vous n'avez pas besoin, oui, ça me semble logique.

— Tout à fait.

— Et n'oubliez pas de sauver le monde, aussi.

— J'aurais plus de chance en vous aidant.

— Vous inquiétez plus pour ça, vraiment. Dites-moi plutôt si vous avez des indices sur ce fameux Balrog et son obscure histoire de vengeance.

— J'ai... en effet quelques pistes, mais je ne veux pas me prononcer encore.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'étais même pas en Terre du Milieu à cette époque. Je connais l'Histoire de ce monde, peut-être moins ses subtilités, en revanche. Étant proche de Manwë, j'ai suivi les desseins et attaques de Morgoth. Mais seulement de là où j'étais.

— Mais Galadriel était là, elle, non ?

— Je pense qu'elle en sait plus, effectivement. Je crois qu'elle attend l'arrivée de ses autres petits-enfants pour en dire plus.

— Pardon ?

— Pardon quoi ?

— Ses petits-enfants ? Non parce que bon, j'ai pas ressenti trop de chaleur entre elle et Elrohir.

— Ce sont des elfes.

— J'ai du mal à voir si vous êtes sarcastique ou non.

— Je vous laisse en décider.

— M'enfin, Elrohir a quand même l'air bien plus enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver ses frère et sœur.

— C'est en effet un peu différent entre frères et sœurs.

— Et... pour Legolas, vous savez ce qu'il en est ?

— Vous ne lui avez jamais demandé ?

— J'ai essayé, fut un temps mais, clairement, il a esquivé le sujet.

— Je veux bien vous croire. Laissez-moi réfléchir à ce que je peux vous dire moi-même...

— Les grandes lignes ?

— Oui. Il semble que Legolas n'ait jamais vraiment apprécié cette froideur envers lui, ni les injonctions de son père concernant ses relations ou devoirs elfiques. Après avoir quitté la Communauté de l'Anneau, il a continué à voyager avec l'un de ses amis nains, Gimli. Ce qui ne plaît pas vraiment au roi Thranduil, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

— Et où est-il maintenant ?

— Quelque part en Ithilien, avec Gimli et d'autres elfes.

— J'espère qu'ils gardent contact, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Je ne suis pas sûr. Et vous ?

— Quoi ?

— Vos parents ?

— Ils n'ont pas répondu à mes deux missives, je ne réessaierai pas. Non, n'essayez pas, vous avez vu leur comportement lorsque vous êtes venue me chercher. Ils étaient contents, ne le niez pas. Je leur faisais peur, je faisais peur à tous les citoyens de Dale. Un vieil ami un peu rebelle avait pris le risque de venir me prévenir que certaines personnes haut-placées voulaient me jeter hors de la ville.

— Je suis désolé pour ça, Leilith.

— Oh, allez dire ça à Arien !

— Bien sûr, j'y penserai, quand je retournerai en Valinor. »

La survivante lança un regard mutin en direction du vieux magicien. Si elle mourrait durant la bataille contre le Balrog, elle n'attendrait pas que le Blanc aille lui dire. Non, l'humaine irait lui en toucher deux mots en personne, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Avant d'en être là, néanmoins, il lui restait un peu de temps. À l'instant, elle voulait se relaxer d'un bon bain avant l'arrivée des elfes, qui risquaient d'apporter avec eux la promesse de nouveaux entretiens houleux.


	16. Chapitre 15

**15**

 **Chapitre**

Une grande partie des elfes se tenaient massée dans la grande salle de réception décorée pour l'occasion les autres attendaient les voyageurs sur une place circulaire dont l'entrée était encadrée de deux majestueuses statues de soldats elfiques. Le seigneur Elrohir se tenait en première ligne, entouré de Gandalf et Galadriel. Thranduil et Leilith se trouvaient un peu à l'écart, près de la deuxième ligne d'elfes armés, alignés là pour renforcer la grandeur du monarque – ou pour défendre la cité, au cas où.

Au moment où les arrivants furent enfin en vue, accompagnés de leur escorte, tous les elfes présents, notamment les soldats, semblèrent se détendre un peu. Gandalf en profita même pour jeter un œil à la jeune femme, appréciant d'un signe de la tête le peu de distance entre elle et le roi de Mirkwood. Leilith surprit son regard malicieux, leva les yeux au ciel. Puis s'approcha encore un peu plus de son amant lorsque le mage reprit sa posture initiale. Mais effectivement, que Thranduil assume et accepte d'afficher une telle proximité avec l'humaine était un gage d'engagement et de respect énorme au regard de leur relation.

L'agréable silence enveloppant la troupe s'estompa au fur et à mesure que les voix des filles d'Arwen, Calithilel et Nídhel, leur parvenaient. Elles semblaient prises dans une étude de l'architecture de Fondcombe, qui leur apparaissait petit à petit, comme si l'idée de reprendre un jour le havre de paix n'était pas exclue. Eldarion, lui, suivait sa mère de près, comme pour marquer sa déférence. Le cortège des soldats encadrait le groupe guidé par Arwen, comme si elle était encore la maîtresse de ces lieux. L'âme des bâtiments sembla même la reconnaître : les rayonnements du soleil couchant se frayèrent un passage à travers les arches pour tomber sur elle et sa famille lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les deux statues de l'entrée. Si elle avait renoncé à son statut d'elfe, rien ne le laissait paraître : une aura divine semblait flotter autour d'elle, son regard perçant resplendissait la sagesse et la bienveillance, son corps entier charriait une impression de pouvoir, de grâce et de splendeur mêlées. Lorsque la lumière solaire finit par ne plus lutter contre la masse des arbres alentours, même sa chevelure brune parut continuer à luire dans l'ombre. Ce qui émanait d'elle, bien que différent de ce que Leilith avait pu ressentir à la découverte d'autres hauts elfes, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur.

Elrohir fut le premier à s'avancer pour embrasser sa sœur, puis son frère. Il salua ensuite ses neveux avec respect et leur fit un court discours de bienvenue. Tous se saluèrent ensuite, et la rescapée observa avec amusement le regard empli d'admiration que jeta Arwen sur Gandalf lorsqu'ils se dirent bonjour. Ils échangèrent des dizaines de mots par le regard, conversation silencieuse qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir autrement. Thranduil sembla le remarquer également, mais son visage trahît surtout un étonnant dédain. Passer après un humain aux yeux d'un ancien elfe du rang d'Arwen lui déplaisait fortement. Un tel égo finirait sûrement par l'étouffer, un de ces quatre.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le seigneur Elrohir et Galadriel à ses côtés ne laissèrent que peu de temps aux arrivants pour s'installer avant de les convoquer pour une première réunion. Après les politesses de circonstances, la Dame de Lórien embraya sur le sujet qui les intéressait tous, leur faisant un rapide résumé de tout ce qu'il était advenu jusque-là. Elle s'intéressa ensuite tout particulièrement à l'opinion de ses petits-enfants sur le sujet. Arwen fut la première à prendre la parole :

« Je crois me souvenir que le seigneur Elrond nous avait entretenu au sujet des différentes batailles mineures menées par les Ñoldor aux premières heures de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

— Oui... Il me semble que la folie de Morgoth ait fini par faire du tort aux nôtres, souffla Elladan par la suite. Mais il n'y a pas eu qu'une bataille, et n'importe lequel de nos ennemis vaincus aurait mille raisons de vouloir se venger pour le plus insignifiant des outrages.

— Sauf si celui-ci a une raison toute particulière et un grief bien précis.

— Comme ? »

Troublée, l'ancienne elfe ne répondit pas. En silence, elle chercha Galadriel du regard, la jaugea un instant. Ses deux frères observèrent le manège, empreints du même mutisme, comprenant que les deux femmes venaient d'arriver à la même conclusion, et sûrement la bonne.

« Gondolin. »

À la droite de Leilith, le Blanc parut mal à l'aise un instant, comme soudain conscient de tout ce que ce simple mot pouvait impliquer. Un tic secoua par deux fois son visage. Lèvres pincées, il jeta un regard à la jeune femme un regard empli de craintes et d'une agitation peu commune chez lui.

« Une petite explication ? quémanda l'humaine, frustrée de ne pas tout saisir.

— En l'an 510 du Première Âge, une branche des armées de Morgoth a attaqué la cité de Gondolin. Les temps étaient sombres. La plupart des batailles menées pour repousser les forces de Morgoth, ou simplement les contenir, avaient presque toutes mal terminées. Chacun de ses lieutenants asseyaient son pouvoir en Arda, Sauron y comprit. Ce furent des Balrogs, en revanche, qui attaquèrent la cité de Gondolin. L'un d'entre eux était Gothmog, le Prince des Balrogs, un autre des principaux lieutenants de Morgoth. Gothmog était le plus puissant d'entre tous, à cette époque.

— Et le bougre est mort durant cette bataille, je présume.

— Il a été tué, en effet. Par Ecthelion de la Source.

— Un elfe Ñoldo », conclut sombrement Elrohir.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle correspondaient parfaitement. Si tout était clair, en revanche, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Au contraire, même. La haine que devait vouer ce Balrog mystérieux aux descendants des Ñoldor pour la mort de son Prince ne pouvait qu'être immense. Et par là, tout à fait destructrice.

Tout à coup, Leilith croisa franchement et avec force violence les bras contre la poitrine, l'air bougon. Retenant un soupir désabusé, Galadriel se tourna vers elle pour l'inciter à leur dire ce qui, selon elle, n'allait pas.

« Eh bien... partons du principe qu'Arien, ou quelque autre Ainu, ait eu connaissance des desseins de ce Balrog, et que donc elle, ou un autre, ait décidé de me remettre, à moi petite humaine sans histoire, des pouvoirs de Feu pour vous aider, vous les descendants des Ñoldor, dans cette prochaine bataille...

— Oui ? l'encouragea alors Arwen.

— Mais pourquoi le Feu ?! Enfin ! Pourquoi on ne m'a pas filé l'eau ou... j'sais pas. Le Feu par le Feu, j'suis pas sûre.

— Il s'agit bien d'Arien, Dame Leilith, soyez-en sûre. Et Arien est un esprit du Feu.

— J'entends bien, Gandalf, mais pourquoi elle n'est pas allée demander à un ami Maia ou j'sais pas qui, de me refiler un pouvoir un peu plus utile.

— Votre pouvoir n'est pas inutile ! gronda presque Galadriel.

— Non, bien sûr, j'exagère. Mais vous voyez tous bien qu'il y a un petit souci dans l'équation. »

L'assistance se tut. Effectivement.

À la gauche de Leilith, prêt à prendre la parole, Thranduil se redressa encore un peu plus, si cela était possible, le menton haut.

« N'y aurait-il pas une histoire de culpabilité là-dedans ?

— Expliquez-vous, je vous en prie, l'invectiva l'ancienne elfe en souriant.

— Exceptée Arien, les seuls esprits du Feu sont les Balrogs. Tous corrompus par Morgoth en ces temps obscurs. Ce sont des supputations, mais peut-être s'en veut-elle de ne pas avoir réagi à temps, de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger de l'influence de ce démon, ou de tout simplement n'avoir pris part à temps aux destructions perpétrées par ces autres Maiar de Feu. Peut-être.

— Ce que vous avancez reste en effet hypothétique, mon ami, mais il est probable que vous teniez quelque chose. Après tout, ça n'est pas la première fois que quelque élu peu préparé et tout à fait banal soit... sollicité pour réparer _certaines_ erreurs de _certains_ Maiar dont les rêves de pouvoirs ont dépassé _certaines_ limites.

— C'est une manière tout à fait correcte et sensible de présenter les choses, se moqua gentiment Galadriel.

— « Tout à fait banal » ? s'outra la survivante. J'vous en donnerai des « tout à fait banal », moi.

— Je croyais qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, vous désiriez perdre vos pouvoirs et revenir à une vie... banale ? poursuivit l'elfe blonde pour enfoncer le clou.

— Oui. Quoi ? Oh, dites-donc, laissez-moi m'offenser si j'ai envie, d'accord ? J'ai un égo à défendre. »

À la surprise générale des soldats placés ici et là en retrait, la tablée ne put s'empêcher de masquer de manière plus ou moins convaincante les rires qui leur échappèrent bien malgré eux. Une couche de stress écrasant sembla alors s'envoler.

« N'empêche que le Feu, c'était une idée bien stupide, maugréa-t-elle encore avant regarder ses pieds devant les gros yeux d'Arwen.

— Nous verrons cela, Dame Leilith, affirma prophétiquement le magicien dans un sourire.

— Nous devrions parler stratégie, maintenant, commença le seigneur des lieux. Mais il me semble que les rayons du soleil couchant nous enjoignent à aller souper. Reportons ce débat à demain matin, voulez-vous ? »

Tous acquiescèrent de concert. Elrohir se rendit donc voir où les préparatifs du repas en étaient, accompagnés de ses frères et sœurs. Les enfants d'Arwen furent recueillis par Galadriel qui paraissait ravis de pouvoir passer quelques temps avec eux. Gandalf s'éloigna dans une coursive à ciel ouvert pour fumer tandis que les soldats retournaient sagement dans leur quartier. Sans ressentir la nécessité de se draper dans une quelconque discrétion, Thranduil et Leilith prirent, eux, le chemin de la chambre de la jeune femme.

En y arrivant, cette dernière s'avachit sur le canapé, obligeant le roi à lui soulever les jambes pour se faire une petite place, avant de les reposer sur ses genoux. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant de bouder, et constata qu'elle avait plutôt l'air complètement exténuée. Il l'obligea alors à se relever, puis l'attira contre lui. Pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il savait que l'humaine lui dirait tout d'elle-même dans quelques secondes.

« Je comprends pas.

— Quoi donc ?

— Ce truc du Feu.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ça soit à comprendre, Dame Leilith.

— C'toujours Leilith, grommela-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

— Oui, pardon.

— J'veux pas être un nouveau hobbit égaré prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup en sachant qu'il n'en reviendra pas.

— Bilbo en est revenu.

— Pas Frodo.

— Oui et non.

— Oui, oui, m'enfin, tu sais.

— Je sais. »

Après un grondement sourd et empli de désespoir, la survivante embrassa Thranduil sans prévenir, emprisonnant son long visage dans ses mains. Il y avait quelque chose de si désespéré dans la manière dont elle l'étreignit que le souverain en eut mal au cœur. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'elle le regarda de ses grands yeux sombres avant de poursuivre :

« J'veux pas être un hobbit, Thranduil.

— Il me semble, en tous les cas, que pour être un hobbit, il faudrait t'amputer d'un bon demi-mètre et trouver un moyen d'étendre ta pilosité. »

La survivante baissa la tête et la fourra de nouveau dans son cou.

« T'es pas drôle, grogna-t-elle malgré un furtif sourire.

— Non, ça, c'est plutôt ton rôle, en effet.

— Mais...

— Chut. Tu ne seras pas un hobbit. Personne ne leur avait remis de pouvoirs particuliers. Ils avaient d'autres qualités, en revanche, c'est certain, et ils étaient plutôt bien entourés. Et prompt à soulever quelques armées, avec un peu d'aide évidemment. Frodo avait même mon fils à ses côtés.

— Legolas ?

— Oui. Il me semble qu'il a plus brillé par sa capacité à se lier d'amitié que par sa pratique du combat… Peu importe.

— C'pas très engageant ça, dis donc.

— Certes.

— J'imagine que reprendre contact avec lui n'est pas dans tes projets.

— Non.

— Quelque chose me dit que tu préférerais changer de sujet.

— Quelque chose me dit que tu as raison.

— Mouais. Enfin bon, je suis bien entourée aussi. Niveaux pouvoirs y'a quand même des pointures, dans l'équipe. Mais que les deux autres, là, pensent qu'ils ne seront pas capables de battre ce foutu truc n'est pas hyper... rassurant.

— Ce Balrog ressasse sa vengeance depuis si longtemps que cela ne m'étonne plus. Sa décision de venir se venger maintenant me laisse à penser qu'il a attendu d'atteindre une force suffisante pour avoir l'impression de ne plus pouvoir être inquiété par personne.

— Boh, le Balrog de Gandalf était vieux aussi, non ?

— Oui. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas dans sa tête une envie de vengeance en gestation depuis plusieurs millénaires.

— Vu comme ça. »

L'elfe passa une main dans les cheveux de son amante avant de lui placer le visage face au sien. L'abattement grignotait chacun de ses traits, jusqu'à l'étincelle de vie habituellement présente ici et là dans ses prunelles. Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il l'avait rarement vu mal en point de cette manière.

« Le conseil stratégique se tient demain, et nous trouverons une solution à ce moment-là.

— Et si...

— Stop, Leilith. Ne te torture pas plus, s'il te plaît. Profitons du repas, de la soirée. Et même de cet instant de calme avant le dîner.

— Roi Optimiste ?

— Si tu restes tranquillement ici jusqu'à l'appel pour le souper, alors d'accord.

— Si dans « tranquillement » tu entends accepter de rester là pour me tenir compagnie, alors d'accord.

— Évidemment, Leilith, évidemment. »

~ _Naur_ ~

Le dîner entier se déroula dans un inhabituel silence. Les mines assombries de la plupart des elfes gageaient de leurs pensées négatives. L'information quant à la situation géographique et la force du Balrog avaient fini par faire le tour la cour. Personne ne se sentait plus en sécurité, même dans le havre de paix qu'était Fondcombe. Étrangement, l'arrivée d'Arwen, son frère, ses enfants et quelques hommes de sa garde n'avait fait qu'augmenter le climat de tension. Chacun pouvait en prendre la mesure ce soir-là.

Après le repas, pourtant, le seigneur Elrohir enjoignit ses sujets à rester pour profiter de la soirée et des buffets sucrés préparés pour l'occasion. Seule une poignée d'elfes répondirent à son invitation, y compris ses invités. Ces derniers se rassemblèrent sur une des terrasses où de larges divans et une partie du buffet avaient été amenés pour eux. De nouveau, Thranduil vint s'asseoir près de Leilith sans laisser de réelle distance entre eux. Galadriel leva un sourcil intrigué, Gandalf fit une moue soulagée, et Arwen sourit à leur vue. Les autres parurent à peine y faire attention.

La conversation s'engagea sur un ton léger, jusqu'à ce que les trois enfants d'Arwen, las, décidassent de vaquer plus loin à leurs occupations Calithilel et Nídhel en particulier désirèrent poursuivre leur visite du palais, sous la direction d'une autre elfe, ravie de pouvoir leur faire faire un tour. Le seigneur Elrohir en profita donc pour interroger sa sœur :

« Pensez-vous vraiment que l'une d'elle puisse diriger Fondcombe ? Après tout, elles sont seulement humaines.

— Non, en effet. Mais je crois que ça leur plaît d'y croire. Je ne veux pas briser leur enthousiasme maintenant – surtout maintenant. En revanche, Elrohir, pensez donc à mettre en route un héritier ou une héritière.

— J'y penserai... plus tard, maugréa-t-il un jetant un coup d'œil à un groupe d'elfes discutant plus loin.

— Je vois, sourit-elle. Mais ne tardez pas trop, il me semble que le choix de votre immortalité ne va pas tarder.

— Oui, je le sens de plus en plus.

— Moi aussi », souffla alors Elladan, comme pour lui-même.

La jeune humaine observa les deux frères communiquer par le regard une seconde avant que Galadriel, l'air intrigué par le choix en question, ne pût s'empêcher de leur demander ce qu'il en serait pour eux. Arwen se laissa doucement couler dans le dossier moelleux du divan, prise entre l'intérêt et l'envie de ne pas savoir à l'avance ou, également, peu désireuse qu'on lui demande son avis et le pourquoi de son choix, ce qui arriverait très certainement, à un moment de la discussion. Gandalf, qui, à côté d'elle, sentit son malaise, se redressa pour la cacher à la vue des autres, histoire de retarder le questionnement. Il posa son regard sur Elladan, qui semblait le plus prompt à répondre. Des années qu'il parcourait la Terre du Milieu, allant même plus loin, en Arda, depuis la chute de Sauron. Le mage aurait pu parier son chapeau qu'il choisirait d'abandonner son immortalité pour pouvoir continuer son périple jusqu'à la mort. Pour l'inciter à prendre la parole, il lâcha enfin :

« Valinor est une petite région, finalement, lorsque l'on en a fait le tour...

— Vous êtes un peu fourbe, parfois, Mithrandir.

— J'en conviens.

— Mais... oui, il me semble que si les Terres Immortelles recèlent leur part de magnificences, j'aurai vite fait d'en faire le tour. Si je dois mourir, je préférerais que cela arrive en plein voyage. »

Un malaise fit soudain se redresser Thranduil, qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir, l'air outré :

« Mais pourquoi, enfin ? Quels avantages peuvent avoir le voyage, qui soit préférable à l'immortalité et la beauté des jardins de Valinor ?

— La vie, Roi Thranduil. Les émotions de la découverte. Autrui. Le monde, tout simplement.

— Vous parlez pratiquement comme mon fils, cracha-t-il presque. Lui non plus n'avait pas le sens des priorités...

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que vos priorités devraient primer ? Si vous ne pouvez comprendre pourquoi le monde m'attire plus que l'immortalité, je l'entends. Je ne vous en juge pas pour autant. Chacun sa fin idéale. Ma sœur a délaissé son immortalité par amour. D'aucun comprendrait encore moins son choix. Ce n'est pas mon cas, évidemment, et peu importe si c'est le vôtre ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre autour de cette table.

— Évidemment, j'entends encore moins un tel choix. »

Le mépris, dans les mots de l'elfe, força Arwen à se redresser, le regard dur et l'aura bien trop sombre. Leilith ressentit sur-le-champ le besoin de se décaler pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision, et parce que les paroles du monarque l'avait blessée, indirectement.

« Je vous prierai de garder vos jugements pour vous. Je n'ai pas besoin, moi ou une autre personne ici, que vous ne validiez nos choix. Votre sagesse n'égale ni ne dépasse la nôtre.

— Je ne vous juge pas, j...

— Gardez vos mensonges pour vous, Roi Thranduil, asséna l'elfe brune sur un ton glacial. Elrohir, mon frère, qu'en est-il pour vous ? Parlez sans crainte.

— Je ne ressens aucune crainte, surtout au sein de ma demeure, affirma-t-il d'une voix forte en coulant un regard noir sur son invité. Pour ma part, rien ne me retient ici. Comme nous le disions, je vais faire en sorte de pouvoir former au plus vite un héritier ou une héritière pour faire perdurer la splendeur de Fondcombe dans les années à venir. Ensuite, et lorsqu'il sera temps, je rejoindrai les Terres Immortelles. J'espère vous y retrouver, Galadriel.

— Bien évidemment, seigneur Elrohir. Votre père vous y attendra également. »

Le visage d'Elladan se ferma tandis que celui d'Elrohir tenta maladroitement de cacher un sourire ravi. La Dame de Lórien ne manqua pas de le remarquer, puis de rassurer son hôte :

« Rien ne vous empêchera jamais de nous rendre visite, seigneur Elrohir. Vous pourriez tout à fait venir passer vos derniers jours en Valinor. Puisque votre choix aura déjà été fait, vous rendre là-bas n'aura aucune incidence sur votre destin. Et si le pays n'est pas aussi grand qu'Arda, vous aurez tout le loisir de vous y perdre assez longtemps pour trouver le chemin du repos éternel.

— J'y réfléchirai... » murmura-t-il, troublé.

La survivante continua de s'éloigner de Thranduil pour arriver sur le bout du divan. Avant que le roi d'Aradhrynd n'ait pu lui faire la moindre remarque, elle lança à la cantonade :

« Et vous, Gandalf, où est-ce que vous allez vous balader quand vous ne fouinez pas en Terre du Milieu ? »

Le magicien saisit la tentative et, les prunelles pleines de malice, répondit du tac-au-tac :

« Eh bien, chère Dame Leilith, il m'arrive de me perdre, moi aussi, et de tomber sur de nouvelles herbes que je teste plus tard. Par instant, il me reprend l'envie de faire un tour dans les jardins de Lórien, dans lequels, malheureusement, peu d'elfes peuvent me suivre. Mais je m'y amuse bien, Irmo est un grand bavard, vous savez.

— Irmo, celui qui gouverne les esprits et les rêves... souffla Galadriel d'un air taquin.

— Oh mais c'est lui ! s'écria l'humaine.

— Pardon ?

— Qui vous envoie ces rêves étranges avec des Leilith la Rouge par-ci, par-là. J'vous avais dit qu'ils étaient tous de mèches ! Vraiment, vous croisez jamais Arien là-haut ? Non parce que, vraiment, je vous demanderai d'aller lui botter les fesses à votre retour. »

Arwen fut la première à éclater d'un grand rire. Le Blanc ne put s'empêcher de la suivre, quelques secondes plus tard. Les frères Elladan et Elrohir, malgré leur tentative de garder une contenance somme toute elfique, ne réussirent eux non plus à contenir leur hilarité. Galadriel essaya de masquer ses moqueries derrière une main tremblante, tandis que le grand Thranduil se contentait de garder son masque impassible et passablement outré de s'être fait silencier un peu plus tôt.

« J'vois que mes petits tracas vous amusent. Vous devriez plutôt me plaindre ! gronda la jeune femme entre deux fou-rires.

— Nous dresserons un autel à votre gloire, Dame Leilith, promis, s'amusa le seigneur Elrohir.

— Y'a intérêt, oui ! »

L'interruption de la survivante permit enfin à tous de se détendre après l'échange tendu entre les elfes, et très vite, Gandalf relança les débats sur la reprise de Fondcombe. Puis, Arwen leur raconta en peu plus en détail sa vie au Gondor depuis la chute de Sauron. Malgré quelques bas, la famille et le royaume semblaient s'en tirer extraordinairement bien. La région se reconstruisait petit à petit et les comptoirs commerciaux fleurissaient de nouveau peu à peu entre le Gondor et les régions du Rohan et du Mordor. Les plus grandes cités d'Arnor se relevaient elles aussi depuis l'annexion de la région au Gondor, et les échanges se faisaient même jusqu'à Bree. Néanmoins, Elessar avait ordonné aux Hommes de ne pas pénétrer plus loin dans la Comté, rendant officiellement aux hobbits leurs terres originelles, et leur offrant même protection. Minas Morgul venait d'être détruite et de nombreux travaux étaient prévus pour la reconstruction de Minas Tirith, pour lui redonner plus de splendeur encore qu'auparavant. La cité devrait être de nouveau sur pieds avant les dix prochaines années, une estimation plutôt optimiste. Mais il en fallait, de l'optimisme, après la Guerre de l'Anneau et les ultimes chasses menées contre les derniers serviteurs de Sauron. Brièvement, l'ancienne elfe se permit de signaler que Legolas, qu'elle-même avait côtoyé lors des heures sombres de la Terre du Milieu, avait aidé, à son niveau, à purifier l'est du Gondor, en Ithilien. Thranduil n'eut pas l'ombre d'une réaction la colère de Leilith à son égard ne fit que s'accentuer plus encore.

Enfin, Galadriel s'enquit du fait que, techniquement, Elessar, bien qu'humain, ne descendît aussi des Ñoldor, et risquait également d'être pris pour cible par le Balrog. Il semblait qu'Arwen et lui avait décidé de prendre le pari qu'il n'était pas concerné, de par à son humanité originelle, et parce que ce n'était pas le moment de laisser le Gondor sans roi à la merci de la plus petite menace intestine. Après tout, le Mordor n'était qu'à deux pas du Gondor, et toutes les terres là-bas n'avaient pas encore été purifiées. Chacun accueillit la décision des royaux avec respect et sans commentaire, et les discussions se délièrent doucement jusqu'au moment du coucher, où chacun prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Devant la mine sombre de Leilith, qui se dirigea dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, l'elfe blond consentit à laisser de côté son égo et à la suivre sans un mot, prenant sur lui d'être vu se dirigeant vers les appartements de la jeune femme à une heure pareille.

~ _Naur_ ~

La rescapée laissa la porte ouverte une fois entrée, signe que le roi pouvait la suivre sans risquer une de ses impressionnantes colères. Tout n'était pas perdu, donc il réussirait même peut-être à discuter. Du coin de l'œil, à deux pas du sofa, il l'observa aller se changer dans la salle de bain, écouta l'eau couler lorsqu'elle fit une rapide toilette, sentit les effluves des huiles essentielles calmantes qu'elle appliqua sur sa peau avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. Là, le visage sombre, la jeune femme planta ses iris ombrageux dans les siens. Thranduil se sentit obligé de parler :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser avec mes paroles.

— Non, bien sûr, mais il faut toujours que le grand Thranduil la ramène pour dire des horreurs et culpabiliser les autres.

— J'exposais seulement ma manière de...

— Et quoi ?! Tout le monde s'en doutait de ce que tu pensais, j'te signale. Mais non, tu pouvais juste pas faire l'effort de garder ton venin pour toi, de simplement respecter les choix des autres et écouter en silence. C'est tellement dur de respecter le choix des autres, c'est ça ? Surtout quand il ne t'impacte pas ou ne change rien à ta vie, j'imagine. Ah bah oui, ça ne te concerne pas, ton égo doit tellement se sentir touché.

— Leilith...

— Oh tu peux utiliser mon prénom tant que tu veux, à un moment, va juste falloir assumer.

— J'assume.

— Et ?

— Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. J'aurais dû... garder mes jugements pour moi. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus lors de cette discussion.

— Clairement pas. »

La moue boudeuse, l'elfe s'empêcha de répliquer quoi que ce soit, de peur de relancer la conversation avec maladresse.

« Quand je pense que c'est normalement moi qui dois apprendre à me taire et qui n'en rate pas une », maugréa-t-elle alors.

Le roi ne put retenir un sourire. Effectivement. Il chercha de nouveau son regard, constata un apaisement dans celui-ci. L'humaine n'était pas décidée à s'approcher de lui, mais son corps légèrement penché vers l'avant indiquait un inconscient désir de contact. Sans plus se poser de question, Thranduil réduisit la distance entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras, la mine toujours un peu défaite.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée. Toi personnellement. Je n'ai que faire des autres, en revanche.

— Que tu es chaleureux.

— Je présume que tu es habituée à mon caractère.

— C'est sûr. C'est sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime bien, dans le fond.

— Tu es un être étrange.

— Dans le bon sens du terme, j'espère.

— Évidemment. »

Pour toute réponse, Leilith posa son front contre celui du roi, avant d'ancrer son regard mutin dans les yeux, vide de surprise, de l'elfe. Il comprit par l'intensité qui faisait briller ses charmantes prunelles que malgré l'affront, elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cet épisode. Le temps leur manquait trop, à tous les deux, pour se chamailler ainsi. Mais, lui indiqua ensuite ses iris bouillonnants, quand tout serait fini, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui arracher la langue.

Le roi soupira sans dissimuler un seul instant son sourire amusé. Dans leur intimité retrouvée, plus aucun masque n'avait droit de cité. Pas plus qu'un quelconque ersatz de pudeur.

~ _Naur_ ~

Un tambourinement bien trop fort fit sursauter les deux amants, chacun prit dans leur rêve respectif. Un grondement et un soupir plus tard, Leilith s'extirpa de la douceur des draps pour rejoindre la porte de ses appartements. Une voix étouffée tenta de la prévenir qu'elle était encore nue elle y répondit d'un haussement d'épaule avant de se couler derrière le battant pour ne laisser apparaître que sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Une dame de compagnie, souvent aperçue autour du seigneur Elrohir, l'observa alors, l'air gêné.

« Désolée de vous déranger, Dame Leilith, mais vous êtes en retard pour le conseil et... il semblerait que le roi Thranduil ait disparu. Gandalf semble ne pas s'en inquiéter, mais les autres ne sont pas tout à fait rassurés et...

— Oh, vous inquiétez vraiment pas pour lui, il est en lieu sûr. Quant à moi, j'arrive. Dites-leur que je suis désolée d'être en retard.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

— Non, non, vraiment. J'me dépêche, merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

Étouffant un ricanement nerveux, la jeune femme s'écarta et ferma la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Une masse de chair chaude se coula soudain dans son dos elle aussi semblait secouée par un rire à peine retenu. Les bras du souverain entourèrent sa taille, possessifs.

« Gandalf ne doute plus, c'est mauvais.

— En réalité, je pense qu'il a cessé de douter depuis bien longtemps.

— Mais il est embêtant ! Les autres vont en faire des caisses lorsqu'ils vont comprendre s'il oublie de se taire.

— Mais non, mais non. Un regard courroucé de ma divine personne et ils feront comme s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

— Non mais sérieusement, Thranduil ? Ça va les chevilles où t'auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te chausser ?

— J'irai pieds nus.

— Ben voyons. Allez, on se dépêche, histoire de ne pas être plus en retard en... Mais qu'est-ce que tu f... ? »

Une main se colla contre sa bouche pour la faire taire tandis que l'autre prenait le chemin de son entre-jambe. La rescapée grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose au sujet du retard, de « non mais ça va pas, imagine si la servante est toujours de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'elle nous entend et... », et elle ne put finir sa phrase, saisie par une décharge de plaisir. Dieu que cet elfe savait y faire de ses mains. Tant pis pour la femme de chambre, si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte tant pis pour les elfes et le magicien, qu'ils les attendissent tant pis pour les rumeurs, qu'ils sussent tout de leur relation tant pis pour la discrétion, qu'ils les entendissent s'aimer. Au diable les convenances.

« Nous ne sortirons pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas jouis entre mes doigts... »

Le murmure de l'elfe, au creux de son oreille, la fit se cambrer plus encore sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait toujours plus habilement. Quelques autres paroles soufflées à son oreille plus tard, et la survivante se perdait définitivement dans les affres du plaisir.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Pardonnez mon retard, j'avais le sommeil lourd.

— J'imagine que votre roi également, se gaussa gentiment Galadriel.

— Ça n'est pas « mon » roi, déjà. Mais oui, il a aussi dormi comme un gros bébé. »

Pas un muscle sur la figure du monarque ne trembla, malgré la pique. En réalité, s'il avait pu, il aurait plutôt souri. Même si son regard resta également de marbre, il se teinta d'un agacement certain devant le regard que lui jeta le Blanc. Ils devaient arrêter ça tout de suite avant qu'il ne les jetât tous au cachot. À Mirkwood. Plus tard. Quand il aurait le temps. Et que le Balrog serait vaincu.

Soupir.

« Veuillez nous excuser, appuya-t-il alors. Si d'avance une autre réunion aux aurores était prévue, cela ne se reproduirait pas. »

L'assurance, le ton hautain et froid, les percuta tous de plein fouet, et chacun redescendit de son petit nuage d'enfantine moquerie. L'ambiance de la pièce se drapa de morosité, comme si la stature de l'elfe, ainsi que sa colère implicite, envahissait chaque centimètre carré de l'endroit. À l'arrière, même Arwen perdit de son engouement mutin.

Leilith jeta un regard ennuyé au roi, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il abusait un peu. Quand même. Il haussa ses royales épaules et s'avança parmi la troupe, attendant que ceux-ci décident de s'asseoir autour de la table ovale sur laquelle un copieux petit-déjeuner les attendait tous.

Débattre stratégie en mangeant. L'idée amusa la rescapée qui s'assit en tailleur à la droite de Gandalf, bien décidé à éviter ses œillades amusées. Ne devait-il pas tenir le rôle du grand et vieux sage à la pipe perpétuellement fumante, tout de sérieux vêtu ? En même temps, la malice paraissait gravée au fin fond de ses iris comme une marque indélébile. Devant sa prise de conscience, la jeune femme se contenta de croiser rageusement les bras, l'air boudeur. De l'autre côté de la table, Thranduil l'interrogea du regard, n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'une moue plus renfrognée encore.

« Bien, commença le seigneur Elrohir, le conseil stratégique va commencer. Même si nous avons déjà plus ou moins commencé à en discuter en vous attendant. Mais au moins cela est plus officiel, comme ça. Dame Galadriel, si vous voulez bien reprendre et résumer ce que nous avons déjà conclu.

— Oui, merci. Eh bien, il est vrai que peu de possibilités s'offrent à nous. Sur de sages conseils, chacun des invités a évité d'amener trop d'hommes avec lui, car une armée ne sera pas d'une grande utilité face à notre ennemi. Pour autant, nous sommes ici tous d'accord pour dire que des archers en soutien seraient un minimum et nécessaires, même si cela ne permettrait que de gagner du temps. Quant au Balrog en lui-même... Leilith avait il y a quelque temps proposé d'unir nos pouvoirs, continua-t-elle en désignant la jeune femme et Gandalf. Nous en étions-là, lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Il me semble que Mithrandir souhaitait prendre la parole.

— En effet. Je crois que cette proposition est en effet très bonne... dans un premier temps. Si les pouvoirs de Dame Galadriel ont la puissance pour contrer nos ennemis ténébreux, et que les miens ont pu un jour détruire un esprit du Feu comme celui-ci, ils ne seront pas suffisants, ici.

— Mais enfin, Gandalf ! s'outra l'humaine. Arrêtez avec ç...

— Dame Leilith, laissez-moi m'expliquer sur ce point, maintenant que je le peux.

— Si Dame Galadriel est limitée parce que nous aurons en face de nous un Maia, je le serai tout simplement parce que les Balrog profitent d'une connexion spirituelle entre eux. De la même manière que je suis contacté par certain Vala dans mes rêves, de la même manière que Dame Galadriel emploie ses pouvoirs à communiquer avec certains esprits grâce à des tours dont peu de gens ont le secret, les Balrog, en tant que serviteur de Melkor en son temps, ont appris à communiquer entre esprits corrompus par les Ténèbres.

— Et donc ? s'impatienta Leilith.

— J'étais encore conscient, lorsque la Flamme d'Udûn a mis ses dernières forces à communiquer son message. En quelque sorte, dans sa fatigue, son esprit a heurté le mien. J'y ai saisi des bribes, assez pour savoir les conseils et autres préventions envoyés.

— Il a envoyé la stratégie à adopter pour essayer de vous vaincre... souffla Arwen, comme choquée.

— C'est à peu près ça.

— Admettons, grommela de nouveau la survivante. Mais on est trois ! S'il nous semble que ce Balrog-ci a trouvé une quelconque faille chez vous, on renforce ça et on lui tombe dessus.

— Il n'y a pas que ça.

— Par Eru… murmura alors la Dame de Lórien.

— J'imagine que vous avez compris, oui. Je possédais Narya, à l'époque.

— Oooooooh, commença l'humaine. Hum... Non, ça me dit rien.

— Par Eru, Dame Leilith, que vous a donc appris Thranduil, depuis tout ce temps ?

— Pardon ?!

— Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais évoqué l'Histoire de ces temps obscurs. Que je sache, ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que nous, elfes, aimons à nous souvenir.

— Nous aussi, je vous assure, rétorqua le Blanc après une rapide œillade au souverain d'Aradhrynd. Pour la faire courte, il s'agit d'un des trois anneaux elfiques, liés à l'Anneau unique, autrefois détenu, entre autre, par Sauron.

— J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de lui, taquina Arwen.

— Oui, quand même, oh, grogna l'autre pour toute réponse.

— Merci de cette précision. Bien. Donc. Narya, l'Anneau du Feu, avait pour particularité de réchauffer le cœur des Hommes, de leur redonner du courage. Il permettait également de pouvoir résister mentalement à la tyrannie d'autrui, ainsi qu'au désespoir.

— Comme le désespoir que l'on peut ressentir en tombant dans les abysses sombres du temps et de l'espace après une bataille contre un esprit du Feu, annonça Dame Galadriel d'une voix étonnamment dure et froide.

— Parfaitement. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu revenir de ce périple, sans cet anneau. Ou peut-être serais-je revenu bien plus tard.

— Mais vous êtes un Istar ! s'indigna encore la jeune femme.

— Mon esprit est immortel, mais il peut se perdre, mon amie. Je vous l'assure.

— Mais, mais... vous l'avez encore, cet anneau, je l'ai vu dans votre bazar une fois.

— Oh, oui, j'aurais du mal à me défaire d'un tel bijou. Néanmoins, lorsque l'Anneau unique a été détruit, les pouvoirs des trois anneaux elfiques se sont évanouis avec lui. »

Un regard un poil sévère de Thranduil sur Leilith l'empêcha de se fendre d'un « ah bah bravo » indigné qui lui pendait aux lèvres. À la place, elle croisa plus fort encore les bras, tenta de prendre l'air le plus renfrogné possible. Pour tenter de contrecarrer l'ambiance morose qui risquait de s'abattre sur eux tous, Arwen, d'une voix tout à fait solennelle, interpela son frère :

« Je vous félicite, par ailleurs, mon frère, pour la façon dont vous avez réussi à maintenir ce palais en l'état malgré les aléas du temps, en l'absence du pouvoir de Vilya.

— Je vous remercie. Vous n'imaginez pas comme mes elfes s'épuisent à la tâche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela pourra encore durer.

— Jusqu'à ce que les dernier Ñoldor s'éteignent, espérons-le.

— J'imagine, interrompit alors Galadriel avec un étonnant tintement de timidité dans la voix, que l'état de la Lórien n'est plus ce qu'il était ?

— Je ne pourrais vous mentir sur ce point, en effet. Mais les ravages du temps, de manière surprenante, ont jeté sur l'endroit une ambiance et une âme bien plus riche et magnifique encore. Bien qu'un peu nostalgique. Les quelques derniers elfes sur place tentent de garder les lieux principaux en état... jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'éteindre eux aussi. »

Un climat saturé de mélancolie s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Même Leilith et son manque d'implication elfique ressentit leurs émotions de plein fouet. Très vite, elle délia ses bras, posa ses paumes contre ses cuisses, presque gênée d'être là. Thranduil, bien que Sinda, se trouvait tout à coup comme perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi, lié qu'il était de par sa nature profonde, à tous les autres elfes foulant encore la Terre du Milieu et au-delà.

Tout le monde fut soudain tiré de ses songes lorsque la jeune femme sursauta toute seule sous la réalisation qui venait de l'assaillir.

« Oh mais, _l'Anneau de Feu_ , mais tout est lié ! »

Un air blasé peignit le visage de la plupart des participants.

« Non mais j'veux dire, doit y avoir une coïncidence, hein. Gandalf se retrouve en possession de ça et doit vaincre un Balrog et des années après, quel pouvoir on donne à une pauvre humaine pour aller en détruire un autre ?

— Et Ecthelion ?

— Les Ainur n'étaient pas au point à l'époque, c'est tout. »

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de sérieux qu'Arwen, l'ennui passé, ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un grand rire sous le regard désabusé de ses deux frères. Galadriel intervint :

« C'est seulement une histoire d'étymologie... Les deux autres aussi étaient associés à un élément, sans pour autant en permettre la maîtrise ou y être lié. J'ai possédé Nenya, l'Anneau de l'Eau sans jamais en maîtriser l'élément. J'avoue néanmoins avoir toujours été attirée par les mers, c'est vrai.

— Il me semble d'ailleurs que Père n'a jamais non plus ressenti de lien avec l'air.

— Il est vrai, Arwen. En revanche, il m'est avis que le torrent d'eau ayant emporté les Nazgûl du temps de Frodo n'est pas arrivé là par hasard.

— Attendez... il a pu utiliser l'eau à l'aide de l'Anneau de... l'Air ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Vilya a souvent été perçu comme le plus puissant des trois anneaux, il est donc en fait logique qu'il lui ait été permis l'utilisation de l'élément à ce moment-là.

— Mouais, disons ça. Mais en quoi c'est lié avec l'étymologie exactement ?

— Avons-nous vraiment le temps pour un cours d'étymologie ? soupira Elladan.

— Allons, allons, mon ami, Dame Leilith est seulement curieuse. Je vais vous expliquer, au moins, en ce qui concerne Narya. Si le suffixe –ya est synonyme d'affection pour chacun des anneaux, Nar, ou Nár, selon la prononciation, signifie Feu, en Quenya.

— Oh, doucement, m'embrouillez pas, moi j'essaie d'apprendre le Sindarin. Thranduil ?

— Naur, en Sindarin. Ça ne devrait pas trop vous déstabiliser, énonça le roi avec un air taquin.

— Ah, oui, en effet. M'enfin bon, Gandalf, vous allez pas me faire croire que ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'élément en question.

— Et pourtant. En réalité, et même s'il y avait un lien élémental à l'œuvre ici, en ce qui concerne les anneaux et les noms qui leur ont été attribués... je ne suis pas sûr que cela n'ait d'influence sur notre histoire. Ou celle passée.

— Admettons. En tous les cas, vous auriez pu au moins me révéler tout ça avant, maugréa-t-elle.

— Je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr. Je le sentais, mais j'avais besoin d'en discuter avec Galadriel pour savoir. »

Ladite elfe caressait inconsciemment le diamant de Nenya, qu'elle n'avait elle aussi jamais consenti à quitter en laissant derrière elle la Terre du Milieu. La magnificence du bijou frappa Leilith de plein fouet, l'obligeant presque à reprendre ses esprits.

« Bon, très bien, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Balrog ?

— Nous, rien, Dame Leilith. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, le dernier acte vous reviendra. Nous essaierons voir dès demain comment se comporte encore l'âme du Heleg, et s'il est possible de l'en chasser pour éviter un quelconque handicape lors de la bataille.

— Ah oui... ce vieux lézard. Mais. Mais...

— Mais rien, ma chère amie, reprit alors l'elfe blonde d'une voix posée et forte, nous n'avons pas d'autres plans. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

— Ou alors vous n'y avez pas encore pensé, répliqua soudain Thranduil, l'air sombre, le regard plus froid et perçant que jamais, peu conquis de savoir que Leilith seule serait leur dernière barrière.

— Veuillez nous pardonner, mon ami, mais nous n'imaginons aucun plan meilleur que celui. Proposez le vôtre. »

Silence.

Puis, avec plus de douceur, car elle avait saisi l'enjeu émotionnel dans le cœur de l'elfe, la Dame de Lórien reprit :

« Évidemment, si l'un d'entre vous pense à un autre moyen de vaincre ce Balrog, qu'il n'hésite pas à nous en faire part. Même si je ne nous vois pas partir plus tard que dans trois jours.

— Trois jours ! s'exclama la rescapée, en sautant presque sur ses pieds. Mais non. Non ! »

Un cri de désespoir plus qu'un ordre. Elle savait comme tous les autres que c'était imminent, mais là, ça l'était trop. Beaucoup trop. La jeune femme avait l'impression, par ces mots, qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Un regard sur Thranduil, sur son soudain visage figé par l'effroi, et elle ne put plus contenir son sursaut de rage. Elle balaya la salle d'une violente vague de chaleur, qui n'épargna personne, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé. Quelques minutes de plus en leur présence, et ç'aurait été une déferlante d'insultes.

Il lui fallait frapper, détruire, relâcher tout son pouvoir. Son foutu pouvoir, tellement lié à elle et ses émotions qu'il semblait vouloir la faire imploser, quitte à la brûler de l'intérieur avec lui. C'était un besoin, aussi impérieux que certains besoins primaires, que de détruire, là, maintenant tout de suite. Une seconde de réflexion, et Leilith sut où elle devait aller. Elle courut jusqu'à l'un des quelques balcons surplombant la Bruinen. Qu'importe le niveau du lit de la rivière, au mieux elle ferait un plat, au pire elle se casserait une jambe ou deux.

Elle plongea.

Et là, sous l'eau, à l'abri des dégâts qu'elle aurait pu causer, la survivante libéra tout. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'au trou noir. Jusqu'aux songes. Ce fut cependant le désespoir en personne qui vint fouler ses rêves les plus profonds. Des rêves que même les bras elfiques la récupérant dans l'eau ne purent briser.

L'esprit brûlant du Balrog, lui, y parvint pourtant.


	17. Chapitre 16

**16**

 **Chapitre**

L'ombre s'abattit sur son subconscient sans prévenir. Comme les autres fois, l'oppression fut si forte que son ersatz de corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Très vite, chaque parcelle de son être se mit à trembler alors que la créature s'approchait. Ou que l'esprit malin heurtait le sien avec plus de violence. Peut-être. Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus la douleur, au fin fond de ses tripes, pulsait beaucoup trop fort pour lui permettre de réfléchir convenablement.

Un grondement emplit l'espace, s'amplifia, la recouvrit toute entière. Et puis, tandis que la jeune femme commençait à sentir plus nettement son corps, quelque chose la frappa de côté. Elle roula plus loin. Le sol piqueté de roches lui molesta les flancs, les cuisses et les bras. Le bruit du monstre ne cessait pas. La chaleur alentour augmenta soudain de plusieurs degrés. Malgré son pouvoir et sa résistance à l'élément, la fournaise lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Crispée, Leilith attendit la suite, se retenant de se recroqueviller, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait attirer plus encore sur elle les foudres du Balrog. Comme s'il attendait qu'elle se manifeste.

Une pince brûlante saisit sa cheville, tira. La rescapée fut trainée sur plusieurs mètres, là où les rochers continuèrent de déchirer son âme. La torture s'arrêta enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la retourne sauvagement. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, les yeux clos, se refusant à les ouvrir, se refusant à contempler l'horreur, à plonger son regard dans celui du monstre qui ne désirait que ça.

« La Rouge... » ricana la voix comme dans un murmure.

Un brasier lui chatouilla le haut de la poitrine, comme si la tête de la bête se rapprochait d'elle, faisant peser plus encore son poids psychique sur la frêle humaine. Mutique, la jeune femme se concentra sur ses paupières. Fermées. Elle devait les garder fermées. À tout prix. Elle finirait par se réveiller. Peut-être même s'agitait-elle déjà dans son sommeil, dans l'espace réelle de la Terre du Milieu. Gandalf, ou tout autre elfe présent, allait sûrement la réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Il lui suffisait de patienter.

« Personne ne te sauvera, Leilith, personne. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'éjecter d'ici. Ou toi-même. Mais pour réussir, tu vas devoir m'affronter, ouvre les yeux. Allez, ouvre les yeux, la Rouge. »

Non, non, non, non, se répéta-t-elle en boucle.

Lorsqu'un objet non-identifié se ficha dans son flanc gauche, pourtant, la souffrance lui fit ouvrir les yeux par réflexe.

Deux puits sans fond la fixaient de leur intensité folle. Les flammes même de l'Enfer semblaient y brûler, prêtes à s'en échapper pour venir lui déchirer la peau, les os, le cœur, l'âme. La stupeur lui fit presque oublier la douleur. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, l'esprit hébété devant la vision d'horreur qui la clouait sur place sans merci aucune. Même le ricanement ronflant du monstre lui parut lointain, comme un écho.

Quand la griffe du Balrog s'agita, cependant, Leilith put enfin se défaire du regard hypnotisant pour baisser les yeux sur son ventre, où elle put apercevoir le bout de l'ongle affuté remonter petit à petit en direction de sa tête. La violence de la douleur finit par lui provoquer une série de haut-le-cœur. Elle eut très vite l'impression de s'étrangler.

L'impuissance de la situation, son corps toujours chevillé au sol par la puissance de la créature, la rendit plus malade encore elle fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui semblait encore possible de faire, malgré l'inutilité de la chose. Elle hurla. Elle hurla comme si sa voix seule pouvait agresser son bourreau, avait le pouvoir de le faire reculer.

Le Balrog se contenta de rire plus encore et de poursuivre sa course. La griffe avait largement dépassé la hauteur de son nombril, se dirigeait maintenant vers sa poitrine, mais un peu à gauche. Près du cœur. Bien trop près du cœur. Le hurlement se transforma en feulement de rage et, fermant de nouveau les yeux, Leilith se concentra sur son pouvoir, sur l'antre du Feu. Pas pour y chercher la force de battre le monstre, puisque ce n'étaitt pas ici qu'elle pourrait l'avoir, mais pour sortir de la prison psychique dans laquelle elle était coincée.

Au moment où l'ongle acéré atteignait la naissance de son sein gauche, l'hilarité de la bête mourut soudainement. La chaleur se retira, le sol s'ameublit, la douleur s'éteignit, l'oppression s'évanouit. Des voix affolées à l'air un brin humain trouvèrent peu à peu le chemin de son crâne.

~ _Naur_ ~

Quelque chose de froid effectuait des allers et venus sur son ventre, avec une désagréable précipitation. Et cette température basse, trop basse, lui arracha de violents frissons.

« Arrêtez ! ordonna une voix. La plaie... elle se modifie. »

Leilith ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, se redressa, refoulant les nausées que son geste provoqua, tout en faisant fi de la panique que son réveil soudain provoqua dans l'assistance.

De la naissance de son sein au flanc gauche, la blessure créée par le Balrog colorait sa peau. Le sang affluait encore au niveau de sa poitrine, et le blanc des draps autour d'elle se colorait de la teinte maudite. Pourtant, la plaie se transformait en effet. Pire, elle se cautérisait. Seule. Était-ce elle, était-ce l'esprit vaquant du monstre de Feu qui avait quitté son esprit au moment où elle s'était réveillée ? En tous les cas, le processus lui arrachait des spasmes nerveux et lui murmurait presque de hurler sa peine. La jeune femme se contenta de serrer les couvertures, de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les larmes aux yeux. Autour d'elle, le silence régnait.

Enfin, la cautérisation cessa, non sans lui avoir provoqué d'ultimes souffrances au niveau de la poitrine, là où les terminaisons nerveuses affleuraient en masse. La rescapée retomba sur l'oreiller, en nage, recouverte d'une couche de sueur aussi moite qu'insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle se lave. Qu'elle lave tout. Avec un effort incroyable, elle se redressa de nouveau, posa un regard fiévreux sur les cinq personnes présentes. Le guérisseur la toisait d'un air contrit, des fioles d'onguents plein les mains derrière, le seigneur Elrohir et Galadriel se jetaient des regards interdits Gandalf, au niveau du chevet, semblait hésiter entre rester là ou s'approcher d'elle pour la rassurer aux pieds du lit, le visage plus défait que jamais, Thranduil l'observait de ses grands yeux vides, reflets de ce qui se brisait peu à peu en lui à chaque horreur que son amante subissait, impuissante.

« Sortez... »

Malgré le murmure, l'ordre était audible, mais aucun des protagonistes ne bougea, comme immobilisés par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Sortez », répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Le magicien fit un pas en avant, entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, ouvrit la bouche.

« Sortez ! »

Elle n'avait que faire de froisser leurs égos. Qu'ils pleurnichassent s'ils n'étaient pas contents. Mais qu'ils la laissassent seule. Le petit groupe se dirigea enfin sans un mot vers la sortie de ses appartements.

« Mais pas toi enfin ! »

Ils se figèrent tous de nouveau avant de jeter un œil de concert sur la personne de Thranduil. Un frêle sourire chatouilla ses lèvres. L'elfe laissa alors les autres sortir de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière eux, s'approcha lentement du lit. Il allait s'agenouiller à son chevet quand elle reprit :

« J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Je peux pas rester... comme ça. »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un souffle. La gorge nouée, elle observa de ses yeux fatigués le roi de Mirkwood la prendre dans ses bras, tachant au passage de sang la somptueuse robe brodée d'argent qui le couvrait. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers la baignoire.

« Je vais te baigner, plutôt.

— Mais...

— Aucune discussion, ça te fera plus de bien qu'une simple douche.

— Roi Têtu, grommela-t-elle quand même.

— Toujours. »

Thranduil déposa le corps meurtrit dans la baignoire avec des gestes bien trop délicats, puis ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau avant de choisir une température plutôt fraîche pour tenter de soulager les douleurs de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement immergée, il fila chercher un large coussin, le posa au sol avant de s'y asseoir. Là, il intima à Leilith de fermer les yeux, et lui effleura le haut du crâne.

« Nous pouvons rester ici toute la journée, si tu le souhaites.

— D'accord. Si jamais tu sens que je m'endors, réveille-moi, au cas où.

— Tu penses qu'il reviendrait ?

— Je sais pas. Je préférerais juste vérifier ça cette nuit, plutôt que replonger là-dedans dès maintenant.

— C'est vrai. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'empêcher de dormir.

— Merci. »

À défaut de continuer de parler, Thranduil ne cessa pas un seul instant de lui caresser les cheveux. Le silence s'invita très vite, leur apporta comme un instant de répit et de quiétude bienvenus. Le temps se suspendit des heures et des heures durant.

~ _Naur_ ~

Lorsque Leilith arriva dans le petit salon que lui indiqua Thranduil, plutôt irrité de ne pas être convié, seuls Gandalf et Galadriel l'attendaient. Une personne de plus n'aurait été que simple spectateur et aucun elfe n'avait besoin de comprendre ou de discuter des tourments qui lui torturaient le corps et l'esprit.

Devant les deux magiciens, elle hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir, puis prit enfin place du côté du Blanc, une main crispée sur le ventre. À l'opposé de la table basse, l'elfe s'autorisa un sourire, malgré la situation, et lui tendit un verre chaud empli d'un thé à l'odeur douce et relaxante. Avant que l'un des deux ne prît la parole, la rescapée les devança :

« Bon, on va éviter les ronds de jambe et aller directement au cœur du sujet. Vous avez des questions, j'imagine.

— En effet. Il n'y a presque aucun doute que vous vous trouviez entre les griffes du Balrog mais...

— Mais rien, c'est ça. Il était plus fort que jamais. Il m'a maintenue sur place trop longtemps, jusqu'à réussir à me blesser. C'est tout.

— Aucun Balrog n'a jamais été si fort... murmura la Dame de Lórien.

— Eh bien, faut croire que celui-ci a eu un bon entraînement.

— Ne dédramatisez pas cela par un sarcasme, c'est bien trop grave. Comment évolue votre blessure ? s'inquiéta le mage.

— Elle est cautérisée, toujours.

— Nous verrons quand même avec le guérisseur si...

— Comme vous voulez, tant que ses produits ne sentent pas la mort, ça m'va.

— Revenons-en au Balrog, si vous le voulez bien, les interrompit l'elfe.

— Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ?

— A-t-il parlé ?

— Oh, oui. Je crois qu'il est au courant de plus de choses qu'on le pense. Il m'a appelée la Rouge à plusieurs reprises, en se moquant de mon impossibilité à agir au sein du... rêve, ou peu importe ce que c'est, de mon incapacité à le battre. J'imagine qu'il fait le parallèle avec ce qu'il va certainement se passer lorsqu'il nous confrontera.

— Nous le confronterons avant, gronda presque Galadriel.

— Oui, certes. M'enfin, vous voyez. »

Leilith lança un regard suspicieux au Blanc, qui avait cessé de s'exprimer et semblait en pleine réflexion. L'elfe suivit son regard, soupira, reprit :

« Vous pensez qu'il est déjà là ?

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que les pouvoirs des Ainur impactaient plus fortement les êtres lorsqu'ils en étaient proches. Mais les Balrog…

— Peu importe, Mithrandir. S'il est déjà là, la possibilité de le prendre par surprise lorsqu'il arrivera, ce que le seigneur espérait secrètement, je crois, tombe définitivement à l'eau.

— Arriver avant lui aurait été un simple coup d'bol, de toute façon.

— Effectivement. Le risque, maintenant, serait de le croiser en chemin. Je doute qu'il attende très longtemps avant de venir à nous.

— Combien de temps faut-il pour rejoindre le mont Gundabad ?

— Environ un mois et demi à pieds, un peu moins à cheval. Vu le peu d'archers qui nous accompagnerons, nous pourrons emprunter des montures au seigneur Elrohir. Je suis toujours en train de négocier cela avec lui », avoua-t-elle.

L'atmosphère s'assombrit soudain. Chacun de leur côté, les magiciens prenaient peu à peu conscience de ce que cela signifiait, de ce qu'ils allaient devoir prévoir, au cas où ils croiseraient la créature sur leur chemin. Ou pire, s'ils se manquaient et que le Balrog atteignait Fondcombe sans y trouver ses principaux ennemis. Sous la colère, l'esprit du Feu détruirait à coup sûr le palais sans plus se poser de question. Cette possibilité était inacceptable. Quitte à trahir leur position de nuit en allumant un feu, ils ne le laisseraient pas passer.

« De toute façon, ça pouvait pas être simple, hein, finit par grommeler la survivante.

— Bien sûr, mais je crains que nous pourrons difficilement éviter les pertes avec une telle configuration. Si c'est lui qui nous trouve et nous attaque par surprise...

— Eh ben on lui défoncera la tronche quand même, ça sera juste un peu moins rapide. »

C'était de l'optimiste, derrière la réplique un brin provocatrice. Et cela était sûrement mieux que le désespoir. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, le cœur en bouilli avant même de prononcer ses mots :

« Peut-être que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, mais on pourrait avancer le départ à... ce soir. J'veux dire, on sait jamais. »

La surprise sembla les souffler plus que de raison. Gandalf, qui s'était laissé aller contre le dossier du divan se redressa bien trop rapidement, hésita à répondre, lança un regard à son amie elfique. Celle-ci ne savait pas plus que lui comment réagir. Pourtant, elle articula enfin :

« Comme vous dites... cela risque de ne rien changer. Mais si jamais...

— Mais si jamais cela avait un impact, autant aller en ce sens.

— Dame Leilith...

— Arrêtez de me materner, enfin ! J'sais bien que mon attitude frôle l'immaturité profonde, et on sait tous pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas _réellement_ besoin d'être prise pour une enfant. Bordel, j'ai reçu le don du feu du jour au lendemain dans la panique la plus totale, je suis passée à deux doigts d'un total rejet social et familial, et après avoir lavé les affronts de certains elfes de Mirkwood, j'ai failli me faire écraser par un dragon pour leurs beaux yeux avant de rester prisonnière des mois dans un œuf de glace ! Et cela, tout en ayant été auparavant trahie par vous savez qui, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé, moralement parlant. Comme si ça n'était pas assez, j'ai subi des dizaines d'entraînements à en brûler ma propre chair, j'ai réduit en cendre une partie de la Forêt Noire avant de me retrouver de nouveau dans ce maudit œuf et de passer à _ça_ de la mort ! Sans compter qu'un Balrog visite mes rêves de temps en temps, pour me briser psychologiquement, et physiquement aussi, parce que ça doit certainement beaucoup l'amuser. Je dis pas que j'ai vécu le pire du pire, doit bien y avoir encore plus malheureux que moi, mais vous pourrez difficilement me reprocher de mettre en avant un peu de ma résilience légendaire au moment où je commence à en avoir ma claque d'être maternée de partout. T'façon, que vous vouliez l'admettre ou non, on sait tous qu'il y a beaucoup plus de chance pour que je crève à la fin, plutôt que je revienne en dansant dans les rayons magnifiques du soleil couchant, fraîche comme une rose. Donc merci, mais stop. Allez juste prévenir les autres du départ anticipé. Moi, j'vais prévenir Thranduil. »

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, elle se leva, vida son verre maintenant tiède d'une traite, appréciant à peine le goût divin du breuvage, et se dirigea vers la sortie. À deux pas de la porte, Gandalf osa demander :

« Nous accompagnera-t-il ? »

Leilith haussa les épaules. C'était bien un sujet qu'ils avaient tous les deux évité jusqu'ici. L'humaine ne savait pas si elle avait envie que le roi la voit mourir, échouer à sauver les Ñoldor. Tout comme elle n'avait pas envie de le voir périr sous la puissance de la créature qui ne manquerait pas de faire le plus de ménage possible avant de s'attaquer à elle. Néanmoins, à quelques heures du départ, la discussion s'imposait.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Thranduil ?

— Je suis là.

— Bien. J'vais te laisser finir ta lecture avant de lancer le sujet.

— C'est grave ?

— Oui et non. La lettre vient de Mirkwood ?

— Oui. Il semble que tout va bien. Cilaël t'envoie ses amitiés.

— Ah. Envoie-lui les miennes lorsque tu répondras. Et à Allaë aussi, en passant.

— Très bien.

— Et dis-leur que je pars dès ce soir. »

Le regard transperçant de l'elfe quitta le papier pour se poser sur elle. Puis il fronça ses lourds sourcils, lâcha la lettre et se leva promptement.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

— Non. Vraiment pas.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Il semblerait que pour avoir été capable de faire ça, commença-t-elle avant de pointer un doigt vers son abdomen, le Balrog doit être tout près. Donc potentiellement au mont Gundabad, comme prévu.

— Mais le départ devait se faire dans deux jours, quel intérêt de...

— Parce que s'il y a une chance de pouvoir quand même le prendre par surprise là-bas avant qu'il décide de venir sur nous, ce qui risque vraiment de ne pas tarder, alors il faut tenter.

— Et s'il quitte son antre demain ? Nous partirons deux jours plus tôt pour rien.

— Je sais bien, mais nous pensons que c'est un risque à prendre, vraiment.

— Mais... enfin ! gronda-t-il.

— Je suis désolée. En soi, ça ne changera pas grand-chose au nombre de jours qu'il me reste à vivre.

— Oh, Leilith, ne commence pas.

— Tu sais très bien qu'à un moment donné, tu vas devoir envisager cette possibilité. Et même si deux jours de plus à tes côtés n'est pas rien, à mon sens… disons que, bon, y'a aussi cette histoire de sens des priorités, tout ça. Ça m'arrange pas plus que ça que de n'avoir plus que quelques heures à passer avec toi.

— Pardon ?!

— J'sais pas. On n'a pas encore débattu du fait que tu viennes nous suivre ou non jusque dans la gueule du loup.

— Y'a-t-il vraiment besoin d'en discuter ?

— Franchement, oui. Je suis pas fan de l'idée de te voir mourir sur le champ de bataille. Parce que, qu'on gagne ou non, ta mort sera inutile et absolument insupportable si on gagne effectivement. Et, aussi, parce que je suis pas non plus fan de l'idée que tu me vois mourir. J'veux dire, dans l'idée, c'pas sympathique sympathique.

— Je fermerai les yeux.

— Oh, rends-moi mon sarcasme !

— Non, pas cette fois. Tu pourras m'appeler Roi Sarcastique si tu veux.

— Pas envie.

— Leilith...

— Stop. Pour être honnête, bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu viennes, parce qu'égoïstement, je préférerais passer mes derniers jours pas trop loin de toi. D'un autre côté... j'ai pas envie, par rapport à tout c'que je viens de dire.

— Mais ?

— Mais rien. Dans tous les cas, ce sera ton choix. J'veux juste que tu prennes conscience de tout ce que ça implique.

— Donc quand j'ai refusé de te suivre dans ton périple contre le Heleg, c'était la fin de notre relation. Là, maintenant que je suis certain de vouloir t'accompagner, tu me dis non.

— Je te dis pas non. Mais... ça n'était pas exactement la même situation. D'abord parce que j'étais encore un peu tête-brûlée, et que j'étais persuadée de pouvoir pulvériser la chose en un rien de temps avec l'appui de tes soldats. Et qu'on ne s'avançait pas contre un énorme Balrog que même Gandalf ne pourrait, apparemment, pas vaincre seul.

— Apparemment ?

— J'y crois toujours pas vraiment. Ou alors j'ai pas envie d'y croire. J'sais pas.

— J'avoue également émettre quelques doutes.

— Tu penseras à lui dire. Enfin voilà, pour les nouvelles. J'imagine qu'on partira juste avant la tombée de la nuit, avant ou après le dîner. J'en sais pas plus en fait. Galadriel et Gandalf doivent être en train d'en discuter avec le seigneur Elrohir.

— Viendra-t-il ?

— Je sais pas. Les derniers Ñoldor vont rester là, je pense. Ils auront plus de chance de survivre en se planquant là qu'en venant avec nous pour aller faire coucou à l'esprit qui veut les annihiler. Mais lui voudra sans doute se battre avec nous. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille pour écrire ta réponse ?

— Non, certainement pas. »

Sur ces mots, le souverain la tira à lui dans un bref mouvement. Après une étreinte aussi interminable qu'agréable, l'elfe lui tendit un rouleau et une plume.

« C'est pour ?

— Tu parles d'accepter l'optique de mourir, alors peut-être serait-il bon que tu puisses envoyer ta propre lettre à Allaë et Cilaël. Peut-être même une à tes parents.

— Terrain glissant, n'essaie même.

— C'est une simple idée.

— Tu m'énerves parfois. Vraiment. »

La survivante ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, amena un fauteuil jusqu'au bureau et commença sa rédaction. La lettre adressée à ses amis elfes fut longue à rédiger, et violenta beaucoup trop ses émotions. Celle pour ses parents resta blanche. Si Thranduil essaya de revenir sur le sujet, il essuya de trop désagréables retours de flammes pour réitérer la chose très longtemps.

Gandalf vint ensuite leur annoncer que le groupe, composée de lui-même, de Galadriel, de l'escadron d'archers de Fondcombe et de Mirkwood, d'Elrohir, d'Elladan – qui avait décidé malgré l'avis général de les suivre –, de Leilith et...

« Oui, je viens aussi. J'ai tout à fait conscience des risques, poursuivit Thranduil en s'obligeant à faire les gros yeux à son amante. Et j'imagine que l'avis général n'a rien contre ma présence.

— Gandalf ?!

— Désolé, l'avis général n'a rien contre la présence du roi.

— J'imagine que vous savez tous les deux ce que j'en fais, de l'avis général ! »

Après avoir effectué un farouche croisement de bras, l'humaine pivota avant d'aller se cacher d'une manière très mature au fond de la pièce. Les deux hommes partagèrent un soupir amusé.

Chaque voyageur devait préparer ses affaires pour être prêt dès la fin du dîner à prendre le départ. Pas de carriole, cette fois, mais deux ou trois chevaux en plus pour porter les charges les plus volumineuse qu'aucun des cavaliers ne pourraient mettre dans leurs sacoches de selle, qui seraient déjà bien lourdes. Vu leur nombre réduit, Elrohir avait accepté de leur céder ses meilleures montures. À contrecœur tout de même.

Une fois leurs bagages bouclés, Leilith et Thranduil passèrent leurs dernières heures d'intimité à profiter au mieux de leur amour.

~ _Naur_ ~

 _Chers parents,_

 _Je doute qu'avoir de mes nouvelles n'est pas ce que vous souhaiteriez. J'imagine qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que vous jetiez ma lettre à la fin de cette phrase. Peut-être même n'êtes-vous pas allés jusqu'à sa fin. Peu importe. Les circonstances font qu'il me semblait juste de vous écrire._

 _Dans quelques semaines, je vais certainement mourir. En fait, vous pensiez sans doute que c'était déjà le cas, depuis tout ce temps. Eh bien, non. Pas que je sois pas passée loin de la tombe, c'est vrai. J'ai affronté un dragon. Et je l'ai vaincu. Deux fois. Si vous ne pouvez être fier de moi, essayez au moins d'être fiers de mes actes. Si je risque encore ma vie, bientôt, c'est pour sauver un paquet de monde, vous savez. Des elfes, en grande partie. Des êtres que j'aime, en tous les cas. Si vous étiez également concernés par cette menace, j'aurais très sûrement à cœur de venir vous défendre. Ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement pour les habitants de Dale._

 _Pour en revenir à mon funeste destin, je m'en vais dès ce soir à la rencontre d'un Balrog que nous croiserons normalement dans les semaines à venir. Je suis censée devoir le vaincre. Oui, rien que ça. Après ça, eh bien, j'imagine que les elfes seront enfin tranquilles. Dans l'optique où je m'en sortirais, j'espère être débarrassée de mes pouvoirs. Je sais que même ça ne vous suffira certainement pas à m'accepter de nouveau mais... peu importe._

 _Je voulais juste vous dire que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé à la maison, avec la ville (et je suis au courant pour l'avis d'expulsion), je ne vous en veux pas à vous. J'imagine que j'aurais réagi comme la plupart des gens. Je n'aurais peut-être pas laissé aussi facilement partir mon enfant avec un vieil inconnu barbu comme ça a été le cas, mais j'imagine que vous interposer aurait attiré les foudres du Seigneur. J'imagine que je peux comprendre. Plus ou moins._

 _Dans tous les cas, sachez bien que je vous aime. Jusqu'à ce malheureux incident, vous m'avez fourni tout ce qu'un enfant et un adulte en devenir peut attendre de sa famille. J'aurais sûrement aimé me contenter d'une vie d'artisane aux côtés de mes frères et sœurs, mais quelques divins cabotins en ont décidé autrement. Essayez de leur pardonner, comme j'essaie chaque jour de vous pardonner votre abandon._

 _Puisse votre vie être aussi belle et remplie que vous l'avez toujours souhaité. Passez le bonjour aux autres petits démons – si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, cela va sans dire._

 _Si jamais l'envie de me répondre se faisait, renvoyez cette grive, elle saura où me trouver. Si je survis, je ne manquerai pas de vous lire._

 _Adieu,_

 _Leilith_


	18. Chapitre 17

**17**

 **Chapitre**

Dixième nuit de camp. Dixième arrêt morose ponctué par quelques regards vides et une ou deux paroles bienveillantes. Vaine tentative de réassurance des troupes. Les soldats de Thranduil ainsi que certains des meilleurs archers d'Elrohir, pourtant presque tous volontaires, savaient parfaitement qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une mission de laquelle ils risquaient fort de ne pas revenir et, la plupart du temps, restaient en retrait. Dans un sursaut d'hostilité, Thranduil se tenait à l'écart des autres elfes, n'adressant la parole qu'à Gandalf de temps en temps – et à Leilith, bien évidemment. Après une enquête de cette-dernière, il semblait que dans un souci d'égo, il se devait de désigner quelques coupables à cette espèce de mission suicide, et Arien n'étant pas parmi eux, ils préféraient reporter sa grogne sur les Ñoldor présents. Comme quoi sa sagesse avait des limites, avait ricané la jeune femme à l'adresse du Blanc. Comme quoi sa peine est si forte qu'il ne peut penser correctement, avait rétorqué le magicien. Une attaque de gros yeux avait été la seule réponse à ses paroles. Pour autant, et malgré les remontrances de la jeune femme lors du dernier entretien à Fondcombe, la relation entre les deux magiciens ne s'était pas altérée.

Gandalf continuait d'apaiser et de soutenir la jeune femme à sa manière. Celle-ci ne cessait de l'émerveiller, car même si elle n'en disait rien, chaque jour ses peurs et ses doutes les plus profonds ne cessaient de la tirer vers le fond, et chaque jour elle les repoussait toujours un peu plus loin, chaque jour elle acceptait un peu plus, non pas sa destinée, mais le chemin sur lequel elle se trouvait de gré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Blanc marchait aux côtés de personnes prêtes à faire fi d'eux-mêmes pour une cause que d'aucun qualifierait de supérieure. Il semblait toutefois que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'admirer la volonté sans faille dont ces êtres faisaient preuve, malgré tous les sombres gouffres dans lesquels ils avaient pu chuter.

Lui, l'Istar, ne pourrait jamais se targuer d'avoir appris ainsi la vie et cette élévation de l'esprit. Il avait combattu, certes, il avait presque échoué, il s'était abîmé le corps et l'âme, mais les obstacles ne s'étaient jamais présentés à son esprit comme une insurmontable montagne. Il avait douté de beaucoup de choses : du futur de la Terre du Milieu, de la réussite de certains de ces compagnons d'armes, du dénouement des périodes les plus sombres d'Arda... mais il n'avait jamais douté de lui-même, ni ne s'était inquiété pour lui-même. S'il avait frémi devant l'idée de la mort, devant la peur des sévices qu'on avait pu lui infliger un jour, il n'avait jamais eu ce regard vide, reflet du trou béant que l'horreur et le désespoir pouvaient infliger à d'autres.

Alors même si l'envie de parler à sa protégée le tenaillait, il s'interdisait de la déranger lorsqu'elle était auprès du roi de Mirkwood – soit à peu près tout le temps –, et se contentait de rejoindre Galadriel, très compatissante. Et plutôt très bavarde, il était vrai.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Tu ne regrettes pas ? »

Devant l'ennui et le malaise à peine voilés de son amante depuis leur départ de Fondcombe, Thranduil avait fini par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quoi donc ?

— La lettre.

— Pourquoi je regretterais. J'avais besoin de dire au revoir à Allaë et Cilaël.

— Je ne parle pas de celle-là...

— Pourtant y'a que celle-là.

— Tu veux me faire croire que j'ai eu une hallucination quand je t'ai vue emprunter deux grives ?

— C'est ça.

— Leilith...

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? J'arrive pas à ne pas les aimer mais au fond... au fond je pense quand même que ce sont des raclures. La peur et les pressions sociales n'excusent pas tout.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire.

— Alors quoi ?

— J'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux d'avoir envoyé cette lettre. Si c'est le cas, il vaudrait peut-être en parler.

— Je m'en veux pas, je regrette pas. Je regrette leur comportement. Ou de pas pouvoir être en mesure de leur dire au revoir en face. Et de bien leur montrer mon mécontentement par rapport à leur attitude.

— Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai pour que tu puisses leur dire le fond de ta pensée, après tout ça. »

Allongée sur sa couchette improvisée à même le sol, la survivante leva les yeux vers l'elfe. Assis près d'elle, il tentait tant bien que mal de lire depuis une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décidât à poser la fameuse question. Il soutint son regard, ne fut pas surpris de la voir se redresser avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je vais pas répondre à ça pour les raisons que tu sais. Mais je note la proposition, au cas où. Puis on verra s'ils répondent, d'ailleurs. J'imagine que si je ne survis pas, c'est à toi que la lettre parviendra.

— Bien. J'irai leur dire à quel point ils ont eu tort de répondre aux injonctions du seigneur de Dale. Et à quel point ils auraient dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de te laisser partir ainsi.

— On te paie combien pour flatter mon égo, comme ça ?

— Rien, je suis bénévole. Étonnant n'est-il pas ?

— Effectivement. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du roi. Il s'en cacha à peine, malgré la proximité avec le groupe. Dans un coin, Elladan se leva pour aller observer un peu les alentours, une torche à la main. Chaque nuit, il s'émerveillait de l'environnement de jour, il se contentait d'observer la nature sans relâche, sans néanmoins prendre le temps d'aller fouiller les coins qui l'intriguaient. Thranduil l'aurait bien accompagné pour vivre avec lui les trouvailles naturelles et l'extase de la découverte, mais il ne raterait pour rien au monde une seule de ses dernières heures auprès de Leilith.

« Par ailleurs, si le Balrog revenait sournoisement visiter tes rêves... tu me le dirais ?

— Oui. Je sais que tout le monde s'y attend, moi la première, mais non, rien. Pas l'ombre d'une oppression.

— Tu trembles, pourtant. De plus en plus, j'ai l'impression.

— Mais tu dors jamais ou quoi ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas le sommeil lourd en ce moment. Et puis surtout, ne change pas de sujet. Tu trembles, ce qui n'arrivait pas avant. Si ce monstre ne parvient plus à atteindre tes rêves, ou peut-être juste que ça ne l'intéresse plus, il joue avec toi. Avec nous.

— Évidemment, il veut tous nous atteindre. Il veut m'affaiblir. J'me dis que si pour l'instant ça ne repose que sur des petits tremblements, tout va bien. Et crois-moi, il est tout à fait capable de pénétrer dans mes rêves si l'envie lui prend. Il veut jouer avec mes nerfs, me stresser, m'effrayer. Je ne veux pas lui laisser ce plaisir, vraiment. Arrêtons de parler de ça, s'il te plaît.

— Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, très bien.

— Merci. Tu voudrais pas lire ton bouquin à voix haute ? J'comprendrais sûrement rien, ou pas grand-chose, mais ça me détendra. »

L'elfe acquiesça, ravi de pouvoir aider ainsi. Les autres bronchèrent à peine quand sa voix cristalline s'éleva autour du camp. Galadriel et Gandalf se mirent à écouter pleinement tandis que les soldats tendirent l'oreille, dans leur coin, pour apprécier la mélodie des paroles plus que les mots eux-mêmes. Même Elladan finit par pointer le bout de son nez, prêt à se perdre lui aussi dans la beauté de cette langue qu'il maniait peu. Si le Quenya et le Sindarin se ressemblaient sur de nombreux points, certaines disparités lui faisaient parfois perdre le fil, il devait l'admettre.

Bercés par les crépitements du feu et la voix du roi, tous finirent par s'abîmer dans leurs pensées, les yeux dans le vague, chacun de moins en moins sûr d'être prêt à faire face à ce qui les attendait.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le camp de fortune venait tout juste d'être monté. Il était encore un peu tôt en ce vingt-cinquième jour de voyage, mais ils préféraient tous commencer l'ascension du col le lendemain à l'aube, pour éviter d'être coincé dans un endroit escarpé au moment de passer la nuit.

Leilith s'apprêtait à s'asseoir près de Thranduil quand Gandalf l'interpela :

« Désolé de vous interrompre, je voulais savoir si vous seriez prête à aller chercher le Heleg dans votre âme pour l'en extraire.

— Si c'est pour la mettre dans le même état que la dernière fois, sachez tous deux que je m'y oppose ! pesta le roi.

— Si j'en viens à trop me blesser, on arrêtera, promis. Mais il est nécessaire de s'en débarrasser. J'ai besoin d'être sûre de réussir à maîtriser l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs. Déjà parce que ça aidera tout le monde, et aussi parce que personnellement, ce serait un énorme soulagement de retrouver la pleine possession du Feu.

— Je vous promets de ne pas la laisser aller trop loin, Roi Thranduil.

— Je suis tout à fait outrée de ce vous que insinuez, Gandalf !

— J'en suis sûr. Allez, venez. »

La curiosité prit le pas sur la morosité et le stress ambiant. Leilith sauta sur ses pieds pour le suivre jusqu'à un recoin, dans la roche, où ils seraient au calme, à l'abri des regards. Le renfoncement les gardait également du vent qui commençait à souffler fort, à cette altitude.

Les deux magiciens prirent tout d'abord place au sol. Le Blanc entraîna sa protégée dans une phase de méditation nécessaire, selon lui. Cela rendrait plus efficace sa capacité à trouver l'entrée de l'antre sans avoir besoin d'une utilisation intensive de l'élément. Aider de sa magie réconfortante, il l'aida à atteindre le bon niveau de relaxation et, enfin, ils purent entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Suivant les indications pourtant déjà entendues du mage, la jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder, peu alerte, pour être capable de le parcourir comme un être extérieur à sa propre personne. Très vite, elle reconnut le chemin déjà emprunté auparavant. En quelques minutes, les portes de l'antre se dressèrent devant elle.

Les battants ne paraissaient pas résister, comme depuis la bataille de la Forêt Noire. Le Heleg ne pouvait pas être ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur, tapi parmi les flammes. Mais comme elle l'avait toujours ressenti, l'endroit s'avérait immense et plein de dédales caverneux respectant à peine une bonne palanquée des lois de la physique. En résonnance, la voix de Gandalf lui suggéra de visiter les lieux. Peu importe la distance parcourue, si elle décidait de revenir au monde réel, il lui suffirait de se projeter hors de l'antre sans avoir à revenir sur ses pas.

Après une bonne heure, l'humaine commença à perdre patience. Le dragon n'était pas en vue, et rien n'indiquait sa présence. S'il s'était caché dans un recoin du lieu, il lui faudrait peut-être une éternité avant de le retrouver. Et la créature devait en être tout à fait au courant. La nervosité grimpante de la rescapée commençait à faire gronder les lieux, et le Blanc tenta de la calmer à l'aide de paroles bienveillantes. Après tout, le Feu était son allié, pas son subordonné il n'était qu'un don, et il savait que ce genre de pouvoir n'était pas toujours très tendre avec son porteur.

Malgré ses mots, la tension accumulée par Leilith refit surface, et il lui intima alors de revenir à elle. Comme prévu, elle chassa d'abord l'idée, l'égo prenant le pas sur la raison, avant de céder face à l'impossibilité criante de la manœuvre.

De retour au monde réel, elle croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine, toisa Gandalf d'un air mauvais, comme s'il était responsable de tous ses maux. À sa grande surprise, il se contenta de sourire avant de dégainer sa pipe et de l'allumer. Il tira une bouffée, ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment, puis lança :

« Ce n'est pas grave, il doit juste être bien caché. Nous pourrons retenter l'expérience si le temps nous le permet, et si vous le souhaitez, évidemment.

— J'en sais rien, Gandalf, c'est immense, là-bas. J'veux pas y passer des heures. Je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste, v'savez, termina-t-elle en détournant le regard.

— Bien sûr, je comprends. J'ai accepté, je crois, la possibilité de vous perdre.

— Boh, vous devez être habitué aux dangers que prennent vos protégés, non ?

— C'est vrai. J'oublie, parfois.

— La tristesse de la sénilité. »

Surpris par la réplique, le magicien s'étouffa presque avec sa nouvelle bouffée. L'autre partit d'un grand ricanement à peine masqué.

« Pardon hein. Surtout que je sais bien que la vieillesse est un concept un peu particulier, en ce qui vous concerne.

— Effectivement, mais j'apprécie votre boutade.

— Boh, ça aussi, à ça aussi vous êtes habitué, en fait.

— Aussi. Et je vois ça comme une bonne chose. »

Leilith décroisa enfin les bras, l'observa faire un rond parfait en expirant la fumée. L'odeur d'herbes brûlées parvint à la jeune femme. C'était étrangement reposant. Si le temps lui manquait, elle avait bien besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour la détendre de nouveau. Elle se racla quand même la gorge avant d'émettre sa demande :

« Dites, j'veux bien encore profiter de votre étrange magie réconfortante, là, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. Juste une petite demi-heure.

— Bien sûr, Leilith, bien sûr. Allongez-vous, si la roche ne vous mord pas trop le dos, ça sera mieux. »

Malgré la nuit qui tombait, la survivante quitta son manteau fourré, le roula en boule, en fit un petit oreiller. Dès qu'elle eut posé sa tête dessus, elle sentit aussitôt l'enchantement faire son œuvre. Court mais nécessaire répit.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le vent avait beaucoup soufflé pendant leur dernière semaine, les obligeant parfois à dévier de leur route pour tenter d'user de certains pics rocheux comme rempart. Le moral des troupes ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps, et le silence se faisait plus dense chaque soir. Même la bonne humeur naturelle de Leilith avait laissé place à une expression oscillant entre la lassitude et l'effroi vif mais passager. Le duo évident qu'elle formait avec Thranduil ne parvenait pas à chasser au loin la réalisation toujours plus mordante de l'avenir proche qui se présentait à eux. Et aucun de leurs camarades ne tentait plus de prétendre le contraire – pas même Gandalf, dont le mutisme inquiétait même Dame Galadriel.

Les températures bien trop basses, ce soir-là, les forcèrent à trouver avant même le coucher du soleil un large renfoncement dans la pierre. Très vite, un substrat de grotte les gratifia de son apparition au détour d'un vieil éboulement. Si la cavité n'était pas assez profonde pour y entasser tout le monde aisément, au moins les protégeait-elle tous du vent. En cas de pluie, ils pourraient tous se serrer les uns contre les autres, cela suffirait – même si le ciel avait été bien clément avec eux à ce propos. Deux arches de pierre plutôt larges, à quelques pas, leur permirent de mettre le gros de leurs affaires en sûreté, ainsi que les trois étalons supplémentaires accordés par Elrohir. Les autres furent parqués en contre-bas, derrière un pan de roche assez large pour leur permettre de s'abriter du vent, et où quelques pousses d'herbe avaient réussi à braver l'environnement. Par prudence, néanmoins, tous gardèrent leurs armes à portée de main.

Une heure ou deux à peine avant que le soleil ne se retire, une éclaircie frappa le sol, à l'entrée de leurs abris de fortune. Devant la vie dont se paraît chaque élément, devant les tons de marron, de brun, de gris et même de violet foncé, tous se surprirent à n'avoir pas remarqué à quel point les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel presque depuis l'aurore. Les rayons orangés de l'astre solaire frappèrent à leur tour les roches, ajoutant de nouvelles notes colorées à l'ensemble.

La plupart des elfes, pourtant habitués aux magnificences de la nature, se postèrent fixement et se tirent là, en silence, pour apprécier l'instant.

Gandalf, plus pratique que poétique, ce jour-là, rejoignit Leilith avant de lui glisser :

« Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée et que tout ceci n'est que répit… mais cela serait peut-être l'occasion de chasser à nouveau le Heleg ?

— Maintenant ? »

L'offuscation toucha à peine le mage, qui poursuivit :

« Oui. Si vous voulez, Thranduil peut nous accompagner. J'ai dans l'idée que sa présence pourrait vous calmer plus encore que mes enchantements.

— Mouais, ça serait étonnant, tout de même. Enfin… j'imagine que c'est toujours nécessaire. Si je sens que ça ne sert à rien ou que je fatigue trop…

— Nous arrêterons, bien entendu » la coupa-t-il avant de héler le souverain.

Sans même lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, le Blanc quitta la chaleur toute relative de la grotte pour rejoindre les arches, derrière les chevaux. Le roi ne posa aucune question, se contenta de le suivre, sur les pas de son amante. Plus personne n'usait de mots en ce moment, de toute façon.

En tailleur, la voix du magicien la guidant loin dans sa psyché, l'odeur de l'elfe au coin du nez, Leilith entama le chemin jusqu'à la caverne de feu. Cette fois, elle mit la main dessus rapidement. Les portes n'émirent aucune protestation, et elle accueillit la chaleur de l'antre avec bienveillance avec affection, presque.

Au loin, le timbre parcheminé du vieil homme lui indiquait de chercher la puissance. La même puissance dont elle s'était servie pour vaincre les araignées. Si son esprit, ses sens, se branchaient sur cette force-là, au bout, l'attendrait forcément le dragon. Évidence.

L'humaine autorisa tout son corps à sentir la moindre parcelle de glace, ou de pouvoir, ou de souffle sulfureux alentour. Ce fut la puissance qui lui répondit en premier. Là, quelque part à sa gauche, dans les tréfonds les plus sombres de la caverne, vers les chemins les plus sinueux, où les flammes devenaient presque magma, quelque chose l'appelait. D'un battement de cil dans le monde réel, elle communiqua sa trouvaille. Une sensation magique de bien-être l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, l'émotion s'intensifiait. Et si les obstacles du lieu ralentissaient son cheminement, ils n'écornaient pas sa volonté. Loin, très loin de la réalité, il lui semblait pourtant que les rafales s'étaient de nouveau levées, au-dehors. Peu importait, elle ne devait pas faillir, cette fois. Et la force toujours plus vivifiante qui l'étreignait ne lui donnait que plus envie de ne pas renoncer. Après tant d'effort, peut-être allait-elle enfin arriver à quelque chose.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Leilith se retrouva confrontée aux escaliers infernales de l'univers de Feu. Défiant la gravité ici et là, elle suivit la marque du pouvoir qui planait dans l'air. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, les alentours se paraient de toujours plus d'obscurité. Aucune marche ne se présentait plus devant elle, mais il lui semblait qu'autre chose était sur le point de surgir. La jeune femme redoublait d'attention pour ne pas poser le pied sur une veine de lave pulsant au sol. Yeux rivés sur ses pieds, elle remarqua à peine lorsqu'elle déboucha sur une haute, large, et sombre salle aux colonnes cendrées. La même roche carmin que le reste de l'antre tapissait chaque recoin de la pièce.

Un pas de plus, et une chape de plomb lui tomba dessus. La puissance présente dans la pièce la menaçait presque, lui arrachant des frissons d'effroi. Et pourtant c'était elle. C'était en elle. Est-ce vraiment elle ? Leilith passa un bras moite sur son front pour tenter de retirer les gouttes de sueur qui y glissaient. Titubante, elle s'avança vers le centre de la salle, là où elle sentait le cœur du pouvoir. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien pour la retenir, si elle chutait, et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de se faire mal, malgré l'endroit intangible dans lequel elle se trouvait. Avec toute la volonté du monde, elle se dirigea droit devant, tout en faisant fi de la douleur qui commençait à lui étreindre chaque organe, chaque membre, chaque parcelle de peau. Elle ferma les yeux, ne se repéra plus qu'à la montée de la souffrance.

Ses genoux mordirent soudain le sol, la forçant à soulever les paupières. Leilith resta là, longtemps, à tenter d'apprivoiser la force. Sa force. Le Feu. Après un temps dont elle n'avait pas idée, quelque chose la titilla. Le soulagement qu'elle venait à peine de ressentir d'avoir trouvé l'origine de la caverne s'évanouit instantanément.

Il n'y avait aucun dragon de glace dans les parages et pire, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, la puissance, ici, faisait en réalité pâle figure à côté de celle qui s'était emparée d'elle le jour de la bataille à Mirkwood. C'était fort, très fort, mais il manquait quelque chose. Là-bas, en Forêt Noire, ç'avait été transcendant. Plus que ça, même, si cela était possible.

Son cœur lourd de déception tambourina tout à coup dans sa poitrine. Ses paupières s'agitèrent alors qu'elle scrutait le moindre recoin de la pièce. La pénombre n'aidait en rien ses pérégrinations visuelles. Mais, là… était-ce un renfoncement, dans le mur ?

L'humaine sauta sur ses pieds, sourde aux élancements de son corps psychique, avant de s'élancer vers l'endroit plus enténébré que les autres. Vu la hauteur de la salle, l'encoignure pouvait bien cacher un dragon mal en point.

Non.

Le creux dévorait bien un large pan de la salle, mais s'arrêtait sur un mur. Aussi dur que le diamant. La désillusion laissa place au désespoir en un quart de seconde et pour la deuxième fois, Leilith s'échoua à terre. La roche lui mordit de nouveau la peau, l'écorcha. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait tout ça pour ça, avoir perdu tout ce temps de méditation pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir souffert de cette perte de pouvoir sans raison. Le reptile se jouait-il d'elle si aisément depuis tout ce temps ? Attendait-il simplement l'heure où il serait assez fort pour la détruire, se contentant de s'amuser d'elle chaque fois qu'elle était revenue ici ?

Elle hurla.

Dans l'antre, dans la réalité, elle ne savait plus. Ses mains frappèrent frénétiquement le mur rougeâtre, à peine recouvert par la cendre. Des larmes bien trop chaudes se mirent à couler, tout comme un flot beaucoup trop abondant de sueur. Son ventre lui paraissait brûler et répandre les flammes dans le reste de son corps, lui décrochant une respiration plus erratique encore.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Ses phalanges hurlaient leur souffrance. Il lui semblait que son épiderme bouillonnait sous une chaleur inhumaine. C'était comme si elle allait imploser.

Quelque chose sembla soudain se consumer contre sa paume. D'un œil noyé par les larmes, elle inspecta sa main.

De la peau.

Des bouts de peau. Douce et délicate.

Thranduil.

La réalité s'imposa si violemment à Leilith qu'elle s'évanouit une dizaine de secondes. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui éclater le crâne à coup de sabots.

« Pardon, Dame Leilith, mais nous devions vous sortir de là, vous criiez mais ne répondiez plus à nos stimuli extérieurs. »

Une odeur de grillé infâme flottait.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que le roi Thranduil pouvait s'en charger, j'ai été naïf. Nous aurions dû réfléchir, avertir les autres plus tôt, je… »

Son flot de paroles se perdit au loin. Le miasme persistait. Elle connaissait ce genre de fumet.

« Dame Leilith ? Êtes-vous parmi nous ? »

Oui, l'odeur lui était familière, beaucoup trop familière. Ç'avait été sa propre fragrance, pendant un temps, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Gandalf. Mais là, un autre parfum s'y mélangeait, un parfum qu'elle connaissait presque encore mieux. Qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà senti _de très près._

« Voulez-vous que je tente d'intervenir, Mithrandir ? » poursuivit une voix cristalline.

Un mouvement répliqua. Un mouvement rapide. Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Puis un puissant sursaut la saisit lorsque sa mémoire se réaligna. Leilith tenta sans succès de se mettre sur pieds, se contenta alors de se poser sur son séant. La tignasse blonde qu'elle cherchait désespérément du regard s'inscrivit dans son champ de vision.

Adossé contre la pierre fraîche de l'arche, un sac ouvert à ses côtés, Thranduil enroulait un large tissu de soin autour de sa main. Un baume entamé reposait près de sa hanche.

Faisant fi des deux magiciens qui tentaient de communiquer avec elle, l'humaine se traîna jusqu'au monarque comme elle put. Avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait blessé, peut-être ne voulait-il plus l'avoir dans ses pattes. Sans doute était-il en colère.

Comme si l'elfe lisait dans ses pensées, un regard outré par de telles idées l'accueillit, puis fut remplacé par la joie de la revoir parmi eux. Vivante. Et, pour une fois, pas trop amochée.

Apaisée, la jeune femme continua son chemin clopin-clopant, se laissa enfin tomber auprès de Thranduil. Elle entoura son torse de deux bras intacts, si ce n'est encore un peu chaud, et enfoui le visage dans son cou. À quelques mètres, les autres s'étaient tus, comprenant que leurs jérémiades inutiles ne trouvaient pas leur destinataire.

La jeune ouvrit la bouche.

« Je te préviens, la morigéna alors le souverain, si tu essaies seulement de me demander pardon, ça va très mal aller. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

— Mais ça va pas bien bien dans ta tête, hein.

— Si, ma tête va très bien. Je commence à te connaître, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, tu sais aussi que ça m'aurait énervé.

— Sûrement.

— Alors ?

— Alors, rien. Je n'ai pas essayé de te contredire, j'te signale. »

Thranduil s'étrangla presque devant la réalisation. En effet.

Après un temps nécessaire à la remise sur pieds physique et spirituel de tout le monde, et malgré l'agressivité auditive et sensorielle du vent, les soldats venus en renfort au cas où les aidèrent à rentrer jusqu'à la grotte, emportant derrière eux d'autres onguents anti-brûlures. Au moins, de ça, ils n'en manquaient pas.

 _~ Naur ~_

« Dame Leilith ? Seriez-vous prête à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Oui, laissez-moi juste finir mon thé, m'en faire un nouveau, et je suis à vous. Dame Galadriel veut-elle également savoir de quoi il retourne ?

— Je vais le lui demander. »

Le Blanc s'éloigna quérir la Dame de Lórien, à l'entrée de la caverne, en grande discussion avec ses petits-fils. Thranduil raffermit son étreinte, peu enclin à la laisser revivre ça alors que l'événement était toujours bien frais.

« Dis donc, Roi Surprotecteur, ça va aller. Je suis toujours pas un enfant.

— Je sais. J'ai simplement l'impression que lorsque Mithrandir est dans le coin, il ne t'arrive pas que du bien.

— C'est… tristement vrai, je te l'accorde.

— Tu comprends donc que je n'apprécie pas cela ?

— Est-ce que c'était vraiment une question ?

— Non.

— Voilà.

— Tu voudrais pas préparer les baumes, en attendant ?

— Je croyais que tu ne t'étais pas blessée ?!

— Pas vraiment, mais les cicatrices sont ressorties, je le sens, et en particulier la dernière… c'pas comme si elle était pas récente, celle-là. Tu sais.

— Malheureusement, oui. Merci aux prouesses des soins elfiques, tout de même.

— C'est vrai, je me suis rétablie vite, pour celle-ci aussi. Merci aux soins de Gandalf, également. Tu vois qu'il n'est pas si…

— Si quoi ? »

Le fourbe était réapparu dans son dos, Galadriel au bras. Mais c'était de l'amusement qu'elle percevait dans sa voix. Aucune pointe d'outrage à l'horizon.

« Rien, rien » sourit-elle à sa plus grande surprise.

Le Blanc l'imita la connexion entre eux s'opérait de nouveau. Au sortir de sa balade psychique, elle avait eu peur que cela ne reproduise plus. Car un instant, elle avait eu peur de Gandalf, qui l'avait entraînée là-dedans, qui l'entraînant _toujours_ là-dedans. Elle remercia Eru que la crainte ne fût que passagère.

Tandis que le souverain d'Aradhrynd s'occupait des onguents, les trois magiciens s'assirent aussi confortablement que possible. Sans même prendre le temps d'inspirer, Leilith se lança dans l'explication de sa courte mésaventure.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Je suis désolé, Dame Leilith, je croyais que le Heleg se terrait, affaiblit qu'il était. Mais je me suis trompé.

— Nous nous sommes tous trompés, ne vous fustigez pas seul.

— Certes, mais j'aurais aimé vous évitez ça. Si nous l'avions su avant…

— Mais personne ne le savait. Merci de passer à autre chose, maintenant. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Thranduil, et son expression peu amène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, quand même ? soupira la jeune femme.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire.

— Ce que Mithrandir essaie de vous dire, c'est que nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher plus avant une solution à ce souci. Il y aurait peut-être quelques choses à tenter, mais la situation n'est pas idéale, vous en conviendrez tous.

— C'est sûr… »

Tous les soldats présents, l'oreille aux aguets, reprirent tout à fait leur position quand ils se rendirent compte que le soudain silence les mettrait tous à découvert. Au fond de la grotte, Elladan et Elrohir, plus ou moins écartés de la discussion, se jetaient de sombres regards, conscients des risques sous-entendus par cette découverte.

« Peu importe, reprit alors le magicien, cela ne veut rien dire. Que ce serpent soit puissant ou non n'empêche pas vos pouvoirs de nous défendre. Après tout, vous avez pu le faire alors qu'il était toujours là. Et vous ne sentez plus cette défaillance comme après la bataille de Mirkwood ?

— Non.

— C'est le principal.

— Ouais, espérons juste qu'il ne se manifeste pas d'ici là et m'affaiblisse, quoi.

— Ça n'arrivera pas. Cessons d'en discuter, cela ne fait que tous nous ajouter une couche supplémentaire de stress. Il n'y a rien à faire en l'état, passons à autre chose. »

La colère du roi suintait dans chacun de ses mots. Et si Galadriel eut l'envie de le rabrouer, elle n'en fit rien, comprenant que ça n'était pas le moment. L'elfe ne supportait plus de voir son amante être maltraitée de tous côtés. C'était la goutte d'eau, et le contredire en cet instant aurait déclenché trop de conséquences. Ils devaient rester unis en ces temps sombres.

Alors, sans un mot, ils se séparèrent tous s'occuper d'autres affaires. La Dame de Lórien retrouva ses petits-fils, tandis que Gandalf s'éloigna à l'entrée de la grotte pour fumer sa pipe. Thranduil et Leilith trouvèrent un coin entre les soldats sylvains, qui préférèrent rapidement leur tourner le dos, leur accordant une intimité méritée. Là, la jeune humaine put enfin panser ses meurtrissures. Sa cicatrice abdominale boursouflait de manière affreuse, et un frottement trop prolongé lui tirait des décharges de douleur. Quand cela prendrait-il fin ?

Une fois les soins terminés, elle se tressa les cheveux en silence, observant du coin de l'œil les hommes d'Elrohir préparer le repas. Seule la présence du monarque l'apaisât jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

~ _Naur_ ~

La plupart des soldats furent réveillé par les cris tantôt étouffé tantôt strident du souverain de Mirkwood. Le léger écho de ses suppliques ronflant dans toute la grotte finit d'alerter tous les êtres vivants présents. La douce odeur stagnante du repas de la veille ne parvint à se frayer un chemin dans les cœurs paniqués.

Un cercle de plusieurs lignes se forma rapidement autour du corps tremblant de Leilith. De violentes convulsions secouaient l'humaine, obligeant parfois Thranduil à s'éloigner. Très vite, Gandalf s'approcha, ombre silencieuse, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'elfe. Il observa son amie, passa une main à quelques centimètres d'elle, puis son bâton. Toute l'assemblée, suspendue à ses lèvres, attendait son verdict. Le soupir attristé précédent ses paroles aurait été suffisant :

« Il nous faut attendre, comme chaque fois. Je ne peux la faire sortir de l'emprise du Balrog. J'imagine que tant qu'elle ne se met pas à cri… »

C'est évidement à ce moment que les hurlements étranglés commencèrent. La main sur le cœur, le roi d'Aradhrynd se releva soudain, incapable de supporter cela plus longtemps. À reculons, il se dégagea du cercle, les yeux mi-clos. Ses soldats, solidaires, formèrent un mur devant lui pour couvrir autant que possible la propagation des cris de géhenne.

Auprès de Leilith, Dame Galadriel avait fini elle aussi par s'approcher. Elle posa les mains de chaque côté de la tête de la torturée, pour tenter de l'apaiser de leur froideur. La surprise habilla ses traits :

« Elle n'est pas bouillante.

— Pardon ?

— Sa peau n'est pas chaude. Elle lutte. L'emprise du Balrog doit être forte, mais elle résiste. »

Ce disant, le Blanc tira la couverture aux pieds de la jeune femme. Aucune tâche de sang ne paraissait transpercer ses vêtements. Aucune cicatrice à la sombre origine ne zébrait sa peau découverte.

« Elle réussira peut-être à sortir du… cauchemar plus rapidement, souffla Gandalf, empli d'espoir.

— Je l'espère, Mithrandir. Faites passer le mot à Thranduil, s'il vous plaît. »

L'un des soldats quitta alors les rangs pour rejoindre l'elfe, qui avait trouvé refuge à l'entrée de la grotte, au frais. À contrecœur, il revint tout de même auprès de son amante. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, si elle se réveillait sans le trouver à ses côtés.

À peine eut-il franchit le cercle que le corps cessa de convulser. Un silence de mort s'installa. Puis Leilith se souleva avec peine de sa couche, les yeux ouverts, l'air plus paniqué que jamais. Malgré son rang, le monarque ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers elle.

« Il… est… là… tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

— Que… quoi ?

— Le Balrog… Ereagoth. Le prince Ereagoth.

— Comment avez-vous pu récolter de telles informations ? Elles sont trop préc…

— Il est là ! s'époumona alors la rescapée. Bougez-vous, préparez-vous, il est là.

— Dame Leilith, tenta de temporiser Galadriel.

— Mais taisez-vous et prenez les armes, allez chercher les affaires, les chevaux ! »

Sans attendre que les autres ne percutent, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sous les arches récupérer le plus de matériel possible. Les arcs supplémentaires, les renforts de métal, les casques.

Au dehors, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et la lune éclairaient les environs. Le vent s'était calmé et se contenait de jouer avec les quelques herbes ayant vaincu l'hostilité de la roche. Le parfum caractéristique de la pierre un brin humide chatouillait les narines. Une atmosphère de douceur. Qui accueillit les troupes de ses bras délicieux.

Le groupe, en rang serré, s'approcha des arches. Thranduil se détacha finalement du peloton.

« Leilith. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Il n'y a rien là-dehors. Mithrandir comme Dame Galadriel ne sentent aucune menace. Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Range tout ça. Je vais t'aider, tu…

— Non ! Écarte-toi. Vous êtes bien mignons de répéter que je dois vous sauver en bout de course, mais quand je vous ordonne de bouger parce que nous sommes menacés, y'a plus personne, bande de…

— Dame Leilith ! Cela suffit. Nous vous laisserons terminer votre délire, mais n'osez pas une seule seconde penser que vous pouvez nous insulter.

— Eh bien, faites, allez-vous en, retournez… poursuivit-elle, plus essoufflé que jamais. Retournez vous coucher. Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre quand vous vous transformerez en volaille rôtie sous les flammes d'Ereagoth. Vous… »

La survivante tomba soudain sur les fesses. Plusieurs soldats durent se tenir les uns aux autres pour ne pas chuter. Avant même d'avoir pu se relever, l'humaine s'effondra de nouveau. Derrière elle, la plupart des elfes atterrit par terre.

Des tremblements de terre.

De plus en plus fort.

Comme de plus en plus _proche_.

Menaçants.

Porteurs de ce qu'ils craignaient tous le plus.

À cinq cent mètres à peine des arches, le sol explosa. D'énormes morceaux de roches volèrent dans toutes les directions. L'un deux vint s'écraser contre la première arche les chevaux eurent tout juste le temps de se détacher d'un grand coup de tête avant que le bloc ne s'aplatît à l'endroit où ils avaient passé la nuit.

Leilith, Thranduil, et la plupart des affaires furent soufflés par la force du choc. Soulevés de terre, ils atterrirent dans le tas de soldats dont certains étaient toujours à terre. Tous se relevèrent tant bien que mal dès que le sol fut de nouveau stable. Le souffle court, ils contemplèrent la puissance de feu qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Presque hypnotisante. Effrayante et ensorcelante.

Si la situation s'y était prêtée, l'humaine en aurait profité pour leur dire qu'elle les avait prévenus. La présence d'un Balrog lui coupait tout sens de l'humour, semblait-il.


	19. Chapitre 18

**18**

 **Chapitre**

L'éfrit se dressa, loin et pourtant si proche. Les flammes enrobaient les ailes sombres à tel point que l'on ne percevait plus que le brasier le même que celui léchant les orbites incandescentes. Dans la nuit, la silhouette luisait comme en contre-jour, dessinant les cornes irrégulières, les pattes griffues, la gueule béante, les muscles imposants de ses jambes.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, malgré la température toujours plus élevée.

Si grand qu'il aurait pu prendre appui contre le flanc de montagne, Ereagoth s'érigeait là, au milieu de la roche. Il les toisait d'un air cruel et triomphant et attendait, bien au chaud, que l'effroi filât pour les voir enfin s'agiter en tous sens, petits êtres rongés par la panique. Les Ñoldor finiraient broyés sous lui, bien sûr, mais il prendrait également un malin plaisir à déchiqueter le magicien qui avait fait tomber l'un de ses frères, quelques temps plus tôt. Le Balrog réduirait ensuite l'humaine en cendre après cela, il se gargariserait devant Arien de ses vains efforts pour le contrer.

Sous son regard millénaire, la troupe reprit soudain du poil de la bête. Une lignée d'elfes se posta au-devant des magiciens qui, eux, se rapprochèrent sensiblement. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup et, à son grand désarroi, ne paraissaient pas si défaits que ça. Lui avait-on fournit de mauvais renseignements, au cours du temps ?

« Hey, l'inutile machin de feu ! Amène-toi. »

C'était imprévu.

Le démon pivota sa lourde tête vers l'être qui avait osé l'interpeler ainsi. La Rouge. Bien sûr. Étrangement, certains archers de la troupe l'observèrent avec un air qu'il ne comprit pas. Peu importe. L'éfrit marcha vers eux, faisant vibrer ses immenses ailes de cuir derrière lui. La montagne s'emplit de braises qui vinrent mourir contre la pierre fraîche. Le panorama s'empruntait de milliers de scintillement, comme une neige chaude. En d'autres temps, cela aurait été magnifique.

Si le sol trembla de nouveau sous les pas du géant, les elfes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Arcs bandés, ils attendaient le signal d'Elrohir, qui combattait également. À ses côtés, son frère et Thranduil, concentrés sur leurs tirs à venir, priaient tous les dieux pour que chacun en réchappât.

Lorsque le Balrog ne fut plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, les rais filèrent dans la nuit sans qu'un seul ne manquât sa cible. La seconde salve quitta la ligne elfique avant même que la bête pût riposter. Cinq lancées plus tard, elle vacilla, chuta en arrière. La huitième attaque se contenta de la fatiguer un peu plus alors qu'elle se relevait déjà.

La ligne se fendit pour laisser place aux trois magiciens. Les soldats restèrent tout de même à leurs côtés, tandis qu'Elladan, Elrohir et Thranduil s'éloignaient, sur ordre d'une Leilith furibonde. Sans plus se concerter, ils se postèrent en formation triangulaire, l'humaine à l'arrière. L'elfe et le Blanc libérèrent ensemble leur plus lumineux pouvoir avant de le concentrer en une unique force entre leurs deux poings serrés. Derrière eux, la survivante laissa doucement la puissance de feu courir dans tous ses membres. L'odeur de fournaise émanant du Balrog s'évanouit tandis qu'elle gouttait au parfum de sa propre énergie.

Peu impressionné, Ereagoth dégagea les flèches qui lui ceignaient le corps d'un coup de patte imprécis. Les têtes toujours plantées dans sa chaire se consumèrent la seconde suivante. S'il avait pu, le monstre aurait ri. À défaut, il se contenta de les héler de sa voix si ancienne que lui-même semblait avoir du mal à prononcer chaque syllabe :

« Gandalf le Blanc. Tu ne m'auras pas, moi. Sois-en certain. Quant à toi. Leilith. La Rouge. Je ferai payer à Arien. L'affront du don qu'elle t'a offert. »

Malgré la difficulté d'élocution le ton fit trembler la terre, désarçonnant quelques-uns des elfes en retrait qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Avant qu'il ne pût reprendre, l'humaine lui coupa la parole, moqueuse :

« Ah, c'est plus simple de railler via l'esprit, mon p'tit. Personne ne te craint ici, alors prépare-toi bien, parce qu'on va te fumer comme jamais. »

Du coin de l'œil, la rescapée vit le Blanc lever un sourcil désespéré. Ça n'était pas le moment. Ça n'était _plus_ le moment. C'est pourtant sur un ton goguenard que la jeune femme leur lança :

« Bon bah allez, hein, c'est maintenant. »

Gandalf et Galadriel se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de laisser déferler leur puissance. L'arc de lumière atteint la bête en plein poitrail si violemment qu'elle glissa sur quelques mètres en arrière, bien que ses griffes fussent ancrées dans la roche. Le vent attisa la silhouette enflammée, comme pour souligner sa colère.

Cependant qu'il revenait à la charge, les deux magiciens réitérèrent leur attaque, parée cette fois d'une auréole flamboyante jointe par Leilith. Elle atteint leur cible à quelques secondes d'écart, creusant l'effort de la lumière contre le torse sombre. Un grondement sourd de l'éfrit secoua de nouveau la montagne. Il esquiva l'offensive suivante, puis entoura l'un de ses bras d'une corole de flammes aux teintes bleuâtres. L'ensorcellement de Gandalf fana sur le champ, comme englouti par le brasier. Abandonnée par sa conjointe, la magie de la Dame de Lórien sembla à peine esquinter le monstre.

« Oh le… ! Vous aviez raison, Gandalf, je suis désolée de…

— Pas le moment des excuses, Dame Leilith. Tenez, prenez ça, je ne sais pas si cela vous sera d'une quelconque utilité, mais… prenez-la. »

Le Blanc lui glissa un objet froid entre les doigts, alors que les archers renvoyaient trois salves sous les ordres d'un Thranduil outré. Galadriel en profita pour les accompagner d'une attaque linéaire si puissante qu'elle fit de nouveau reculer l'éfrit.

« Passez-la » l'implora presque le mage.

Devant l'air désespéré, l'humaine ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et enfila Narya. Puis elle pivota derechef vers la bête en se plaçant à la hauteur de l'elfe déjà en sueur. Cette dernière, toute sa superbe reléguée au placard, ne s'embêta même pas de lui sourire, partagea à la place un regard féroce. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Pas encore. Pas tant que ses forces ne la lâcheraient pas.

C'était une promesse.

Leilith lança une œillade à Thranduil et Elrohir, qui enjoignirent sur-le-champ leurs hommes à bander de nouveau leurs arcs. En face d'eux, le Balrog s'amusait de leur dernière tactique. Maintenant que le Blanc était hors-jeu, il jouissait d'une ascendance certaine sur la troupe myrmicéenne.

Les salves de flèches furent tour à tour suivies de près par un arc lumineux surmonté de flammes destructrices. Encore et encore. Le Balrog recula, au début, puis apprécia chaque ordre d'Elrohir avec un ersatz de sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus des elfes, les obligeant à effectuer plusieurs mouvements de retrait. Les roches glissaient sous leurs pieds le terrain de plus en plus pentu mêlé à la fatigue, la chaleur, les fatiguaient toujours plus. Leurs capacités elfiques ne supporteraient plus très longtemps la puissance en face d'eux.

Au moment où trois soldats chutèrent durement contre la pierre, l'efrit dont l'amusement s'émoussait, envoya son premier brasier. Galadriel se concentra à user de son pouvoir comme d'un bouclier, résistant de justesse. Lorsque la deuxième attaque l'atteint, elle se félicita d'avoir tenu assez longtemps pour que Leilith ait eu le temps de créer un mur de fur suffisamment haut. S'il n'absorba pas toute la déflagration, au moins la dévia-t-il. Le feu contre le feu marchait, finalement.

Plus pour longtemps, lui indiqua la silhouette éreintée de l'elfe.

Un coup d'œil vers Thranduil et son air paniqué, incapable qu'il fut alors de maintenir ses masques de perfection divine, et l'humaine sut qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps devant les assauts brutaux de la bête. Gandalf avait raison depuis le début. Au fond, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Il avait été plus simple de le nier, évidemment. Sinon, la panique, lors du voyage, aurait été telle que jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir debout, marcher, manger, parler. Vivre.

À l'heure actuelle cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Ni reculer.

Contrairement à ce que d'aucun pensait sûrement, et malgré le don d'Arien, il ne s'agissait pas de destin. Personne ne l'avait vraiment désignée. Pas pour cette bataille, en tous les cas. Si elle était là, c'était par choix. Et quelles qu'en soient les raisons.

Si la troupe ne reculait plus, Ereagoth s'avançait toujours vers eux. La force d'impact de ses orbes de flammes s'accentuait, contre ses défenses brûlantes. Bientôt, la déflagration de ses attaques atteindrait les elfes, les blesserait. C'était inimaginable. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la gorge prise par la chaleur étouffante, Leilith pivota la tête vers la Dame de Lórien, qui maintenait son bouclier coûte que coûte. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'elfe avait conclu la même chose qu'elle. Son visage se défit, soudain. Jamais l'humaine ne s'était attendu à un jour lire la tristesse, la profonde tristesse, sur le faciès royal de cette créature à l'aura glacial. Ses iris bleus la transpercèrent si violemment qu'elle chancela presque.

D'un geste du menton, Galadriel scella leur accord silencieux.

Pas après pas, elle céda du terrain, imprimant toute la puissance qu'il lui restait dans son bouclier de lumière. De son côté, Leilith avançait. Le mur de flammes la précéda à son rythme et, très vite, elle se tint à deux mètres de la protection elfique.

Deux mètres.

Lorsqu'elle aurait franchi cette distance, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Elle hésita une seconde à lancer un regard à Thranduil. Comme prévu, et malgré la rapidité du geste, il comprit sur-le-champ ce qu'il se tramait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu crier sa désapprobation, la rescapée franchit le mur de lumière.

L'elfe hurla.

Gandalf comprit à son tour. Il jeta un regard à la Dame de Lórien, et tous deux conduisirent la troupe en arrière le plus vite possible. Elladan s'occupa de tirer Thranduil à sa suite. À grand renfort de reproches, le souverain tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne pour passer au-devant de la ligne d'archers. Ceux-ci continuaient de lancer leurs rais autrefois mortels, protégés qu'ils étaient encore par la protection de Galadriel. Mais sans les flammes de Leilith pour ralentir complètement les brasiers du Balrog, qui déferlaient toujours, ils se retrouveraient bientôt en mauvaise posture. Le terrain glissant n'aidait en rien leur retrait. Et si les chevaux porteurs de leurs affaires avaient pu fuir, les autres, attachés un peu plus en contrebas, restaient hors de leur portée. Chaque elfe pria pour qu'ils ne leur arrivassent rien. Elrohir en particulier supplia Eru.

Très vite, comme Leilith se rapprochait du monstre, les boules de flammes parvinrent jusqu'à eux avec une violence inouïe. L'elfe blonde ne put faire grand-chose pour les protéger, à part les enjoindre à se replier plus vite encore. Quelques soldats glissèrent en chemin. Alors que la troupe parvenait enfin à un dénivelé suffisant pour pouvoir les protéger des déflagrations, un brasier toujours plus puissant entraîna une poignée d'elfes dans son souffle jusqu'à un ravin, quelques deux pas plus loin. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de crier. Arwen et Elladan s'en chargèrent à leur place. Leur douleur parut résonner alentour sans discontinuer pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Comme un signal.

Le dernier.

Leilith s'élança vers la bête, drapant son corps de flammes salvatrices. Le Balrog cessa de s'intéresser aux fuyards maintenant à l'abri, et observa cette petite humaine qui courrait vers lui. Jusqu'où irait-elle ?

La jeune femme observa du coin de l'œil les agissements du monstre, qui leva petit à petit une patte griffue pour la faucher dans sa course lorsqu'elle serait assez près. Quand le membre s'abattit sur elle, Leilith plongea tête la première avant de faire un roulé-boulé et de finir sa course à deux pas d'Ereagoth. Sans attendre, elle sauta sur ses pieds et poursuivit sa course. Une nouvelle attaque siffla à ses oreilles, cinq mètres plus loin. Peu importe, elle se trouvait à deux pas de son but, et effectua une seconde plongée pour passer, dans une roulade, sous le ventre de l'animal.

D'abord désorienté, le Balrog pivota enfin, intrigué par le mouvement de la Rouge, toujours léchée par le Feu qu'elle maîtrisait aussi bien que lui.

« Que crois. Tu faire ? La Rou…

— Mais tu vas te taire ! »

Leilith accompagna son hurlement d'une large lance de flammes qu'elle tenta de loger dans la poitrine de la bête. Maintenant qu'il ne se préoccupait plus que de sa petite personne, la jeune femme pouvait souffler. En quelque sorte.

Le monstre dévia l'offensive et gonfla ses poings enflammés avant de lancer une multitude d'attaques. La survivante n'eut pas trop de mal à contrer et annihiler les propriétés du Feu. En revanche, plus les salves se succédaient, plus son endurance s'émoussait. Peu à peu, ses pieds glissèrent contre la roche devenue noire. L'une des déflagrations fut si terrible qu'elle chuta.

Le rire caverneux et guttural qui s'ensuivit la tira sur ses pieds dans l'instant. Dressant derechef un mur, mais cette fois autour de la bête, elle se concentra afin de créer un tourbillon de feu entre ses bras écartés. La langue s'étendit toujours plus haut vers le ciel, puis enfla encore et encore tandis que sa créatrice reculait. Au-devant, le monstre se battait avec sa prison. S'il craignait moins la brûlure que la peau humaine de Leilith, le Balrog mettait clairement plus de temps à s'emparer des flammes pour les rendre indolore. Il domptait le Feu, vivait à ses côtés, mais il n'était pas en lui. Il n'était pas Lui. Juste un serviteur. Puissant, mais tout de même servile.

C'était là son point faible.

L'animal grogna, empêtré qu'il était. Il émit ensuite un étrange soupir une fois libéré.

Puis écarquilla les yeux quand la tornade rougeoyante s'élança vers lui. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comme il n'avait pas prévu qu'on lui opposât une telle puissance.

Pour la première fois depuis son apparition, Ereagoth mit un genou à terre. Il observa son ennemie d'un œil lourd un rugissement sauvage s'éleva de sa trop large gorge.

Leilith l'examina d'un air mauvais, s'autorisa un sourire devant la souffrance évidente du monstre. Si le blesser s'avérait possible, alors il lui restait encore un peu d'espoir. Peut-être se contenterait-elle de perdre une jambe, plutôt que la vie.

Elle ne pourrait cependant se contenter de réitérer les attaques comme celle-ci, car déjà l'épuisement se faisait ressentir. Le brasier qui perça son tourbillon pour la frapper sans prévenir accentua son malaise.

Tandis que la bête commençait à se dégager du piège, reprenant l'offensive, la rescapée répéta l'attaque cyclonique, pour le coincer une nouvelle fois, le temps de préparer la seule frappe qu'elle imaginait être capable de le vaincre. Il lui fallait réitérer la prouesse de la Forêt Noire.

Tout en évitant les boules enflammées, elle prépara la seconde langue de feu. L'odeur de pierre brûlée et la température inhumaine ne cessaient pas de lui faire tourner de plus en plus la tête. Il fallait que le combat s'arrête bientôt.

La survivante libéra la tornade une seconde à peine après que le Balrog a réussi à prendre le dessus sur la première. Il grommela de surprise, réussissant tout de même à renvoyer ses propres larges orbes bouillonnants. Sur les trois, deux atteignirent la jeune femme. Soufflée, les larmes aux yeux, elle resta à terre, son mollet profondément entaillé par l'un des rocs effilés. Bien, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Comme la dernière fois, Leilith laissa la puissance cédée par Arien l'envahir entièrement. Le pouvoir s'insinua dans ses veines, prit ses quartiers dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, redescendit pour rejoindre son cœur, jaillit des tréfonds de son âme. Dans un état second, l'humaine se canalisa comme jamais auparavant pour ne pas se laisser dominer par le Feu, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'elle et lui. Dans un coin de sa tête, cependant, une autre force tentait de lui signifier que quelque chose clochait, peut-être. La rescapée n'avait malheureusement pas le temps d'écouter son instinct et, dans un ultime instant de pure concentration, oublia jusqu'à son nom.

Elle ne sut où en était le Balrog lorsque les flammes divines explosèrent, étendant ses immenses lames mortelles droit devant, sous la roche et jusqu'au ciel.

Alors que la survivante se laissa tomber au sol, elle pria seulement pour que le brasier cessât avant d'atteindre les chevaux et les soldats en contrebas. Très vite, un vertige la saisit et elle ne put prier pour personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Quelques mètres plus loin, le cri d'agonie du monstre se répercuta en écho dans les ravins alentour, comme un crissement de pierre frottée contre de l'ardoise qui n'en finirait pas de monter dans les aigües.

Les dents de Leilith s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'un violent malaise lui occulta toute réalité environnante une dizaine de secondes.

Une éternité.

Assez de temps pour que le bruit de la bête se transformât en hurlement de rage. Comme si elle avait reçu une large claque, la jeune femme revint à elle. L'esprit martelé par l'incompréhension, elle observa la roche noire sous elle, sous Ereagoth, devant la caverne et…

« Tu. Paieras ! »

Le grondement des pattes contre le sol le raclement des griffes la respiration erratique du monstre qui se rapprochait. Le Balrog fonça sur elle, tête baissée, naseaux fumants, flammèches enroulées autour de ses immenses cornes ébène.

Au moment où l'un des lourd membres s'abattit sur elle, paralysée, l'humaine sentit l'ergot s'enfoncer dans toute l'épaisseur de sa cuisse, grattant l'os, raclant même le sol en-dessous. La douleur lui acheva l'esprit toujours embrumé. Sans prévenir, à la merci du monstre, Leilith sombra.

~ _Naur_ ~

La pièce aux teintes cendrées, aux hauts piliers et au plafond insondable apparut devant ses yeux papillonnants.

Bien.

Elle n'était pas – encore – morte. Seulement réfugiée dans le centre névralgique de son pouvoir. Dans l'antre du Feu légué par Arien. Et toujours personne à l'horizon. Pourtant, il lui aurait fallu quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Si cette puissance-là ne suffisait pas pour éliminer la menace, alors ils étaient tous damnés.

Confinée dans son esprit, en dehors de l'espace et du temps, son instinct revint frapper aux portes de sa conscience. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose _manquait._

Alors qu'elle avançait à pas lents jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, là où toute l'énergie affluait, son cerveau comprit. Son cœur s'emballa. L'injustice lui frappa l'âme si fort qu'elle trébucha dans ce monde intérieur. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'elle chuterait. Peu importe l'univers dans lequel elle évoluerait après ça.

Leilith s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce, comme soudain apaisée. Quelles que fussent les secondes ou les minutes qui défilaient au-dehors, elle prit le temps de laisser le Feu s'insinuer de nouveau en elle. Les sensations ressenties un peu plus tôt ressurgir, et elle retrouva l'état de pureté, associée comme jamais à l'élément qui connaissait tout d'elle.

Une émotion intense l'envahit lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir enclenché la pièce manquante. Entre la tristesse et le soulagement profond. Et alors elle sut que tout allait bien se passer. Thranduil serait sauvé.

~ _Naur_ ~

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Sa jambe ne répondait plus. Elle ballotait sur l'épaule du Balrog, qui l'entraînait plus loin. Il la conduisait dans son antre personnel, là où il aurait tout le loisir de la torturer, avant ou après s'être débarrassé des derniers Ñoldor. Dans le lointain, elle perçut les cris erratiques des elfes qui s'apprêtaient, hors de leur cachette, à s'élancer dans leur direction pour tenter de la sauver. Ou de le détruire. Sans doute les deux.

Quelle bande d'abrutis, ceux-là. Comme s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit.

Non.

C'était à elle d'agir, maintenant.

La jeune femme se laissa aller, épousa les mouvements de balancier qui tiraient tous ses muscles fatigués, toutes ses plaies. La douleur lui arracha un haut-le-cœur. Peu importe, cela n'était plus que le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle autorisa toute la puissance toujours contenue dans l'antre à prendre totalement possession de son corps.

Pas besoin de mur enflammé. La forme de l'attaque importait peu, maintenant que le problème interne était réglé. Une nouvelle petite tornade suffirait.

Leilith ferma les yeux, histoire de chercher un peu plus d'apaisement encore.

Le tourbillon s'épanouit entre ses bras ballants, grandit.

Ereagoth grogna, l'attrapa pour la placer à hauteur d'yeux. La langue de feu gonfla en une seconde à peine.

L'offensive percuta le monstre de plein fouet. De surprise, il lâcha sa proie, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat.

Tandis que la survivante s'évanouissait une nouvelle fois, elle entendit le hurlement de souffrance de l'esprit du Feu qui agonisait. Cela avait fonctionné.

Enfin.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Leilith ! »

Le cri tambourinait contre ses tempes. Il lui semblait ne plus sentir aucune partie de son corps. Son ouïe fonctionnait, cependant. Ses paupières, également, puisqu'elle ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

Les larmes de Thranduil lui brisèrent le cœur.

La panique et le regard grave des autres personnes présentes n'aidèrent pas. D'un geste, Elladan ordonna aux archers de se retirer. Accompagné d'Elrohir et d'Arwen, il s'éloigna également. Galadriel chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Gandalf, lança un sourire entendu et bordé d'affliction à la jeune femme, avant de se détourner elle aussi.

Le visage tiré par le chagrin, le Blanc posa une main sur l'épaule du souverain de Mirkwood, lança un dernier coup d'œil au corps meurtrit de l'humaine. En un regard, il lui exprima toutes les dernières paroles qu'il aurait souhaité lui souffler à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.

J'en ai rencontré, des êtres exceptionnels, mon amie, mais peu comme vous, murmura-t-il silencieusement. J'vais prendre ça comme un compliment, répondit un soulèvement de sourcil amusé. Je l'espère mon amie… adieu, conclut un lourd clignement de paupières.

Le magicien s'évapora hors de son champ de vision.

Ne resta plus que l'elfe dont la peine suintait par tous les pores de la peau.

« Leilith ? »

À peine un chuchotement.

« Désolée, hein. Mais au moins tu n'es pas mort.

— Je t'en prie, pas maintenant. Ça n'est pas le moment.

— Oh, pourquoi ? Ça ne sera plus jamais le moment, de toute façon.

— Si. On aura tout le temps.

— Thranduil, ça suffit, te fais pas plus de mal. J'vais mourir et on l'sait.

— Non.

— Ah si si, je t'assure. J'ai déjà tellement de mal à parler, si tu savais…

— Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Je t'en supplie.

— Désolée, je ne peux pas te mentir. Même là. Tu t'occuperas de tout le monde, de retour à Mirkwood, hein ? Sois gentil avec Allaë, d'accord ? Elle mérite de…

— Oh, Leilith, s'il te plaît, je te promets ce que tu veux, ça n'est pas le moment.

— C'est vrai. Embrasse-moi, plutôt. »

D'abord surpris, le roi n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et posa avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres sur celles, plus abîmées que jamais, de son amante. Un simple frôlement. Si empli d'émotions qu'il lui arracha plus de larmes encore.

La jeune femme ne put alors retenir les siennes. Si elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses avant le départ, les adieux ne lui avaient jamais traversé l'esprit. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Un sanglot réussit à secouer sa gorge écorchée.

« Je vais mourir, d'accord ? Mais je t'aime. Ça change pas grand-chose, hein, mais voilà. Bon tu l'sais, techniquement, m'enfin. »

Des étoiles sombres lui dansèrent de plus en plus devant les yeux. Sa cage thoracique se comprima plus encore. Les battements de son cœur, erratiques, montrèrent des signes clairs de faiblesse. Les derniers qu'ils lui exprimeraient, sans doute.

« Thranduil… si j'me réincarne et que je t'oublie pas, j'viendrai te trouver. J'essaierai de négocier, à Mandos, même si je suis pas une elfe. Ou une naine. Sait-on jamais.

— Non, je ne supporterai pas…

— Chut. Tu vivras. Ça serait con qu'on meurt tous les deux, après tout ça. Ça serait du gâchis, non ?

— Je… oui. Non. Leilith, je t'en prie. »

Sa respiration se saccada si violemment que tout son corps s'ébranla. Thranduil poursuivit entre deux sanglots qu'ils ne pouvaient plus réprimer :

« Je t'aime aussi, je t'en fais le serment.

— Et tu vivras, histoire qu'on soit pas totalement cons ?

— Leilith…

— Dis-le-moi.

— Promis.

— Merci. Je… »

Son début de phrase mourut dans un souffle. Le dernier.

~ _Naur_ ~

 _Chère Leilith,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu et lu ta lettre. Si l'arrivée de la grive a interpelé certains habitants, nous avons trouvé quelques excuses pour qu'ils nous laissent en paix._

 _L'annonce de ta mort prochaine ne nous est d'aucun réconfort, sois-en sûre. Jamais nous ne l'avons souhaitée, et ne le souhaiterons jamais. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez nous excuser pour la manière dont nous t'avons traitée et notre façon de réagir lorsque les gens de Dale ont voulu te chasser lorsqu'ils ont eu peur de toi, comme nous avons également eu peur, fut un temps._

 _Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, finalement, que ce magicien te trouve. Avec lui, tu as su maîtriser ce pouvoir dont nous ignorions tout. Nous n'aurions jamais pu t'aider et t'apaiser comme il semble l'avoir fait._

 _Que tu décides de donner ta vie pour un autre peuple ne nous surprend pas tant, dans le fond, tu as toujours été généreuse et plutôt insupportée par l'injustice du destin d'autrui. Après tout, tu as failli tomber dans ce lac gelé pour sauver ton grand-frère, une fois. Sans doute est-ce trop vieux pour que tu t'en souviennes réellement, mais cette fois-là, déjà, tu aurais pu en mourir. Et nous semble-t-il, tu en avais conscience._

 _Si d'aventures tu survivais, et que les lettres ne te suffisaient plus pour garder contact avec nous, n'hésite pas à revenir à Dale. Si le seigneur se manifeste contre cela, tu pourras lui montrer à quel point tes pouvoirs ne sont plus instables, et à quel point tu pourrais lui causer du tort s'il émettait la moindre objection à ta venue. Sans doute serait-il plus encore enclin à ne plus te déranger si tu ne venais pas seule. Un magicien de plus pourrait fortement les inquiéter et ne plus jamais leur faire élever la voix._

 _Tu manques à tes frères et à ta sœur comme tu nous manques à nous aussi._

 _Dans l'espoir de pouvoir te revoir un jour, nous espérons que cette missive te parviendra. Sinon, tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs._

 _Elyonah & Lortd_


	20. Chapitre 19

**19**

 **Chapitre**

Les murs aux multiples aspérités, vibrants d'une lueur bleutée, prirent forme. L'odeur d'humidité si légère qu'elle en était agréable lui chatouilla mes narines. Sous l'une de ses mains, un caillou frais roula. Le son, si doux, lui donna presque envie de clore de nouveau les paupières, et de les garder à jamais fermées. La présence qui s'approcha lui indiqua pourtant qu'il était temps.

Temps de revenir à elle, quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, les yeux papillonnant, Leilith se redressa, paume contre le sol. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers, c'était certain. S'il s'agissait d'un nouvel ennemi, elle ne lutterait pas. Ses forces l'avaient définitivement désertée.

D'abord à genoux, elle réussit à se traîner près d'une paroi réfléchissant cette surprenante lumière, comme interne à la pierre, puis à se hisser sur ses pieds. Les jambes tremblantes, elle attendit un peu que son équilibre revienne avant de porter son regard plus loin, sur la silhouette. Son cœur pulsa soudain. L'arrivante ne lui était pas inconnue.

« A… Arien ? »

Les lèvres foncées de la déesse s'étirèrent. Dans la lueur azur, sa peau mate prenait des teintes étonnantes, fascinantes. Tout comme sa chevelure ébène, qui accrochait la couleur pour mieux la refléter. L'aura subjugua l'humaine sur-le-champ tout son corps se pétrifia.

Couverte d'une robe vaporeuse, la Maia dévoilait sa beauté charnelle, toutes en courbes et en rondeurs. Divine aurait été un euphémisme. La jeune femme ressentit l'impérieux besoin de la serrer dans ses bras, de la remercier, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire endurer. Tous reproches, tous griefs avaient disparu. Ne restait que l'apparition céleste.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé tout cela. »

Pourquoi donc s'excusait-elle ? Devant le froncement de sourcils, la déesse s'autorisa un petit rire cristallin.

« L'effet va bientôt s'évanouir. Bientôt tu ressentiras de nouveau toute cette colère que tu as pu me porter. J'attendrai. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Le temps s'emplit de silence. Il parut comme une torture à Leilith, jusqu'à ce que, comme Arien l'avait prédit, le contrecoup de l'apparition s'estompa. Poussant avec toute la force qu'il lui restait contre le mur, l'humaine se lança vers l'esprit. Qui se décala d'un geste gracieux, avant de la rattraper de justesse, lui évitant de s'éclater le nez contre la roche.

« Je ne me laisserai pas attaquer, bien entendu. Je suis là pour discuter. Tenter comme je peux de me faire pardonner.

— Ah oui ? Et comment ?

— En t'offrant la vie. »

La surprise fut si forte que la morte vacilla. Était-ce un mensonge, l'ultime torture que l'Ainu souhaitait lui faire subir ? Malheureusement pour elle, Leilith n'était pas dupe.

« Quelles sont les conditions ? J'imagine que ce genre d'offre n'est pas gratuite.

— Malheureusement non. Sinon nous ne serions pas là et j'aurais fait en sorte de te ramener à la vie sans attendre.

— Allez-y, balancez le piège.

— Il n'y a pas de piège, les règles sont très simples : une vie contre une vie.

— Oh, et vous croyez donc que je suis si terriblement triste d'être morte que je vais sacrifier quelqu'un à ma place ? Allez donc vous faire voir. Ah, oui, je devais vous dire ça, dans tous les cas. Alors je répète : allez bien vous faire voir. »

Arien se contenta de sourire, comme si elle s'attendait à tout ce cinéma. Combien de temps l'avait-elle observée, lorsqu'elle vivait encore ? Quelle immonde fourbe était cette Maia ?

« J'ai trouvé une sorte de… faiblesse à cette condition. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposée.

— Hmm, admettons. Parlez.

— L'immortalité compte comme une vie.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

— En rendant quelqu'un mortel, en lui retirant l'immortalité qui lui est conférée, alors l'échange est possible.

— Oui, donc vous voulez que je décide à la place de quelqu'un de sa situation vitale. Vous rêvez.

— Il y a pourtant quelqu'un qui, j'en suis certaine, ne t'en voudrait pas. »

Leilith comprit et, sous le coup de l'absurdité, éclata d'un grand rire. Qui dura. Dura. Par terre, les bras serrés contre son ventre, les larmes au coin des yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. La mine déconfite de la déesse ajoutait à son hilarité, et elle finit par pleurer tout à fait.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, cela cessa enfin, et la jeune femme se remit sur pieds, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main toujours un peu tremblant. Le fou-rire risquait de reprendre d'un instant à l'autre. L'air dur que montra soudain Arien l'obligea à se concentrer derechef.

« Ça n'est pas une blague.

— Peu importe. C'est non.

— Que... Tu n'y as pas assez réfléchi. Si je n'ai pas tout mon temps, j'en ai assez pour que tu puisses peser le pour et le contre.

— Vous perdriez mon temps et le vôtre. Envoyez mon esprit là où vont les esprits des Hommes et laissez-moi en paix. Je ne sacrifierai pas Thranduil pour vos beaux yeux. »

D'un noir beaucoup trop envoûtant, d'ailleurs. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir avant. Elle aurait pu s'y perdre pour l'éternité. Peut-être était-ce là qu'irait son esprit. Si c'était le cas, qu'on la libère sur-le-champ ! Une douce paupière cacha tout à coup les iris délicieux.

« Concentre-toi mieux, Leilith. »

Un sursaut la ramena de force à la réalité.

« Pardon… maugréa-t-elle. Enfin, peu importe. Faites votre boulot. Ou laissez les autres le faire. Peu importe, partez.

— Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je t'ai choisie, pas tout à fait au hasard, et tu as vaincu ce Balrog. Je ne peux faire autrement qu'ordonner un échange, qui te sera pardonné, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi laisser tomber maintenant ?

— D'abord parce que Thranduil ne me pardonnerait pas. Il a été assez clair quand Arwen nous a expliqué ses raisons. L'idée même de laisser son immortalité par amour lui donnait envie de s'arracher la tête. Même s'il ne l'a pas formulé comme ça.

— Il ne s'agissait pas de lui, de son histoire. Et il est vrai que sa capacité d'empathie, parfois, a quelque limite. Mais il est comme ta Némésis, après tout, vous êtes insépa…

— Et ensuite, la coupa-t-elle sans une once de gentillesse dans la voix, parce que je ne suis pas Eru. Je ne créé rien, et je n'ai le droit de mort ou de vie sur personne. À part moi, évidemment. Mais alors expliquez-moi, pourquoi… moi ?

— J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de faire passer l'intérêt d'autrui avant le sien. J'avais peu de temps pour trouver la bonne personne, tu étais la mieux placée pour répondre à cette seule exigence. Et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Sinon pourquoi Gandalf t'aurait-il légué une bague aussi précieuse ?

— Que… Narya n'a plus de pouvoir.

— Pas tout à fait. Disons que le Blanc y a mis ses propres pouvoirs. Une quantité infime, pour t'aider dans ta tâche.

— Il a fait quoi ?!

— Il t'a transmis sa sagesse, pour t'aider à accepter les choses plus sereinement, plus simplement, lorsque le temps serait venu.

— Mais il était persuadé que j'allais en revenir.

— Il s'est persuadé, oui. Mais il n'est pas fou, il connaissait les chances, tout comme toi.

— Je ne comprends pas. Quand est-ce que la bague m'a aidée ?

— Lorsque tu as compris, là-bas, dans l'antre, qu'il te fallait mêler ta propre vie au pouvoir du Feu pour vaincre l'ennemi, n'as-tu pas l'impression d'avoir accepté tout cela trop vite ?

— Admettons. Mais je l'aurais accepté dans tous les cas. C'était déjà un peu le cas, puisque j'étais presque sûre de ne pas survivre.

— Je le sais bien. Lui le savait aussi. Mais cette petite aide t'a permis de gagner de précieuses minutes. Si les elfes t'avaient rejointe avant l'ultime offensive, peu auraient survécu aux assauts de la bête, même si tu l'aurais vaincue ensuite.

— J'imagine, oui.

— Alors accepte que ton plus grand pouvoir n'a jamais été celui du Feu, mais le tien, et ne gâche pas tout en refusant mon offre.

— Oh, c'est pas comme si j'avais encore de grandes choses à accomplir.

— De grandes choses, peut-être pas, mais de petites choses qui font toute la richesse d'une vie.

— Que vous voulez que je subtilise. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me demandez-vous, vous pourriez tout aussi bien faire votre truc sans me demander mon avis ? Et pourquoi diable cela vous tient-il tant à cœur, à vous, l'Ainu ?!

— Je ne peux pas choisir à la place des autres, non. Il s'agit de ta vie, pas de la mienne. Si tu acceptes l'offre, je ne serai que l'exécutrice. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, ni la capacité de décision. Quant au reste, disons que te suivre depuis tout ce temps m'a… Disons que les dieux peuvent s'attacher aux mortels.

— C'est tout à fait pathétique.

— Sans doute. Le problème est toujours le même, en revanche.

— Ah, oui. Mais je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Vous pouvez partir d'ici, vous, votre don du Feu et votre proposition.

— Tu seras débarrassée de ce pouvoir, également, si tu le souhaites.

— Bien sûr que je le souhaite, mais ça n'est pas suffisant, évidemment.

— Je ne peux donc rien à faire pour te convaincre ?

— Non. Et si vous m'avez si bien suivie, vous savez que je suis un peu butée, parfois. »

La déesse sourit. La sincérité du geste fit jaillir quelques éclats dorés au creux de ses prunelles. De la tristesse ? Avant que Leilith ne put y réfléchir ou sombrer sous le joug de la divinité, celle-ci disparue.

Alentour, les murs continuèrent à luire avec magnificence, éclatant ici et là sur des pierres translucides. Les ténèbres partielles la reposaient. C'était étrange. Le parfum de roche humide la caressa gentiment. Sous son corps, qui vint se poser par terre, la roche lui sembla douce et moelleuse. Son esprit s'apaisait.

Pour la dernière fois, enfin.

~ _Naur_ ~

L'endroit, baigné dans la lumière, oppressait quiconque y posait le pied. Silence. Chaque particule d'air semblait figée dans le temps. Morte. Tout comme la personne reposant sur le lit, presque au centre de la pièce. Les mains aux longs doigts croisées sur la poitrine restaient immobiles. Aussi paralysées que le torse qui ne se soulevait plus. Ou presque. Personne n'avait su le dire. Les sourcils ne tremblaient pas, la bouche ne s'ouvrait plus. Les longs cheveux blonds refusaient de s'agiter, même quand une petite brise passait à travers l'une des fenêtres ouvertes.

On aurait pu déposer un écrin de vert sur la couche pour protéger du temps ce corps qui ne se mouvait plus. Qui paraissait attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait plus jamais.

Plus aucune lueur n'accrochait le visage parfait du roi d'Aradhrynd.

~ _Naur_ ~

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Mithrandir, nous ne pouvons pas rentrer maintenant, pas ainsi ?

— J'en conviens, mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? »

La gêne saisit le visage de l'elfe.

« Ne vous fustigez pas ainsi, Dame Galadriel. Nous le savions, après tout. Du moins, nous en doutions. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter mais…

— Je sais. Je crois que malgré tout, j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre également. Mais je ne comprends pas, vous lui avez donné la bague. Et elle a survécu, à Mirkwood. Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ?

— Le Heleg.

— Je ne vous suis pas, Mithrandir.

— C'est le dragon, qui l'avait protégée lors de la bataille de la Forêt Noire. Il a compris, lui aussi, qu'elle allait en mourir, alors dans une ultime tentative pour se sauver lui-même, il l'a sauvée elle. Pour autant, la puissance était trop forte pour lui permettre de s'en sortir par la suite.

— Vous en être sûr ?

— C'est ce qu'il semblerait, en tout cas.

— Mais… je refuse que nous ayons à partir comme ça, comme des voleurs, alors que la situation est pire encore que ce que nous aurions pu imaginer. Le roi…

— Je le sais, mon amie. J'ai fait appel à tous ceux qui auraient pu nous aider et trouver une solution. Vous avez fait de même. Cela fait un mois, maintenant, nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Traverser ces couloirs à la vue de tous, je crois, fait plus de mal que de bien.

— J'aurais voulu tous leur dire au revoir. Même Arwen m'évite, ainsi que mes petits-fils. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, Mithrandir.

— Bien sûr. Et ils le savent. La sagesse, même elfique, a ses limites, et il leur faut quelqu'un sur qui concentrer leurs griefs, vous le savez comme moi.

— Oui. Alors il est t… »

L'écho d'un cri parvint aux oreilles de l'elfe, qui se tourna soudain vers la porte de la pièce. Le volume augmenta tandis que la personne qui appelait s'approchait. Gandalf perçut le bruit et se leva d'un coup, rangeant sa pipe toujours fumante dans un pan de sa robe. Quelle horreur venait encore de leur tomber dessus ?

~ _Naur_ ~

Les mains de chaque côté de la baignoire, l'être mutique patientait. Il faisait froid. L'eau tiède ne la réchauffait plus. Depuis longtemps. Mais l'idée de sortir ne lui traversait pas l'esprit. Pourquoi faire ? Quelle importance ? Quel intérêt ?

Le cri le ne fit même pas sursauter. Et tandis que le bruit se rapprochait, l'ennui le saisit tout à fait. Qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter, pas encore. Plus jamais. Qu'on l'oublie, qu'on le laisse dans son repos éternel.

C'est pourtant la porte de la salle de bain qui s'écrasa contre le mur de pierre. Malgré la nudité, l'être ne bougea pas, observa d'un air morne l'arrivant au souffle erratique. Quelque chose clochait, bien plus que d'habitude. Les larmes au bord des yeux, la personne avança vers la baignoire, ancra les prunelles aux siennes. Dans un souffle, presque un murmure, l'elfe lui annonça :

« Thranduil s'est éveillé. »

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre au creux de sa cage thoracique glacée.


	21. Épilogue

**20**

 **Épilogue**

Malgré la brume, la tour du tocsin reconstruite et les hauts murs de la cité de Dale se dessinèrent sous leurs yeux fatigués par le voyage. Leurs chevaux renâclèrent alors qu'ils s'autorisèrent une pause. Ils devaient réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter. Qui irait en premier, qui resterait ici garder les bêtes, les nourrir et les abreuver le temps de leur visite ? Une entrée montée aurait fait grande impression, il est certain, mais ce n'était pas le but de leur voyage. Tout au contraire. Tandis que les négociations allaient commencer, deux silhouettes s'écartèrent en silence du groupe, alors même qu'elles étaient les premières concernées par la décision à prendre. Personne ne les interrompit pour autant.

L'une des deux personnes s'écarta d'une démarche souple, l'allure altière néanmoins crispée. L'autre s'autorisa un petit rire avant de lancer :

« Détends-toi, tu l'as voulu, après tout. T'as quand même abandonné ton immortalité à Arien pour me sauver, alors maintenant t'assumes de m'accompagner jusqu'ici, Roi Stressé.

— Je crois que je commence à regretter ma décision.

— Que tu as mis un mois à prendre…

— À Mandos, ça n'a duré que quelques heures !

— Ouais, c'est ça, de toute façon t'as juste la trouille. Ils vont pas te manger, tu sais.

— Ce sont tes parents !

— Tellement de règles et de traditions en toi, c'est terrible.

— Pardonne-moi d'avoir des valeurs.

— Oui alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite, très cher.

— Sinon quoi ?

— Oh, je te laisse imaginer. Tu sais ce que tu risques. »

Le souverain de Mirkwood trembla à peine.

« Leilith, je ne plaisante pas.

— Tu ne plaisantes jamais.

— C'est faux ! s'indigna-t-il. J'aurais préféré entrer monté sur mon élan.

— Toujours ce besoin de dominer… heureusement que ça n'est pas toujours comme ça. »

Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui offrit lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il jeta un œil derrière lui. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, là où ils étaient. N'est-ce pas ?

« Et puis tu sais, comme t'es roi et tout, le seigneur de la ville n'osera rien te dire. Au pire, il te proposera de reprendre les échanges commerciaux que vous aviez mis en place avant l'attaque de Smaug.

— Certes.

— À défaut d'être effrayés par toutes mes horribles cicatrices, j'imagine que la perte de mes pouvoirs les rassureront, au moins.

— Tu ne regrettes toujours pas cela ?

— Oh que non. J'espère d'ailleurs que maintenant que je suis plus capable de t'impressionner, tu m'aimeras toujours autant.

— Comme si mon amour s'occupait de tes capacités magiques.

— Fut un temps…

— Non, la coupa-t-il, jamais. »

Un discret sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Leilith au moment où le tocsin sonnait. Les gardes les avaient repérés. Les laisser venir à leur rencontre s'avérait peut-être une bonne idée celle qu'ils n'avaient pas eue sur le chemin, malgré leurs palabres.

Toujours à cheval, Gandalf les héla. Les deux amants les rejoignirent. Il était temps.

« Galadriel et moi allons y aller.

— Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Déjà ? Mais, mais… ?

— Calmez-vous, mon amie, Mithrandir et moi sommes attendus. Vous le savez.

— Moui, enfin…

— Vous nous manquerez, traduisit le monarque.

— De même, mes enfants. Reprenez vos étalons, Roi Thranduil.

— Vous allez rejoindre Valinor à pieds ? questionna innocemment Leilith, les larmes aux yeux.

— Non, l'une des montures ailées de Mithrandir nous retrouvera un peu plus haut dans les montagnes et nous conduira à destination. »

L'émotion saisit plus fort encore l'humaine, qui sentit sa gorge peiner à trouver de l'air, une boule bien logée en son sein. Aux portes de la ville, l'agitation était palpable. D'une voix brisée, Leilith demanda tout de même :

« Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

— Je ne sais pas, mon amie. J'espère que vous ne risquerez plus votre vie, alors j'aurais tendance à dire que non. Mais… qui sait.

— Vous pouvez pas redevenir cryptique maintenant, c'est injuste.

— C'est pour cela que vous m'appréciez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Moui, et parce que vous êtes fourbe, aussi, parfois. »

Le Blanc l'étreignit longuement avant d'éclater de rire. Les traits vieillis de son visage s'illuminèrent comme rarement. Leilith décida qu'elle garderait cette expression à jamais en tête, lorsqu'elle repenserait immanquablement à lui.

La Dame de Lórien se contenta d'une chaleureuse poignée de main et d'un sourire éclatant.

Tandis que les deux magiciens firent leurs adieux à Thranduil et les soldats présents, dont le commandant Cilaël qui avait négocié pour venir, la jeune femme observa un groupement de cinq personnes se détacher du peloton d'habitants aux portes de Dale. Elle aurait aimé qu'Allaë fût là, elle aussi, mais il y avait trop de choses à s'occuper au palais. Et puis, ils seraient vite de retour. Sans doute que Cil lui raconterait le déroulé du voyage avant elle, d'ailleurs, à la faveur de la nuit.

Quand la survivante pivota pour appeler Thranduil, la silhouette des deux magiciens s'évanouissait déjà dans la brume. La jeune femme se pinça très fort l'oreille pour éviter de pleurer. Peine perdue. Le souverain s'approcha, passa un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille… avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un cri perçant, les yeux rivés sur le petit groupe qui avançait vers eux. L'un de ses membres, une fillette aux longs cheveux châtain clair, à peine visible dans le brouillard, se mit à courir vers eux. Sans crier gare, Leilith se détacha du roi pour s'élancer à son tour.

« C'est ma petite sœur ! » eut-elle juste le temps de préciser en s'enfonçant dans la brume.

À cet instant, le soleil se décida à percer les nuages pour illuminer les environs, à accorder à tous une visibilité parfaite, à réchauffer les cœurs. Le dernier cadeau d'Arien avant d'enfin laisser la jeune femme vivre en paix.

 **FIN**


	22. Chapitre bonus 1 - Feu

**Hello tous ! Pour ces mini-chapitres, nous allons passer à la première personne du singulier, histoire de bouleverser un peu les codes par rapport au texte principal. Même si j'essaie toujours d'écrire à la troisième personne en me glissant dans l'esprit du personnage, se mettre carrément à sa place pourrait être amusant.**

 **Donc, sur cette petite pause prévention, je vous laisse avec le premier mini-chapitre bonus sobrement intitulé : Feu.**

* * *

 **Feu**

J'avais fait un étrange rêve, cette nuit. Et quelques heures après m'être levée, le bougre ne me lâchait pas le cerveau. Si bien que j'en oubliais de souhaiter une bonne journée à mon père. Aujourd'hui, nous devions aider notre mère, car il y avait beaucoup à faire de son côté.

Si Lortd, comme à son habitude, disparaissait la journée entière dans l'ombre de son étroit atelier de poterie, coincé au fond d'une ruelle en cul-de-sac, Elyonah se rendait sur la place du marché avec les confections dans l'espoir nourri de toutes les écouler dans la journée.

Trois jours avant la veille d'une journée de festivité, comme chaque année, les habitants de Dale avaient tendance à dilapider ce qu'ils avaient de richesse ou de biens à troquer pour embellir leurs maisons ou leurs villas. Les poteries de mon père, raffinées, et pour certaines ornées de peintures aux tons chauds, s'avéraient très appréciées des citoyens, et même le seigneur venait souvent nous en acheter.

La promesse de nous enseigner ses savoirs n'était pas restée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et je comptais désespérément sur le jour où cela se produirait. Si Ëlwyn, mon plus grand-frère, avait déjà eu un bon aperçu du travail, son ravissement était passé inaperçu. Ma mère l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours s'accoquiner avec un autre artisan pour tenter d'être son apprenti, mais ce genre d'occasion arrivait rarement.

Dans moins de six mois, ça serait mon tour. Puis, dans quelques années, viendrait celui de Laëlath, et enfin celui de Joalyn. Il n'avait que cinq ans, toutefois, et son avenir n'était encore que le cadet de ses soucis. Une chance.

Tandis que j'aidais Ëlwyn à charger les poteries les plus lourdes dans notre large brouette de bois, ma petite sœur s'occupait de son petit-frère avec la plus grande attention, scrutant chacune de ses expressions pour voir si, par hasard, il ne lui cacherait pas le moindre mal de tête.

« Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais… prendre ma place ? murmura soudain mon frère.

— Comment ça ?

— À la poterie.

— Oh, ouais, t'aimes vraiment pas ça ? Mais, continuai-je lorsqu'il eut secoué la tête, tu ferais quoi à la place ?

— J'aimerais être forgeron, spécialisé en armes et armures.

— Oh mais quelle surprise ! »

La remarque le fit sourire plus que de raison, et il ricana sous cape alors que notre mère revenait, les bras chargés de boîtes remplies de plus petites confections, filigranées de fils d'argent ou d'or incrustés à même la terre. Celles-là se vendraient, c'était certain. Avec un peu de chance, le stock serait écoulé dans les jours à venir. Si tout se passait bien, le jour des festivités, père s'en irait au petit matin avec ma sœur chercher les meilleurs poissons de la région à Esgaroth. Ils rentreraient assez tôt pour profiter des festivités en ville, puis tous les six profiterions d'un festin bien mérité.

Comme le festin somptueux de mes rêves… qui prenait soudain feu, m'enflammant moi et toute ma famille. Un violent frisson me secoua, et je faillis perdre ma prise sur le vase que je tenais. Personne ne le remarqua, et je pus continuer mon travail derechef. Depuis le réveil, je faisais tout pour que personne ne se rende compte d'à quel point j'étais fiévreuse, d'à quel point ma peau chauffait. Je ne comprenais pas, c'était la première fois que je ressentais pareille sensation.

Pourtant je le savais, il me fallait garder cela enfoui, au moins jusqu'au soir, pour ne pas gâcher la journée qui s'annonçait être radieuse.

 _~ Naur ~_

Le soleil atteignait à peine son zénith lorsque cela arriva.

Je me rendais seule à la maison pour chercher les collations de toute la troupe, à cinq minutes à peine de la place du marché. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, ma température corporelle bondit si fort que je m'écroulais sans prévenir. Mes yeux s'alourdissaient, je me sentais partir. Avant de sombrer, cependant, j'aperçus des flammes se dessiner autour de mes épaules.

 _~ Naur ~_

Un cri furieux me ramena à moi. Toujours étendue à terre, j'observai la chaîne de gamins qui s'échangeait des seaux d'eau pour stopper le début d'incendie. Malgré leur efficacité, le brasier ne faiblissait pas.

L'un des gosses laissa tomber son seau lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, stupéfait comme jamais. D'un coup de coude, il me désigna à la fille d'à côté, qui s'avérait être ma voisine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un 'o' parfait devant la surprise. Quel était leur problème à la fin ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer d'éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait l'entrée de la maison où je me trouvais toujours à terre.

Mon cerveau sembla soudain léger.

Je me trouvais au milieu des flammes, tête contre le sol, et je ne ressentais rien. Ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Il me semblait même être en meilleure forme qu'avant de m'évanouir. Sans attendre, je bondis alors sur les pieds, arrachant quelques cris aux enfants.

Tout à coup, les flammes moururent de concert. La panique grandit alentour alors que ma mère arrivait en courant. J'observai avec elle les dégâts. Nos murs recouverts d'une large couche de terre séchée avaient bien tenus le choc on ne pouvait en revanche pas en dire autant des quelques meubles autrefois présents dans l'entrée. N'en restaient que des cendres et des pieds de bois ici et là, se dressant hors des débris. Chaussures, manteaux, quelques babioles inflammables. Les pertes n'étaient pas grandes.

Mère s'en rendit compte presque en même temps que moi et un air soulagé peignit ses traits. En revanche, et à ma grande stupéfaction, elle ne s'approcha pas de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, me consoler, me rassurer. Perdue, je restai là les bras ballants à la regarder, outrée.

« Que… commençai-je avant de me faire couper.

— Nous en reparlerons plus tard. En attendant, reste ici. Je vais prendre nos rations et retourner sur la place. Ne dis rien à Lortd quand il rentrera, je veux lui en parler moi-même d'abord.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit, ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Leilith. Ne sors pas, nous te retrouverons ce soir. »

Elle me quitta, s'enfuit dans la cuisine, ramena le sac de provision, me fourra ma part dans les bras, ferma ce qu'il restait de porte et disparut dans les rues, exhortant les gamins à foutre le camp tout en les remerciant pour leur précieuse aide. Les pieds lourds, certains osèrent tout de même me jeter un regard avant de s'éloigner.

J'eus la nausée, allai me vider dans la salle de bain, puis fondis dans mon lit, les larmes aux yeux et les nerfs en pelote.

 _~ Naur ~_

Je me réveillai alors que la journée était loin d'être finie, après une sieste sans rêve. Mais l'estomac grognant. J'engloutis mon repas du midi abandonné en bas et me mis à tourner en rond. Si je n'étais pas du genre à respecter les règles, là, il s'agissait de ma mère. Toutefois… rester enfermée ne me plaisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

Je réussis à obtempérer jusqu'à ce que la fièvre ne remonte soudain. Un réflexe m'anima alors et je me ruai hors de chez moi, slalomai dans les ruelles pour me retrouver aux portes de la ville. Plusieurs charrettes de commerçants habitant aux abords de la ville où à Esgaroth s'alignaient : celles des chanceux ayant déjà écoulé leurs marchandises.

Personne ne fit vraiment attention à moi. Je courus plus loin, plus haut, dans une petite grotte creusée dans le sol où nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre avec Ëlwyn quand nous étions plus jeunes. Un peu plus haut, un éleveur de chèvres rentrait du marché. Ses bêtes l'accueillirent de leurs bêlements joyeux.

Pour ma part, je me rencognai au fond de la protection rocheuse et attendis que cela passe. Mais rien n'y faisait, et plus le temps passait, plus je sentais mes forces se vider, plus ma tête tournait. Sans crier gare, je glissai contre la pierre, tombai de nouveau dans les pommes.

 _~ Naur ~_

Un nombre incalculable de cris aux différentes tonalités me tirèrent hors de ma torpeur.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent.

Entre moi et la sortie de la grotte brûlait un brasier sans précédent. Et encore une fois, je me trouvais en plein dedans. Le bruit infernal de la roche grillant alentour essaya, j'en étais sûre, de me rendre dingue. Je collai les mains contre mes oreilles et m'autorisai un long hurlement.

Je devenais folle, maintenant, c'était certain.

Il n'existait pas un seul monde dans lequel un être humain avait la capacité de survivre aux flammes. Mais comme je n'étais pas la seule à les voir, et puisqu'elles avaient déjà grignoté ma maison, alors ce n'était pas une illusion. Donc j'étais cinglée. Quelque chose échappait à toute logique, échappait à ma logique. Mon esprit, mon cœur, mon âme refusaient tout en bloc, et mon rythme respiratoire me le fit savoir. Son embardée soudaine m'arracha un second cri, et je me recroquevillai contre le mur.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Bon, je n'étais pas parfaite, j'avais fait des bêtises, sans toujours les assumer, j'avais menti, j'avais caché, j'avais frappé sous le coup de la colère une fois – un sale mioche qui m'avait mordu le mollet parce que ça l'amusait –, mais il me semblait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais. J'aidais mes parents, ma famille, les autres, je donnais quand je pouvais, j'étais honnête quand il le fallait, je faisais en sorte de réparer les soucis d'autrui, j'étais loyale et réfléchie même lorsque la situation ne l'imposait pas forcément. J'étais spontanée et, malgré certaines convenances, je cachais moins mes sentiments que la plupart des gens ici. Je faisais attention à qui se trouvait en face, évidemment, mais j'évitais de servir aux autres une froideur qui leur ferait du mal.

Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à mériter une malédiction – si quelqu'un, vraiment, méritait d'être maudit.

Alors pourquoi moi ?

Quelle était l'erreur que j'avais commise, un jour, et dont je ne me rappelais même pas, qui justifiait cela ?

« Quelqu'un… ? » murmurai-je, comme si la personne responsable de mon état allait apparaître et me répondre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais personne ne répliqua. En revanche, le brasier s'évanouit. En un battement de cil. Au dehors, le silence tomba. Je sentis le groupe s'approcher de l'entrée de la grotte.

Combien j'aurais donné pour que tous me laissent seule. Mais non.

Très vite, je vis le visage de père apparaître devant moi. Sans un mot, il tendit la main. J'hésitai un long moment avant de la saisir et de le laisser m'entraîner avec lui. La foule si massive me donna plus encore envie de hurler je crus défaillir, ensuite, lorsque j'aperçus le seigneur et les plus éminents membres de son entourage parmi elle.

Père ne se laissa pas démonter et me tira jusqu'à l'entrée du village, suivit par les habitants. Leurs murmures choqués, outrés, circonspects, excités me donnèrent envie de vomir. Tout cela n'était pas une attraction. J'allais mal. Ils n'avaient pas à nous seconder comme ça, à nous observer comme si nous étions des monstres de foire.

Arrivés à la maison, je m'aperçus à peine qu'un lourd rideau avait été posé devant l'entrée de la maison pour remplacer la porte le temps des travaux. Néanmoins, je me rendis compte qu'enfin, plus personne ne nous scrutait. Je ne me sentis pas plus en sécurité pour autant.

Mes frères et ma sœur devaient être à l'étage. Seule Elyonah patientait là, le visage sombre, à éplucher quelques pommes de terre. Lortd m'invita à m'asseoir au bout de la table, sur le petit tabouret bancal. Après avoir pris place en face, il ferma ses poings ensemble avant d'y poser son front. Il irradiait une intense fatigue.

« Que… que se passe-t-il, Leilith ?

— Je, je, je… je sais pas. Je ne comprends pas.

— Depuis quand…

— Ce matin ! m'exclamai-je. Promis. J'ai fait un rêve étrange, et j'étais fiévreuse.

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

— Parce que je ne dis jamais, lorsque je me sens mal, enfin, vous le savez tous les deux. »

Malgré ma tentative d'intégrer mère à la conversation, elle garda son attention fixée sur son travail.

« C'est vrai. Mais là…

— Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que, que… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

— Tu ne le contrôles pas.

— Non !

— Ça n'était pas une question. »

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Je ne savais plus rien, plus quoi dire. Un soupir secoua les larges épaules de mon père. Il n'était pas plus avancé que moi.

« Qu'allons-nous faire… »

Son murmure se perdit jusqu'à sa femme, qui releva enfin les yeux.

« Trouver une solution. Et vite. Sinon ça va mal tourner.

— Comment ça ? m'inquiétai-je.

— Peu importe ce qui te ronge, tu ne le contrôles pas… tu vas donc représenter un danger pour le village. Tu sais ce que le seigneur fait du danger.

— Mais j'habite ici !

— Comme tous les autres villageois. Ils ont le droit de pouvoir dormir sur leurs deux oreilles la nuit, sans avoir peur que Dale ne parte en flammes.

— Moi aussi j'ai ce droit !

— Mais toi tu risquerais d'être la cause de l'incendie. »

Je ne pouvais plus supporter la conversation, plus supporter ce que tout cela signifiait. Je ne pouvais digérer ni le phénomène, ni ses implications. Ma vie était ici, et nulle part ailleurs. Je ne connaissais rien du monde, à peine avais-je mis les pieds plus loin que les premiers bouis-bouis d'Esgaroth ou que la ferme de l'éleveur de chèvres. Je n'avais même pas commencé à apprendre la poterie je ne savais rien faire, je ne pourrais vendre aucune compétence.

J'avais tout juste vingt-deux ans. Si la rumeur voulait que les enfants apprennent très vite un métier dans des villes plus éloignées, il semblait qu'à Dale, rien ne pressait.

Rien ne pressait plus depuis que la ville s'était remise sur pieds, nous avait toujours enseignés nos parents. Il fallait profiter de la vie, au cas où un dragon ne débarque pour nous la prendre.

L'histoire de Smaug me faisait toujours frissonner.

Et là, soudain, j'avais l'impression d'être le nouveau dragon qui menaçait d'embraser la ville.


	23. Chapitre bonus 2 - Gandalf

**Gandalf**

Si les derniers événements continuaient de faire silencieusement gronder les habitants de Dale, la fête à venir le lendemain ne cessait pas de faire tourner les têtes. Et tandis que l'effervescence augmentait heure après heure, certains en oubliaient presque la menace planante que j'étais.

Ceux qui n'eurent pas la joie de me croiser en cette fin de journée, en tous les cas.

Consignée au fond de l'atelier de mon père pour qu'il puisse avoir toujours un œil sur moi, j'attendais. Lui et ma mère s'étaient relayés nuit et jour pour que plus jamais je ne me retrouve seule. Peu importe où j'allais, je devais me trainer une large et lourde couverture de cuir, que l'un ou l'autre devait utiliser au cas où le pouvoir se manifeste de nouveau sans mon autorisation.

Il s'était en effet manifesté de nouveau, une troisième fois, la veille, mais sans que je perde conscience. Je m'étais ressaisie plus vite et Elyonah, alors présente, avait utilisé le tissu afin de prévenir l'évolution du brasier. Malgré cela, la fièvre ne faiblissait pas. Trop souvent, le monde tournait. Trop souvent, je devais m'asseoir pour éviter de tomber sans prévenir et de me faire mal.

Les yeux rivés au sol, je n'entendis pas la première fois quand Lortd me héla, à l'entrée de l'atelier :

« Leilith !

— Que… oui ?

— Tu m'entends ? Bien. Je vais vite fait chercher une caisse supplémentaire pour les poteries à la maison, j'en ai pour dix minutes. Garde la couverture bien fermée sur toi et mets-toi à l'entrée pour garder les lieux.

— Et si je tombe ?

— Assis-toi, là. Si quelque chose t'arrive… le voisin est au courant, il viendra t'aider, ou courra me chercher. Mais ça devrait aller, ce ne sera pas long tu as bien su gérer ces dernières heures, alors… »

J'acquiesçai frénétiquement. La tentative de réassurance ne passa pas. Du tout. Sa voix tremblait d'appréhension. Mais cela serait plus simple si je restais là, si je ne lui traînais pas dans les pattes. Je le soupçonnais même de tenter ainsi de se débarrasser de moi, pour passer dix petites minutes loin du danger que je représentais. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir. Rester seule aux milieux des odeurs de terre fraîche ou en train de refroidir avait du bon pour l'esprit. Les fours, éteints depuis une petite heure, parfumaient encore la pièce, et je pouvais en sentir le fumet même depuis l'entrée.

Me concentrant sur cette odeur, j'essayai d'occulter l'attente dans une tentative désespérée pour faire passer le temps.

Très vite, pourtant, une conversation toute proche me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Une femme entre deux âges, qu'il me semblait avoir déjà aperçue un jour, discutait à grand renfort de gesticulations avec un gamin de l'âge de ma sœur. Je me rappelai de lui : il était de ceux qui avaient tenté de m'aider lors du premier début d'incendie. Une autre gosse s'ajouta au duo, prenant activement part à la conversation. Ses habits riches ne me trompèrent pas : elle était de l'une des familles qui fréquentait le seigneur et avait la main mise sur certains commerces de Dale.

Quand ils virent que je les observais, ils élevèrent la voix, comme pour me provoquer. La gamine commença :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dale ne restera pas ainsi sous la menace des flammes, mon père en a discuté avec le seigneur ce matin. Tout sera bientôt réglé !

— J'espère bien, reprit la plus vieille. Depuis deux jours j'ai peur de circuler en ville et de tomber sur elle. Si jamais elle ne m'aime pas, ou que je la regarde de travers, imagine ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Elle déchaînerait son pouvoir maudit.

— Oh, elle ne déchaînera rien du tout, ricana le morveux. Je l'ai vue, j'y étais, elle ne contrôle rien. Elle risquerait de s'évanouir, comme l'autre fois. Il paraît qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à son aise, non plus, hors de la ville.

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Ma mère. Elle l'a vue en sortant. M'enfin, elle a plutôt pitié d'elle. Comment peut-on avoir pitié d'un danger pareil ? »

Les rires partagés reçurent un regard noir. Je pus lire la peur dans leurs yeux. Ça n'empêcha pourtant pas la gamine de reprendre d'un air dédaigneux :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père dit que le seigneur lancera un avis d'expulsion dès que la célébration sera terminée.

— Donc nous serons de nouveau en sûreté ? »

Le pire, c'est que les paroles la bonne femme rayonnaient de sincérité. Elle se sentait mal de savoir que je me trouvais dans le village. Ce n'était pas juste de la comédie, même s'il me semblait que c'était beaucoup trop exagéré.

Je m'apprêtais à leur en faire sèchement part lorsque Lortd refit surface, une pile de caisses dans les bras. Il prévoyait un peu plus que d'habitude. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'absenter de nouveau dans les jours à venir en me laissant seule ici.

Sans un regard pour les trois conspirateurs, je rentrai dans l'atelier, mon paternel sur les talons. Il prit le temps de déposer son barda dans un coin avant de blêmir en voyant ma tête. Je me posai une main sur la joue; elle chauffa instantanément avant de se mettre à niveau. La colère accentuait le problème. Très bien.

« Il… il y a une problème, Leilith ? »

Oui !

Non.

Peut-être, mais il fallait que je me calme. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler de l'avis d'expulsion l'imaginer être d'accord avec cette idée me rendrait tellement malade que je risquerais… de le blesser.

« On parle de moi. Les gens… les gens ne me voient plus que comme une menace. Mais je ne veux tuer personne. Personne !

— Je sais. Nous le savons tous. Peut-être qu'eux-mêmes le savent, au fond. Ils ont juste…

— Peur ! J'en ai rien à faire. J'ai plus peur qu'eux. C'est à moi que ça arrive, c'est moi qui subis l'injustice ! J'en ai assez !

— Leilith, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Tu… tu… tu rougis.

— Et quoi ? Toi aussi t'as peur ? C'était sympa, ces quelques minutes sans la pression du danger que je suis à tes côtés ?

— Je… qu'est-ce que tu dis, enfin ?!

— Je dis que, je dis que… »

Trop tard. Ma fureur était trop grande. Avant même de les voir, je les sentis me lécher les paumes de main. Mon père eut un mouvement de recul. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la sortie de l'atelier. À ma plus grande horreur, Lortd se décala pour m'ouvrir le passage.

Il voulait que je parte, peu importe où. Contenir ce que je devenais n'était plus en son pouvoir. Comme tous les autres, il se contentait de flipper et de laisser son inconscient lui souffler les meilleures conditions de survie face au péril à venir.

Alors que les flammes remontaient le long de mes bras, je pus lire la question dans son regard. _Serait-elle capable de me faire du mal ?_

Je courus comme si ma vie en dépendait. Pourtant je ne risquais rien, moi. Simplement, je ne pouvais plus les supporter, tous. Et sans la bienveillance de ma famille, il ne me restait rien. Mon petit-frère n'avait conscience de rien Laëlath m'aimait encore trop pour m'assimiler à un démon le plus grand m'avait observée avec cette même lueur de terreur dans le regard qu'avait eu ma mère, la veille au soir, en me souhaitant une bonne nuit lorsqu'elle avait pris son tour de garde.

Je ne pouvais vivre ainsi.

Et c'est en arrivant enfin aux portes de la ville que, comme par magie, la solution à tous mes problèmes apparut.

Du moins, je lui fonçai droit dedans et m'écrasai contre elle si violemment que je tombai à la renverse. Le choc me coupa la respiration. Ça plus la fièvre et je sombrai de nouveau.

Faudrait quand même pas que cela devienne une habitude.

 _~ Naur ~_

« Laissez-la se réveiller » ordonna une voix comme voilée.

Le ton, à la fois doux et ferme, murmurait un âge avancé, une sagesse infinie, une bienveillance sans limite. Il me vint la sensation de n'avoir jamais entendu une voix aussi agréable et prompte à la relaxation. J'avais envie de garder les yeux fermés à jamais, bercée par le son, par la manière dont les mots roulaient sous la langue.

Pourtant, la tension prégnante me força la main. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Dans la seconde, je reconnus la personne dans laquelle j'étais rentrée aux portes de la ville, alors que je prenais feu. De longs cheveux blanchâtres tombaient le long de ses épaules comme la brume tombait souvent sur Dale. Cela me fascina, me donna plus encore un élan de confiance envers cet inconnu. Qui tourna soudain ses yeux clairs vers moi. Tout dans son visage appelait au calme et au repos. De ses traits marqués par le temps à ses sombres sourcils aussi courbés que les fossettes accompagnant son sourire – elles tentaient tant bien que mal de se battre hors de la barbe et de la moustache immaculées qui essayaient de les masquer. Je sus instantanément que jamais je n'oublierai ce visage.

Dans ses iris bleu comme un océan en plein tempête, je lus le même sentiment. Qui que cet homme était, il ne m'oublierait pas lui non plus. Jamais.

La voix éraillée et dure de mon père cassa tout à coup l'instant :

« Elle est réveillée, ça y est ! Maintenant, expliquez-nous qui vous êtes !

— Je m'appelle Gandalf le Blanc, et je vais prendre soin de votre fille à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Pardon ? marmonnai-je malgré ma bouche pâteuse.

— Oui. Je vais vous aider avec votre pouvoir.

— Vous allez l'emmener ? questionna ma mère avec défi.

— Si vous êtes d'accord, si elle est d'accord. Dale n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour apprendre à quelqu'un à dominer un tel élément. Mais je connais un endroit non loin d'ici, creusé dans la roche, qui conviendra parfaitement.

— Mais… mais… commençai-je. Je, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Et puis les pensées que j'avais formulées avant de sombrer me revinrent d'un seul coup. Si, je pouvais. Je devais, même. Pour autant, quelque chose me rendait malade, au fond. J'avais une étrange sensation de trahison coincée au fond de l'estomac.

« Quand partirez-vous ? »

C'était mon père qui avait parlé. Et je pus alors mettre le doigt dessus. Aucun d'eux ne s'opposait à mon départ. Quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu débarquait, sous-entendait qu'il pouvait m'aider sans avancer aucune preuve, et ils allaient me laisser à lui sans plus de cérémonie. Je sentis les larmes monter.

« Quand elle le décidera, quand elle sera prête. »

La colère me fit répondre sur-le-champ d'une voix bien trop rauque :

« Le plus tôt possible. Tout de suite, même. »

Le vieil homme arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Puis il sourit.

« Alors ne tardons pas. Que devez-vous prendre avec vous, Dame Leilith ?

— Dame Leilith ? ricana presque mon paternel.

— Oui, le respect est due à chaque personne croisant mon chemin. Surtout une personne telle que votre fille, qui va essuyer bien des difficultés dans les mois à venir. »

Lortd blêmit. Je ne pus retenir mes lèvres de s'étirer. S'il le vit, mon père n'en dit rien. Je me levai alors en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas retomber d'un coup et me faire mal. Mes parents s'écartèrent quand je m'avançai dans la maison vers la chambre que je partageais avec ma sœur. Personne ne me suivit.

J'entrai dans la pièce, attrapai un sac de toile et le remplis des quelques affaires qui avaient de l'importance. Quelques vêtements, quelques affaires de toilette j'hésitai avant de prendre avec moi une petite statuette en terre cuite que m'avait offert mon père lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Il faisait peu de ce genre de moulage, et en avoir une à moi m'avait toujours semblé être extraordinaire. Mais je ne voulais rien emmener d'eux. Alors je posai simplement l'objet sur la table de chevet de ma sœur. Elle m'observa de ses grands yeux bruns, interloquée.

« Je te l'offre.

— Oh, c'est vrai ? Mais tu y tiens tellement !

— C'est à toi d'y tenir, maintenant, à ma place.

— Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ? Pourquoi tu as mis des affaires dans le sac ?

— Je vais avec un monsieur, qui vient d'arriver. Il va m'aider avec, tu sais…

— Les flammes ?

— Oui, les flammes.

— Et après tu sauras les contrôler ?

— Euh… oui, j'espère. C'est l'idée, en tout cas.

— C'est bien, ça ! Tu reviendras après ? »

La question me laissa bouche bée. Dans ma tête, avec la colère sourde, je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à la probabilité de rentrer. Mais j'imagine qu'il le faudrait bien, à un moment donné.

« Oui, sûrement. Mais je ne sais pas quand ! prévins-je.

— Oh, j'allais te poser la question.

— Je sais, mon ange. Tu me fais un câlin ?

— Oui ! »

Elle me sauta dans les bras. L'irritation céda la place à la tristesse des adieux. Dans cette bulle dans laquelle ne se trouvait plus qu'elle et moi, seul ce sentiment existait. C'était le seul qui valait. Quelques larmes se perdirent dans la chevelure châtain claire en désordre. J'essayai d'étaler le tout, pour que Laëlath ne remarque rien, et m'essuyai rapidement les yeux en me détachant d'elle. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

« Allez, mon ange, on se dit à très vite ?

— Oui ! Tu vas dire au revoir aux autres ?

— J'y vais ».

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur son front, et me rendis dans la chambre adjacente. Ëlwyn me détailla avec cet air effrayé qu'il avait dorénavant en ma présence. Un instant, il hésita à se mettre entre moi et Joalyn. Je le fusillai du regard et il resta en retrait. J'attrapai mon petit-frère et le serrai dans mes bras. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas la situation, ce que confirmèrent ses paroles :

« Tu pars en voyage ?

— Oui, petit ourson.

— Tu reviens bientôt ?

— Oui, normalement.

— Super ! Tu me ramèneras un souvenir ?

— Je… oui, j'essaierai. Promis ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains quand je le reposai à terre, heureux à l'idée d'avoir un cadeau dans les jours prochains. Mon absence se compterait sûrement en mois cependant. Mais avec un peu de chance, il ne s'apercevrait de rien. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu une quelconque réelle notion du temps à cinq ans. À part lorsque j'avais faim et que je désirais un truc spécifique, peut-être.

Je jetai à peine un regard à mon grand-frère en quittant la pièce, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mes parents ne reçurent pas plus d'égard. S'ils m'avaient comblée jusqu'ici, je vivais leur réaction comme un abandon pur et simple. Et il me venait l'assurance de ne jamais pouvoir leur pardonner.

Je marchai hors de la maison sans un regard en arrière, sans un au revoir, Gandalf sur les talons. Il respecta mon silence, se contenta presque de m'escorter jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Je ne le voyais pas, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il fusillait du regard les quelques habitants qui osaient me narguer d'un air outré ou dégoûté. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

Personne ne nous retint, aux portes.

À quelques mètres de là, un immense aigle se nettoyait les plumes sous l'une de ses ailes. Quand il sentit Gandalf approcher, il releva la tête puis la pencha sur le côté, comme pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Je m'arrêtai tandis que l'homme me dépassa. L'animal, si majestueux que je me mis à trembler, m'observa d'un air intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que…

— Nous allons nous rendre là-bas sur cette monture.

— Mais c'est un oiseau !

— Un aigle géant. Ne le traitez pas de simple oiseau, il pourrait se vexer.

— La bonne blague. »

La bête en profita pour émettre un sifflement réprobateur. Je fixai mes pieds, honteuse.

« Allez venez, Dame Leilith. »

Gandalf se trouvait déjà sur le dos de l'animal, et me désignai d'un geste un large espace devant lui. Je m'approchai, tentant de reprendre contenance. Les plumes étaient beaucoup trop douces, sous mes doigts, j'avais peur de les arracher en grimpant. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, l'aigle étendit son aile dans ma direction. Je m'en servis comme marchepieds en priant pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il parut à peine subir mon poids. Je m'assis, l'estomac noué.

L'odeur de la bête, sauvage et épicé, me frappa soudain.

« Vous pouvez vous accrocher. Prenez plusieurs plumes d'un coup, elles tiendront mieux, même s'il y a peu de chance pour que vous en arrachiez une seule.

— Et si je tombe, quand nous serons dans le ciel ?

— Il te rattrapera.

— C'est rassurant. »

L'homme sourit, siffla. La bête gonfla ses ailes, redressa la tête, et quitta le sol sans prévenir. Très vite, son allure créa un courant d'air si fort que je ne pus faire autrement que de fermer les yeux en me plaquant contre son corps puissant. Avant de me laisser bercer jusqu'à l'arrivée par les doux tressaillements de l'animal à chaque battement d'ailes, j'osai poser une dernière question :

« Et au fait, c'est où « là-bas » ?

— Le palais d'Aradhrynd, à Mirkwood. C'est très accueillant, et nous réglerons ça vite, vous verrez. »

 _Si nous avions su, à l'époque._


	24. Chapitre bonus 3 - Heleg

**Heleg**

Cela faisait des jours que je voyageais de village désertique en village fantôme. Depuis que j'avais laissé derrière moi le bras du fleuve Celduin et la mer de Rhûn, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne à l'horizon. La monture que j'avais réussi à obtenir de Thranduil, comme les habitants d'un patelin près de la mer me l'avait dit, n'aurait jamais pu subir cette partie du voyage.

Je l'avais donc échangée contre un lourd âne gras habitué aux conditions climatiques, et contre assez de vivres pour faire l'aller-retour entre ici et les montagnes rouges, là où devait se situer la menace silencieuse.

La longe de l'animal en main, j'avançais, le visage entouré dans un large tissu me protégeant des rafales de sable qui s'amusaient à me faire reculer de temps en temps. J'avais une carte plus ou moins précise de l'emplacement des oasis sur ma route. Il semblait que certaines d'entre elles étaient habitées, et que je pourrais trouver de quoi me reposer, là-bas, contre quelques services.

Dans deux semaines, normalement, je devais attendre les monts. Mais ce soir, seule, l'âme en peine comme depuis les deux derniers mois de voyage, je voulais voir du monde et me reposer au moins deux jours durant. Alors je bifurquai vers une oasis indiquée comme peuplée qui m'obligeait à faire un petit détour. Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverai avant la nuit.

Si les habitants s'avéraient aussi bienveillants que les gens que j'avais précédemment croisés, je passerai la fin de soirée à manger tout mon soûl, à rire, à pleurer, à oublier. Un peu de légèreté ne ferait pas de mal à mon cœur malmené.

~ _Naur_ ~

Enfin, les monts d'Orocarni se dressaient devant moi. Je ne savais pas où se situait la menace, mais je ne pourrais pas la louper si je parcourais la chaîne de montagne. Cependant, si je devais remonter _toute_ la chaîne, jusqu'au Nord, j'aurais besoin de plus qu'un âne et de ces pauvres vivres. Techniquement, les informations envoyées par les marcheurs de sable, ces guetteurs de l'ombre qui envoyaient à l'ouest du continent les nouvelles de leur côté d'Arda – comme le faisait en retour ceux recevant leurs missives –, parlaient d'une menace qui se situait aux abords sud-ouest des montagnes rouges. S'ils n'étaient pas allés au-devant du problème, c'est que le danger était bien réel, comme je l'avais souligné au roi. Et ils avaient eu le temps pourtant, puisque la chose s'était déplacée le long de la chaîne de montagnes, après avoir fouillé les terres de Cuiviénen, lieu d'éveil original des elfes, mettant l'endroit à sac. Mais non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces si antipathiques créatures à oreilles pointues. On me l'a faisait pas, à moi.

Déterminée, je commençai mon ascension, Broth sur les talons. Il avait fallu que je nomme l'animal, pour pouvoir lui parler avec un peu plus de légitimité lorsque je me sentais seule dans le désert. Il semblait apprécier. Et sans rechigner, il passa même devant moi pour ouvrir la voix, testant de ses sabots habitués aux terres arides le chemin. Je posai mes pieds dans ses traces, là où la roche ne glissait pas, là où quelques pierres fourbes ne rouleraient pas pour m'entraîner dans leur chute.

Notre varappe se poursuivit jusqu'à atteindre un étroit plateau qui débouchait sur un col escarpé. Un peu plus haut, l'entrée d'une large grotte se détachait malgré les lumières tombantes de la fin de journée. C'était bien trop haut, et j'étais fatiguée. Alors nous nous contentèrent de traverser le plateau pour trouver un renfoncement dans un coin. Il s'apparentait à une micro-caverne, tant les pans de roche brune aux reflets vermeils nous protégeaient du vent. Je distribuai son pain de céréales à Broth et mordais dans ma viande séchée, louchant sur le sandwich de fromage qui m'attendait ensuite. Repue, fourbue, je tirai de l'une des sacoches une couverture avant de m'enrouler dedans et de me rencogner contre la pierre. L'âne ne fit pas l'enfant et se blottit lui aussi au sol pour se protéger du froid, ce qu'il faisait rarement. Tous deux proches, nous en profitèrent pour partager notre chaleur corporelle. Ça devrait être une bonne nuit.

~ _Naur_ ~

Devrait.

Nous fumes réveillés au petit matin par un terrible grondement suraigu, qui se répercuta en écho jusqu'au creux du col de la montagne. La pierre rougeoyait de manière étrange dans les rayons matinaux.

Mon cœur battit si fort, tout à coup, que je suffoquai. La panique, au réveil, n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé. Broth acquiesça d'un bond pour se mettre sur ses pattes. Il observa les alentours avant de se plaquer contre la pierre. Je me détachai de quelques mètres de la cachette et embrassai du regard les lieux. Le cri acéré reprit, et je détectai sur-le-champ l'origine de sa provenance. La fameuse grotte, cent mètres plus haut. Quelle bonne idée nous avions eu d'être harassés si tôt, la veille au soir. Je retournai auprès de l'âne. Pour l'instant, il me fallait l'abandonner ici. J'attachai sa longe à une roche suffisamment proéminente. Le nœud était surtout là pour faire joli. Broth, plutôt calme, ne chercherait pas à s'échapper comme ça, même si je m'éloignai. En revanche, si cela se passait mal, là-haut, et que je mettais trop de temps à venir, il commencerait à avoir faim, ou à paniquer, et tirerai assez fort pour pouvoir se sauver aisément. Libre, et vu la débrouillardise dont il faisait preuve, je ne me faisais aucun souci pour lui.

Je posai le tapis de cuir à sacoches et la sangle là où j'avais dormi, laissant ouverte la poche où se trouvaient les pains de céréales. J'empochai un petit sandwich et quelques lanières de viande. Après avoir salué Broth, je longeai le bord du plateau puis grimpai, une fois dans un angle mort de l'entrée de la grotte.

Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans mon esprit : lorsque la menace serait vaincue, je pourrais enfin rentrer.

~ _Naur_ ~

Les grondements avaient cessé, et la roche ne tremblait plus. Mon ascension durait depuis si longtemps que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je prenais un temps infini à regarder où je mettais les pieds, pour ne faire glisser aucune pierre, pour ne rater aucune prise, pour ne faire aucun bruit. Peu importait ce qui habitait la grotte, il était hors de question que la chose ne me repère en pleine escalade. De là où je me situais, je ne pourrais rien faire.

À bout de souffle, j'atteignis enfin un rocher assez plat sur lequel je pus me hisser. L'entrée de la caverne apparaissait à peine, à quarante mètres de là, cachée derrière une large saillance écharpée. Le chemin pour s'y rendre empruntait un presque sentier, criblé de trous et de petits cailloux instables. Dernière ligne droite. Je retins ma respiration lorsque j'y posai le pied. Un pas. Deux pas. Cinq. Six. Dix. Vingt-cinq.

Une crevasse.

Une main ancrée dans un renfoncement de la paroi, je me poussai au-dessus de la crevasse, rattrapant de justesse une autre excroissance pierreuse. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me sentis glisser dans le vide. Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue au sang, je bandai les muscles et me tira jusqu'à la terre ferme. D'un œil, je notai que toutes les autres fosses s'avéraient moins larges je pourrais les passer plus vite et sans plus risque ma vie. Encore.

Un bon vingt minutes plus tard, le dos collé contre la montagne, à deux enjambées de l'entrée de la grotte, je soufflai enfin. Avec l'angle de vue, en bas, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un immense promontoire s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur, s'étendait au-dessus du vide. De quoi entasser presque une centaine d'hommes. De quoi supporter un énorme monstre. Je déglutis.

Un mouvement dans l'air, au fond de la caverne, m'arracha un sursaut. Le sol trembla légèrement, faisant sautiller quelques gravillons. L'odeur de roche fraîche s'emplit d'un lourd miasme de soufre. J'avais rarement senti tel relent peut-être même une seule fois, lorsqu'avec mon père et mon grand-frère nous avions traversé un col de montagne pour nous rendre dans une mine qui vendait à prix cassé la terre recouvrant les minerais recherchés. Père tentait souvent d'utiliser de nouveaux types de matière première, cherchant dans chacune d'intéressantes et vendeuses propriétés. Celle-ci avait si mal cuit que certains vases se brisaient si l'on marchait trop fort à côté d'eux. Une très mauvaise affaire. Si nous n'étions donc jamais retournés dans la mine, nous nous étions dit avec Ëlwyn que jamais nous n'oublierions ce terrible effluve qui nous avait saisis à peine entrés dans la mine. Le minerai recherché à l'époque était friable, nous avait-on appris, et devait être manié avec précaution car il s'enflammait rapidement. C'est pour ça que mon paternel s'y était intéressé il pensait gagner du temps de cuisson avec la terre étant entrée en contact avec le gisement.

Interloquée, j'en oubliais presque pourquoi j'étais là. Quelle chose pouvait exhaler pareille odeur ? En tous les cas, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Avant de me diriger dans l'antre de la menace, je laissais le pouvoir du Feu venir grignoter chacune de mes veines. La sensation, si agréable, m'arracha un sourire béat. J'avais à la fois l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer et qu'il me fallait à tout prix m'en débarrasser dès que possible.

Le souffle court, la respiration palpitante, je m'engouffrai dans la grotte, longeant le mur qui, très vite, se perdait dans l'obscurité. Le sol continua de doucement trembler sous mes pieds pas assez pour me déstabiliser, mais suffisamment pour faire grimper la peur. Autour de moi, la luminosité continuait inlassablement de baisser. En cas de danger, toutefois, je savais avoir les flammes de mon côté. Devenir une bougie vivante ne m'effrayait pas. Moins, en tous les cas, que ce qui m'attendait là-bas.

Alors que des ténèbres totales m'enveloppaient, que j'avançais millimètre par millimètre pour ne pas me prendre une saillance mordante, un éclat m'éblouit l'espace d'une seconde. Je secouai la tête, intriguée. D'où cela pouvait-il provenir ? Je continuai mon chemin tandis que de fourbes éclats m'aveuglaient de temps à autre. Après un moment, j'aperçus une lueur au lion. Quelle que soit la source de lumière, elle était suffisamment forte pour refléter… quoi que ce fût. Avec la plus grande prudence, je me rencognai plus encore contre la pierre et poursuivis ma marche. La lueur disparut soudain de ma vue, comme bloquée par une protubérance. Je maugréai, accélérai presque le pas. Avant de me pétrifier sur place.

Sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je tombai à genoux. La pierre froide amortit le bruit de ma chute. La bête ne m'entendit pas. La bête…

Le dragon.

Je n'en avais jamais vu. Pour autant, on m'avait compté tant de fois les exactions de Smaug, j'avais vu tant de reproductions graphiques de son corps reptilien, de ses écailles rougeâtres, de ses grands yeux jaunes démoniaques, de sa longue queue cuirassée hérissée de pointes mortelles. Dans mon esprit, Smaug représentait le pire, le puissant, le monstrueux, le magnifique. Rien ne pouvait être à la fois plus terrifiant et plus sublime que lui.

J'avais eu tellement tort.

Ce dragon-là, peu importe d'où il venait, resplendissait si terriblement que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux une longue minute. Il était plus qu'un simple serpent meurtrier lambda. C'était une créature faite de glace. De ses lourdes squames azurées à la pointe de sa queue surmontée de piques suintants en passant par les immenses dents qui tapissaient un large et étrange sourire. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que les monstres comme lui possédaient la moindre capacité expressive.

Tandis que je me remettais sur pied, une horreur plus grande encore me saisit. Un dragon de glace qui crachait du feu ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : la matière qui le recouvrait détenait des propriétés ignifuges. Sinon comment se survivait-il ?

Comment pouvais-je jamais imaginer battre une telle bête ? Prise d'un nouvel élan d'effroi, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer brusquement je ne pus faire autrement que d'expirer profondément, la bouche largement ouverte.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'odorat du dragon pour me repérer et tourner brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Une violente nausée me saisit pendant qu'un rictus secoua la gueule immonde et fascinante. Je ne tentai même pas de reculer. Et alors que je me remettais à peine de la crise de panique, une voix emplit mon esprit. Cristalline, glacée, rocailleuse sur les « r », sifflante sur les « s », profonde et criante de danger :

« Bonjour, humaine. »

Mon corps tout entier s'ébranla. Personne non plus ne m'avait prévenue que les dragons pouvaient communiquer avec nous. Comme je ne me connaissais aucun don de télékinésie, je répondis à voix haute :

« Euh… oui, bonjour.

— Enchanté de te rencontrer, humaine. »

L'appellation me remémora les heures les plus sombres de ma relation avec Thranduil. Penser à lui renforça la colère sourde qui dormait au fond de mon esprit. Serrant la mâchoire, je ne me laissai pas démonter :

« C'est Leilith, merci.

— Très bien. »

La breveté de la réplique et le silence qui s'ensuivit me firent grincer des dents. Je tentai la politesse :

« Et toi, dragon, as-tu un nom ?

— Heleg.

— D'accord. C'est… sympa.

— Admettons.

— Et que fais-tu là, Heleg ?

— La vraie question est plutôt : pourquoi un être humain a-t-il pénétré ainsi mon antre ? Serais-tu folle, humaine Leilith ?

— Non. On m'a sous-entendu la possibilité que tu sois un danger pour certains de mes amis elfes. Si c'est le cas, je vais te demander de retourner d'où tu viens.

— Ou sinon ?

— Je devrai t'arrêter. »

Le rire à la fois silencieux dans le monde réel et retentissant dans mon esprit me fit presque choir, alors que je me tenais droite, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Je fermai les poings, outrée et vexée. Qu'il ne craigne pas le feu importait peu, le pouvoir ne consistait pas qu'en la combustion d'autrui.

« Ris tant que tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer !

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et…

— Mais avant ! le coupai-je. Dis-moi donc : pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Tu me l'as signifié toi-même, humaine Leilith, gronda la bête.

— Je voulais dire : pourquoi vouloir attaquer les elfes ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?

— À moi ? Rien de spécial.

— Que… pardon ?! Alors pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai faim d'or.

— Oui alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils possèdent assez d'or pour te sustenter, mon gros.

— Eux, non.

— Qui ? Qui te « paiera » pour faire ça ? Qui en a après les elfes ?

— L'or en a après eux. »

Il se foutait de moi. Un sourire moqueur étira l'absence de lèvres sur sa dentition aiguisée. À la lueur des flammes qui lui servaient de source lumineuse, les crocs étincelèrent de nouveau, m'éblouirent. Un miroir n'aurait pas fait mieux que la glace.

« Si tu me dis qui est après eux, je t'épargnerai peut-être.

— Si tu me dis pourquoi tu tiens tant à les défendre, je t'épargnerai sans doute.

— Ça me regarde, ça, mon petit. Demande-toi plutôt s'il ne vaudrait pas garder la vie sauve au lieu de jouer les pantins pour autrui avant de mourir.

— Personne ne me manipule, humaine, je ne suis pas un pantin. Je ferais attention à mon langage, si j'étais toi. »

Et sans prévenir, il me cracha une langue de feu destructrice. Sauf que j'étais prête depuis longtemps, et que l'élément me chauffa le visage à peine un dixième de seconde avant que j'en prenne les commandes pour le rendre indolore.

Surpris, Heleg se redressa :

« Intéressant, Leilith. »

Comme si ma démonstration de force m'octroyait son respect, il changeait de ton. Bien.

« Ouais, intéressant. Je suis pas n'importe qui. Je te conseille de gentiment commencer à me craindre et à revoir ta position.

— Je veux mon or. Si tu n'as rien à proposer en échange… »

La phase resta en suspens, promesse de nombreuses souffrances si effectivement je ne pouvais suivre la mise. Évidemment que je n'en avais pas les moyens. Peut-être croyait-il le contraire, comme je fréquentais les elfes.

« Tu n'auras rien, mon gros.

— Très bien. »

Il roula tellement le « r » qu'il ne me sembla qu'entendre un lourd grondement. Et puis il attaqua. Toutes dents dehors, il plongea sur moi. Je sautai avec le plus de détente possible. L'un des piques qui ornaient le pourtour de sa mâchoire réussit à me griffer le mollet. Une légère estafilade de sang glissa jusque dans mes bottines. Ma salive ne voulait plus passer la barrière de ma gorge.

Les sauts de côté ne suffiraient vite plus, il me fallait trouver un autre moyen d'éviter ses mouvements. Ce disant, je déjouai une nouvelle offensive en bondissant au bon moment quand sa queue s'abattit sur moi. À ma grande surprise, à l'endroit où il frappa, une large plaque de glace se forma, rongeant la pierre pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Il pouvait donc faire pire que m'aplatir contre un mur.

Je me relevai dans une roulade et libérai les flammes autour de mes poings. Le serpent de glace ricana puis attendit patiemment mon attaque. Qui ne vint pas. Agacé, il fouetta derechef l'air de sa queue. J'agis. Je créai une forte explosion de feu dont la déflagration me propulsa loin de lui. Mon dos frappa contre la roche, coupant net ma respiration. Super, comme si j'avais le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser ma puissance. Heleg n'attendrait pas que je m'entraîne. Néanmoins il sembla surpris. Pas assez longtemps, cependant, puisqu'il piqua pour la seconde fois en ma direction, gueule grande ouverte. Je réitérai ma stratégie, avec un tout petit peu moins de force. Le souffle ne m'écrasa pas contre le mur, et avec un effort surhumain, je parvins à ne pas perdre l'équilibre en me réceptionnant.

Pendant de longues minutes, notre étrange ballet continua, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je me fatiguerai bien avant lui. Il fallait que je fasse autre chose. Après que le dragon ait plongé si fort en ma direction qu'il se cogna le nez contre le mur et se sonna tout seul, je lançai ma détonation enflammée tout droit contre le plafond de la grotte, avec toute la puissance dont j'étais capable. Une fêlure zébra la roche. Une autre ensuite, alors que je recommençai. La créature grommela dans mon esprit, et tenta une nouvelle fois de me transpercer de ses dents. Peine perdue. Elle s'étala au sol pendant que j'attaquai encore le plafond. L'offensive combinée au lourd corps de glace qui s'étala au sol produisit un tremblement assourdissant. Puis un silence tout aussi oppressant. Un premier bloc de pierre se détacha.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, je m'élançai en direction de la sortie, éclairant la caverne d'un brasier salvateur. Heleg sembla mettre plus de temps à réagir, et j'entendis un hurlement de souffrance quand l'une des roches lui tomba dessus. Le son lourd de ses pattes en pleine course emplit ensuite mes oreilles. Il fallait que j'atteigne l'extérieur avant lui s'il m'attrapait maintenant, je n'avais aucune chance de mettre ma manœuvre à exécution.

Je courus à en perdre haleine. Dans mon dos, je sentis la bête peiner à avancer le dragon était trop lourd, trop large, pour l'étroitesse du chemin menant hors de son antre. Une aubaine. Je réussis à le distancer et déboulai au-dehors le cœur plein d'espoir. Le soleil m'éblouit à peine et, arrivée au milieu du large promontoire rocheux, je lançai une salve de déflagrations puissantes contre le plafond à l'entrée de la grotte. La pierre brune craqua, crissa, hurla. Très vite, de larges morceaux se dissocièrent pour s'éclater au sol en une pluie de reflets vermeils. Dans mon crâne, le dragon fulmina si fort que je crus défaillir, perdant une précieuse seconde.

Alors que l'entrée était presque ensevelie par l'éboulement du plafond, le temps sembla s'arrêter. J'assistai plus que je ne vis le monstre percer le mur de roche de son museau dans un ultime saut désespéré pour s'en sortir. Des écailles de glace volèrent alentour tandis que le Heleg fonçait sur moi, paralysée que j'étais, sans plus rien maîtriser de son mouvement. Ses ailes se déployèrent pour tenter de se stabiliser mais ici et là, déjà, des déchirures pointaient sous les rayons solaires.

Dans un dernier réflexe, je m'aplatis au sol. Le corps immense du dragon me frôla lorsqu'il passa au-dessus de moi, plongeant droit vers le précipice. Un quart de seconde, je compris qu'incapable de voler, la chute lui serait sûrement fatal, qu'il se briserait en millier de morceaux de glace. Et que dans le cas contraire, il serait assez fatigué pour que je puisse le finir ensuite.

J'étais si persuadée du déroulé des événements que je ne parvins pas à crier quand la queue du montre me déchira le flanc de ses piques avant de me tirer avec elle contre la roche. Jusqu'au précipice. Je tentai de planter ce que j'avais d'ongles dans le sol, sans succès, et tombai avec lui.

Dans l'air, mon corps se libéra de la prise et, dans une tentative désespérée, je créai une bourrasque de flammes pour tenter de ralentir ma chute. La déflagration perpétuelle se transforma en une étroite tour de feu qui ébranla le sol. Je me sentis ralentir, mais je savais que cela ne suffirait pas. Je me briserai tous les membres au minimum, et sans personne pour venir me chercher, je mourrai seule au milieu de nulle part, le flanc déchiré.

Sous moi, j'entendis le dragon éclater au sol, ses ailes se brisant en un million de fragments étincelant. Le sol explosa sous la violence du choc, créant un tremblement si violent qu'un pan entier de la montagne frissonna avant de s'écrouler sur nous. Le cratère créé par le monstre et la puissance de mes flammes combinées ne suffirent pas non plus à amortir ma chute. Sous la pression, les images de mon propre corps se brisant contre la roche frôlèrent ma conscience, et je sentis mon esprit s'effacer vers les ténèbres. Mes yeux se révulsèrent.

Au moment où je sombrai, j'entraperçus les éclats de glace voler dans ma direction, comme mus par une pensée propre. Une étrange demi-sphère me cueillit sur le côté avant l'impact pour m'entraîner plus loin dans le cratère. Quelque chose se referma sur moi au moment où le monde se drapa définitivement de noir.


End file.
